The Cybertronian Chipmunks
by benderjam
Summary: In a crossover between the Transformers and the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, the Decepticons have another plan that involves part of Earth's history, they now need the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and now Sam and the Autobots must team up with the six chipmunks to defeat the Decepticons and Sam must choose between Carly and Mikayla as the chipmunks discover a family secrets.
1. A Shared History

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

A Shared History

The story opens up showing a desert, many years ago, during the night and in it is the town of Roswell; there is a nearby military base and there are cars driving and people walking on the sidewalks. There are also animals living happily nearby. There are lizards, hawks, snakes, and some chipmunks that were wearing miniature clothes.

Suddenly there was the sound of Optimus Prime's voice saying, "Earth, the home of the human race and many other species and nations."

On his next sentence there was the image of some hawks happily feeding their babies in a nearby nest on a rock, then some snakes attacking some mice.

"Species much like our own; capable of great compassion, and great violence."

When Optimus said his next sentence the animals and a few soldiers looked into the sky to see something huge falling out of the sky, on fire, and it crashed into a rock formation, and some soldiers and animals, including chipmunks, climbed moved to the rock formation to see what it was.

"But because of our race's war, our kinds have crossed paths, throughout both our histories."

When Optimus continued his statement the animals and soldiers had climbed up to the rock formation to see a giant metal space ship that had suffered damage and had holes in it that were on fire. On top of the ship was the symbol of the Decepticons and the door to the ship smashed open and an alien robot with red eyes walked out looking at them angrily.

"And some things should never have happened."

Present day

The Nest team was now approaching a military base in Mexico; they drove some military jeeps with guns into the area with some Autobots following them. Optimus drove in truck form with his trailer; Ironhide drove next to Wheeljack, aka Que, (Optimus brought them both back to life with the Matrix) and Mudflap and Skids drove behind them (they survived Egypt). Three new Autobots drove on a different road and were behind; there were five motorcycles that had holograms of guys who would be in a motorcycle gang. One of them was a three wheeled motorcycle, two at the sides and one in the back, and two of the other ones drove at its side and the other two drove behind it. The one at the left of the three wheeled one was green and the one at the right was a purple one with orange hot rod flames; the back left one was red with black stripes and the one to the right of it was blue with red flames on it. The Autobot that was driving to the left of the motorcycles was a police car with flashing red and blue lights. The one that was driving to the right of the motorcycles was a blue Volkswagon Beetle. They drove near the base while Lenox rode in a military jeep with three guys and scanned the area with an Energon detector to check to see if there were any Decepticons nearby.

Lenox: "Alright, someone gave us a call and informed us that they have seen signs of aliens. There could be Decepticons."

The jeeps pulled over near the military base and a bunch soldiers walked out with guns and some scanned around for Energon readings.

Suddenly Lenox heard a beeping and said, "I've got a reading. Four actually, one of them is huge!"

Suddenly a nearby tank transformed into a Decepticon that looked like the one they encountered their first time (in the first movie). A military jeep transformed into a Decepticon that stood on four legs and looked like Rampage and it had Cybertronian symbols on it like leopard spots. An old military chopper transformed into a Decepticon with the blades on its back and an arm that had a glowing red hook for a hand, it also had two heads. Finally, a large machine used for construction transformed into a Decepticon that looked like Demolisher. The large one that looked like Demolisher turned his hand into a gun and started shooting the military jeeps then left with his two large rotating wheels. He headed for one building in the military base while the two headed one shot some and then retreated on foot. The soldiers shot at them and the leopard one and the tank one, but they retreated as well.

Lenox spoke into a head set he had and said, "Twins, we need you to handle the one with two heads; Ironhid, you and Wheeljack take down the tank. Road Block, you and Alpha and Speeder handle the leopard. Optimus, we need your help in killing the big guy!"

Road Block, Speeder, and Alpha were chasing the leopard Decepticon; the police car transformed into Road Block, an Autobot with four arms who had metal muscles in both his arms and legs and he had a face similar to Ironhide and Rachet's. The five motorcycles, without stopping, joined together and formed Speeder; the three-wheeled motorcycle transformed into his torso and chest and the two back motorcycles transformed into his legs, which had wheels for feet, and the remaining motorcycles transformed into his arms that had the front wheels in his wrists between his arms and hands and the two side wheels of the one that made his chest when on his shoulders like armor. The Voltwagon Beetle transformed into Alpha, an Autobot that had the robot form of a dog, he had flexible metal ears that hung over the sides of his head like a dog and he had legs and paws like a dog and a tail that had a metal ball with spikes on the end of it; he also had sharp spikes for teeth. Like Bumblebee, Alpha's voice operator was damaged in battle, but unlike Bumblebee, Alpha could talk some but he could not talk in a human like voice, he sounded as though he was choking and his words were sometimes hard to understand and he could not always speak in complete sentences.

Road Block pointed at the leopard Decepticon and yelled, "Take him down!"

While Road Block ran, two guns came out of his lower forearms and he began shooting at the Decepticon; he nailed a few shots but the Decepticon was still running. Speeder was using the wheels he had for feet like roller skates and two large guns came out of his shoulders and he started shooting at the Decepticon. The Decepticon screamed in pain as he was shot but continued to run. He jumped over a few abandoned trucks but Road Block, Speeder, and Alpha did the same with no difficulty and Alpha jumped onto another old truck, then jumped into the air and dug his claws and teeth into the Decepticon's leg but the Decepticon shook him off. Suddenly a gun came out of the back of Alpha's throat and he shot missiles at the Decepticon's head. The Decepticon fell down with part of its head gone and Road Block clapped his top two hands together and they formed one big gun and he moved to the Decepticon, causing an explosion which blew it into an old building.

It was still alive so Speeder skated to it and ejected a long rifle out of his chest and caught it in his hand and pointed it at the Decepticon and said, "Buenos Nochas!"

He shot the Decepticon and killed it to the point where its front right leg was gone and there was a huge hole in its chest.

Alpha looked at it with his tongue hanging out like a dog and said, "Dead!"

Meanwhile

Mudflap and Skids were chasing the two headed Decepticon as electric cars. While they were still cars, weapons came out of their sides and they shot missiles and explosive rays at the Decepticon. They hit it many times but then it turned the helicopter blades on its back and started to fly. They were between some large buildings, so Skids transformed and turned his larger arm into a grappling gun and shot the grapple to a building at the left. Mudflap transformed and a small gun came out of his left forearm and he started shooting the Decepticon's back. Skids swung around the building and pulled out a large green and silver war hammer and swung into the Decepticon, knocking him to the ground. Skids hit his hammer against one of its heads and destroyed it, but the other head now had complete control over the body. It punched Skids but Mudflap came and rammed it into the wall of a building. The Decepticon knocked him away and Skids through an alien grenade at it and Mudflap shot it to increase the force and damage it would inflict. The explosion from the blast and the grenade was so powerful that it blew the Decepticon into a building that had gasoline tanks in it, then it blew up and killed the Decepticon.

Mudflap and Skids punched each other's knuckles and Mudflap said, "Two bots are better than one, not two heads!"

Meawhile

Ironhide and Wheeljack transformed and Ironhide shot the guns on his forearms at the tank Decepticon. The Decepticon took a few steps back to keep itself from falling because of the shots it turned one of its hands into a long gun and shot Wheeljack. Wheeljack was fine and a slot opened in his chest and he pulled out a huge Autobot rocket launcher and he shot it at the Decepticon, causing him to fall down as his left arm blew up.

Ironhide looked at Wheeljack and said, "You know how to make stuff to kick someone's ass."

The Decepticon pulled himself up onto his feet and Ironhide pulled his two rifles off his back and shot them both at the Decepicon with so much force that there was a hole in his chest and half of his right leg was gone.

Meanwhile

The soldiers were in their military jeeps while chasing the huge Decepticon that had large wheels and they shot him but it had little affect. Suddenly Optimus drove perpendicular and he transformed into his robot form and his trailer transformed into a huge metal ring loaded with different weapons. He chose some swords and guns and then jumped onto the Decepticon's face and stabbed him in the eye. The Decepticon kept going but Optimus used one of his orange glowing swords to cut off the Decepticon's top wheel. The other Autobots were directly behind and Speeder transformed and joined together and started shooting the Decepticon's wheel that it was using to move. There were a few explosions and the wheel shook from damage; then Road Block transformed and his top right arm turned into a grappling gun and he grappled to the Decepticon's shoulder and swung to the wheel. He held onto the metal stick holding it in place with is two top arms and he used his bottom arms to pull out small rifles and he shot the wheel repeatedly; the wheel blew up and the Decepticon fell down near the center of the military base. Then Ironhide came and pulled one of his riffles off his back and shot the Decepticon in the head, killing it.

The rest of the military jeeps came and the rest of the Autobots there transformed and Alpha looked at the dead Decepticon and said, "Punk ass!"

Lenox looked at it but then he got another Energon reading and said, "Hold up, we've got another Energon reading, and it's a big one and it's coming fast."

They looked up to see a huge military plane fly over them, then they saw it transform and start to fall down. It was a Decepticon that was bigger than the other one; it looked like a giant robot T-Rex that had glowing red eyes and guns on its back where its legs connect to the rest of it.

It shot at the military jeeps and blew them up while stepping on them and turning quickly. It grabbed one in its mouth and bit down on it, causing it to explode. It turned around and ran through the walls of the military base and picked up a dead Decepticon that was in the center. Optimus ran to the ring full of his weapons and it transformed and merged with him to form his jetpack and other guns and he flew into the air. The Decepticon tried to run away with the dead one but Optimus shot his guns at it and the missiles and rays he shot exploded on impact. The Decepticon opened its huge jaws and released the dead one.

It turned its head and said, "Optimus!"

Optimus pointed his guns at him and it ran away to escape.

It turned it's head and said, "You will all face the wrath of The Mighty!"

Optimus shot one of his guns at the Decepticon's face and said, "Not today!"

The Decepticon transformed into a plane and retreated.

Lenox looked up at it and asked, "What the Hell was that?"

Optimus's jetpack transformed and moved into his back until it was no longer visible and he said, "That… is Tyrannotron!"

Lenox looked at the dead Decepticon that Tyrannotron dropped and said, "Why was he after this?"

Optimus kneeled down and said, "It can't be! This is an old Decepticon that was escaped near the end of the war."

Meanwhile

There was a hawk that was standing on the roof of one of the buildings and it flew away and landed on the hood of an empty ice cream truck that was far away from the military base. Strangely, a smile appeared across the face of the hawk as it looked up at the speaker of the ice cream truck.

Suddenly a voice came from the speaker, and it said, "Well?"

The bird suddenly said with a voice slightly different from a talking parrot's, "They took the bait."

Then the voice said, "Excellent!"

Then the ice cream truck transformed into a Decepticon and it ran into the desert with the hawk flying over it.

The next morning at the Seville house

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and got out of bed. It was now Summer Vacation and they were happy to be out of school.

Brittany: "This is going to be a great summer vacation!"

Simon: "Yeah, two months of time together and with Dave."

Alvin: "And we can do whatever we want!"

Brittany: "Alvin you had better not ruin our vacation like you did last year! Remember how you got us stranded on that island."

Alvin: "You know you guys could have tried to stop me."

Jeanette: "He does have a point."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes changed out of their pajamas and the Chipmunks put on their sweaters and the Chipettes put on their dresses (ones they wore in The Squeakquel). They walked into the kitchen and climbed onto the table to see Dave put down six plates of toaster waffles with whip cream.

Dave: "Eat up guys!"

Theodore happily dove his face into the whip cream and started to eat his toaster waffles and Alvin did the same. Theodore and Alvin had whip cream all over their faces; Brittany slowly ate the whip cream as she did not want to look like a pig. Simon shoved his face into the whip cream and ate the toaster waffles but he did not do it the same way that Alvin and Theodore did. Jeanette ate her toaster waffles the same way Brittany did but didn't mind if she had a little on her face. Eleanor ate the whip cream and made her way to the waffles and Brittany turned to see the whip cream on her face.

Brittany: "Um, Eleanor, you've got some whip cream on your face."

Eleanor wiped it off and said, "Thank you."

When Alvin finished eating his breakfast he had whip cream around his mouth and he looked like he had a beard like Santa Clause. Theodore stopped and looked like he was wearing a mud mask that was made of whip cream. When they were all done with their breakfast they went into the backyard and everyone except Alvin sat around the tree. Alvin was in the tree and he spun around on a small branch like he was a gymnast flipping on a bar.

Simon looked up and said, "Alvin get down before Dave sees you!"

Alvin: "Chill out Simon nothing bad is gonna happen."

Dave walked outside and Alvin jumped off and landed on a hose which he accidentally turned on and sprayed Dave.

Dave was soaking wet like had just fallen in a pool and yelled, "Alviiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

A few hours later

It was the afternoon and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were now tired and they were staring up at the sky. Suddenly when Alvin looked up at the sky he thought about outer space.

Alvin: "I wonder what kind of aliens there are up there in the universe."

Simon: "Alvin there are no aliens."

Little did they know that while they were talking an adult Chipmunk that was twice their size was watching them, he was holding on to the edge of the fence and looked at them with a determined expression. He was wearing a suit, with no pants, and he had a necktie; his hair looked like a combination of Simon and Alvin's.

Brittany: "Yeah, and thank goodness. They'd probably be ugly; not like us, especially me."

Alvin looked at Simon and said, "How can you say there are no aliens? What about those alien robots you hear about on the News and see on the Internet!"

Simon: "I don't believe that stuff Alvin! That stuff on the Internet is all fake; and the people that they interview about those things are just crazy."

Theodore got up and said, "I wonder if there are any friendly aliens out there."

Simon: "There are no aliens guys."

Jeanette suddenly said, "I don't know Simon."

Brittany was surprised to hear this from her sister and said, "You believe in aliens Jeanette?"

They all looked at her as she continued.

Jeanette: "Well, I believe that it's possible. The universe is very big and there could be planets out there that are able to sustain life. I believe there are things about the universe that we don't know and probably never will, and maybe that's one of them."

The Chipmunk that was watching them quietly said to himself, "You will know."

Then the Chipmunk stealthily left without anyone noticing. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes walked inside and were about to turn on the TV when suddenly the door bell rang. Dave walked passed the chipmunks and answered it; he looked out the door and saw no one. He looked back and forth until he heard a squeaky voice.

The voice said, "Down here."

Dave looked down to see an adult chipmunk standing in front of him; the chipmunk was wearing a business suit and tie, unlike the other guy, he was wearing a pair of pants that had a hole for his tail to go through. His voice was squeaky like the Chipmunks' but it was also deeper than theirs because he was older than them.

Dave was surprised as he said, "Hello."

The chipmunk said, "Hello, is this the home of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?"

Dave said, "Yes."

The chipmunk asked, "May I come in?"

Dave let him in and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes saw the adult Chipmunk who was twice their size.

The chipmunk said, "Hello Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor; please let me introduce myself. I am Leonard Melville, the president of Jett Records. I became the president after Ian Hawke was fired."

Simon looked up at him and said, "Nice to meet you."

Alvin suddenly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Leonard answered, "I am here because I know of how popular you kids are and I have a proposition for you."

Simon suddenly said, "Sorry but we would not like for you to represent us because our guardian Dave manages us already."

Leonard chuckled and shook his head while chuckling and said, "No Simon, I do not want to manage you; I am here to invite you to a little party I am throwing at Jett Records in nine days at seven o-clock. Many of my wealthy associates will be there, some humans, some animals like us. It will be very classy and I'm sure you will like it. Please take it under consideration."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked at each other with smiles then they looked at Dave and he nodded his head meaning it would be okay for them to go.

Simon said, "Thank you, we'll give it some thought."

Leonard: "Thank you. And if any of you feel upset of think you could use some advice, just ask me, I'll be glad to help you."

He turned around and walked out the door and waved goodbye as he jumped into a limo he had.

When he was gone Theodore looked at the others and said, "What a nice guy."

Alvin: "Yeah."

Meanwhile at an apartment in Washington

Sam Witwicky had returned from work and he entered his girlfriend Carly's apartment and put down his suitcase.

Carly walked to him and put her arms around him and said, "I see my hero is home from work."

Sam smiled and said, "Glad to see you too."

They walked into the bathroom but left the door open and Carly said, "It's good to see that my man has a good job."

Sam said, "Oh you're embarrassing me."

They were interrupted when they heard a voice say, "You gonna sleep with each other or what!"

Carly screamed and yelled, "You again!"

They saw Text standing in the medicine cabinet behind them; Text was a small Autobot that would transform into a cell phone. Text looked like a monkey as he had a tail and he had hands for feet and his arms were longer than his legs. Text would turn into a red cell phone that had keys instead of a touch screen and had keys for texting that one would pull out of the side. Text had some of the text keys over his knuckles in the order "911" and they looked similar to brass knuckles.

Text said, "What? I'm just enjoying the show!"

Sam picked him up in his right hand and Text stood up in the palm of Sam's hand.

Carly: "He is a pain in the butt."

Text chuckled and said, "I'd like to be a pain in her butt!"

Sam slapped him and then they heard a voice say, "Cut him some slack the chick's hot!"

They turned to see Tune, another small Autobot who transforms into a blue iPod, laying on a shelf on the wall with his hands behind his head and his leg resting on his knee.

Carly then said, "Look, I'm beginning to think about our relation ship; I'm not talking about breaking up, but I think we should talk soon."

Sam heard a knock on the back door and opened it to see Brains and Wheelie standing there.

Wheelie: "I keep telling you this is not right! Make us live in a box on a balcony, next to a beast, like a wild animal!"

Brains: "Yeah, we should be in the house with you guys."

Sam: "Listen, you wanna be in here you need permission."

Brains and Wheelie walked in and Wheelie said, "Yeah talk to Miss blandy about that!"

Wheelie hopped on the couch and Brains climbed onto the table in front of it and started eating some old nails.

Wheelie: "Yo what's up Text, how you doing Tune."

Tune climbed onto the table and laid on his chest next to Brains' foot and said, "Pretty good."

Text held a bolt in his foot and said, "I'm feeling good today."

They were watching Paul and Wheelie said, "Oh I remember this part, this is when the pervert guy gets weird."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door; after Sam changed into his casual clothes, he went to the door to see his fifteen year old cousin Ben Witwicky. Ben was the only relative of his that knew about the Autobots.

Ben walked in and said, "Yo, what's up Sam."

Sam asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ben: "I asked Mom and Dad if I could stay with you for the summer, and they said yes."

Sam: "Oh yeah I forgot."

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune turned to see Ben and Ben said, "What up playas!"

Brains said, "Not much!"

Text: "Glad to see you finally made it."

Ben put down his suitcase and said, "I brought my PS3 that has Netflix!"

Wheelie: "Sweet!"

He then turned to Sam and said, "Oh and Sam, I got a little surprise for you."

Sam looked out the door to see his college roommate Leo and his ex-girlfriend Mikayla. Sam was surprised to see them both, but he was more surprised to see Mikayla; suddenly Carly walked in and saw them. Mikayla looked at Carly and Sam turned back and forth with nervousness.

Ben watched this and said, "Awkward."

Mikayla: "High Sam, this is your current girlfriend."

Sam turned to Ben and said, "What did you do?"

Ben: "I invited Mikayla to come to see if you guys would get back together. I think you two should never have broken up. I can't believe you left her for Carly."

Then he turned to Carly and said, "No offense."

Carly: "None taken. I don't mind it actually."

Ben: "You don't?"

Carly: "No, I don't like that you did something that could make me lose my boyfriend but I think it's nice that you're doing this for him."

Sam pointed to Leo and asked, "Why did you bring him?"

Ben started to plug in the PS3 and sat on the couch and said, "I thought you'd like to see your old roommate."

Sam turned to see Leo and gave him a high five and said, "It is good to see you."

Leo looked and saw Carly and said, "You're girlfriend's hot!"

She looked at him with an expression of being annoyed and he smiled innocently.

Wheelie looked at Mikayla and said, "So the warrior goddess's back."

Mikayla saw him and said, "I see your eye healed."

Leo saw a shiny cube of metal and said, "Hey what's that?"

He reached for it but Ben yelled, "Don't touch that!"

Leo: "Why what is it?"

Brains said, "That would be Autobot shit."

Ben came with a plastic bag and picked it up like person picking up their dog's poop and he put it in a box.

Ben saw them staring and said, "I recycle it."

Mikayla: "You recycle their poop?"

Ben: "Hey what they don't know won't hurt them."

He was referring to the people at the recycling center.

Ben walked to the fridge and opened it and said, "Sam you guys don't have any Cool WHip."

Sam: "What did you say?"

Ben: "You don't have any Cool WHip."

Sam: "Cool WHip?"

Ben: "Yeah Cool WHip."

Sam: "Why are you…"

Sam suddenly realized what he was doing and said, "Ha ha, very funny!"

Ben: "Ha ha ha, thank you."

He walked to the couch and Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune high fived him.

While Sam, Carly, Mikayla, and Leo continued to talk, a pigeon was standing on the balcony outside and it had high-tech goggles that showed that Mikayla had a key ring that had tiny Cybertronian symbols under the paint.

The pigeon tilted its head like it was preening but it spoke into a tiny microphone and said, "The ex-girlfriend has the ring."

It said this to a Decepticon that was underground somewhere; the Decepticon had arms but no legs; it had three large tails like Driller did. His hands transformed strange hands that had long metal tentacles instead of fingers, which went above the surface and hacked into some satellite transmitters and receivers.

When he heard what the pigeon said he said, "Parasite acknowledges; Decepticons retrieve it."

**Author's Note: Even though this is a crossover the characters are in a way separate. There will be no parts where the Chipmunks and the Chipettes or any of the characters from the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies will use curse words, but the characters from Transformers will.**


	2. An Unknown Link

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

An Unknown Link

Optimus, Ironhide, Road Block, Speeder, Alpha, Wheeljack, Mudflap, and Skids drove to NEST and when they drove into the hanger, where the other Autobots were. After Optimus and the others transformed into their robot forms they were greeted by the Wreckers, Mirage (aka Dino), Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Jolt; and two new Autobots that recently joined the NEST team, Pile Driver, Bolt, and Mole.

Mole was a smaller Autobot who would transform into a floor polisher; he had eyes like Wheelies, round red eyes with blue dots in the middle like pupils, but they were smaller than his. Mole had hair like Brains' but it was in the arrangement of a Mohawk; he had a body similar to Frenzy's (the small Decepticon from the first movie), but he only had two arms that were slightly muscular with human-like hands. He also had the two halves of his grill on his chest and they looked like the muscles on a person's chest; he also had the headlights on them. He also had legs that were thin but were also slightly muscular and he had four small toes on each foot; he also had the brushes from his floor polisher mode around his shoulders.

Bolt was Jolt's brother who also had taser like weapons but was slightly taller and would turn into a purple pickup truck.

Pile Driver was an Autobot that was slightly bigger than Bumblebee; he would turn into an orange Ferrari. Pile Driver had metal muscles that were huge like he was the Hulk; he had hands like a human's and he had his wheels in his elbows and in his knees. The grill of the car he would turn into would be divided into two and bend and would look like huge pelvic muscles. Pile Driver also had a six pack that consisted of different orange metal sticking out as his muscles. He also had his exhaust pipes sticking out of his shoulders and a head similar to Bumblebee's but a face similar to Ironhide's, with silver teeth in his mouth that looked like a human's.

Mudflap and Skids transformed and the Wreckers walked to them and started giving them high fives.

Skids: "Yo guys; we took down those MF's let em keep their asses!"

Mudflap: "Yeah, we gave them a huge ass kicking!"

Leadfoot (red fat one): "Nice!"

Roadbuster (green one): "Yeah, teach those damn guys a lesson!"

Topspin (blue one with hair and claws for hands): "Rip em apart!"

Wheeljack transformed from his form as a blue Mercedes Benz and went to a large panel he had in the wall that had both weapons and tools for him. He pulled up some scrap metal he was given and took an alien blowtorch and started working. Optimus approached a bridge where people would be at a level close to his head. Lenox went to a laptop that had a camera on it and began talking to his wife and daughter; his daughter was now six.

Lenox: "Hey, I'm glad to see my two girls are doing good."

His wife replied, "It's great to see you honey."

His daughter happily said, "Hi daddy!"

Lenox: "Man I wish I could be there to see you two."

His daughter smiled and asked, "What are you doing at work daddy?"

He and his wife chuckled and Lenox said, "You know I can't tell you honey."

His daughter said, "Awww."

Suddenly Bumblebee made a sound and signaled that he was needed on the bridge that Optimus was in front of.

Lenox: "Alright I gotta go, love you bye."

He closed the laptop and walked up the staircase where Charlotte Mearing (woman from the third movie) was standing and on the monitor they saw the Secretary of Defense (imagine the guy from the first movie) and General Morshower (bald general from all three movies, or at least second and third).

Little did they know that while their meeting was going on Parasite used his tentacles to take over some local satellites and transmitters somewhere in California. He his stretched metal tentacles to the dish of the satellite and two the transmitter and through the walls of the building; they moved to the back of computers and hard drives and then there were flat tips on the end, suddenly smaller tentacles came out of the end and started glowing white. Parasite was able to alter the frequency and hack into the transmission between the Autobots and Secretary of Defense and General Morshower.

Lenox stood next to Mearing and began speaking.

Lenox: "With permission I would like you to hear from Optimus Prime."

The Secretary of Defense watched the screen with an expression indicating he was ready to listen and General Morshower had the same expression.

Morshower: "Proceed."

Optimus moved his head to where he was visible by the camera and began speaking.

Optimus: "General, sir, our alliance has encountered ten Decepticons in the past year; they are clearly searching for something on the planet. During last night's encounter we intercepted something they were after, but afterwards we received a warning."

A soldier played a recording of Tyrannotron saying, "You will all face the wrath of The Mighty!"

Mearing: "Right now all we know is that three of the high ranking Decepticons: Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade; are now lying dead at the bottom of the ocean and are being guarded by a naval fleet. The only other piece of information we have is that the remaining pieces of the control Pillar that Sentinel had, are being guarded in one of the most secure military bases in the world."

Before the conversation continued, Parasite heard everything and while she said these words he was able to use the tentacles and he could see what was happening in his head, he saw the pieces of the Pillar from a security camera and he could see an image of when the military used helicopters and dropped Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade into the ocean and the naval fleet guarding them.

He then called out, "Decepticons, we have located the remains."

The Secretary of Defense put his hand on his chin, like someone thinking, and he thought about the recording of what Tyrannotron said.

The Secretary of Defense showed no emotion as he said, "What is 'The Mighty'?"

Optimus: "Unknown, but we found a Decepticon that was defeated during the war; his body was found in the military base the Decepticons attacked."

A soldier with a camera moved on the bridge and showed an overhead view of the body.

Morshower: "Who is this Decepticon?"

Optimus: "This is the body of Road Rage; he was a Decepticon that caused much trouble for us during the war. But the real question is why was he in this military base?"

Mearing suddenly stepped in front of the camera and said, "I can explain that. We did a little research and discovered that an alien ship crashed in Roswell, New Mexico. The soldiers who were stationed at Area 51 investigated it and discovered that there was only one survivor who escaped. We don't know who it was but the soldiers found this body and studied it and they were sworn into secrecy so it was transferred to the military base in Mexico."

Ironhide: "Did the survivor take anything with him?"

She didn't answer.

Optimus turned to face Lenox and the screens that had Morshower and the Secretary of Defense on them and continued, "The ship's name was The Invader, it was about to escape the planet when I ordered the Autobots to shoot it and we shot it out of Cybertron's gravitational pull. It was carrying a technology that could have made us lose the war; a machine much like the Space Bridge, called The Tetrahedral (it's in the shape of a tetrahedral), it would fire a beam of energy into the sky and create a portal that would allow users to travel thousands of miles in a few seconds. I do not know who the survivor was but we must investigate it to see if its cargo is still there. You must pray that the Decepticons have not found it."

Later at the Seville House

It was now night time and Alvin was trying to think of something he could say to Simon that would convince him that the alien robots were real. He was sitting on his bed on the top bunk of his and Simon and Theodore's third bunk bed, across from the one the Chipettes slept in; the lights of the bedroom were off and there was only a small bit of light from the hallway. Alvin was sleeping with his left elbow in his right hand and his right hand against his cheek as his head was tilted while he thought. Suddenly Alvin snapped his fingers as an idea appeared in his head. He climbed down a miniature metal latter that he had near the wall and he climbed onto Simon's bed and ran under, just as Simon walked in.

Simon saw him run under the bed and rolled his eyes as he asked, "What are you doing Alvin?" Alvin came out from underneath it with a small book while saying, "You should take a look at this book I got."

Simon's eyes widened to see that his brother willingly got a book like that that they didn't need to read for school.

Simon grabbed it and read the title out loud as he said, "Codename Hero. What does this have to do with anything?" Alvin took it back and pointed to the man on the cover and said, "This guy talks about those alien robots that you see on the online. I've read it and he talks how their practically at war!" Simon showed an expression of disbelief and said, "You've read the entire thing?" Alvin then replied, "Okay I read the first chapter, but it talks about that. This guy wrote the book himself, and he talks about it." Alvin pointed to the picture of the author, Seymour Simmons, while Simon said, "Alvin, he either believes what he sees online or he is just crazy."

Simon turned around and walked out of the room; Alvin put the book back under the bed and climbed onto the nightstand between the beds and looked out the window that was partially blocked by his and his brothers' beds (half of it was behind the bed and the other half wasn't). He jumped up and grabbed string and pulled on it to pull the blinds up. He looked up into the night sky and thought about what lied in outer space. Alvin wondered where the alien robots were from and what there planet was like, he then looked up at the moon; he knew there was no life on the moon, but he didn't know what was on the moon. He then stopped and jumped off the nightstand and started to walk out of the room; when he was in the hallway he turned to walk into the living room. He turned at the edge of the doorway and he bumped into Brittany; when they bumped into each other their noses touched. They took one step backwards and Brittany put her fingers together and slightly looked away because she felt nervous, and Alvin looked away too as he chuckled from nervousness with his right hand grabbing his left arm.

Alvin nervously said, "Sorry about that Brit." Brittany replied, "It's okay Alvin, that was my bad."

Simon was watching the entire thing from behind the arm of the living room chair; Jeanette was sitting next to him in the chair, watching the TV. When Alvin and Brittany walked into the living room Simon sat down next to Jeanette, in his mind he had a smile because he realized that Alvin had a crush on Brittany. Simon put his hands down on the chair and his right hand went over Jeanette's left hand. Jeanette's eyes widened as she felt Simon's hand and she turned her head and saw his on hers and Simon turned his head and his eyes widened. He looked at Jeanette in the eyes and smiled and Jeanette did the same. Alvin and Brittany suddenly walked in front of the chair and Alvin turned and saw them and a big smile appeared on his face. Alvin then nudged Brittany's elbow.

Brittany turned to him and was slightly angry and annoyed as she said, "What?"

Alvin pointed to Simon and Jeanette and her jaw dropped open but then she had a smile similar to Alvin's.

Alvin then yelled, "Are you two gonna kiss or what!"

Simon and Jeanette were shocked back to reality and Simon saw his hand on Jeanette's and pulled it off and said, "Sorry Jeanette."

Jeanette nervously said, "That's okay Simon."

Alvin chuckled and ran onto the couch where Theodore and Eleanor were sitting. Alvin noticed that Theodore and Eleanor had fallen asleep and that Eleanor was leaning her head against Theodore's chest and arm. Alvin sat down and Brittany sat down next to him; they watched Meerkat Manner on the TV for ten minutes before they started to yawn, it was now nine thirty pm. Alvin yawned and his eyelids became heavy and he slowly fell asleep. He slightly snored and Brittany, still tired, saw he was asleep and she scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. She moved some in her sleep and her head fell off of Alvin's shoulder and it then she was lying on Alvin's lap. Simon and Jeanette's eyes became heavier as they fell asleep too; Simon fell on his side (because they're small and in a chair), then he rolled onto his back. Jeanette fell down to where she was lying on Simon's chest with her head beneath his. She shook her head slightly and rubbed her head against his chest.

A half hour later

Dave had turned off all the lights in the house and went to bed; Theodore suddenly started to shake his head and made sounds in his sleep. He was having a nightmare; in his mind there was the image of him, Alvin, Simon, and the girls on the corner of the roof of a building, they were dirty and looked like they just escaped an explosion, they also had small tears in their clothes. They were holding on to each other in fear as their teeth chattered and they trembled. They were looking up to see a huge alien robot; coincidentally it was Megatron (with the same appearance from the third movie), he had chains around his chest and a rag on his head that was covering the hole in it, the rag was blowing in the wind like a cape or those hats that people wear in places like Egypt. Megatron moved his right arm, which has the form of a large human arm (five fingers including a thumb, as opposed to his left arm that has a claw for a hand) and he pulled his riffle of his back (as seen in the third movie, if you haven't seen it look it up) and pointed it directly at them. The final image in Theodore's dream was him looking at Megatron pointing the gun at them and shooting it, the final image was a blue energy blast heading for them. Theodore woke up with a silent scream, normally he would ask if he could sleep with Dave, but when he saw Eleanor leaning against him he felt better and went back to sleep with a smile on his face, but he had a bad feeling in the back of his mind.

An hour later at Carly's apartment

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were laughing as they watched Futurama on the Netflix of Ben's PS3.

Ben suddenly got up and said, "Hey Brains, bite my shiny metal ass!" Brains used his ability as a laptop, without transforming, to play a recording (while moving his lips) of The Professor saying, "What? Such an act would be most uncomfortable for both of us!" They all laughed hard and Wheelie said, "'Good news everyone'… is what I would say if I was the professor." Ben pulled out his cell phone and showed them that he had a picture of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and he said, "I'm a fan of their music, I hear there will be a concert in Detroit the day after tomorrow. We should go see it, this may be a once in a life time chance!" Wheelie said, "Ooo, that's good news everyone!" They all laughed even harder while Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo walked in the front door and saw the list of Futurama episodes on the Netflix and Leo asked, "What are you guys doing?" They all turned to them and Text said, "Yo Sam, you should have had Ben over earlier, this is great!" Mikayla stood next to Sam and said, "He always was the life of the party." Sam felt slightly awkward around her because of Carly but said, "Yeah I know."

Ben yawned and looked at the clock and saw that it was ten forty-five. Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune went out the window and onto the balcony and into the box that had their beds in it, Wheelie's was a pillow and Brains' was a small havoc. Ben turned off the TV and took a blanket and pillow and then lied on the couch to get some sleep. Carly went upstairs and Leo went to another room upstairs Mikayla stayed downstairs and she started to talk to Sam.

Mikayla: "Sam, I've been thinking about how we broke up."

Sam: "Yeah."

Mikayla: "I've been starting to regret doing it."

Sam: "Why?"

Mikayla: "I thought about all we've been through; I thought about how we started dating in the first place, about what I did with you and for you, and what happened that day in Egypt."

Sam: "Yeah I know what you mean, I've thought about that too."

Mikayla: "I've been thinking about getting back together."

Sam: "I don't know, I mean… Carly…"

Carly interrupted and they turned to see her standing on the bottom of the staircase.

Carly: "Makes you happy."

Sam: "Okay Carly I know you're mad but…"

Carly: "I understand."

Sam and Mikayla: "You do?"

Carly: "Yes, I know you two have gone through a lot together and I understand if you want to go back to her."

Sam: "So are you saying you want to break up?"

Carly: "Do you want to go back to her?"

Sam thought for a moment but he couldn't decide.

Sam: "I don't know, part of me loves Mikayla but part of me also loves you."

Carly: "Well I'll give you time to think about it, until then we're just friends."

Mikayla turned to him and felt the same way.

Mikayla: "Yeah, same with me. Until you decide, you and I are only friends."

Sam nodded and then he and Carly went upstairs to get some sleep and Mikayla slept on a chair in the living room, near the couch that Ben was sleeping on.

At midnight

Parasite had detached his tentacles from the satellite and his arms were transformed to where he now had fingers. He was moving through the ground and cement like Scorponok or Driller (the giant worm from the third one). He was moving through the ground and he jumped out of it and back into it as if he was a fish jumping out of water. He turned his hands into spiral drills and with them was able to move through the ground and cement. He came to an area in a park where he halfway emerged from the grass (his head and back, with a few tentacles on his back, were sticking out of the ground like boulders) and a huge gun came out of his back and it pointed into the sky. A small lens came out of Parasite's head and went over one of his eyes and flashed symbols and stuff. Parasite changed the angle slightly and then shot something metal into they sky; it had so much force that it left Earth's atmosphere, but it turned thanks to Earth's Gravitational pull. Earth's gravitational pull was able to slightly slingshot the metal object around to where it reentered Earth's atmosphere and it started to burn. The object started crashing to Earth like a meteor; it crashed into the ground near the military base where the remains of the Pillar were being kept. It was a metal object in a definite shape, but then it transformed into a Decepticon. The Decepticon had three eyes; two where a human's eyes would be and one large one on its forehead. The Decepticon also had two large fangs on its bottom jaw that were so long the tips were as high as the bottom of its bottom eyes. The Decepticon had the body of an ape; its arms were longer than its legs and it had hands for feet. The Decepticon also had four arms with hands that consisted of only three fingers, including thumbs; its feet also had three fingers. It saw the perimeter of the base and approached it, running like an ape, and when it was in the perimeter the Energon scanner went off.

A soldier in a computer room said, "We've got an Energon reading."

He spoke into a microphone and soldiers started getting into jeeps that had guns mounted on top of them. The Decepticon approached a structure of the base that had an air vent that was large enough for a human to fit through. His top shoulders opened up and two smaller Decepticons ejected out of them and they jumped into the air vent. They looked like Frenzy but they had two arms instead of four and they had hands like a human's. They quickly made their way through the air vent and kicked off the bars of one and dropped into the room that had the pieces of the Pillar surrounded by a glass cylinder. One made his way to the glass while the other one went to some computer monitors and pushed some buttons, then his right arm turned into some sort of needle, which he jabbed into a slot of the computer. The Decepticon ejected a virus into the database and it began to spread to the rest of the government database. He then joined the other one and they managed to quickly break the glass and they grabbed the three remains of the Pillar, they looked like flat curved pieces of metal but as they held them small sparks of electricity were seen in them. Soldiers came in to try and stop them but they hid and the soldiers started searching for them with rifles. The Decepticons stealthily deployed ninja stars from their chests, which hit the soldiers in the chest and killed them instantly; there was no blood but they fell to the ground. A few others tried to shoot them but their hands turned into machine guns and they shot them and killed them. They ran out the door and avoided the shots of the soldiers who were outside. Then he large ape Decepticon came and his four arms turned into large guns that had long tubes (where the bullets would shoot from) on them. He fired his guns at the jeeps and blew them up and his lower arms turned back into hands and he picked up some tanks and through them at the building and at other vehicles, when they hit them they fell apart there were explosions from them. The two small Decepticons joined with the large four armed ape one and he provided cover fire and they ran into forest and away from the base, now with the pieces of the Pillars.

**Author's note: Those of you who have seen all three of the Transformers movies may notice my references to them. As you can see, I have brought back the Secretary of Defense from the first movie.**

**Please Review**


	3. The Chipmunks Hold the Key

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

The Chipmunks Hold the Key

The Next Day at the Seville House

The sun was shining through the windows and one by one the Chipmunks and the Chipettes began to awaken. Brittany woke up first and Alvin woke up the second after she did; Alvin noticed that Brittany's head was on his lap and she looked up at his face and jumped up in shock and nervousness.

Brittany: "Sorry."

Alvin: "No, it's cool."

Simon woke up and his eyes widened when he saw Jeanette lying on his chest; Jeanette, without opening her eyes, got up and opened her eyes, then she jumped off the chair and Simon got up and went into the kitchen. Eleanor woke up and got off of Theodore and he woke up with a small yawn and he climbed off the chair; Theodore remembered the horrible nightmare he had and he went into the kitchen and climbed onto the table. The others joined him and Dave came in wearing slippers and a robe, tired from just getting out of bed, he quickly made the toaster waffles with syrup and he went outside to get the newspaper. They ate the toaster waffles while Dave read the newspaper and drank some coffee then he went into his room to change clothes. After the six chipmunks finished their breakfast they sat on the couch and put on Nickelodian.

Theodore suddenly said, "I had a bad nightmare last night guys."

Alvin was concerned about his brother but at the same time annoyed as he said, "What was it about Theodore?"

Theodore answered, "I dreamt that we were killed by a mean giant robot."

Their eyes widened and they turned to him and Simon said, "That's a little strange."

Alvin stood on the arm of the couch and said, "Maybe it's a sign."

Simon asked, "What are you talking about Alvin?"

Alvin answered, "What if we're going to encounter those alien robots."

Theodore showed a sign of fear and Simon stood next to him and said, "Alvin there are no alien robots. They are just made up to scare people and to make people think that there are aliens on Earth."

Theodore felt better and Brittany said, "Why do you guys keep talking about this? Let's just enjoy our summer vacation!"

Simon then said, "Brittany's right, let's stop talking about this."

Alvin sat back down and said, "Fine."

They began to watch an episode of "The Penguins of Madagascar" when Dave walked in and said, "Guys, as you know, tomorrow your performing in Detroit, so we're gonna get on the plane there tonight. When we get back, Tobe and Aunt Jackie are going to be staying with us for a few days."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all cheered happily and excitedly.

Dave suddenly said, "Now since we're going to be staying in Detroit for the night I want you guys to pack your clothes and decide what stuff you want to bring for the night."

Simon replied, "Okay."

Then they all ran into their bedroom packed their pajamas and sweaters (and dresses for the Chipettes) for the next day into their suitcases that were the size of lunch boxes.

Meanwhile in Roswell

A plane landed in the airport and Optimus, Alapha, and Speeder drove out of the cargo hold of the plane and drove into the desert with a few soldiers. They drove to the crash site of the invader; the soldiers stepped out of their jeeps and Optimus, Speeder, and Alpha transformed and walked into the hole of the ship and looked around to see dead Decepticons everywhere. Alpha growled at some of them; he knew they were dead and no threat to them, but he growled because he hated them.

Suddenly he said with his strange voice, "Deceptipunks!"

Optimus approached a circular door in the floor and pushed a button to find that it was empty aside from some dead Decepticons.

Speeder: "We're too late the Decepticons have already taken the Tetrahedral."

Alpha: "Aww man!"

One of the soldiers said, "Something is not right; why haven't the Decepticons made their next move now that they have the Tetrahedral?"

Optimus: "I do not know, but it seems they are now one step ahead of us. We have to be careful that we do not do what they want us to do and fall into a trap."

They walked out of the ship and headed back to the airport and one of the soldiers spoke into a head set and said, "Returning to base."

Optimus, Speeder, and Alpha transformed and drove into the cargo hold of a plane that took off and was on its way back to Washington.

Meanwhile at the apartment in Washington

It was now ten-o-clock a.m. and everyone was awake; Ben left with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune earlier to go get tickets for everyone to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' concert in Detroit. Sam didn't have to work for the next few days so he was sitting on the couch next to Leo, watching TV. Carly was talking with Mikayla in the kitchen; Mikayla put the ring with her keys on the breakfast nook.

Leo turned to Sam and said, "I heard you got a medal from the President after what happened in Egypt."

Sam turned and said, "Yeah, I did. How's your website been going?"

Leo replied, "It's been going good. It's been doing better after Robo Warrior shut his site down. I heard how he wrote a book and became rich."

Sam then said, "Yeah, last time we encountered the Decepticons I met up with him and he helped us."

Leo then said, "Cool!"

Suddenly the door opened and Ben walked in with Text and Tune standing on his shoulders and Brains and Wheelie walking next to him on the ground and they walked down the staircase.

Ben pulled five tickets out of his pocket and said, "We just got tickets to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' concert in Detroit!"

Leo jumped off the couch and said, "Are you serious? I love those guys!"

Mikayla then said, "Yeah I'm a fan too."

Sam then yelled, "This is great, I've been wanting to see them since they became famous!"

Ben then said, "Yes, it's tomorrow at eight-o-clock."

Carly replied, "This is great, we're going to see world famous rock stars!"

Ben happily said, "I know! I've got to say this on my blog! Brains do your thing!"

Brains then said, "You got it."

Brains transformed into his laptop form and Ben typed on him and accessed his blog. After he mentioned that he was going to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes perform live in Detroit he read his emails. He smiled as he read positive emails from other fans but then he showed an expression of anger as he read another email.

Wheelie: "What's with you?"

Ben: "It's this guy Musical Animal Lord; he always says that he thinks the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are terrible! He says there are tons of talking animals out there who could probably sing way better than them! I say this guy wouldn't know talent if it bit his legs off!"

Text: "I hear ya! That kind of disrespect is criminal!"

Brains transformed into his robot form and joined in the conversation.

Brains: "That guy is an ass hole!"

Suddenly they heard the sound of Carly's dog scratching the door to the balcony. Leo walked to the door and let the dog in and he quickly ran next to the stair case that led to the front door. Everyone was curious as they saw the dog looked like he was scared.

Leo began to close the door while saying, "What the hell is wrong with…"

He was cut off when suddenly the door blew up and Leo was sent flying across the room. Everyone jumped in shock and surprise while Leo pulled himself up. They looked to see a bunch of small Decepticons of different shapes, sizes, and forms. Some of them looked like robot crabs and some looked like spiders with guns mounted on their backs. The leader of the attack was Igor (the small Decepticon from the third movie) and he stuck his tongue out and growled at them.

Ben's eyes widened and he put his arms up to his sides in fear as he yelled, "Oh my god! The Decepticons are here!"

As he continued he pointed at them and turned his face to Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune, "Go guys! Go!"

Wheelie pulled out some small hand held guns that he got from Wheeljack and Brains pulled out his blue rifle machine gun. On the end of Text's tail was a small ball that had spikes on it; the spikes were sharp enough to cut through a human's skin and if they were used correctly they could kill a human, like someone stabbing them to death. Text also had some guns come out of his forearms and a small rocket launcher came out of his shoulder. The missiles that Text could shoot could do small amounts of damage to a Decepticon the size of Bumblebee, for they would cause explosions enough to blow up a door or make a hole in a wall that was small enough for a human to walk through (watch the explosions created in the second movie by the Decepticon that could look like a human girl and imagine it like that). Tune's right hand turned into a small machine gun that could shoot bullets that would cause explosions (like the ones the soldiers would fire, only the explosions would be big enough to do serious to something the size of a microwave or something like that) and another came out of his wrist and one came out of his chest; a rocket launcher like Text's came out of his left shoulder.

They started shooting all of the Decepticons and they caused a few explosions and blew holes in the wall and tour up the couch some. Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and Ben started ducking behind tables to avoid getting killed. Ben watched his friends fight the Decepticons and he got out of his hiding spot and ran into the fight zone with a determined expression.

Ben: "Yo guys give me something to fight them with."

Brains pulled out a bomb like the one Wheeljack gave Sam (in the third movie) and yelled, "Here catch!"

Brains through him the bomb and Ben caught it and a Decepticon the size of Frenzy walked up to him and was about attack him, but Ben pushed the button on the bomb and when the blade came out and it started beeping Ben stuck in the Decepticon's chest and he cleared away from it and then it blew up along with two smaller Decepticons next to it. A bunch of Decepticons the size of Text and Tune surrounded Mikayla, Sam, Leo, and Carly and they started stomping on them and kicking them, killing them. Brains shot and killed a few Decepticons that were his size and they fell down with small holes in their heads. Wheelie shot a bunch of Decepticons the size of Frenzy and he grabbed one that was the size of Text and he crushed it in his bare hand.

Text shot his missiles at a few that were taller than Sam and they fell to the ground on fire; then some Decepticons that were his size stood in front of them. Text shot them with his machine guns and there were explosions that killed a few of them but they were still in one piece. The Decepticons flew into the air, for they had wings on their backs, and they tried to shoot him but he dodged them. He tried to shoot them with a missile but it missed and he blew a hole in the point where the walls connect into a corner. Text turned around and began to climb up the wall, using his hands and feet, and when he got close to the ceiling, he jumped off and grabbed the chandelier. He held onto it with his hands and he pulled his feet up. The fingers on his feet bent onto fists and to machine guns came out of his legs (the part between the feet and the knees) and he started shooting and killing them. He pulled himself up and stood on top of the chandelier; a few other flying Decepticons came to him and he spun around and hit them in the face with the ball on the end of his tail and they fell down dead, with dents and holes in their faces. The last of the small flying ones came to him and Text pulled out a metal samurai sword that was glowing orange like Optimus's swords (their swords weren't tough enough to do serious damage to Decepticons the size of Bumblebee, but they could cut through the exterior metal, like something cutting through a human's skin) and he stabbed them through the chests of the Decepticons and killed them.

Ben grabbed a small Decepticon that looked like a crab and one that looked like a bug and he put them in the microwave and set it to five minutes. When it first turned on the Decepticons tried to get the door open, but they weren't strong enough; suddenly sparks started to shoot from their shoulders and arms and they screamed in pain. Sparks came from their heads and then there were some sparks in one's wrist and his hand came off. When the microwave turned off Ben opened it and saw the two Decepticons lying on the bottom dead. Ben turned around and saw two Decepticons that were as tall as him.

Ben put his fists up and said, "I know karate!"

They showed signs of humor and Ben kicked them in the faces and they tried to shoot him but he grabbed their hands that turned into guns and pulled them to the faces so they would shoot themselves. Another one came and he ran to a gym bag he brought and pulled out a pair of numchucks. He started swinging them around like a black belt and he hit them in the faces, and then he ran into them and drove them into the wall and crushed their heads.

Another Decepticon ran towards Sam, but Mikayla stood in front of him and held out a liter and some air freshener. She sprayed the air freshener and blew the fire onto the Decepticon's face. The Decepticon's face was on fire; then Carly came and hit it with a baseball bat, smashing its head.

Now there were only two Decepticons left; Igor and a large four armed Decepticon that would transform into a vending machine (imagine the one from the first movie that was created by the Allspark) that had just broken through a part of the wall that was still there. Igor was three quarters the size of Sam and he jumped onto the breakfast nook and used a magnet in his hand to pull Mikayla's keys into his hand. Then he pulled the keys off and tried to leave. The larger Decepticon started shooting his large gatling gun; he shot large blasts that would make explosions large enough to destroy something like a refrigerator. Ben, Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo jumped around to avoid the shots. The Decepticon blew up the breakfast nook and then blew some holes in the wall and in the staircase leading to the door. Brains shot the Decepticon's chest with his machine gun and the Decepticon showed a few signs of pain but kept trying to kill them. Wheelie jumped in front of it and he deployed two ninja stars from his shoulders (which are wheels from his toy truck form) and they both were stuck in the Decepticon's face, between his eyes. It screamed in pain and was about to shoot the gatling gun but when it was charged and ready to fire, Text shot it with his rocket launcher, causing it to blow up along with his forearm. Wheelie shined a few green lights from his a light on the top of his eye (as seen in the second movie) and he marked a few points on the Decepticon's arms and he took both of his guns and shot these points, a few small explosions came from these points and it screamed in pain. Tune stood on a table and when the Decepticon was standing under the chandelier he shot the chain holding it up and the Decepticon looked up as the chandelier fell onto his face, driving the ninja stars deeper into his face. The chandelier fell to the Decepticon's feet and the Decepticon stumbled backwards before it died and then it fell onto the balcony, crushing the dog house and part of the wall of the balcony.

Igor growled at them and Tune jumped onto his hand and his hand turned into a small metal chainsaw and he cut off the end of Igor's tongue. Igor screamed and Text climbed onto his head and pulled out two Samurai swords and cut into his head, then he climbed into his head. They watched as Igor shook his body in pain and sparks and small explosions came out of his body. Then he fell down dead and dropped the key ring; Text used his swords to cut a hole in Igor's eyes and he climbed out of it.

They all looked at the destruction of the apartment and the dead Decepticons.

Brains said, "We killed them good didn't we Ben."

Ben pointed to the destruction and the Decepticons and said, "I've seen better guys."

They were all confused and Sam said, "What?"

Ben started walking around while he talked and he pointed at things and made gestures referring to certain aspects, "Look, the big Decepticon is only missing part of one of his arms; you could have done a lot more with that hunched back guy, and you hardly left any debris."

Then he picked up some Decepticons the size of Brains that he killed and said, "And these smaller guys… should be smashed into pieces, like so."

During those last words Ben smashed the dead Decepticons on the ground and made their arms fall off and one of their heads was broke into pieces.

Leo was surprised and said, "You like destruction?"

Ben answered, "Sometimes, when it's not very serious and no one gets hurt."

Carly walked to Igor and picked up the key ring beside him and said, "Why did they want this?"

Wheelie jumped rolled the wheels of his feet and stood next to her and looked at it and said, "You got me."

Sam then said, "We'd better go tell Optimus about what just happened."

Ben shouted, "Woo! This day gets better and better!"

Later at NEST

Sam drove his car (the piece of junk from the third one) to NEST, just as Optimus, Speeder, and Alpha exited the plain. Sam pulled his car in through the gate and Bumblebee drove out and transformed into his robot form.

Sam: "Bee, great to see you!"

Ben stepped out of the car and happily said, "Yo Bumblebee, haven't seen you in years!"

Mikayla stepped out and said, "It's good to see you too."

Leo looked at Bumblebee and said, "The years have been kind to you."

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune climbed out of the car and stood in front of Bumblebee.

Text: "Glad to see our big boy's been doing good!"

Brains: "Yeah, hope you been killing those Decepticon bastards!"

Wheelie: "Yeah, those guys are ass holes!"

Tune: "Kick their shiny metal asses!"

Ben kneeled down and held his hand in a fist and Tune punched it, meaning they were friends.

They walked into NEST and a metal detector scanned them and the guards made sure there were no weapons on them, except for the Autobots. They walked in through the hallway and were greeted by Lenox.

Lenox: "Good to see you Sam; you too Carly."

He noticed Mikayla and said, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Mikayla: "Yeah it's good to be back."

Lenox looked at Leo and asked, "Definitely haven't seen you in a while."

Leo said, "Yeah, nice to see you too."

Lenox then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Carly answered, "Decepticons attacked us at our apartment."

Lenox was shocked and yelled, "What?"

They began walking through the halls while Ben looked around with awe until Mearing walked to them with a slightly angry expression.

Mearing: "What's going on here? What are they doing here?"

Sam: "Hi, we're here because we think we can help you guys."

Mearing looked at Mikayla, Ben, and Leo and asked, "Who are they?"

Mikayla said, "I'm Sam's old girlfriend."

Mearing commented, "Trying to get back together?"

Leo then said, "I'm a friend of Sam's and was his roommate in college."

Mearing: "Does this look like a college reunion to you."

Then she turned to Ben and said, "And you are?"

Ben: "I'm Sam's cousin."

Mearing: "Oh so you tell your family about this kind of stuff."

Suddenly Lenox said, "Look, they know about the Autobots and they have kept them secret for as long as they've known, so I can vouch for them."

Sam: "Yeah, and uh we were just attacked at our home by a bunch of Decepticons that tried to kill us."

Mikayla pulled out the key ring that did not have the keys on it while saying, "Yeah, and for some reason they tried to steal this key ring."

Mearing handed some folders to Lenox while saying, "Here's the thing, I may have underestimated you, but I can not entrust this kind of stuff to a bunch of children. So if any of you tell what you have seen, you will do time in prison."

She walked away and Ben had an angry expression on his face and said, "Some body got up on the wrong side of the bed."

They walked into the Autobots' hanger and Ben's jaw dropped open as he saw all of the Autobots in their robot forms. Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune walked around their feet and talked to greeted them like friends who they hadn't seen in years. Ben walked to Mudflap and Skids and began to talk to them.

Skids: "What up dog!"

Ben: "Not much yo! How you boys been doing with those bitch ass Decepticons?"

Mudflap: "We givin them an ass woopin!"

Skids: "Yeah, you should see what we do to those mothers!"

Ben: "As long as you playas are around to work your mazagic we here got nothing to lose yo."

Skids: "Yo Mudflap, I like this little shrimp taco."

Mudflap: "Yeah, this guy got some balls."

Ben: "That's me boy; I'm the life of the party!"

Ben walked away and Wheelie rolled (with the wheels he has for feet) next to him and asked, "Since when do you talk like that?"

Ben: "I like that hip-hop slang so I've been trying to get into the habit of talking like that more often. Only problem is I'm forgetting to and I only know what I hear on TV."

Ben joined the others as they saw Optimus walk near the bridge and Alpha stood next to him while Speeder stood behind him and next to Ironhide.

The Secretary of Defense was on the screen and he was talking to them from the Pentagon and said, "Well, did you find the cargo from The Invader?"

Optimus: "I'm afraid the Decepticons got the Tetrahedral before we could."

Ben interrupted, "Wait, what are you talking about."

Mearing stepped in front of the camera and said, "We have with us Sam Witwicky and everyone close to him who knows about the Autobots."

The Secretary of Defense said, "I'm willing to listen to what they have to say."

Sam climbed up the staircase and stepped in front of the camera and said, "Hello sir, I would like to know what is currently happening."

Sam turned around as Optimus said, "We've discovered that an ancient Decepticon ship crashed into Roswell carrying a machine that could open a mortal and transport matter millions of miles in mere seconds."

Ben was shocked and said, "Roswell? You mean the alien in Area 51 was a Decepticon?"

The Secretary of Defense couldn't see Ben but he heard him and said, "Yes, and now it seems that they have the machine that was in the ship, but for some reason they haven't used it yet."

Sam: "Woah, that's bad!"

The Secretary of Defense then said, "Yes, and last night at O-one hundred hours, the remaining pieces of the control Pillar that Sentinel created were stolen."

Ben: "Is that bad?"

Wheeljack took a step forward and said, "Yes, while they have no use for the teleporting purpose, they still have a powerful energy that could be used to cause great disaster."

Mikayla: "Well when we were attacked by the Decepticons they wanted this."

She pulled out the key ring while Leo said, "Yeah, we don't know why they wanted it but…"

Wheeljack used a magnet in his hand to pull it into his hand and he used a device in his hand to make it float and when he observed it closely he said, "Optimus, you should see this."

He threw it to Optimus and he made it float in his hand and said, "Of course, this is the key that activates the Tetrahedral."

He blasted it with some lasers from his eyes and moved the outer paint to reveal that that it was dark metal with tiny glowing Cybertronian symbols on it.

Optimus continued, "This activation key requires a code to be inputted in order to activate the Tetrahedral."

Carly then asked, "Why was something like that being used to hold keys together?"

Ben then said, "Maybe someone hid it so everyone would think it was just a plain old key ring."

Mearing suddenly said, "Well we need that thing locked up."

They opened a large vault and Optimus put it on the floor of it and then they locked it shut.

Suddenly the Secretary of Defense said, "Good, now the Decepticons uploaded a virus into our military Network and we will assemble the analysts to see if they can destroy it. Report when you have more information."

The screen turned off and Mearing walked down with Sam and said, "Okay, you and your cousin and friends will now have Autobot protection of Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids."

Leo yelled, "Where are we supposed to stay? The apartment we were staying in was trashed!"

Mearing said, "That's your problem, not mine."

Ben: "Let's go."

Bumblebee walked outside with Mudflap and Skids and they transformed and drove away.

(Remember that this is during the day and not at night.)

Two hours later on the Atlantic Ocean.

It was two-o-clock p.m. a freighter was crossing the ocean and something entered the Earth's atmosphere and crashed on it; it was the four armed ape like Decepticon that had three eyes. There was no one on the top deck, so a few vehicles with Decepticon symbols transformed and then they all jumped overboard and into the ocean. The Energon Readers on ships and submarines went off and they called General Morshower.

A soldier said to him, "Sir, the fleet guarding the three head Decepticons have picked up Energon readings."

General Morshower said, "Tell them that they are to locate any Decepticons and kill them."

One replied, "Yes sir."

A few submarines submerged and the guns on the ships activated their guns and turned them to be ready for whatever they would encounter and some military helicopters started hovering and they pointed their guns at the water. The Decepticons dived down to the bottom of the ocean where they saw the bodies of Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade. They surrounded the bodies that were covered in allergy and some crabs walked off of them and some eels swam away from them. The Decepticons shined some bright lights on the bodies and the four armed ape like one opened his mouth and a metal tube came out of the back of his throat and three small scorpion like ones, that had faces and large eyes, came out and swam over each of the bodies, which were right next to each other.

One of them said, "They really need some good parts."

Then another one pointed at a larger Decepticon and said, "Tear him apart!"

The Decepticon screamed, "What? No! No!"

He tried to escape but screamed in pain as three other Decepticons grabbed him and started to tear him apart, piece by piece, like cannibals trying to eat one of their own or savages sacrificing someone."

With these parts they were able to give Barricade new legs (he lost his in the third movie), Starscream a head like his old one among other things (when Sam killed him in the third one using a bomb and stuff) and they were able to reattach Megatron's head (which Optimus ripped off at the end of the third movie). When they repaired the bodies, the three small Decepticons moved onto their chests and they held the pieces from the Pillst in their claws as they all said the same words.

They said, "Welcome back."

They put the pieces from the pillar in the sparks in their chests and then Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade came back to life. They looked angry and Starscream transformed into a jet and flew upward through the water with Megatron and Barricade holding onto his tail fins. They approached the Naval Fleet and Starscream shot missiles at the ships, submarines, and helicopters and they all sank in the water.

They flew through the sky and Barricade yelled, "None can defeat the mighty Decepticons!"

Two hours later at the Pentagon

It was now four-o-clock p.m. and the analysts were assembled in a large room that had roes of seats. One of the analysts was none other than Maggie Madsen (the blonde girl from the first movie).

The Secretary of Defense walked in and said, "I suppose you're all wondering why you're here. I'm sure that all of you are aware of our alliance with the alien robots to help us fight their enemies; well, last night, at exactly O-one hundred hours, three vital items were stolen from a military base and they implanted a virus in our military network. You are going to be arranged into teams and try to terminate this virus so we can get the network back online. Now we could be facing an attack that could be the worst we have ever encountered by these Decepticons. This is serious people; the President has just launched the U.S. Naval Fleet into every ocean in the world and all the other countries have done the same thing in both land and sea; this is as real as it could possibly get. The balance of our world may rest in all of your hands. Good luck to us all!"

A few hours later at the Seville House

It was now seven-o-clock p.m. the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were almost done packing for their night in Detroit. It was dusk and Alvin was almost done and he had only one thing left to pack; he ran into Dave's room and snagged his cologne and put it in his suitcase. While the others were packing, Alvin sat in the living room and was about to change the channel until he saw the Secretary of Defense speaking.

He heard him say, "A dangerous enemy has implanted a virus into our military network. We do not know what they're planning, but we do have what they are after and we plan to stop them by any means necessary."

Alvin turned his attention away from the TV when he heard a gentle knock on the door; he turned and answered the door to see an old adult chipmunk who was standing with a cane.

The chipmunk was slightly shorter than Leonard as he spoke with a squeaky yet deep voice; his voice also had an inclination that he was a senior citizen.

The chipmunk said, "Hello young man, my name is Monty Saber."

He held his hand out and Alvin shook it with a confused expression and said, "Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"

Monty said, "I know who you and your friends and brothers are and I thought I'd come to introduce myself. I'm a wealthy business owner here in LA and I thought I'd bring you kids a little something."

Alvin then asked, "What?"

Monty turned around and pulled up a cell phone, for them it was the size of an eye pad.

Alvin held it and said, "Wow thanks."

Monty then asked, "Do you kids have any gigs any time soon?"

Alvin answered, "Tomorrow we're going to perform in Detroit, we're about to get on the plane there."

Monty put his hand on his chin and said, "Detroit eh?"

What they didn't know was that the adult chipmunk who was watching them yesterday, was watching them from the gutter of the roof and he was watching the whole thing.

When he heard this he quietly said to himself, "Detroit!"

The old chipmunk said goodbye and he turned around and Alvin watched him get into a fancy car that a driver had and he watched the two of him drive away. Alvin closed the door and Dave saw him and the phone.

Dave: "Who was at the door and where did you get that?"

Alvin: "I got this from a nice old chipmunk at the door; he's rich and he knew who we are and he just wanted to be friendly so he gave this to me."

Dave: "Oh that was nice of him. Anyway everyone's ready to go so grab your suitcase and get in the car."

Alvin ran into his room and he and the others got in the passenger seat of the car and they drove to the airport, where they boarded the plane to Detroit.

Meanwhile in Africa

There was the Savannah Dessert that had a few trees and herds of animals near a river. There were Zebras drinking water as they were a safe distance from a group of hippos. Suddenly all of their attention turned to see an old rusty truck stop near it and it transformed into Megatron. Megatron pulled the rag over the hole in his head (as seen in the third movie) and then he looked at them as he pulled the riffle off of his back. He held it down and growled at them; he shot the ground near them and caused an explosion that scared them all away.

He watched them run away and said, "All hail Megatron!"

One of the hippos did not leave, but instead he walked out of the river and looked at Megatron. Megatron put the rifle back on his back as the hippo began to speak with a voice deeper than a human's.

The hippo said, "Hello your excellency."

They both walked to a Decepticon named Thrasher who said, "It is good to see you resurrected Lord Megatron."

Barricade drove next too them and transformed and Starscream flew down and transformed in the air and landed next to them.

Starscream: "Oh my master, how it moves me to see you once again revived."

Megatron turned around and angrily said, "You piece of junk! You couldn't even dispose of that simple insect!"

He hit Starscream to the ground angrily.

Suddenly Thrasher said, "Meagron, The Mighty seeks your aid in our plan."

Megatron left Starscrean and walked to an area of oil drums and old cars to see a Decepticon he once served, a former student of The Fallen's who looked like Megatron but was slightly bigger than him and had two arms that were like human hands. He could turn into an alien jet (like Megatron could in the first movie) and had wings coming out of his back and passed his shoulders. He had a face slightly different from Megatron's but he had the same teeth; he also had the Decepticon symbol on his forehead.

Megatron: Mighty, my master, you summoned me."

The Mighty: "Yes, although all of our past attempts to rule this planet have failed, it is time we use the Tetrahedral to conquer this planet and to save our race."

Megatron: "Yes! But how we will we find the activation code for it?"

The Mighty: "We have discovered… that it is now in the six famous chipmunks."

He showed a holographic image of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and said, "The key to saving our race lies within each of their minds."

Megatron: "Then I will strip the flesh from their bodies and extenuate their organs to retrieve it from them!"

The Mighty looked at the sunset (because even though it was night time in America, it was day time in Africa) "And you will. This planet, so majestic and peaceful, and yet it is us who should be ruling it and the insects that inhabit it should be serving us. When we have these rodents, our race shall finally be saved."

Megatron: "Yes!"

Thrasher stood next to them and said, "The chipmunks will not escape us, for we have them in our sights and know where they are going."

Suddenly there was the sound of something moving, like giant footsteps, and they watched a tree fall over and a Decepticon suddenly appeared. The Decepticon looked like giant metal chameleon with glowing red eyes.

The Decepticon said, "Deceiver reporting, lord Megatron."

Megatron: "And what news do you bring?"

Deceiver: "The Autobots now have the activation key and they know of the Invader."

The Mighty: "You did us great honor retrieving the Tetrahedral."

Megatron crushed a rock in his hand and said, "Our animal collaborators have served their purpose, now we must eliminate the weak ones."

Deceiver ejected a smaller Decepticon that looked like Frenzy, his name was Mayhem.

Deceiver: "Mayhem, kill them."

Mayhem: "As you command."


	4. The Encounter

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

The Encounter

The next day it was a bright and sunny day and Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Ben, and Leo woke up in a house they stayed in that was for sale. They stayed in the house because since the apartment was wrecked they needed to spend the night somewhere else. They woke up to see Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids in their vehicle forms and Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were in their robot forms.

Wheelie: "Glad to see you sleeping beauties finally woke up."

They got up and stretched and Ben pushed his hands against his spine, cracking it.

Leo: "Morning, so… what are we going to do today?"

Sam: "We should try to see if we can find out what the Decepticons are planning."

Ben: "But what about the concert tonight?"

Ben pulled the tickets to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes concert in Detroit at eight-o-clock.

Carly: "This is a little more important than that!"

Tune: "But this could be a once in a lifetime chance!"

Suddenly they all turned around as they heard Bumblebee, still in his car form, play a song the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sang together. Sam turned to Ben and the other Autobots and saw that they wanted to go.

Sam: "Alright, we'll go after lunch, but before than we'll see if we can find out anything."

Later at a hotel in Detroit

Dave and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were wide awake and Dave was putting clothes on while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were watching TV. Suddenly a commercial appeared on the screen and it showed a chipmunk (that looked like one that wouldn't talk) and there were two people and two cars, one was a shiny fancy one and one was a Lemon. One of the men was a car dealer and the other man was a customer and the car dealer was talking to the chipmunk and the customer.

Car dealer: "So which car do you guys want?"

Chipmunk: "I want the rusty one."

Customer: "But it's a piece of junk."

The chipmunk ran to it and said, "It's perfect for me."

Car dealer: "Well, he's nuts."

Next there was an image of the chipmunk stuffing chess nuts into its cheeks.

The car dealer looked at the camera and said, "Don't you be nuts, make the right decision and buy the right car."

Brittany climbed on the bed and stood next to Alvin, who said, "That kind of reminds me about my parents."

Brittany asked, "What were your parents like?"

Alvin took a few steps back and turned to her and said, "Our parents were hippies; they left us early to join a commune."

Brittany was surprised and said, "What a coincidence!"

Alvin was surprised and asked, "Your parents were hippies too?"

Brittany was slightly annoyed and said, "No! Actually… we were born in Australia and our parents left us early because they thought they couldn't give us any more stuff to be happy."

Simon overheard everything and he climbed up onto the bed and said, "You guys were born in Australia?"

Jeanette looked up and overheard them and said, "Yep, our parents were Americans but they moved to Australia."

Brittany suddenly realized what Alvin said a few moments ago about the chipmunk on the commercial reminding him of their parents.

Brittany asked, "Why do you say that chipmunk reminded you of your parents."

Alvin answered, "Because one day when we were living with them talking about some giant metal man."

Simon heard what he said and said, "Yeah, I remember hearing that too. They were great, but I think they were a little crazy."

Brittany was surprised and said, "A giant metal man, that's weird."

Alvin joked, "Yeah, I guess they thought they saw some Iron Giant."

None of them laughed and he said, "You get it? Iron Giant like the movie?"

Simon pushed his glasses forward and said, "Yeah, we get it Alvin."

Brittany rolled her eyes and Alvin moved his hand down meaning _forget it_.

Later at the Pentagon

The teams of analysts were trying to see if they could destroy the virus that was uploaded into the military network by the Decepticons. Maggie was with her team and they were trying for hours to eliminate the virus but they had no luck; all they managed to do was learn that when the virus was uploaded it absorbed some information from the network.

Maggie said in her mind, "This is too complex, I should really have Glen (the fat hacker from the first movie) take a look at this. No, that would be a violation of national security. There's got to be something we can do."

Meanwhile

Mayhem was at a barn in America and he had a certain chicken in his sight. The chicken was surrounded by a bunch of other chickens, hens.

The chicken said, "So, any of you ladies free tonight."

The hens only made clucking sounds but then they all ran when they saw Mayhem approach the rooster from behind.

The rooster said, "What was that about?"

Suddenly Mayhem said with a devious voice, "Hello old friend."

The rooster turned around with a frightened expression and said, "What are you doing here?"

Mayhem replied, "My masters have no use for you now."

He then deployed a ninja star from his chest and it stuck into the chicken's head without leaving any blood. An hour later Mayhem had just taken care of another one of the Decepticons' animal agents in a forest. When he was done, he went to a log cabin and put a box in front of the front door and then knocked on the door and quickly hid behind the corner wall.

He chuckled evilly as a man came outside and said, "Hello. Look a present."

He opened it and pulled out what was in it and said, "Oooh, a bare skin rug. How nice."

He walked back into the log cabin and Mayhem stepped out of his hiding spot and said, "Now I must go to the famous Earth city of LA. But first…"

Mayhem put his hand on his head and called Parasite and said, "Parasite, I have eliminated two of the three weak points and am proceeding to LA."

Parasite was moving underground and jumping out of it like it was water as he said, "Excellent, Decepticons pursue the six targets, it is time."

A Decepticon was driving on a highway disguised as a dump truck and it replied in Cybertronian (imagine sounds coming from the vehicle and subtitles at the bottom of a screen like in the movies), "Deforestator online. Decepticons, proceed."

Later Sam, Mikayla, Ben, Carly, Leo, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were riding on the highway in Bumblebee with Mudflap and Skids driving behind them. They were on their way to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' concert in Detroit and on the way they were talking about how they could help NEST fight the Decepticons.

Sam: "Let's think, how did the Decepticons know that the key was in our apartment?"

Leo: "Maybe they spied on us somehow."

Ben: "You did stop their plans three times, so maybe they just figured you had it."

Carly: "But how did the key to the Tetrahedral turn out to be Mikayla's key ring?"

Sam: "There's something to this that we're not getting."

Moments later at the Pentagon

General Morshower walked to the Secretary of Defense and said, "Sir, earlier today we received a distress call from NEST, they say that they got Energon readings of a large number of Decepticons that seem to be heading to Detroit."

The Secretary of Defense asked, "How many?"

General Morshower answered, "We don't know sir, but the Autobots left with Lenox and some of his team and they are almost there."

The Secretary of Defense said, "Call them and tell them to only engage when the enemy is sighted, and to try and avoid civilian casualties."

General Morshower replied, "Yes sir."

Later that night in Detroit

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had just entered the building they were performing in and they went into their dressing room that had their group name on the door. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were going to where there normal clothes for this performance but they were going to be wearing head sets. Brittany was looking in the mirror as she put some makeup on and moved her hair even though she already looked fine. Alvin scratched the back of the head and looked at himself in the mirror and got something out of his teeth. Earlier Dave told them that after the concert they would be leaving because their flight home leaves at ten-o-clock p.m.

Suddenly Alvin noticed Brittany and he said, "Brittany, you look fine already."

Brittany did not turn to him as she said, "Alvin we're about to perform in front of a bunch of people, I cannot do that looking fine, I have to look beautiful, at least!"

Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Oy."

Suddenly Theodore remembered his nightmare and he suddenly had a bad feeling and he said, "Guys, I have bad feeling about this show tonight."

Alvin was surprised and said, "Since when do you get stage fright?"

Theodore said, "I'm not, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight."

Simon then walked next to Theodore and said, "Theodore, nothing bad is going to happen. Tonight's gonna be a good night."

A few minutes later

Bumblebee pulled up in front of the building and Mudflap and Skids pulled up behind him. Ben, Carly, and Leo were sitting in the back seat with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune. Sam and Mikayla stepped out of the front doors and Ben, Leo, and Carly got out behind them.

Ben: "This is gonna be great!"

Wheelie then looked waved and said, "Yeah, let us now how it goes."

Sam closed the door and Wheelie sat down in the back with Brains, Text, and Tune and he they had their hands behind their heads. Suddenly they heard Bumblebee make a sound.

Wheelie: "Yo, what's up with you?"

Bumblebee used the radio and played a recording of a guy saying, "We've got company."

A bunch of Decepticons were driving on highways and they were entering Detroit. Optimus and the other Autobots were all driving on the same highway into Detroit and Mole was riding in Pile Driver and Speeder had holograms to make it look like people were riding the motorcycles and trice that make him up.

Mole was yelling, "Let's take out those bloody Decepticons!"

Meanwhile

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were singing wonderfully with the head sets on. Everyone was happily dancing to their singing, including Sam, Mikayla, Ben, Leo, and Carly. Ben was the best dancer at the entire show; he flipped over and spun around like a break-dancer he pulled off some original moves. He got on his back and held it up with his arms so the lower half of his body was sticking in the air and he spun his legs around each other, like what someone would do with their arms. He also danced to the beat as he looked like Doctor Zoidberg when he goes "Whoop Whoop Whoop." He also crossed his arms and jumped to the beat while kicking his feet in the air like he was kicking a hacky-sack.

Alvin: "_I gotta feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night!_"

All: "_I gotta feeling, (woo hoo!)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night!_"

They were all completely unaware of the danger that was heading their way.

Theodore: "_Tonight's the night!_"

Eleanor: "_Let's live it up!_"

Theodore: "_I got my money!_"

Eleanor: "_Let's spend it up!_"

Theodore: "_Go out and smash it!_"

Eleanor: "_Like 'Oh my god!'_"

Theodore: "_Jump off that sofa!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Let's get it get it up!_"

Leo was shaking his body back and forth to the beat.

Simon and Jeanette: "_I know that we'll have a ball,_

_If we get down,_

_And go out,_

_And just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out,_

_I wanna let it go._

_Let's go way out spaced out_

_And loosing all control!_"

Alvin: "_Cha, cha, cha_"

On the next lines Alvin pointed to Brittany dancing at the right moment.

Brittany: "_Fill up my cup,_

_Mazel tov_"

Alvin: "_Look at her dancing!_"

Alvin and Brittany: "_Just take it off!_"

Brittany: "_Let's paint the town,_"

Alvin and Brittany: "_We'll shut it down_"

Brittany:"_Let's burn the roof_

_And then we'll do it again!_"

Alvin: "_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_And do it,_

_And do it,_"

Brittany: "_Let's live it up!_"

Alvin: "_And do it,_

_And do it,_

_And do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it_

_I gotta feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night!_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_I gotta feeling (woo hoo!),_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Tonight's the night!_"

Brittany: "_Hey!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Let's live it up!_"

Alvin: "_Let's live it up!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_I got my money!_"

Simon: "_Hey!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Let's spend it up!_"

Brittany: "_Let's spend it up!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Go out and smash it!_"

Alvin: "_Smash it!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Like 'Oh my god!'_"

Alvin: "_Like 'Oh my god!'_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Jump off that sofa!_"

Brittany: "_Come on!_"

Theodore and Eleanor: "_Let's kick it…_"

Alvin and Brittany: "_Off!_"

Jeanette: "_Fill up my cup,_"

Alvin: "_Drink!_"

Jeanette: "_Mazel tov_"

Brittany: "_l'chaim_"

On the next lines Alvin, Simon, and Theodore pointed to Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor dancing.

Alvin: "_Look at her dancing!_"

Eleanor: "_Move it, move it!_"

Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore: "_Just take it…_"

Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor: "_Off!_"

Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore: "_Let's paint the town,_"

Brittany: "_Paint the town!_"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor: "_We'll shut it down!_"

Alvin: "_Shut it down!_"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor: "_Let's burn the roof!_"

Brittany: "_Oooooh!_"

Simon: "_And then we'll do it again!_"

Alvin: "_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it,_

_Let's do it._"

Alvin: "_Let's do it,_

_And do it,_"

Jeanette: "_Do it_,"

Alvin: "_And do it,_"

Jeanette: "_Do it,_"

Alvin: "_And do it, do it, do it_"

While Alvin sang those lines Simon sang his.

Simon: "_It, it, it, and do it!_"

Alvin: "_And do it,_"

Jeanette: "_Do it,_"

Alvin: "_And do it,_"

Jeanette: "_Do it,_"

Alvin: "_Let's do it!_"

Simon: "_It, it, it_"

Brittany: "_Here we come here we come here we go,_

_We gotta rock!_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Now we on top!_

_Feel the shot, body rock,_

_Rock it, don't stop!_

_Round and Round,_

_Up and down, around the clock!_"

Simon: "_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday,_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday!_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us,_

_You know what we say,_

_Party everyday,_

_P-p-party everyday!_"

Alvin: "_I gotta feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night!_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_I gotta feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night!_"

Alvin: "_I'm feeling,_

_Woo hoo!_"

When they finished everyone applauded, including Sam, Ben, Leo, Mikayla, and Carly. What they didn't know was that a lot of Decepticons were in the city and were currently heading their way. Lenox and his team were driving in military jeeps that had guns on top when they picked up the Energon readings. They got a lot of them and Lenox was able to track where they were heading to.

Lenox: "Guys, my readings show they're heading for… the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' concert?"

One of the soldiers asked, "Why are they heading there?"

Lenox: "They must be after something. Optimus, we've found them and where they're heading."

Optimus was still in truck mode but he heard them and he and the other Autobots set a course for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' concert. There were Decepticons in many forms; some were disguised as cars and others were disguised as motorcycles. There was a Decepticon that was had a long metal tail instead of legs and he was jumping in and out of the ground like Parasite did, but he had human like hands and a face that had strange metal sticks on the sides of his mouth and four eyes. The Decepticon that was jumping out of the ground went through the walls of buildings and caused explosions and sent sparks everywhere, as well as sending panick and mayhem everywhere as the other Decepticons followed him. In the building the audience was still applauding and cheering for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, but Ben and Leo stopped as they heard the sound of the explosions. The explosions did not sound as loud because of the noise the audience was making but they heard a suspicious pounding noise. Theodore also heard the sound and became worried; Ben and Leo moved closer to Sam, Mikayla, and Carly and began whispering to them.

Ben: "Guys, do you hear something suspicious?"

Sam, Mikayla, and Carly had difficulty hearing it but they managed to hear the sound. The sound became louder as the Decepticons got closer and the rest of the audience slowly began to hear it as well. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor also heard the sound and became slightly curious and worried. Dave was standing backstage but he moved closer to the stage as he began to listen to the noise.

Sam whispered to the others, "We should get to Bumblebee and the other Autobots."

They nodded their heads and then the Decepticon broke through the wall and caused some sparks to fly as he destroyed the lights on the ceiling. Everyone, including the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, jumped in fear as it went right through the building. Then the other Decepticons broke through the wall and started shooting everywhere and they blew up almost the entire building. Everyone started running in fear and Dave ran in front of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and they followed him through the crowd to try to get to the car they had in front of the building. The Decepticons caught sight of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and they ran after them. Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and Ben were running out to regroup with Bumblebee and the others, when Ben turned around to see the Decepticons were after the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

Ben continued to run when he said, "Guys, we have to save the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

Sam: "We'll do it when we get with Bumblebee!"

Dave and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes didn't know what was going on; they didn't even see the Decepticons because everything was happening so fast. Brittany suddenly tripped and fell and Alvin turned around and separated from the rest and ran back for Brittany.

Alvin: "Come on Brittany, we have to keep moving!"

They were now far away from Dave and the others and they began to run after them, but suddenly a huge Decepticon jumped in front of them. They looked up in fear to see that the Decepticon had five heads with snake like necks. The Decepticon tried to grab them but they avoided his giant metal hands, for they were not easy to catch because they were much smaller than humans. The soldiers came with the rest of the Autobots and started shooting some of the Decepticons. Dave and the remaining Chipmunks and Chipettes made it to the car but the driver they hired had run away so Dave decided to drive the car.

Suddenly Simon noticed that Alvin and Brittany were gone and he said, "Wait, we can't leave without Alvin and Brittany!"

After he finished his sentence a Decepticon shot a missile near the car and blew up part of the ground.

Simon and the others jumped in the back seat; they didn't want to leave Alvin and Brittany but they knew if they stayed longer than they would die and wouldn't be able to save them. They got in the car and Dave drove off; meanwhile, Bumblebee and the twins were shooting at some Decepticons while Sam and the others were running toward them. Bumblebee transformed into the Cammaro he would turn into and Mudflap and Skids transformed into their electric car forms. Carly, Ben, and Leo got in the back seats with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune while Sam and Mikayla sat in the front seats. Bumbebee began driving with Mudflap and Skids behind him when Ben caught sight a Decepticon after Alvin and Brittany.

Ben pointed at them and yelled, "We have to help them!"

Bumblebee stayed in his car form but a cannon came out of the right side of his roof and two circular rocket launchers came out above his back wheels (as seen in the third movie). He fired at the Decepticon chasing Alvin and Brittany and killed it. Alvin and Brittany turned around and saw it fall to the ground with its arm separated then they turned forward to see Bumbebee stop right in front of them. He opened the door to the driver's seat and they saw Sam and Mikayla.

Ben poked his head out from behind Sam's seat and yelled, "Hop in with us if you want to live!"

They turned around and looked at the Decepticons causing the explosions and then they hopped in and climbed into the back seat and onto Ben's right shoulder.

After Bumbebee started driving Brains looked at Alvin and Brittany and said, "What's up?"

Text, Tune, and Wheelie showed themselves and Alvin and Brittany screamed in fear. A Decepticon started chasing Bumblebee with Mudflap and Skids, for he had to retrieve Alvin and Brittany. Mudflap quickly transformed into his robot form and jumped into the air, when in the air he turned around and threw a grenade at the Decepticon and quickly transformed back into his car form. The grenade landed in the Decepticons's face and blew up his head.

Ben turned back and saw the whole thing and said, "Nice!"

They turned forward to see a Decepticon driving toward them, disguised as a hearse. The Decepticon transformed into a Decepticon with huge fangs and a claw with three fingers on its back. The claw stretched out on a long arm like a grapple. Mudflap and Skids drove beside Bumblebee and Alvin and Brittany turned to see them. Guns came out of Mudflap and Skids' sides like Bumbebee did and they started shooting the Decepticon. Then they jumped in the air and quickly transformed into their robot forms and Skids turned his hand into a grappling gun and he launched the grapple at Mudflap, who grabbed it and held it straight. They both landed on the road, but slid on their feet leaving marks and destroying cars and they moved the line of the grapple against the Decepticon's legs and it tripped and fell on its chest. Bumblebee's guns came out and, still in car form, he jumped in the air (slow motion) and his grill faced down as he spun around and started shooting down at the Decepticon until it was dead, its arms fell off and a red fluid poured out of where they were and a glowing orange liquid squirted out of the side of his jaw. While this happened Alvin and Brittany held each other in fear, as they felt as if they were about to die. Bumblebee landed on his wheels harmlessly and his guns went into him as they continued to drive on the highway away from Detroit. Suddenly the Decepticon that had a tail instead of legs started jumping out of the ground like he did before. His arms turned into guns and he tried to shoot them. Mudflap and Skids drove toward him once when he was in the air and they quickly transformed and jumped towards him. They grabbed his arms and made him flip backwards; his tail moved in a circular motion like a ribbon being twirled, and they smashed his upper body on the rode, crushing his head and part of his shoulders. They were done and transformed into their car forms and Bumblebee drove around the dead Decepticon. There were no Decepticons chasing them now so everyone calmed down and Alvin and Brittany let go of each other.

Meanwhile

Dave was driving the car with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor holding onto each other in fear in the back seat as Dave attempted to get them to the airport so they could hopefully get home safely. Tons of Decepticons were chasing them and were shooting the road and buildings around them, causing them to explode; they were also kicking and punching cars away. Fortunately all of the Autobots knew they were after them and were heading toward their position. A Decepticon transformed from its form as a black limo into a leopard like one that had three heads. It was running on its four legs and Speeder chased him. Speeder quickly transformed and joined together and he used the wheels he had for feet like roller skates and jumped over the Decepticon. He was now in front of the Decepticon, blocking his path to the car Dave and the others were in, and he was driving backwards. Speeder pulled large guns out of his back shot the right head of the Decepticon; there was an explosion and the Decepticon stumbled and rolled but quickly got back on its feet and the other two heads noticed the right one was destroyed.

They roared in anger as Speeder said, "Wow, whoever said three heads are better than one never met you."

Speeder pulled a giant ninja star and through it at the left head; the ninja star turned and sliced the top half of the head off, some whitish-green liquid came out, and it came back to Speeder like a boomerang. The Decepticon now only had one head in the middle and it angrily jumped toward Speeder; but Speeder pulled out a large metal stick, which had a glowing pitchfork come out the end and he stuck it in the Decepticon's chest, and he moved he moved it over his head and through it onto the other highway.

When he saw it dead he said, "That's how we do things downtown."

Another Decepticon passed Speeder and it had five heads with snake like necks; Sideswipe chased him in his car form but then changed into his robot form and used the wheels he had for feet to chase him. His right hand turned into a gun and he shot the Decepticon's back, causing a few explosions; then he ejected a large handheld gun and held it in his left hand and shot the Decepticon's feet. The Decepticon fell to the ground and Sideswipe flipped over him with his head facing down, and a small semicircular gun started shooting the Decepticon. When he landed the Decepticons' five heads lunged towards him and tried to bight him but he avoided them and his right hand turned into one of his triangular blades (that have a small space down the middle) and he used it to cut off each of their heads, then heir necks fell to the ground like ropes.

Sideswipe retracted his blade and said, "Nice training session."

Three other Decepticons drove passed him and transformed into Decepticons that looked like giant dragon flies. The Wreckers drove past Sideswipe in their racecar forms with guns coming out of their sides and hoods. They shot the Decepticons until their legs and wings blew up and they fell to the ground behind the car Dave was driving.

The Wreckers transformed and Leadfoot said, "I can't stand these ass holes!"

On the other road another leopard like Decepticon (with one head) was running after the car, destroying all other cars that were driving toward him. Dave could see the Decepticon in his rearview mirror and he screamed and the Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor screamed as they saw the fire from the exploding cars. The Decepticon was getting closer, until Alpha ran after him; Alpha shot his metal tongue out like a frog and it wrapped around the Decepticon's left hind leg like a lasso. He pulled on it and it tried to break free but then two large guns came out of Alpha's shoulders.

Alpha yelled with his damaged voice, "Bite the dust!"

He shot energy blasts at the Decepticon and it screamed in pain, then Alpha opened his mouth and a short circular tube came out of the back of his throat and he launched a missile at it, the explosion killed it and Alpha used his tongue to throw it off the road and into the forest; the Decepticon's hind legs and tail came off and part of its face was gone and a red fluid spewed out of its mouth. Two big Decepticons were right behind Dave's car and were about to get it, but Road Block drove on the other road in his police car form and he transformed and jumped over Dave's car and grabbed the Decepticons' chests in his bottom hands. He then smashed them together to the point where their heads were crushed.

He dropped their remains and said, "Punk ass Decepticons! Think they own the planet!"

An ape like Decepticon was running at the car from off the road but Rachet came and a saw came out of his left forearm and he jumped in the air and cut the Decepticon in half. Suddenly a bunch of Decepticons of different shapes and sizes came; one flew through a nearby building (like in the first movie where Optimus and Megatron flew threw the building) and it had large flexible wings with jets where they connect to the back. The wings were like a bird's but it had a tail and arms and legs and a snake like neck and a head that had a large snout. The Decepticon looked like a dragon and some other ones were moving on land as cars and as motorcycles. They transformed and started running, but the motorcycle ones had wheels instead of feet (like Arcee from the second movie). Suddenly Pile Driver drove to after them in his car form. He transformed into his robot form and he opened his hands to reveal circular slots opening and he shot glowing energy blasts at three Decepticons that were close to Dave's car. He blew holes in their backs and blew up some of their limbs (imagine it however you want) and they fell over dead. He had an angry expression on his face as more ran at him, but Pile Driver was much stronger than many of the Autobots. He started punching and kicking them, taking them out with only single hits. One tried to sneak up on him from behind but Pile Driver put his fits up and punched his head so hard that it smashed to pieces. Another ran at him but Pile Driver punched him in the chest so hard he left a hole and he pulled out his spark and crushed it in his hand. Dave's car was going on a part of the Highway that had buildings around it. Some other Decepticons started flying after them and some were climbing onto the sides of buildings. Pile Driver ran to the buildings and stopped; circular slots opened in the soles of his feet to reveal guns like the ones he had in the palms of his hands, and they began to glow as he got ready to jump. When he moved his feet up to jump, the guns fired and propelled him at least five stories into the air and he jumped went to a Decepticon at the building and he punched its head and grabbed the building. There was one next to him that started shooting, but Pile Driver spun his body around and punched the Decepticons chest, thus killing him. He the guns in his feat to jump high again and in the air he pulled out a long metal stick and a mallet came out of the top and it glowed orange. He grabbed on another building and used the mallet to quickly kill a bunch of Decepticons, crushing their heads and bodies. He put the mallet back in his body and then his right arm turned into a large gun with a metal line of ammo going to his shoulder (like Shockwave's gun in the third movie) and he shot a few Decepticons on the ground. He then transformed it back into his hand and used the guns on his feet to jump to the flying one that looked like a dragon. He grabbed the Decepticon and grabbed his neck and used his great strength to rip it off and quickly throw it at another flying one. As the body started to fall he jumped off and grabbed another building. He looked at Dave's car and saw that a large Decepticon and a bunch of small motorcycle ones were gaining on it. Pile Driver's left arm turned into a gun, which he aimed near Dave's car and he shot Mole out. When Mole was close to the car blades came out of the bottom of his feet (like skis or skates; they looked like pieces of metal connected like a triangle that his feet were standing in) and his right arm turned into a grappling gun and he shot a grapple at the car's bumper. The sound of the explosions around the car prevented the chipmunks and Dave from hearing the sound of the grapple in the bumper. The blades on Mole's feet slightly dug into the road and he was skiing with the car. He pulled himself in and stood on the roof of the car. The motorcycle Decepticons came close so Mole's hands turned into powerful machine guns and he started shooting them in the face until they died. Before they died, one of them deployed a smaller Decepticon onto the car; it was the same size as Mole and it pulled out a small large blade (large as in how wide it was, meaning the side) and was ready to attack Mole to get the chipmunks. (I forgot to mention that Mole's Mohawk is made up of some of the brushes from his flour polisher form, other than the ones that go over his shoulders.)

Mole pulled out a glowing blue blade that was as large as the Decepticons and he said in a fake accent, "Welcome aboard mate."

The Decepticon tried to cut him but he used his sword to block the attack; he then used it to cut off the Decepticon's head and two smaller flying ones came but Mole stuck his sword through their chests, killing them. Then another Decepicon climbed onto the car roof, it was as tall as Mole but was fat and had shorter arms. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor could hear their footsteps on the roof but they didn't know what was going on, they just wanted to get out of this alive.

Mole joked to the Decepticon, "Sumo eh?" Then he said with a Japanese accent, "I will bring honor to my family!"

The Decepticon punched him but he kicked it in the chest and then shot his eye, causing it to fall off the car and in front of a passing truck, which ran it over. A few other larger Decepticons came behind the one that was behind the smaller ones, but Wheeljack pulled out his rocket launcher and blew ones upper body off and Bolt and Jolt electrocuted the other two, killing them. Five other motorcycle Decepticons came toward the car and two handheld guns (given to him by Wheeljack) came out of Mole's hips. He pulled them out with a mean face and spun them around his index fingers and then stopped them.

He stayed in his position and said, "Draw!"

He shot two of them in the face (he was shooting small energy blasts that could cause small explosions that would do serious damage to Decepticons the size of Bumblebee), and the other three in the wheels allowing them to move, so they fell over and were run over by cars. Suddenly, a truck was driving behind and the trailer blew up to reveal a Decepticon ran through it and was after the car. The Decepticon looked like a robot triceratops and then sparks of electricity formed between its horns and it fired some sort of energy blast that looked like a lightning bolt. It fired at a car on the other road and it blew up; Dave screamed and so did Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor. The Decepticon was charging its energy blast as beams of electricity formed between all of its three horns, but Mole shot all three horns and destroyed them, just before it could fire, causing a bigger explosion that destroyed part of the head, killing the Decepticon. The other big Decepticon was coming close to Mole; the Decepticon had a face like Blackout's (the helicopter one from the first movie) but it had a nose that had a horn on top of it and his arms were much bigger; he also had two claws on his back like the other one did. The Decepticon was away from the car but was gaining; he opened his mouth and a tube came out of the back of his throat (like Alpha's) and it began to glow blue, but Mole clapped his hands together to create a small rocket launcher. He launched a rocket at the Decepticon and just when it was about to fire the gun in its mouth, the rocket went through the tube that was glowing and the Decepticon blew up.

Mole pounded his fist in the air and said, "That's how you take out the trash!"

It exploded and its chest was gone but a few of the limbs came flying off. Just when they were approaching a curved bridge (a highway bridge that turns) the head of the Decepticon landed in the road in front of Dave's car. Dave panicked but managed to make a sharp turn around it while avoiding a wreck with the other cars; but the turn caused Mole to fall off the roof and over the side of the bridge. Mole launched his grappling gun at the bottom of the bridge and pulled himself up. Suddenly two more Decepticons started chasing the car and Ironhide was in his truck form on the other road, but he moved straight and was heading in Dave's direction but he transformed and jumped over the car. Dave saw him for a brief moment but Ironhide was moving too fast for the Simon, Jeanette, Theodroe, and Eleanor to see from their seat. Ironhide fired the guns on his forearms at the Decepticons repeatedly but the kept going despite the pain. Then Ironhide pulled the riffles off his back and he shot them at the Decepticons, killing them.

When they were dead he said, "Decepticon morons!"

He looked to see that the chipmunks' car was now being chased by a worm Decepticon that was moving through the ground like Driller (the worm Decepticon from the third movie). It was almost at the car, but Optimus drove by with his trailer and he transformed and his trailer turned into his jetpack. The Decepticon worm moved its head high in the air and Optimus flew into its mouth and down its throat. The Decepticon thought it had killed Optimus, but then an explosion occurred inside and the Decepticon's head blew off. Suddenly another Decepticon attacked him from behind but his right arm transformed from a gun into a hand and he used his sword to cut it in half. Then a Decepticon that looked like a bull was heading for Optimus, but Pile Driver jumped in front of him and he punched the Decepticon so hard that its head was crushed and its body was compressed like it was in a trash compactor.

Pile Driver angrily yelled, "Who's next!"

Optimus put his hand on Pile Driver's shoulder and said, "Easy Pile Driver; we got them all."

Pile Driver calmed down and said, "Sorry Optimus; got carried away."

The Decepticon Optimus cut in half was not dead yet but it was about to die, so it pointed its index finger at the chipmunks' car and shot a small silver device at the bumper. Lenox picked up Mole and Drove to Optimus, Ironhide, and Pile Driver.

Lenox: "What did they want with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?"

Optimus: "I do not know, but clearly these famous chipmunks somehow fit into their plan; and I know for a fact that two of them are now safely with Sam and Bumbebee."

Pile Driver: "Well at least they're safe."

Optimus: "We must return to NEST and find out where they live. We must find them before the Decepticons!"

Ironhide looked back to see Dave's car drive away into the horizon, not knowing that the Decepticons just deployed something.

A few minutes later at the airport

Dave pulled up in front of the airport and he let out Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they grabbed their suitcases and Alvin and Brittany's suitcases. The silver thing the Decepticon attached to the bumper transformed into a small Decepticon that looked like a fly with a satellite on its back. Dave and the chipmunks made it in time for their flight home and they quickly boarded, afraid that something bad was going to happen and they got on the plane, with the tiny Decepticon following them.

Later they were sitting in their seats when Simon said, "I don't know what happened back there, but I hope Alvin and Brittany are okay."

Everyone nodded and Dave said, "Don't worry, when we get home I'll call the police and have them search for them. You guys should get some sleep."

They all fell asleep and Jeanette was leaning against Simon and Eleanor was leaning against Theodore, who was scared because of what had just happened. The Decepticon was watching them with its glowing red eyes.

**Author's note: I know this might be a little long but I wanted to use detail and I am trying to avoid using too many chapters. Also this turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. For the record I based Pile Driver's character off of the Hulk, like in the movies and The Avengers. If you have a hard time picturing the Chipmunks and Chipettes singing I gotta feeling, then look up their version on youtube and you'll find a good version.  
**


	5. Meeting the Prime

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Meeting the Prime

Dave woke up at four in the morning to see that their plane was landing; he saw that Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake them up. When it was time to leave, he grabbed the suitcases in his left hand and he held the four chipmunks in his right arm. He held them against his chest to avoid having them fall out and waking up. When he got all of their luggage he went to the car and put down the bags so he could put Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor in the front seat. He had them sitting against the seat and he put the seatbelt over them. He put the luggage in the back of the car and then he started driving home without a word, so he wouldn't wake them up. The small insect Decepticon followed him into the car without him knowing. He drove home and the first thing he did was put the boys and girls on the couch to continue sleeping while he unloaded the luggage. The insect Decepticon saw the house and transmitted a message to Parasite. After Dave finished bringing in the suitcases he went to bed himself.

A few hours later

The sun had risen and each of the chipmunks woke up to find themselves in their living room. Simon's glasses fell off but he put them back on and noticed that Alvin and Brittany were gone; he looked around worriedly until he remembered what had happened last night.

Theodore got up and said, "Morning Simon."

Jeanette and Eleanor woke up and said the same thing.

Simon replied, "Morning guys; Alvin and Brittany are still gone."

Theodore realized what happened and said, "Oh yeah, I hope they're okay."

Jeanette then tried to cheer everyone up and said, "As long as they have each other they'll be fine."

Simon pointed at her and said, "Jeanette's right, it's good that they're together and not alone."

Dave walked in, wearing his robe, and he heard everything and said, "Don't worry guys, I'm going to file a search for them with the FBI after breakfast."

Eleanor happily said, "Great!"

Theodore stared into space and said, "I wonder where they are right now."

Meanwhile

Bumblebee was driving away from Detroit, but also away from Washington, with Mudflap and Skids following him. Sam was riding in the driver's seat and Mikayla was in the seat next to him. Ben was sitting in the left back seat with Leo on the other side and Carly between them. Brittany and Alvin were standing on Ben's shoulders and leaning against the car seat. Brains and Wheelie were standing on the floor between Sam and Mikayla's seats, and Text and Tune were standing on Leo's shoulders against the car seat. They were all staring forward with expressions indicating they thought this was awkward, having suddenly saved two world famous rock stars from Decepticons.

Bumblebee suddenly played a recording from the radio of someone saying, "Get on with it!"

They remained silent for a moment and Ben suddenly said, "So… you're rock stars?"

Alvin did not change his expression as he said, "Yeah."

Wheelie turned to him and Brittany and said, "How are your families doing?"

Brittany replied, "Good."

Bumblebee then played a recording of someone saying, "Awkward!"

Alvin looked at everyone and suddenly said, "So… can you guys tell us what happened back there?"

Sam turned around with a different expression and said, "Yeah, you guys were attacked by a bunch of evil alien robots so we saved you with the help of our good alien robot friends."

Alvin smiled and said, "I knew the alien robots were real!"

Brittany: "Can you tell us more?"

Brains answered, "The bad ones are the Decepticons; we're the good ones, the Autobots."

Brittany was slightly confused and said, "Autobots? Why are you here?"

Text said, "We come from a metal planet called Cybertron, but it was pretty much destroyed when we went at war with the Decepticons. Now we fight with humans to stop them."

Alvin: "What do they want with us?"

Tune: "You got me. But it must have something to do with the Tetrahedral and the activation key."

Brittany: "The what?"

Wheelie: "The Tetrahedral's a badass machine that can open a portal that can transport things across the universe, and the activation key is the key that turns it on."

Alvin: "Wow!"

Ben: "Yeah, those Decepticons suck crap! I say no matter what we'll send them all down to hell!"

Alvin: "I feel like I'm in a PG13 movie."

Leo: "Why?"

Alvin: "Because everyone's using curse words."

Tune: "You guys don't?"

Alvin: "No, if we did we'd get in trouble with Dave."

Ben: "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say he's your guardian."

Brittany: "Yep."

Mikayla: "How old are you guys?"

Alvin: "We're twelve; we go into the seventh grade next year."

**(I chose them as twelve because I don't think they're teenagers, I think they're more like adolescents or preteens)**

Ben turned his head and said, "Well you're right. It's bad to say curse words, for kids your age; but when you become a mature teenager there are less consequences."

Tune climbed over Carly's head and stood next to Brittany; Tune and Text were three quarters the size of Alvin and Brittany.

Tune then said, "Has anyone ever told you two that you look like opposite gender versions of each other?"

Alvin answered, "No."

Carly then said, "Well I have to say that you two make an adorable couple."

Their eyes widened and Brittany said, "We're not a couple."

Ben said, "Oh, that's a surprise because I can see sparks between you two."

Alvin smiled nervously and said, "We're just friends."

Bumblebee played a recording on the radio of someone saying, "I've heard that one before."

Alvin and Brittany did not say a word and Wheelie said, "Don't worry, we and our friends will protect you guys with are advanced technology."

Ben then joked, "Yeah, with their Cybertronics."

Bumblebee used the radio to play the recording of a person playing drums in the manner meaning it was a joke.

Then Ben smiled and said, "Thank you, I'll be here all week."

Alvin: "Anyone got a cell phone so we can call Dave?"

Text said, "You bet your ass!"

Text transformed into a cell phone and Brittany asked, "You think you can get in touch with our house?"

Text transformed back into his robot form and used his hands that he had for feet tot climb over Carly's head.

Then he said, "Are you kidding, before we started talking I was eavesdropping on some conversation between some chick and her boyfriend."

Text transformed into his cell phone form and he called Dave's home phone number, but Dave was in the bathroom and Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were in the backyard. Alvin ended up having to leave a message but no one would have heard it from the machine.

Alvin: "Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor; me and Brit are safe and we're with some friendly guys who want to help us. I'd tell you what's going on but you probably wouldn't believe me; especially Simon. Anyway, we'll see if we can get home soon but we'll be fine."

But what Alvin just did was a mistake; for Parasite had his tentacles connected to some transmitters and receivers in California and he heard everything and was able calculate Alvin's location.

Parasite: "Decepticons, we have located the remaining two chipmunks. Barricade, send forces to retrieve them. Mayhem, we'll randevu and retrieve the other four rodents."

Barricade received Parasite's signal and he sent a large number of Decepticons in Bumblebee's direction to capture Alvin and Brittany. Mayhem and Parasite were heading for LA to catch Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor.

Meanwhile

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor walked into the living room and Dave was about to check his machine for messages until the doorbell rang. Dave answered the door to see Aunt Jackie in her wheelchair and Tobe standing behind her. Aunt Jackie had a metal bucket of popcorn for the chipmunks.

Aunt Jackie: "Hello Dave."

Tobe: "Hey Dave."

Dave: "Glad to see you two."

Tobe rolled Aunt Jackie into the living room and the chipmunks climbed onto her wheelchair and happily greeted her.

Theodore: "Hi Aunt Jackie! Hi Tobe!"

Simon: "I'm not much of a hugger, but why not."

Simon hugged Aunt Jackie and she smiled and petted his head.

Eleanor: "It's nice to see you all again."

Jeanette: "Indeed, it's nice that you two could spare some time to visit us."

Simon just realized that Alvin and Brittany were still gone.

Simon: "It's too bad Alvin and Brittany are not here. You see they…"

Tobe interrupted, "We heard about what happened at your concert."

Eleanor was surprised and asked, "You did?"

Tobe answered, "Yeah it's all over the news."

Aunt Jackie showed an expression of worry and said, "I hope they're okay."

Dave said, "I'm sure they're all right. I called the police earlier today and now they're practically searching the entire country. So if there's any sign of them, they'll find them."

Tobe suddenly saw the insect Decepticon on the wall, but he didn't see it up close so he thought it was just a fly. Then he picked up a fly swatter and swatted the Decepticon, thus killing it.

Tobe then plugged in his Wii and said, "Come on, let's try to cheer ourselves up with a good round of bowling; I'm sure that Alvin and Brittany are fine wherever they are."

Later in the afternoon

Bumblebee was driving on the highway with Mudflap and Skids driving behind and everyone had just introduced themselves to Alvin and Brittany and Sam told them about how he met the Autobots and the adventures he had with them.

He had just finished telling his latest story when Alvin said, "Wow, so Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin went to the moon because an Autobot ship crashed on the moon?"

Sam replied, "Yep."

Brittany was surprised as she said, "I can't believe there were humans working with those hideous Decepticons!"

Alvin was also surprised as he said, "I can't believe you brought that Optimus guy back to life!"

Sam said, "I had to; he was our only hope, and he sacrificed himself to save me, so I owed him my life."

Brittany's expression changed and she pointed to Mikayla while saying, "I can't believe after what happened in Egypt you broke up with her!"

Ben turned his head and said, "I know! How can you break up with her, she's smoking hot!"

Leo turned to them and pointed at Carly while saying, "Yeah but she's hot too."

Ben said, "Yeah but Mikayla's way hotter! No offense Carly."

Carly showed a small smile and said, "None taken."

Wheelie looked at Alvin and Brittany and said, "I tell you, quitting working for those freaking Decepticons was the best decision I ever made. I'm glad to be working on the good side and helping my friends."

Brittany: "I can't believe you and Brains risked your lives when you destroyed that ship!"

Brains pointed to her and said, "Hey, we were willing to die to help save this planet and we'd do it again!"

Sam said, "Yeah, my parents always tell me 'no sacrifice no victory.'"

Ben then nodded his head with a smile and said, "So true."

Ben changed his expression to an expression of seriousness as he said, "And I would do it because I am not afraid to die. People say that nothing lasts forever, and I know that neither does death, extinction or the end of something. The fact that something doesn't exist also does not last forever; so everything happens and repeats eventually. We will all die but one day come back to life; even if our universe ends and another universe comes into existence, we will come back to life. We may come to life by magic or by being born in a new universe exactly the same as this one; we may not even have our memories but they will one day come back to us."

As Ben continued everyone started looking at him with shocked facial expressions indicating this sounded weird coming from him.

Ben continued, "We may come back into a universe that has different laws of physics, where two plus two may equal five. Because everything happens and repeats eventually, literally nothing is impossible. But, it is also bad that nothing lasts forever because that means love does not last forever, but one day it will come back. But I know for a fact that the only thing that will last forever is that someone will always stay in your heart, metaphorically speaking. I also know that because we can do something means we should do it, but we must do it the right way. For example, we should use weapons to kill people, but only in self defense or for justice."

When he was finished everyone remained quiet for a moment as they stared at him, even Alvin and Brittany, and Carly suddenly said, "Wow Ben, that was both beautiful and inspirational; did you write that?"

Ben replied, "No."

But then he smiles and stares into space and does a good impression of Stewie from "Family Guy" and he says, "But can you tell me who did? Log on now."

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune laughed at what he said and so did he.

Then Ben said, "But seriously, I do believe all those things I just said, and I'm sticking to them."

Alvin showed an expression indicating he thought it was weird and said, "Where did you get all that stuff from?"

Ben replied, "I watch a lot of animated movies and sometimes stuff happens in them that my parents say is impossible, but I disagree, and I think a lot about things in the universe, and one day all those things just came to me."

Tune said, "Wow! You're like some kind of twenty first century Chinese monk!"

Ben proudly said, "I know, and one day I will say that to all those playas out there and I will change the world!"

Brittany suddenly remembered what Sam said in one of his stories about how he started dating Mikayla and she asked, "So Mikayla, how did you know that stuff about cars."

Sam and Mikayla's eyes widened because they left out some details in the stories, including how Mikayla confessed that she and her dad once stole cars.

Mikayla then said, "Uh, my dad taught me to fix up some cars he had."

Alvin pretended to be interested and said, "Uh… cool."

Ben looked out the windshield and noticed that it was getting late and he said, "Yo Bumblebee, let's stop at the next roadside motel we pass."

Bumblebee used the radio to play some recordings to say, "You… got it."

Later that night at the Pentagon

Maggie was still having no luck with the virus and could not get the information that was in it and she said to herself, "I have no choice; I have to get Glen to look at this."

She moved the virus to a memory key and got in a taxi which brought her to Glen's house.

She walked in through the door and Glen said, "Maggie, you can't be here, you know that this is my place of peace!"

Suddenly his grandma yelled, "Glen, who's at the door?"

Glen yelled, "Grandmama shut the hell up!"

Maggie looked at him and sarcastically said, "Very peaceful."

Glen said, "What do you want?"

Maggie said, "I need your help with a government matter."

They walked into Glen's room where his cousin was dancing to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' version of "Shake your Groove Thing".

Glen said, "I love these guys!"

His cousin said, "I know, don't they rock!"

Maggie looked at Glen with an irritated look and Glen turned off the music and said, "Look, I need a moment, please."

His cousin walked out and said, "Fine."

Glen asked Maggie, "How classified is this?"

Maggie answered, "Like the alien robots classified."

Glen was surprised as he remembered what happened at Sector 7 and said, "Hoah! I've gotta see this!"

Meanwhile at the Pentagon

The Secretary of Defense was walking next to General Morshower as they engaged in a conversation.

General Morshower: "Lenox's team reported that the Decepticons were for some reason after the Chipmunks and the Chipettes who were performing in Detroit. He reported that two of them were in the safe care of the boy and some of the Autobots, but the remaining four escaped on a plane that would bring them home. This morning at eleven hundred hours, he and his team left with some of the Autobots on a plane to LA to retrieve the other four before the enemy does."

The Secretary of Defense said, "Tell them that once they have the chipmunks to bring them to NEST and to make sure that they are safe, and lock their guardian in a special care facility."

General Morshower said, "Yes sir."

Suddenly someone walked to the Secretary of Defense and said, "Sir, we have breach of security, one of the analysts moved the virus to a memory key and took it to someone."

Meanwhile at Glen's house

The virus was on Glen's computer and he saw a signal it was making and he said, "This virus is like a volcano, where did you get it?"

Maggie said, "The Decepticons, the bad aliens, ejected it into the U.S. Military Network after they stole something."

Glen was shocked and said, "Oh my god!"

He started typing and Maggie asked, "Do you think you can stop it?"

Glen said, "That will be hard, but I can definitely identify the information it absorbed."

He started typing and the information was revealed on the screen. Maggie and Glen read it aloud as it appeared on the screen.

Maggie: "Space ship crash?"

Glen: "Area 51?"

Maggie: "Who are Jade, Paul, Freddie, Jennifer, Phil, Jill, Lilly, and Joe?"

Suddenly a swat team kicked down the door and they ran into the house with guns.

Glen's was walking with a bag of chips when they started running toward them and he screamed, "Aaaaaaaah!"

They tackled him to the ground and spilled chips everywhere and then they ran toward Glen's grandma; she had a broom and looked like she was ready to attack them but then knocked her to the ground and held her hands behind her back.

They ran into Glen's room and tackled him and Maggie to the ground with their hands behind her back and Glen yelled, "I didn't do it! She's the one you want! I'm innocent!"

They heard Glen's grandmother yell, "Get of my carpet, I don't want anybody leaving dirty footprints on my carpet! Especially pigs like you!"

Later in LA

The military plane just landed and Lenox and a few soldiers drove military jeeps out of the cargo hold with guns. They were wearing black suits as protective gear because they figured the chipmunks and their guardians would not come easily. Optimus drove out of the plane, with his trailer, and with him were Speeder and Pile Driver. They drove out of the airport and they met up with Lenox.

Lenox said, "Alright Optimus, you, Speeder, and Pile Driver patrol for Decepticons while we get the chipmunks. We'll signal you when we have them and then we'll meet."

Optimus, Speeder, and Pile Driver drove into the city while the soldiers got into their jeeps and started driving in a different direction. Mearing gave Lenox the address of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, before they left Washington, as she obtained documents that showed their address. Parasite and Mayhem were now in LA and they were searching for the chipmunks' home; Parasite was moving through the ground, he never jumped out but a few times the top of his head and his back emerged from the ground, and Mayhem was sneaking behind cars and houses and sneaking through alleys to make his way to the house.

Meanwhile

It was nine-o-clock and Aunt Jackie and Dave were watching Tobe play Wii bowling while Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch and Theodore and Eleanor were standing on the coffee table in front of the couch. The four chipmunks were still thinking about Alvin and Brittany; even though they were happy they still missed their siblings. Theodore picked up a cheese ball they had on the coffee table and he hopped onto the couch and held it out to offer it to Simon.

Simon declined and said, "No thanks, cheese balls remind me of Alvin."

Theodore frowned as they also reminded him of Alvin. Theodore ate it and Eleanor climbed onto the couch and looked at an open magazine that had a picture of beauty products and makeup.

Eleanor smiled and said, "Beauty products remind me of Brittany."

Jeanette nodded her head and while Aunt Jackie and Dave watched Tobe play the game, the four of them walked into their bedroom and they used the miniature ladder to climb onto Simon's bed.

Simon said, "I miss Alvin and Brittany."

Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Yeah, me too. They were both annoying, but they were great."

Theodore said, "Yeah, I wish Alvin was here right now."

Eleanor then said, "And Brittany too."

Simon then said, "Yeah, Alvin was annoying and irresponsible, but let's face it, without him it's quiet and boring around here."

Theodore agreed and said, "Yeah."

Eleanor then said, "Brittany was a little annoying because she always cared so much about her looks, but she was nice."

Jeanette stood up and happily said, "Come on guys, we'll see them again, let's not let this get us down. Let's go have some fun with Dave, Aunt Jackie, and Tobe."

They all said, "Yeah!"

The jumped off Simon's bed and started slowly walking to the door, but they stopped when they heard a strange noise behind them. They turned around to see the window behind Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's beds was open; it was only open enough for someone their size to fit through. They were confused because it was closed when they came in; suddenly they heard another noise behind them and turned to see the door was closed. Simon put his finger on his chin while Theodore scratched the back of his head. Suddenly the adult chipmunk who had been spying on them the past two days quickly ran out from under Jeanette's bed and he pushed all of them against the wall the window was on.

Theodore and Eleanor were between the chipmunk and Simon and Jeanette, who had their backs against the wall. The adult Chipmunk was three fourths taller than Simon and Jeanette. He looked at them with an angry face as he began speaking.

He said, "Listen to me!"

Simon and the others were struggling but could not break free and Simon said, "Who are you?"

The chipmunk replied, "Name's Hugh, but that's not important. Listen to me, Roswell, Roswell! You don't get it, the aliens are after you, and it's because of what happened in Roswell, space ship crashed! They covered it up! That's why no one knows about it!"

Simon was nervous and panicked as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hugh said, "You have to go to the government and meet up with the good aliens! I can't because they'll kill me! But you can, and you have to!"

He released them and ran out the window with a facial expression of panic. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were confused and they stood on the window sill and searched for where he went but they couldn't see him. Hugh ran into the backyard of someone else's house and he ran into Mayhem's leg.

Mayhem looked at him evilly and Hugh began to panic as he said, "I didn't do anything! I've committed murders for you, what more do you want?" Mayhem evilly replied, "Hugh, I love it when you cower in fear of me." Then he got on his chest and said, "What did you tell those young chipmunks?" Hugh replied, "Nothing, I said nothing!"

Mayhem knew he was lying and he picked him up in his back left hand (because he looks like Frenzy and has four arms that intersect at the elbow) and he threw Hugh at a transformer behind the chipmunks' house and he was electrocuted and fell next to the house dead.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor did not see or hear him, but they sensed something was up. Suddenly they turned their heads to the front of the house (they were still standing in the window sill but they could see some of what was happening) to see military jeeps pull up in front of it. They quickly watched the soldiers climb out with guns and start running to the door. They could see the soldiers but the soldiers couldn't see them.

Simon knew what was happening and he said, "Oh my goodness the government is here! Quick we have to get out of here!"

They quickly closed the window, it wasn't easy but they were able to do it together, and then they hid in the gutter on the roof. Tobe turned off his Wii and was standing in the kitchen and eating cheese balls while Dave was standing in the living room and Aunt Jackie was in her wheelchair and put her purse on the ground. Lenox and his team suddenly kicked the door open and all of the soldiers ran in the house (like the swat team did in Glen's house). Tobe screamed as some soldiers ran toward him and then they knocked him to the ground and held his hands behind his back. Some soldiers ran to Aunt Jackie, who was also screaming, and they knocked her out of her wheelchair and held her to the ground like they did to Tobe. Some soldiers ran towards Dave, who had his eyes wide open as he screamed, but he dodged them and he saw some running toward the chipmunks' bedroom.

He started running after them while yelling, "Keep away from my kids!"

But Lenox dropped his gun and ran at Dave and knocked him to the ground and held his hands behind his back. More soldiers searched every room in the house, including the bathroom, and they searched every small space a chipmunk could fit in; they even searched the bushes around the house. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were laying on their backs in the gutter; Theodore and Eleanor were laying on Simon and Jeanette, who were covering their mouths so they wouldn't hear them. Lenox picked up Dave, still holding his hands behind his back, and soldiers picked up Tobe, and some put Aunt Jackie back in her wheelchair but handcuffed her.

Tobe was yelling, "What's going on! What did we do?"

A soldier walked up to Lenox and said, "The chipmunks aren't here, but we picked up a few Energon readings."

Lenox looked at Dave, still holding him with his hands behind his back, and asked, "Have any of you people encountered anything strange today?"

Dave yelled, "Yeah, you!"

Lenox then said, "Have you seen anything like giant robots?"

Aunt Jackie answered, "No."

Lenox saw the three bunk beds, so he knew they had the right house, but he didn't know where Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were.

He then said, "We've got to find those chipmunks! Or else we might have a catastrophe eating at our ass!"

Aunt Jackie heard him and said, "You kiss your mother with that mouth!"

They took Dave, Aunt Jackie, and Tobe out to their jeeps and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor watched as they took them. When they brought them to the jeeps, a few soldiers came out and put rags against their mouths, they had a chemical on them and the three of them fell asleep. They folded Aunt Jackie's wheelchair and put her, Dave, and Tobe in the back seat of Lenox's jeep and then they all drove away. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor watched in shock, as they could not believe what just happened.

They climbed down the pipe of the gutter and stood on the ground near the wall. Suddenly Simon and Jeanette's eyes widened when they saw Hugh lying on the ground dead. Theodore and Eleanor turned around but Simon and Jeanette covered their eyes, as they felt they could not handle it.

They turned Theodore and Eleanor away from the dead chipmunk and Simon said, "Guys, we have to save them from those men!"

Suddenly they heard a creepy voice say, "I believe it is they who should save you."

Mayhem was watching them through the bushes with his arms turned into machine guns.

The four chipmunks held each other as they could not see him and Simon asked, "Who are you?"

Mayhem said, "I… am your doom."

He started shooting but he missed every shot; Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were scared and they tried to run for the street but Mayhem deployed three ninja stars from his chest and they became stuck in the wall, barely missing them. They all screamed in terror and they continued to run around the side of the house while Mayhem tried to shoot them, laughing evilly. Simon suddenly separated from the others while avoiding the gun shots and he took one of the ninja stars out of the wall and held it with a curious look. He didn't know how to throw it, especially considering it was as big as his upper body, but he knew he had to do something to save his family. So Simon looked where the gunshots were coming from and he threw it sideways and it fortunately hit Mayhem and it cut off his head.

They heard him scream in pain, but then spider legs came out of the bottom of his head (like Frenzy did in the first movie) and he quietly said, "Parasite, catch them!"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor felt relieved that the gunshots had stopped but then they heard a sound and saw a small hole in the fence appear. Parasite was underground near their location; his neck expanded and became like a snake's neck and he poked the top of his head out of the ground to the point where he could see them with is eyes. He was in the bushes so none of them could see him; but they could see his glowing red eyes, which scared them greatly. Beneath the surface, Parasite's hands transformed to where he had his long tentacles for fingers and some other tentacles came out of his back. His tentacles began moving through the dirt like worms and he tried to use them to catch Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The tentacles were as thick as a human's fist and he tried to wrap them around their bodies.

They dodged them all and a few tried to grab Theodore but Simon picked him up and yelled, "What is going on here!"

Some of the tentacles on Parasite's back approached them and they had red lights on the ends with claw fingers coming from the sides. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor screamed in fear and they climbed back up the gutter and ran across the roof and jumped to the roof of the house next door and the one after that, and so on and so forth. They had ran four blocks when they stopped on the roof of an empty house; they made sure there was nothing following them and they laid down feeling relieved that they saw nothing. Suddenly there was the loud sound of Parasite jumping out of the ground; they looked up to see a huge metal monster with tentacles falling toward them. They ran out of the way before he fell through the roof of the house, leaving a hole in it and the wall and causing a small explosion, and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor ran to the end of the roof. They turned around and looked in fear as Parasite came up and held onto the roof (his neck no longer like a snake's) his tentacles moved toward them and the ones from his arms had flat ends, but then smaller tentacles came out of them (thinner than a human's fingers). He tried to use the smaller tentacles to wrap around them like a hand holding them but they kept avoiding them.

Jeanette yelled, "This is a nightmare!"

Theodore was scared and said, "Then I hope I wake up soon!"

Parasite somewhat retracted the tentacles on his left arm (in other words they became shorter) and he plunged his arm into the wall of the house below them. Then he stretched his tentacles to where they came out of the roof and out of the wall under them. Some tentacles approached them from behind, causing some bricks and shingles to fall off. They were surrounded but then Simon grabbed a tentacle and Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor followed him as they climbed up it like a tree branch, then they jumped off it and onto the ground; they were now standing on the sidewalk (because the house was on the corner). Parasite jumped in the air and landed on the ground, crushing the part of the house the chipmunks were just standing on. Parasite lunged one of his tentacles at them and the tentacles on the end of it grabbed Theodore.

They all yelled, "Theodore!"

Theodore yelled, "Help!"

Parasite looked at them and was about to grab them with more of his tentacles; but fortunately, Optimus was driving to their position with Speeder and Pile Driver and they all saw him and some cannons came out of Pile Driver's hood and doors and he fired at Parasite. Explosions occurred in his face and body, causing him to release Theodore and he did a back flip, with his tentacles flailing like ribbons, and he jumped back into the ground and left. None of them had any idea what had happened but they turned around to see Optimus, Pile Driver, and Speeder heading toward them. Speeder had holograms on the motorcycles (and trice) that make him up.

They started waving their arms around while yelling, "Help us! Please!"

They watched as Optimus drove in front of him with his trailer and Speeder and Pile Driver beside him. They felt relieved until they saw the holograms on Speeder disappear; then they were confused. They turned to Optimus and their jaws dropped open as they saw him transform into his robot form; they saw the parts and metal move around and the trailer went into his back as if he didn't have it. Then they saw Speeder join together and transform and they watched Pile Driver transform into his muscular robot form. Theodore moved closer to everyone as they were all slightly afraid.

Optimus kneeled down to where his head was over them and he asked, "Are you Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor of the famous Earth bands the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?"

Eleanor was shocked and said, "Yes."

Optimus then said, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are the Autobots, you need not fear us."

Simon had his eyes wide open and said, "What are you?"

Pile Driver said, "We are advanced alien robots from the planet Cybertron."

Simon was speechless and Jeanette asked, "What do you want from us?"

Optimus answered, "We want to protect you."

Speeder pointed at them and said, "Listen kids, you are in serious danger! Some enemies of ours are after you for some reason and if they will find you they will kill you."

Theodore said, "What?"

Optimus said, "We will explain later. Right now we need to get you to our base where you shall be safe."

Simon held onto everyone and said, "How do we know we can trust you?"

Pile Driver said, "We just saved you from that guy who attacked you with those tentacles!"

Eleanor was surprised and said, "You did that?"

Optimus: "Yes, now come with us. Time is short."

They transformed into their vehicle forms (Optimus with his trailer) and Optimus opened his left door for them to get in. They stood there for a moment as they were unsure about whether or not they should do it. But then Theodore took a look at Optimus and the symbol on the side of his trailer and he smiled.

Theodore started to climb into Optimus and Simon said, "What are you doing Theodore?"

Theodore turned around with a smile and said, "There's something about him that makes me believe him and his friends."

Eleanor suddenly decided, "If Theodore believes them then I do too."

She began climbing into the driver's seat and stood next to Theodore and Jeanette said, "Well I'm certainly not going to let my sister go alone."

She climbed in and stood next to them and Simon rolled his eyes and sighed as he said, "I guess I'm going too."

He climbed into Optimus and they all moved to the other seat and put the seatbelt on and Optimus drove away with Speeder and Pile Driver behind. Theodore smiled happily while Jeanette, Simon, and Eleanor were watching Optimus's steering wheel move with no driver, they were slightly scared. Little did they know that Monty was watching everything, standing behind the windshield of his fancy car. He had a slightly angry look as he had both of his hands on his cane; the driver of his car seemed to disappear and reappear quickly and on the hood of the car was a metal dog but the head was the Decepticon symbol (as seen in the second movie).

He pulled out a miniature phone and began to speak, "Megatron…"

Later at the airport

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor got out of Optimus and Lenox informed them that they were being brought to Washington and he said they would spend the plane ride in a cage but they would let them out when they got there.

When the Plane took off Theodore asked Lenox, "Where are Dave, Aunt Jackie, and Tobe?"

Lenox turned around and said, "Your guardians? We had a chopper pick them up before Optimus brought you here, don't worry they'll be fine."

**Author's note: Ben's belief is something I actually believe, so no plagiarizing. I plan to one day say that to the entire world.**


	6. A True Leader

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

A True Leader

It was late at night and Sam and the others had just checked into a motel; when they checked in they kept Alvin and Brittany hidden so that no one would think they stole them. They were going to rest there for two days and then they were planning on leaving so they could find out what the Decepticons are planning and how to stop them. Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids were waiting in their car forms in the parking lot while Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune went into the motel disguised as their other forms. When they went to the room Alvin and Brittany were standing on Sam's shoulder and Ben was holding Brains and Wheelie in his arms and had Text and Tune in his pockets.

They looked at the room and saw that it was disgusting and had some small holes in the walls and ceilings and a filthy floor and Ben said, "Oh my god!"

Leo walked to the night stand and turned on the lamp and Brittany said, "I can't sleep here! I'm too pretty to stay in this disgusting place!"

Wheelie transformed and said, "Tough luck girl! This place may look like shit but it's all we got, so take it or leave it!"

Brittany glared into space angrily as she knew he was right.

Ben noticed there were only two beds which could only hold two people each and he said, "Well one of us humans is going to have to sleep on the floor. Not it!"

Sam, Mikayla, and Carly together said, "Not it!"

Leo looked at them all and said, "Awww come on!"

Leo went in the bathroom and came back pulled out some clean towels and laid them on the ground with a pillow over one. He did this so he wouldn't be sleeping on the dirt of the floor.

Alvin and Brittany saw the Ben, Sam, Carly, and Mikayla take up the beds and Alvin said, "What about us!"

Ben looked at them and pulled a pillow off his bed and lied on the floor next to it and said, "Will this do?"

Alvin and Brittany lied on the pillow, which was about the size of Wheelie and about five times bigger than Alvin and Brittany, and Brittany said, "I don't like it!"

Brains was sitting on the nightstand and looked down at her while saying, "Too bad girl! It may suck but you gotta deal with it!"

Mikayla lied on the bed closest to the door, with Sam, and Carly shared a bed with Ben while Leo lied on the ground in front of their bed. Brains took up most of the free space on the nightstand but Text and Tune were standing at his sides (Text had the fingers on his feet gripped onto the edge of the nightstand and Tune was leaning against Brains thigh). Wheelie was standing on a piece of wood that was connected to the table legs underneath where Brains was sitting.

He looked up at them and said, "This blows big time! Because of those miserable freakin Decepticons we have to spend the next day in this hell hole!"

Brittany looked up at them and said, "I hate this place!"

Wheelie looked at her while pointing his thumb to the parking lot outside and said, "Yeah but you're way safer with us and big yellow and the dynamic duo."

Brittany sarcastically said, "Yes, I feel so much safer."

Brains looked between his legs to see Wheelie and he said, "We gonna screw up any Decepticons that come to us!"

Text had the spiky metal ball on the end of his tail come out and said, "Word up yo!"

Alvin yawned and sat up as he said, "Don't you guys sleep?"

Tune laid on his side with his wrist on his hip like he was posing for a magazine and he said, "Yeah but we don't sleep like you; it's like we're asleep but we're not asleep."

Brittany lied down and said, "Well then keep quiet! Some of us need our beauty sleep."

She closed her eyes and Text said, "She's feisty."

Alvin looked at them and said, "You have no idea."

He lied down to the left of Brittany (her left, your right) and after a few minutes Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune saw Alvin and Brittany turn in their sleep to the point where they were facing each other and their arms wrapped around each other and they pulled each other slightly close to where they were hugging in their sleep.

Ben smiled and said, "If I had a camera that would so go on the Internet."

After a while everyone else went to sleep and Brains turned off the lamp behind him and he, Wheelie, Text, and Tune sat there with bored expressions. None of them had any idea that three Decepticons were heading their way; one was he size of Bumblebee and the other two were the size of Mudflap and Skids (pretty much half the size of Bumblebee).

The next morning

Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie woke up in a government base; they were in a room that had a bright light shining overhead and there were guards with guns at the four corners of the room. They had been asleep since Lenox and his team used the rags and chemicals to knock them out when they came for Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie saw them and saw a mysterious figure standing in front of the door. Dave and Tobe were tied to chairs with their chests tied to the back, their arms tied to the arms of the chairs, and their legs tied to the front legs of the chair. Aunt Jackie had her arms tied to the arm of her wheelchair and there was something on it to prevent the wheels from moving.

They were all scared and Dave looked at the mysterious figure in the shadows and said, "Who are you people?"

The figure was Mearing, who stepped into the light and said, "I'm Charlotte Mearing, and I'm from NEST, a top secret government agency whose duty it to protect our country and our planet."

Tobe asked, "What do you want with us?"

Mearing answered, "We know that you are the guardians of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes."

Dave then stated, "Actually, I'm their guardian, these are my relatives who were visiting us. But why are we here?"

Mearing continued, "You're here because of that incident that happened at your performance in Detroit, it is involved in a matter of National Security."

Dave asked, "Where are my kids?"

Mearing answered, "All of them are currently in the care of our alliance. Alvin and Brittany are in the care of a small team of our troops and we are transporting them to our base in Washington, where they will be guarded."

Dave said, "I want to see my kids."

Mearing stated, "I cannot allow that; it's already enough having these kids know highly classified information, we cannot have you three knowing too."

Dave was outraged and said, "But I have the right to see my kids!"

Mearing then said, "They're not even in this building. You're in a government base that is heavily guarded."

Tobe was worried as he asked, "So we're going to be here forever?"

Mearing then said, "No, you're going to be here until this matter is resolved, then you and your kids are free to go."

Aunt Jackie asked, "And we're supposed to spend our time here tied up like this?"

Mearing answered, "No, we only did that because we figured you would not take this easily."

Some guards came and untied them all but left the two chairs in and Mearing said, "Guards will bring you food and water momentarily, just try to stay calm."

She and the guards walked out the door and locked it while two guards stood beside the door with rifles in their hands.

A few hours later at NEST

The plane had landed and Optimus drove out of the cargo hold of the plane with Speeder and Pile Driver. Lenox opened the cage for Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor but before they could step out he told them how to behave.

Lenox: "All right, you kids are going to be in a top secret government base, so you have to do what we say; don't say anything you shouldn't say, and don't touch anything."

They all nodded their heads and when he left Simon said, "I'm actually glad Alvin's not here, I really would not like him getting in trouble in a place like this."

They followed Lenox on all fours and they walked to the entrance of the Autobots' hanger. Suddenly they bumped into Robert Epps, the former NEST soldier who was now working with the Autobots at their base (the black soldier from all three movies).

Epps looked down at them and said, "Nice to meet you. Name's Epps; I'm a big fan."

They stayed close to each other because they didn't feel very comfortable yet but Simon said, "Hello; you're a soldier too?"

Epps led them into the hanger while saying, "I used to be; now I just work with the Autobots here. It's great because I still work with them but I have no more combat and aliens shooting at my ass."

Jeanette and Simon's eyes widened and they put their hands over Theodore and Eleanor's ears and Simon said, "Woah, language! Theodore and Eleanor are listening!"

Epps continued to walk as he turned his head and said, "Sorry but you'd better get used to it because around here we use words like that a lot."

Jeanette said, "Well that isn't good for kids are age."

Epps continued, "Well we usually don't allow kids like you in places like this."

Simon and Jeanette took their hands off Theodore and Eleanor's ears and Simon said, "True, please tell me you don't use the worst curse word if you know what I mean."

Epps stopped and turned around and said, "Don't worry, we pretty much never use that word."

Simon and the others walked in and said, "Then I suppose we can ignore any fowl language; but I can't say people here will be a good influence on Theodore and Eleanor."

Epps walked away and said, "We'll see."

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor walked to a desk in the hanger and Lenox stood in front of them and said, "Alright you are now at NEST, an alliance between humans and the Autobots. Optimus and the others will brief you on why you're here."

Optimus had his trailer at the side of the building and it transformed into the ring that has his weapons. He stayed in his truck form and stopped in front of Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor; the other Autobots gathered around them in their disguises. Mole was behind them, in front of the desk, in his floor polisher form; Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette turned in different directions looking at all of the others.

Simon knew that Optimus, Pile Driver, and Speeder were alien robots in disguise but he was confused about all the others; he was thinking to himself _"Why would they have all these cars here?"_

Suddenly they all slowly transformed into their robot forms (imagine the background music from when Sam and Mikayla first meet Optimus and the others) and the chipmunks' jaws dropped in "aww" as they were amazed. All of the Autobots were looking down at the four chipmunks; to them they were as small as flies compared to humans, but they could see them clearly as their eyes zoomed in on them and they could see them as if they were small humans.

Suddenly Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor turned and looked up at Optimus with facial expressions indicating they were slightly afraid.

Optimus: "Do not fear us, for we are here to protect you, your planet, and your people."

Jeanette: "I'm assuming that you're going to tell us what is going on here."

Optimus: "Yes, but first, meet the rest of the Autobots."

During his next statement he moved his arms to refer to Speeder and Pile Driver beside him.

Optimus: "You already know our soldiers Speeder and Pile Driver."

Speeder waved his right hand and said, "Hey ya little rebels."

Pile Driver then said, "Fight well and never surrender!"

Optimus pointed to Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin to the right of the chipmunks and said, "Our elite team, the Wreckers; Roadbuster, Topspin, and Leadfoot."

Leadfoot: "We will kill the damn Decepticons for trying to prey on the young and weak!"

Topspin: "Leave none alive!"

Roadbuster: "We will rip out their sparks!"

They were scaring Theodore a little so they calmed down some.

Optimus pointed to Ironhide standing behind Simon and Jeanette and said, "Our weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide looked down at them with a mean look and he spun the guns on his forearms and they glowed like he was ready to fire, then he pulled the two rifles off his back and held the back handles, pointing the front to the ground and he said, "You punks feeling lucky?"

Optimus moved his palm down and said, "Take it easy soldier."

Ironhide put the guns back on his back and smiled while saying, "I was just joking; I just wanted to show them my guns."

Optimus pointed at Mole standing in front of them and he said, "Our scout and recon man, Mole."

Mole looked down at them and the wires he had for hair in a Mohawk waved as he moved his head and said, "You like my hair?"

Jeanette answered, "Uh… it's very nice."

Optimus pointing to Wheeljack standing next to Ironhide's right arm and said, "Our scientist and weapon designer."

Wheeljack smiled at them and said, "Name's Que, but my friends sometimes call me Wheeljack."

Optimus pointed to Jolt and Bolt who were standing at the right of Ironhide (your right) and said, "Our elite warriors, Jolt and his brother Bolt."

Jolt moved his left hand up and said, "Hey."

Bolt looked at them and said, "Morning."

Optimus moved his open hand to refer to Rachet standing to the left of Wheeljack (your left) and said, "Our medical officer, Rachet."

Rachet looked at them and whispered to Mirage at his right, "Their emotions and physical states suggest the boys and girls have feelings for each other."

Optimus referred to Mirage and said, "Our scout and sniper, Mirage."

Mirage looked at them with his arms folded across his chest and said, "You can call me Dino if you want."

Optimus pointed to Sideswipe to the left (your left) of Mirage and said, "My lieutenant, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe waved his left hand and pointed to them while saying, "Always choose the right side."

Optimus pointed at Road Block next to Sideswipe and said, "Ironhide's graduated student, Road Block."

Road Block moved his four arms forward and cracked all of his knuckles and said, "Let's get this party started."

Optimus finished as he pointed to Alpha standing on all fours and said, "Our skilled Marine, Alpha."

Alpha had his metal tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and said with his strange voice, "How you doing?"

Ratchet took a small step forward and said, "His vocal processor was damaged in battle and he cannot speak with a normal voice, and he cannot always speak clearly."

Simon looked up at Optimus and said, "Alright, now what is going on? Why are we here?"

Optimus looked at them and said, "We are trying to stop this world from falling to the wrath of our enemies, the Decepticons."

Theodoore then asked, "Who?"

Optimus projected a hologram with his eyes as he told them their basic story. He showed them a hologram of the planet Cybertron. Then it showed the surface of the planet; there were metal bridges and they were connected to form hexagons. Some were hexagons with no space between, like panels of metals. On these panels, and where the bridges connect, were gray silver buildings with large spikes that were large enough to stand on the sides. Far below the bridges that went over each other was the surface that had buildings and metal trenches with glowing rivers of yellow liquid and there were some old crashed ships. On the walls of some buildings, and on the sides of some metal pillars, were blue eggs that had blue liquid inside and they were attached to what looked like metal roots or vines. (This is meant to be a combination of what Cybertron looks like in all three movies, because they make it look different every time.) There were also Autobots and Decepticons fighting and shooting each other, they were all silver but had different forms, some buildings were blowing up and the spikes were falling off the sides and ships were flying after each other, shooting, they were going through tunnels that looked like the arrangement of bridges but sideways. There were some of the buildings in them and everywhere. While the hologram showed all of these things, Optimus told Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor what happened on their planet.

Optimus: "We come from a planet that was once a peaceful civilization, but then came the war. Between us, the Autobots, who fought for freedom and them, the Decepticons, who dreamt of tyranny, and their leader Megatron."

When he mentioned Megatron the hologram showed Megatron (with the appearance he had in the first movie) and some other Decepticons fighting a group of Autobots. A large Autobot killed two Decepticons with a handheld gun and tried to attack Megatron, but Megatron grabbed him and he pulled off some of the metal on his chest. The Autobot screamed in pain as Megatron as he punched his hand through his chest and began to rip off his arms and legs. The Autobot was now dead but Megatron pulled his head off and crushed it in his hand until it was just a few pieces of metal. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore's eyes widened as they watched Megatron rip the Autobot apart like some monster. Theodore looked at Megatron with an expression slightly indicating he thought he saw him before; Theodore saw Megatron in his dream but in his dream Megatron looked the way he does now, so Theodore did not recognize him without the rag.

Optimus continued, "There were many amazing powerful things we had on our world that would help sustain life on it; but like all great power, there were us who wished to use them for good, and they who sought to use it for evil. Our war was sadly lost, and Cybertron became a barren wasteland."

When Optimus continued the story his hologram showed many Autobots and Decepticons leaving Cybertron by flying themselves and by boarding giant space ships like The Ark and the Decepticon carrier ships.

Optimus: "We had no choice but to leave Cybertron to survive; and the many things we fought for were lost to the stars, and they have brought us to your planet."

Before he turned the hologram off he projected a few images from Earth's history (stuff from all the movies, like The Fallen and the Starharvester, and The Ark on the moon, and Megatron crashed into the ice) and he continued.

Optimus: "Our war has brought together our worlds and species, for we share much history with your world."

Optimus turned off the hologram and began to tell Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor about what they knew the Decepticons were up to.

Optimus: "We know that a Decepticon ship has crashed in Roswell and that they now have a powerful machine called the Tetrahedral, which can open a portal that can transport matter millions of miles in mere seconds. We have the activation key that will allow them to do it; we do not know what they plan to do with the Tetrahedral, but we will stop them or die trying."

Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette quietly said, "Wow!"

Suddenly Simon asked, "But what do they want with us?"

Optimus kneeled down some and said, "We do not know, but one thing is certain, it is not for the greater good."

Suddenly they turned around to Road Block, who said, "We are going to keep you here where you will be safe from the Decepticons."

Theodore suddenly realized the Decepticons must want Alvin and Brittany too so he turned to Optimus and asked, "Do you have Alvin and Brittany here too?"

Optimus answered, "I am sorry, we do not. But I know that your siblings are in good hands; they are with a good friend of mine, a boy named Sam Witwicky."

Simon turned around with a face indicating he thought Optimus was crazy and he said, "You trust the safety of my brother in the hands of some boy?"

Optimus kneeled down further and put his hands on the ground as he put his head close to them, showing that he was slightly angry, and he said, "Sam is the human that I trust the most; I owe him my life and I would trust him with my life, your siblings are safe with him!"

Optimus stood back up and Simon showed that he was slightly scared because he could tell he made Optimus a little angry.

Optimus pointed at Wheeljack and said, "Que, you, Bolt, and the Wreckers are in charge of these chipmunks; should the time come, you must protect them at all cost and make sure that they are safe."

Wheeljack put his hand on the center of his chest and said, "I proudly accept this responsibility Prime."

Bolt took a small step forward and said, "I gladly accept this duty too."

Leadfoot took a step in front of Roadbuster and Topspin and said, "We will make sure these kids are safe; and if any Decepticons come we will gut them like fish."

Optimus said, "Good."

Suddenly Mearing came in and walked between Que and Ironhide and she saw Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor and pointed to them as she said, "You kids, I want to see you in my office."

Simon replied, "Okay."

They followed Mearing, who had two assistants behind her, on all fours with Simon in front of them. They followed her into her office and she sat at her desk, which had papers, pens, and folders all over it; and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor climbed on the other end of her desk.

Mearing looked at them and said, "With all dew respect, I am a big fan of your music, but national security comes first, so you should know that everything you see and hear here is classified."

Theodore was slightly confused and said, "Does that mean we have to take classes about it?"

Mearing had a facial expression indicating she was slightly annoyed and Simon held Theodore close as he said, "Please forgive him, he fell out of the tree at birth."

Theodore smiled as he nodded, knowing it was true.

Mearing continued, "Classified means that it is a secret that only certain people can know. So none of you can tell anyone what you've witnessed here."

She then led them to the second floor of the hanger (balconies with railings on the walls) and she led them to a metal door to a small room that a chair and pillow in it.

Mearing then said, "This is where you will be staying."

Eleanor felt nervous and said, "We have to stay in here the entire time we're here?"

Mearing answered, "No, you have to stay in here during the night, during the day you can wander around, but you cannot leave this building; we'll be watching you, so don't do anything you think you'll regret."

Simon then said, "I'm really glad Alvin's not here."

Mearing asked, "Why is that?"

Simon answered, "Because he misbehaves a little and he is a little irresponsible."

Theodore asked, "What about food?"

Mearing answered, "We'll bring you meals when it's time. But don't think we're going to do whatever the hell you want."

Eleanor smiled and said, "Thank you mam."

Mearing said, "Don't call me mam, I'm not a mam."

She walked away and Jeanette had an expression on her face indicating she thought that was weird and she said, "Okay."

Suddenly Wheeljack put his head near the balcony they were standing on and he said, "Kids, come with me, I want to show you something."

They quickly ran down the stairs and they followed him at a safe distance (so that they would have to worry about him stepping on them) to a large cubic room. When they were in a metal door came down and sealed them in and they looked at the ceiling to see a strange circular machine with lights on it.

Que looked down at them and said, "This is a universal simulator I designed. With this you can see what is currently happening on Cybertron as if you were actually on the planet's surface. I am going to show you what our war has done to Cybertron."

Que pushed a large button on the wall and suddenly it appeared as if they were literally on Cybertron. They saw Wheeljack standing in front of them and they were standing on a hexagon panel (as seen in Optimus's hologram) and Wheeljack began to explain what was happening.

Que: "Alright, this is a virtual reality simulator I created that allows you to see what is currently happening here."

Simon picked up a tiny piece of metal off the ground (it was very tiny) and he said, "If we're not here how come I can pick this up."

Que answered, "It's very simple; the simulator causes your mind to create an allusion that would show you what would happen if you did something. But in reality you're standing with your eyes closed and you're moving your arms to what you're doing."

Jeanette touched the metal in Simon's hand and said, "But we can feel it."

Wheeljack said, "Same thing, your mind just makes you feel like your actually touching it; in reality that piece of metal is on the ground where you found it."

Simon tossed it away and said, "Make sense to me."

Que then moved his arms to his sides and said, "Now this is what our war did to Cybertron."

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor looked around them with "awww" and they saw buildings, but they looked different from the ones from the hologram. The buildings were circular with curves on the sides like ovals. Some were rectangular with circular things coming out of the roofs and sides. Some of the buildings had bridges that connected them. There were a few holes in the walls and some metal cables hanging from the sides, but there were no dead bodies.

They thought it was an amazing sight and Eleanor looked up at Que and said, "This doesn't look that bad."

Wheeljack said, "That's because this is an Autobot city that not much fighting happened in."

Wheeljack pulled a metal stick out of his chest with a light on top and it changed color and the location they saw changed. They were now standing on a metal hexagon panel and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor climbed over some metal and aw more bridges of different heights with Decepticon buildings on the other side, where more panels were. Some buildings were upside down, attached to the bottom of the panels. There were Decepticon and Autobot bodies everywhere; some in pieces, some with huge holes from being shot, and some had huge tears in their bodies from battle. Some had swords and spears through their chests, but they were all silver (like how Optimus and the others looked when they first came to Earth, before they got their forms). There were also crashed ships that had huge holes in them; everything that was destroyed was old and rusty. A few Decepticon buildings were so old that the spikes on the sides began to fall off and tilt. There was light from Cybertron's sun shining on the metal field of dead bodies.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor looked at the sight with horror and pity and Wheeljack said, "Not a pretty sight is it."

Simon turned to see the wall of a building behind them that had Decepticon eggs on the side. Simon walked to them and everyone else followed him. They looked up and saw an egg open and a hatchling fell out with blue liquid on it, it was the size of a ten year old human, The chipmunks were big small enough to fit in its mouth; the hatchling screamed as it began to die.

Wheeljack said, "Yep, Decepticons are still here and manage to save a few hatchlings, but it's only a matter of time before they all die, without Energon."

They turned to him and Theodore asked, "What's that."

Que replied, "It's what gives our race life, we'll all run out of it when our time comes and we'll die from age. But the war damaged the core of our planet and it can no longer supply the planet with Energon to give life to the hatchlings; without they'll all die."

The chipmunks turned back to the sight of the dead Autobots and Decepticons and they saw a bridge was so old that it fell apart. They looked to the bottom of the planet to see a trench and river of the glowing yellow liquid and some old bodies were floating in it.

They did not like this and Simon said, "I think we've seen enough, thank you."

Wheeljack said, "Alright."

He pulled the remote from his chest and turned the simulator off and they left the room.

It was night time when Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor looked to see Optimus open his chest and he had the Matrix of Leadership floating in his hand while it was glowing.

Eleanor asked, "What's that?"

Ironhide heard what she said and stood next to them and said, "That's the great Matrix of Leadership. It's a symbol of Prime's leadership and he keeps it so that Cybertron will always be with us."

Theodore smiled and asked, "Can I hold it?"

Ironhide turned and looked down at him and said, "Optimus will only trust it in the hands of a true leader, because it's more than a symbol, it also has great power."

Jeanette asked, "What kind of power?"

Ironhide replied, "It's the only known thing in the universe that can bring a Cybertronian back to life."

Their eyes widened and Simon said, "But Que said that you can only live if you have Energon."

Ironhide replied, "Yep, it's the only thing that can restore Energon to a transformer's spark. He used it to bring me and Wheeljack back to life."

They all were amazed and they said, "Wow!"

Ironhide then said, "But it can't work if they have suffered so much damage."

Simon looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ironhide began to walk and said, "Come with me."

He led them to the back of the hanger to a large room that had the bodies of old Autobots in it. They had Jazz's upper body hanging from some cables and his legs were preserved against the wall. They had Arcee and the other two motorcycle Autobots (from the second movie) on large platforms and they had huge holes in their upper bodies with a few missing pieces of metal.

Eleanor looked sad and asked, "What happened to them."

Ironhide stood in front of Jazz and said, "This is Jazz; in our first battle here he was killed when Megatron ripped him in half."

Simon and the others showed signs of horror and Ironhide pointed to Arcee and her sisters and said, "These are Arcee and her two sisters; in our battle in Egypt they were shot by a punkass Decepticon."

Simon turned his head and he tapped the others' shoulders and pointed to a picture of Jetfire.

Ironhide saw them looking at the picture and walked to it and said, "This was Jetfire; he was a Decepticon who changed sides to the Autobots. In our battle in Egypt, Optimus had to defeat The Fallen so Jetfire sacrificed himself so that Optimus could use his parts to become more powerful and defeat The Fallen."

Jeanette was amazed as she thought it was a nice story and she said, "Wow, that was nice, too bad he had to die though."

Ironhide said, "Yeah, but it was a hell of a way to go."

Simon straightened his glasses and said, "Uh… very well put Ironhide."

Suddenly Lenox stood in the doorway and said, "Uh… Simon, Mearing wants you guys in your room now."

Simon said, "Okay."

The four of them ran on all fours to the room they would be sleeping in and guards locked it and stood at its sides with guns.

They all got on the chair and shared the pillow (all four of them took up the whole thing, in width).

They were about to go to sleep when Simon said, "This vacation is getting weird."

They fell asleep and the light overhead went off and Simon and Jeanette turned and ended up hugging each other and Theodore and Eleanor did the same thing, like Alvin and Brittany did in the motel the night before.

**Please Review**


	7. A Storm Approaching

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

A Storm Approaching

It was now four in the morning and Maggie and Glen were sitting at a table in a room in a government prison, they were brought there because Maggie showed Glen the virus. They were waiting there without making any noises until the door opened and some guards came in with the Secretary of Defense.

He looked at Maggie and said, "Don't worry I know why you showed him that virus."

Glen asked, "Does that mean I can go now?"

He replied, "Not yet. I want to know if you were able to eliminate the virus."

Maggie answered, "We didn't but Glen said that he can probably do it."

He looked at Glen who nodded and he said, "Good."

Maggie continued, "But we did manage to find out what information the virus absorbed. It involved something about Area 51 and a space ship that crashed and it mentioned some people by the names of Jade, Paul, Freddie, Jennifer, Phil, Jill, Lilly, and Joe."

The Secretary of Defense replied, "I don't know who those people are, but I know what the space ship and Area 51 are about. Come with me."

They followed him out of the building and they boarded a plane that would bring them to Roswell.

Later at 6:00 A.M.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor woke up in the room they were sleeping in to see the light shining overhead with slightly surprised expressions and Simon said, "Oh yes that's right, I forgot we were here."

Suddenly Lenox stepped in the room and said, "Guys, Mearing wants to see you."

They climbed off the chair and they stretched their arms and legs; they also rubbed their eyelids and Simon pushed his hands against his back to crack it. They walked to Mearing's office and climbed onto her desk and she was looking at them with a solid face.

Simon: "You wanted to see us."

Mearing: "Yes, I would like to discuss what you have encountered the past over the past few days."

Eleanor: "Well on the day of our last concert the Decepticons attacked us when we were about to leave and we were separated from Alvin and Brittany, and that's when we escaped with the Autobots' help."

Mearing: "Did any of the Decepticons that attacked you say anything about why they needed you?"

Jeanette: "No, we didn't even see them that day; we were so busy trying to reach sanctuary that we didn't even pay attention to what they looked like."

Mearing: "Did you encounter anything on the day the Autobots rescued you?"

Simon put his finger on his chin as he thought about what happened that night.

Simon: "That night we were upset that Alvin and Brittany weren't with us; then a strange adult chipmunk we didn't know came and started talking about Roswell."

Theodore: "Yeah, he warned us that the Decepticons were after us and we needed to find the Autobots."

Simon: "Yeah, then he left and we saw your team come in and take Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie and then we saw…"

He stopped and he and Jeanette looked at each other and they held Theodore and Eleanor before he continued.

Simon: "We saw him dead. Then we were attacked by two Decepticons before Optimus, Speeder, and Pile Driver saved us."

Mearing was surprised when she realized what Simon said earlier.

Mearing: "Wait, the chipmunk mentioned Roswell."

The four chipmunks' eyes widened as they remembered what Optimus told them about The Invader.

Theodore: "How could he have known about what happened there?"

Mearing: "Clearly he was somehow connected in a way that he knew what happened and that they killed him after he told you about it."

Simon: "Well that's all we can tell you."

Mearing: "Thank you, that's all I need."

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor left the room when they saw Optimus standing near the wall while he was looking at the Matrix of Leadership floating in his hand. They were standing against the wall and they watched him from behind when Mole climbed up and stood next to them.

Simon turned to Mole and said, "I'm sure since Optimus will only trust that thing in the hands of a true leader he won't let us touch it."

Mole looked down at them and said, "Yeah,"

He continued and pointed to Simon and Theodore and said, "He might trust it with that big A brother of yours though."

They turned around with surprised expressions and Simon said, "Alvin? Ha ha! Very funny! No you see, Alvin is very irresponsible and a bit mischievous. He's not really much of a leader."

Mole looked down at him with a smile and said, "Is he a bad ass jerk to you and your friends?"

Simon looked up at him with a slightly offended expression and said, "No! Alvin is mischievous and irresponsible but he means well and he has a good heart."

Mole kneeled down to the four chipmunks and said, "You know, we've always been led by Primes like Optimus, and some of them were irresponsible like your brother; but they could change their disapproving ways and act responsible when they needed to be."

He walked away and Simon scratched his head as he did not get what he was saying, then Eleanor said, "I wonder how Alvin and Brittany are doing right now."

At 8:00 A.M.

The Decepticons finally made it to the motel Sam and the others were staying in. They were right outside and they saw Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids in the parking lot. The Decepticons transformed; one of them was as tall as Bumblebee and the other two were the size of Mudflap and Skids. The one that was as tall as Bumblebee had a short crescent shaped horn in the middle of his forehead and he would transform into a white van. The other two would form one vehicle (like Mudflap and Skids did in the second movie when they transformed into an ice cream truck); they would transform to form the front and back halves of a taco truck. The smaller Decepicons had crescent shaped spikes that came out of the sides of their mouths and they had small arms and legs. The three of them ejected a bunch of small Decepticons. The one that would transform into a white van ejected a Decepticon that was as tall as Ben and one that was taller than any human but short enough to fit in a room. It would transform into a red washing machine; it had metal tusks like a mammoth's (like Manny's from Ice Age) on the sides of its mouth. It also had the round see through door on its chest. Its body was shaped like the twins' but it had arms of the same size with claws on the ends of its fingers. The two that were the size of the twins ejected seven smaller Decepticons; two of them were the size of Brains and Wheelie and one had big eyes and a huge mouth with big teeth (like the one in the beginning of the second movie created by the Cube shard but it had a bigger mouth). The other one had claws for hands (with two fingers like a crab) and it had red eyes with black lines across the top (like a cat's eye) and it had feet like a chicken. Two more of the Decepticons were the size of Alvin and Brittany (one of them had a body like the small one the Cube created in the first movie, but it had three fingered claws on the end of each spider like leg); the other three were the same size as text and tune.

Alvin and Brittany woke up after spending a second night at the motel and that night they hugged each other in their sleep again. When they woke up they were startled and jumped back screaming a little.

Everyone else woke up and Ben stood in front of everyone and said, "Good morning ladies and germs."

Brains played the sound of drums like Bumblebee did two days ago to Ben's joke and Ben looked at him and said, "That wasn't a joke I was talking to everyone in this disgusting motel."

Sam got up and said, "Alright now lets get ready, we leave in a half hour."

Alvin walked to the door and said, "I'm going outside for a while."

Brittany said, "I need some air too."

Ben looked at them with a smile and said, "Alright, but don't you lovebirds go too far; we're not leaving without you."

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune chuckled when he said this.

Brittany looked up at him with a slightly angry face and said, "Okay, once again, we're not love birds!"

Ben smiled and made a remark, "Oh so you're chained to each other birds?"

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune laughed and Ben punched the air and said, "Zinger!"

Brittany frowned because she thought he was annoying and sarcastically said, "Ha ha, you're a comic genius."

Alvin climbed onto the door knob and opened it just a crack and he and Brittany walked outside, unaware that there were Decepticons near. Alvin and Brittany split up and Alvin walked around the corner of the building and leaned against the wall.

After ten minutes Brittany walked around the corner from the other side and said, "Hey Alvin, I took a walk around the motel and I saw something I think you should see."

Alvin pulled himself off the wall and said, "Okay."

Alvin began to follower her until he heard a voice behind him say, "Alvin, where are you going?"

Alvin turned around to see Brittany standing at the corner he walked around ten minutes ago and he said, "Brittany how did you…"

He then saw that there were two Brittanys and he screamed and the one on the right (the corner he walked around) was scared when she saw the other one.

She then said, "Alvin, I'm the real Brittany! She's an imposter!"

The other one said, "No Alvin, she's the imposter! She's trying to trick you!"

Alvin looked back and forth with a scared face and said, "I don't know who's real and who's fake!"

The one on the left said, "Come on Alvin! I'm the real Brittany! We've been friends for years!"

The one on the right said, "No Alvin, she's lying! I'm the real Brittany! You saved me and my sisters from Ian and accidentally got us shipwrecked on that island and helped lead us to escape!"

Alvin turned to the one at the right and said, "You're the real Brittany! Only she would know that!"

Alvin ran next tot her and they both looked at the other one; the other one's voice changed from Brittany's adorable squeaky voice to a creepy female Decepticon voice.

She smiled evilly and said, "You're not as dumb as you look rodent."

Then the fur and clothes disappeared (like the Decepticon in the second movie that made itself look like a human girl) and it had a metal form with creepy red eyes but a similar figure to Brittany's. It had sharp teeth and its tail was stringy and it had hair handing on the sides that looked like tiny ropes of metal. Then the other Decepticon (the one with spider like legs with claws on the ends) came; it used its claws to hold onto the wall and it was climbing down it face down like a spider. It hopped down next to the other one and a small machine gun came out of its shoulder and another gun came out of its chest.

It pointed the guns at them and said, "Surrender now!"

Alvin and Brittany stood straight with their eyes wide open before Alvin yelled, "Run!"

They ran back to the motel room and through the door that was still open a crack and the small Decepticons chased them.

When they got back in the motel room Sam and the others looked at them as Brittany yelled, "Help!"

Then the two small Decepticons came in and the rest of them showed no fear as Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune, and Ben stepped in front of them and said, "Take a hike and we'll let you live."

The Decepticon that once looked like Brittany said, "We will kill you!"

Text pointed at her and said, "You and what army!"

Suddenly the window shattered as the three other small Decepticons (and the one that was as tall as Ben) crashed through it and pointed guns at them and Mikayla said, "You had to ask!"

Then the red washing machine Decepticon ran through the wall and left a huge hole to the other room and roared and Leo yelled, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

One of the Decepticons that attacked Text; it had spider like legs but it also had arms coming out of the front with guns on the forearms, and it had a neck and head coming out (like the doctors who resurrected Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade). Another one attacked Tune and it looked like the miniature version of a sentar (half man half horse) but it had spider like legs instead of horse like legs. The larger silver one chased Ben out of the room and kept trying to shoot him. The Decepticon with the large mouth and eyes punched Wheelie hard enough to knock him onto the table with the sink; then it climbed up and tried to bite him but Wheelie held his mouth open, but it was so big that he had to use both his hands to hold the top jaw and his foot to hold the bottom jaw and he showed signs of struggle. The other one grabbed Brains' arms with his claws and threw him against the wall and he and Brains started punching and kicking each other. The one that looked like Brittany and the one with claws on the end of its legs chased Alvin and Brittany to the bathroom while the washing machine one attacked Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo.

Two guns came out of its forearms and it tried to shoot them but missed; then the door in its chest opened and it shot an energy blast from a circular hole in its chest but missed them and blew a large hole in the wall behind them. Then it crushed the beds and left stuffing everywhere.

Sam then yelled, "Bumblebee!"

But it was no use, a hole suddenly blew in the ceiling and he saw Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids were busy fighting the three large Decepticons. Bumblebee was punching and kicking the one that would transform into a white van; Skids was trying to fight one of the ones his size with a green metal war hammer (like the one Pile Driver used) by swinging it at his head. Mudflap had a giant metal bow (which is used in karate) that had red wrings of light around it; he kept hitting the one attacking him in the chest and in the legs but it was pretty tough.

It punched him but he hit it in the head and knocked it over and yelled, "I'll go ninja on your ass!"

Meanwhile

Alvin and Brittany were being attacked by the two Decepticons in the bathroom. Brittany was lying on her back near the bathroom sink, trying to get the clawed Decepticon off of her as it grabbed her and tried prevent her from escaping. Alvin was holding onto the edge of the bathroom table trying to escape the one that once was disguised as Brittany; it shot its long metal tongue out and wrapped it around Alvin's ankle and kept pulling on him. Then it shot its hand out on a thick wire (like a grapple) and it grabbed the hood of his sweater. It kept pulling on him as he held on for dear life.

Meanwhile

Brains kicked his Decepticon in the chest with both feet and got him off. Then he pulled out his rifle and shot it in the chest three times. Then it screamed in pain and Brains climbed on his shoulders and ripped off his head.

He yelled, "Don't mess with us MF!"

He looked to see that Wheelie was still having using his arms and foot to hold the other Decepticon's mouth open. Then he got an idea and put his other foot on the bottom jaw, then he slipped and fell into the Decepticon's mouth. The Decepticon closed its mouth to the point where its teeth covered Wheelie. Brains thought his friend was a goner, but then the Decepticon moved around with a facial expression indicating he felt weird; then it showed signs of pain. In the Decepticon's mouth Wheelie was ripping out some metal cords and then he clinched his left hand in a fist, and spikes went over his knuckles (like Optimus did in the third movie) and he punched through the head and destroyed the Decepitcon's right eye. Wheelie left a whole where the eye was; then he pushed his feet against the bottom jaw and the mouth slowly began to open; then when he had it open to he pint where you could see his head bending down, he pushed against the bottom jaw so hard that it came off along with some metal from the sides of his mouth. The Decepticon screamed in pain as Wheelie turned around and faced his chest.

Wheelie then held his handheld gun in his left hand and put the nozzle against his chest and said, "Take this Decepticon Dick!"

He shot it and left a small hole where its spark used to be and the Decepticon fell backwards dead.

Brains climbed onto the table and hit Wheelie's back in a friendly manner and said, "Nice one!"

Meanwhile

Skids kept swinging his hammer at the Decepticon's head, but then it knocked the hammer out of his hands. Skids saw that Mudflap was having trouble, so he pulled out some green metal nunchucks and he hit the Decepticon low between the legs. The Decepticon screamed in pain as it kneeled down with its hands over that area; then Skids kicked him to where he crashed in the wall. He ran behind the Decepticon fighting Mudflap and got on his knees and bent over. Mudflap saw what he was doing and he jabbed his bow into the Decepticon's chest, pushing him back and he tripped over Skids.

Skids punched Mudflaps knuckles and said, "No one messes with us!"

Skids ran back to the other Decepticon with his nunchucks while a gun came out of the back of Mudflap's hand (as seen in the second movie) and he started shooting the one they just tripped.

Meanwhile

Text was shooting the guns in his forearms at the small Decepticon, but it dodged some o of his shots and came close, but Text swung his tail around with the spiky ball on the end and it hit the Decepticon's face and left some small but bad scratches on it. Text then climbed up the wall and jumped to the ceiling and his hands grabbed the edge of the light on the ceiling. The crablike Decepticon managed to climb up to him and it held onto the other side of the light, but Text held his legs up, with his feet in fists and the guns in his legs came out and he shot the Decepticon in the face and it fell to the floor dead. Tune pulled out a small but thick sword and when the Decepticon (that he was fighting) came close, he shoved it right through its chest and killed him. He grouped with Text, Brains, and Wheelie and they all started shooting their explosive bullets at the washing machine Decepticon, but they had little affect.

Meanwhile

Ben was running away from the silver Decepticon that was trying to kill him and he ran behind the motel where he saw a garbage truck driving toward a dumpster. The Decepticon finally caught Ben and shoved his body against the side of the dumpster. It pointed its gun (that had bullets) at Ben and Ben tried to think of what to do.

Ben looked behind the Decepticon and pointed to something while he screamed, "In coming!"

The Decepticon turned around but saw nothing; then Ben grabbed him from behind and smiled as he said, "'Oldest trick in the book."

Then he threw the Decepticon in the dumpster and slammed the lid close and left but watched as the garbage truck backed up to the dumpster and dumped the garbage and Decepticon into it. The Decepticon climbed out of some garbage but then the compactor of the truck came down and began to crush the garbage. The Decepticon's hand stuck out and got crushed to pieces as the rest of it was covered by the door. Ben began to run back to the motel room to help the others.

Meanwhile

Brittany was still trying to get the clawed Decepticon off of her, she managed to get her arms free and she punched the Decepticon but it didn't do much damage. Alvin finally got onto the table but the Decepticon that once looked like Brittany climbed up and lassoed her tongue around his waist. Alvin held onto the faucet and saw that Brittany was in trouble; he saw a nearby wash rag and he threw it at the clawed Decepticon. The Decepticon couldn't see through it, so he let go of Brittany to pull it off. When it pulled it off Brittany ran at him and knocked him into the toilet bowl. He was stuck for the moment so Brittany quickly ran at the female Decepticon and punched her in the face, causing her to loosen her grip on Alvin. Alvin escaped but then the Decepticon attacked Brittany; so Alvin grabbed the Decepticon and threw her into the toilet and onto the one Brittany just knocked in. Then Alvin jumped on the back of the toilet and he flushed it. Both Decepticons went down the toilet when the female one stretched her tongue out to grab Alvin, but the last image of them was the long metal tongue being sucked down the toilet. But then the final small Decepticon pointed machine guns at them and they screamed loudly but then he stopped and showed pain as sparks came from the sides of his ears.

He angrily said, "Watch it, some of us have sensitive ears, and your singing voices emit a frequency that can hurt them. And that can kill someone my size!"

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with devious smiles and then they started singing "Dynamite". They sang for one minute while the sparks came from the Decepticon's ears and eventually his head exploded. They went in the room but hid behind the wall as the washing machine one kept shooting like a mad man.

Meanwhile

Skids was fighting the Decepticon when he jumped in the air and punched it in the head and spun around (in slow motion). Skids saw that Bumblebee was fighting the larger one, which had a large gun on its back, but it had to bend over to shoot him; suddenly an idea appeared in Skids' mind. Then the Decepticon was on its chest and Skids stood on its back and held his war hammer with both hands; he held the hammer up to the Decepticon's head and he held it in the air ready to swing.

Before he swung he yelled, "Four!"

He then swung the hammer and knocked the Decepticon's head off and it landed in the tube of the other Decepticon's gun before it bent over. It bent over to shoot Bumblebee, but because the other Decepticon's head was in it, the gun blew up and the explosion did damage to the Decepticon and some small pieces of metal came off of his back and shoulders. The Decepticon fell down but got back up, only to have Bumblebee start punching and kicking him. Mudflap was almost done with his Decepticon, he finished it when he pulled out a glowing orange metal axe (like Optimus') and he cut the Decepticon in half. Bumblebee did a drop spin kick and knocked the Decepticon down; while it tried to get up Bumblebee climbed on the motel's roof and then he jumped in the air with his arm out and did a body slam. The Decepticon screamed in pain and Bumblebee threw him into a motel room, destroying the wall and ceiling, but the Decepticon was still alive.

It was weak so Bumblebee turned his right arm into his cannon and pointed it at the Decepticon as he used the radio to say, "Astala bista baby!"

He shot the Decepticon in the chest, leaving a huge hole, and killed it.

Meanwhile

The washing machine Decepticon was shooting bullets everywhere and Wheelie went to Leo, who was hiding behind a mattress that was now tilted against the wall and said, "Aren't you gonna get out there and do something?"

Leo looked at him and said, "Hey! I don't wanna die! How am I supposed to help without getting killed!"

Wheelie pulled out a bomb and said, "Throw this in the slot in his chest when he's about to fire and he'll be in hell for sure!"

Leo held it and activated it, then he ran out in the open yelling, the Decepticon opened the door in its chest and was about to fire when Leo threw the bomb in, when it was in the Decepticon blew up, leaving only small pieces everywhere. Alvin and Brittany stepped out from behind the wall and they had a few small cuts and tears in their clothes.

Brittany struggled to stand up as he said, "Glad that's over."

Ben returned and said, "They're all dead, let's blow this dump!"

They all ran to Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids in their vehicle forms and they drove away. When they were gone a small hole appeared and the female Decepticon and the clawed Decepticon climbed out of it, as they had just dug their way out of the motel septic tank. They were filthy and angry.

The female one said, "We shall get those rodent children and kill them!"

The one with spider legs and claws said, "Yes indeed!"

Meanwhile in Bumblebee

They were talking about what happened back there and Sam looked at Alvin and Brittany and said, "They must have somehow known you guys were there."

Text realized something and said, "They must have intercepted your call when I let you call your guardian!"

Carly then said, "So they must have tracked us here."

Mikayla realized something and said, "If they know where your brothers and sisters are than they are in danger!"

Alvin and Brittany's eyes widened and Ben said, "Don't worry the Autobots probably know what happened and probably got your friends safe at base."

Brittany was surprised and said, "You know where they are?"

Brains stood on Ben's knee and said, "Sure they're at NEST, we talk about it all the time, anyone who knows the Autobots knows they would bring them to NEST."

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened (including Brains) as they realized he was right, even the Decepticons know where NEST is.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and said, "I've got to call Mearing!"

Text climbed onto Sam's shoulder and said, "No they'll track you, use me, I'll change my signal so they can't track me."

Text transformed into his cell phone form and Sam started to dial Mearing's number.


	8. Nightmares Do Come True

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Nightmares Do Come True

Starscream was with Megatron and The Mighty and said to Meagron, "Master, our forces reported that the red and pink wearing rodents escaped; and they are with the boy."

Megatron grinded his teeth in anger and said, "One cannot have something done right unless they do it themselves! We must have those chipmunks!"

The Mighty evilly said, "Then let us retrieve the other four."

Meanwhile at NEST

Sam called Mearing and said, "Mearing listen, we were just attacked by more Decepticons and they're after the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

Mearing replied, "Mr. Witwicky the four chipmunks are here at NEST where they will be safe."

Sam continued, "No you don't get it, the Decepticons know where NEST is and they knew that you guys would bring them there. The Decepticons are coming for the chipmunks!"

She hung up and said, "Get those chipmunks in their room."

They put Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor in their room and Simon said, "Is this necessary?"

Mearing answered, "Yes it is. Decepticons are coming here to get you. We have to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Theodore was worried but said, "Okay."

She closed the door and they sat on the chair and Simon looked at Theodore and said, "We're gonna be fine Theodore."

Suddenly an alarm went off indicating they had a nearby Energon reading and they heard it and Simon said, "I hope."

A soldier came to Lennox and said, "Sir, we have multiple Decepticons heading our way."

Lennox turned to Optimus and said, "Optimus, you and the others have to take them out!"

Optimus replied, "We will leave none alive."

Lennox turned to Wheeljack and said, "Wheeljack, you, Bolt, and the Wreckers have to stay here in case any Decepticons get here; make sure they don't get to Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor!"

Leadfoot said, "Aint no one getting to them unless we say so!"

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Mirage, Alpha, Road Block, Pile Driver, Jolt, Mole, and Speeder set out to destroy all the Decepticons.

Three Decepticons transformed and were running through the streets where a man was driving a truck with a trailer. Suddenly Pile Driver drove by and transformed, the Decepticons were heading his way.

He used his index finger and thumb to pull the truck's door off and he gently pulled out the driver while saying, "Yeah sorry I need this!"

He put the driver on the sidewalk and then picked up the truck and trailer and held it above his head with both hands. He then threw it at a Decepticon; the truck dented and a few pieces came off as it hit the Decepticon, and drove it into a gasoline factory, then blew up. Another Decepticon's hand turned into an egg shaped metal spiked ball on a chain (like Megatron did in the first movie) and he swung it at Pile Driver. He hit Pile Driver and Pile Driver screamed in pain but when the Decepticon swung a second time, he dodged it and grabbed the chain. With his great strength he started to spin around holding onto the chain, twirling the Decepticon around. Then he used it to hit the remaining Decepticon so hard that the upper half of its body came off. When it was dead Pile Driver pulled on the chain and moved the Decepticon in the air. Then it came on top of him and he grabbed the upper and lower halves of his body. Then Pile Driver screamed in rage as he ripped the Decepticon in half.

He dropped both halves of the dead Decepticon and said, "That was a good workout."

Suddenly another Decepticon came with a huge sword in its forearm and he was about to stab Pile Driver in the back, when suddenly Jolt came and shot his giant taser on a wire and it hit the Decepticon's back. Pile Driver turned around with surprise to see the Decepticon screaming as it was electrocuted, then a small explosion came from its chest and it fell over dead.

Pile Driver smiled and said to Jolt, "Thanks for the help."

Jolt pulled his taser to his arm and said, "That's what friends are for."

Suddenly Pile Driver saw two other Decepticons running behind Jolt, and he yelled, "Lookout!"

Jolt got out of the way as Pile Driver moved his left leg up for a sidekick and he kicked the air while the gun in the sole of his foot shot an energy blast. The energy blast hit one of the Decepticons, causing it to fall over dead with some glowing orange liquid coming pouring out of a hole in its chest. Then the other Decepticon was close, so some spikes went of Pile Driver's knuckles and he punched his fist right through the Decepticon's chest. Some red liquid poured from the sides of the hole in the Decepticon's chest as it fell to the ground dead.

Pile Driver then said, "Decepticon junk!"

Meanwhile

A small motorcycle Decepticon was heading for NEST when Alpha jumped in front of it and grabbed it in his mouth. He started shaking it around like a dog would with a chew toy and some pieces came from the Decepticon, until finally most of the outer metal of its body was gone and it was dead. He spit the body out and mumbled something with his damaged voice; no one could understand it but one could tell that he was happy that he just killed it (like Rico in The Penguins of Madagascar). Suddenly another Decepticon jumped from a rooftop and kicked Alpha hard into the wall of a building. There was a huge hole in the building and some small sparks of fire came out but Alpha got up and looked at it angrily. It was about to shoot him but Ratchet drove toward it, transformed, and jumped in the air with a flip and used the circular saw on his left wrist (as seen in the first and second movies) to cut off the Decepticon's head.

The body fell to the ground and Ratchet looked at Alpha and said, "We will never leave a friend in a time of need."

Meanwhile

Mole was standing on a rooftop as three motorcycle Decepticons rolled by (with the wheels they had instead of feet) and he used his handheld guns and shot each of them in the face, knocking their lifeless bodies over.

Mole smiled and said to himself, "That's why I'm the best sniper on the planet."

Meanwhile

A Decepticon, twice the size of Pile Driver, was running through the streets, kicking and crushing all cars in its path. Suddenly Sideswipe and Mirage drove by a corner behind him and they transformed.

Sideswipe pulled out his handheld guns and pointed them at the Decepticon's back while saying, "Dino, take him out!"

Sideswipe started shooting the Decepticon and it stopped and turned around. Dino jumped towards its chest and drove his wrist blades into its chest. It screamed in pain as Dino turned his blades and pulled them out to rip more holes in the Decepticon's chest.

He then yelled, "Sideswipe, care to lend a hand."

Sideswipe put his handheld guns away and the triangular blades came out of his forearms and he jabbed the left one right through the Decepticon's chest, near its neck. He then used his right one to cut off the Decepticon's left forearm. They knocked it to the ground and Mirage used his right wrist blade to cut out a huge chunk of the Decepticon's chest (it looked like there was a huge hole in the side of its chest) and the Decepticon's red eyes turned off (like Megatron's when he died) and a yellowish green fluid leaked out of the hole in its chest.

Sideswipe and Mirage climbed off and Sideswipe said, "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Meanwhile

Road Block and Speeder were driving through the streets when two Decepticons started running right for them. They transformed and Speeder rolled forward with his wheels and he pulled out his handheld guns and shot the Decepticon on the left, which was holding to hand held guns as well. Speeder shot the guns out of the Decepticon's hands and then flipped in the air (in slow motion) as a he put the guns away and a blue glowing sword came out of his forearm. He flipped down (normal speed now) and cut the Decepticon in half, from his head to his chest (meaning he cut his head, chest, and lower body in half). The other Decepticon had a claw on two fingered claw on its back and it grabbed Speeder's arm and threw him against a building, leaving a huge indent in the wall. Then Road Block ran toward the Decepticon, but it turned around and it grabbed his top hands, they were both struggling to overtake the other one. Road Block smiled as his bottom arms punched the Decepticon in the face repeatedly. When the Decepticon let go of Road Block's top hands, Road Block did a sliding kick to his legs and knocked him over. Then guns came out of all four of his forearms and he shot the Decepticon in the back, leaving a huge hole to the point where you could see the center of its chest.

Road Block helped Speeder up while saying, "Don't have a party without inviting me."

Meanwhile

Pile Driver used he guns in his feet to jump high in the air while he was holding onto a Decepticon, then as the moved to the ground, he held the Decepticon down and the pressure of falling on the street crushed it and some pieces of its body fell off (imagine pieces of the metal of its body falling off). Suddenly another Decepticon, that was just as strong as Pile Driver, ran toward him and they grabbed each other's hands to try and overtake each other. Pile Driver couldn't do it, so a small gun came out of his chest between his pelvic muscles and he shot the Decepticon's chest. It screamed in pain and Pile Driver ripped off the Decepticon's left arm and he turned his left hand into a metal ball with spikes and did a huge upper cut, knocking off part of his chin (slow motion). The Decepticon fell to the ground and Pile Driver shot the guns in the palms of his hands and killed it. Then he grabbed its legs and started to spin around and then he threw it high in the air. Suddenly another Decepticon approached him and they started fighting near a school where tons of ten year olds watched them in "aww".

He continued to punch and kick the Decepticon as he looked down at them and said, "Don't try this at home kids."

Then Pile Driver moved his fist back for a punch and slow motion revealed three small circular guns (like the ones in his palms and soles of his feet) and as he punched he shot an energy blast at the Decepticon, killing it and driving a block away, leaving a huge indent in the street. Pile Driver ran through the streets where he saw Ironhide driving toward him. Ironhide transformed as two Decepticons jumped from the rooftops with handheld guns. Pile Driver's arms transformed into long guns with metal ammunition bands going to the back of his chest (as I mentioned before) and he pointed them at both the Decepticons. Ironhide quickly pulled the riffles off his back and pointed them at the Decepticons.

Ironhide looked at them with an angry face and said, "Can we help you boys."

Pile Driver smiled and said, "Oooh, looks like we're gonna have a little steel cage match."

Ironhide said, "First one to make a move gets killed."

Both Decepticons dropped their weapons, but then the one on the left had a gun come out of his right shoulder and he pointed it at Ironhide.

Pile Driver said, "Incoming!"

Ironhide dodged the missile it launched and he shot both his riffles at he Decepticon while Pile Driver shot the other one and killed it.

Ironhide put his guns on his back and said, "The students have surpassed the masters."

They saw that four Decepticons were far away and were heading right for NEST.

Pile Driver put his finger on the side of his head and said, "Wheeljack, we got bad boys heading toward you."

Wheeljack, Bolt, and the Wreckers heard what he said and Wheeljack replied, "We got it."

They stood in front of the entrance to he hanger and engaged in the Decepticons. Que pulled out two handheld guns and began shooting one of the Decepticons. Bolt pulled out a metal bow stick, but on the ends of it were two giant tasers with sparks of electricity between the three points. He jabbed one end to a Decepticon, shocking it, then it fell onto its back. Bolt then spun the taser bow around like a baton and slammed the other end into the Decepticon's chest; it left a hole in it while it shocked it, killing it. Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin engaged a large Decepticon; Topspin shot the large guns on his shoulders and the small ones on his forearms (look up a picture of him). Leadfoot shot the small guns on his forearms (look up a picture of him) and Roadbuster shot the small guns on his forearms (look up a picture of him too). They all shot one Decepticon and it fell over, then when it started to pull itself up Topspin jabbed his left claw through its chest and killed it.

Roadbuster yelled, "No one's getting these chipmunks!"

Since they were right outside the building Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor heard the sounds of the gunshots, punches, and explosions and they huddled together in fear. They looked around in the direction they heard the sounds coming from with their mouths open and their eyes scared.

Theodore said, "Guys, I'm scared!"

Simon held Theodore and said, "We all are Theodore."

Wheeljack was now punching and kicking the Decepticon; then he punched it in the mouth so hard that its bottom jaw came off and the right side of its face was dented and its right eye came out. It squealed in pain and fell down dead as a red fluid and green slime poured out of its mouth. There was only one Decepticon left and Bolt stood in front of the entrance with his open to his sides as he was ready to fight. Then two large metal cylinders came out of his forearms and long metal whips came out of them. They hung to the ground and then they started glowing blue and some sparks of electricity started coming from them (like the bad guy's in the second Iron Man). Bolt swung the whips at the Decepticon; the tips hit its chest and head and there were sparks of electricity on its body for seconds (they appeared when the whip touched him but were gone when out of contact). Bolt continued to swing his whips at the Decepticon; he would pull them back into the air then swing like a lion tamer a few times. Then the Decepticon held its arms out and vaulted over Bolt's shoulders; it began to run toward the entrance to the building but Bolt shot his whips out and managed to wrap them around the Decepticon's chest and shoulders. The Decepticon shook its limbs as it screamed in pain from the electricity of Bolt's whips. Then his left arm blew up and part of his chest did, then it was dead.

Bolt used the whips to yank the Decepticon away from the entrance and near the gate and fence; the pulled his whips back into his body and said, "Shocking isn't it."

Wheeljack, Bolt, and the Wreckers stood proudly; then more Energon readings were picked up. In the sky, Starscream was in his jet form and Megatron was holding onto his tailfins. The Mighty was flying in his alien jet form; he had sheets of metal like armor along the outside of his form, and he had large wings with engines connected to the bottom of them, and he had engines on the rear with straight tailfins that extended over the engines. Starscream and The Mighty transformed and all three of them dropped through the roof of the NEST building and started destroying everything. When they landed they caused a huge tremor that knocked Wheeljack, Bolt, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin to the ground. Megatron pulled his rifle off his back and started shooting the military helicopters in the hanger (they looked like the ones in the third movie, helicopters with flat wings that had the propellers on the ends). Starscream's hands turned into his circular missile launchers and he started blasting the walls and jeeps. The Mighty pulled out a large sword (like the one a Roman gladiator would use) and he started cutting up helicopters and jeeps. Epps ran in and saw everything; then he ran into the nearest room that had weapons. The Mighty, Starscream, Megatron left a huge hole in the roof to the point where the sunlight was shining over the entire room.

As The Mighty continued to bring great destruction he yelled, "Bow before the wrath of The Mighty!"

The Mighty then ripped the vault open and the key ring floated in his hand and he evilly yet happily said, "The activation key is mine!"

He turned back to Megatron and Starscream and said, "Fetch the rodents!"

Starscream's right hand turned into a circular saw and he started cutting through the walls. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor heard their voices screaming, the explosions occurring, and their mechanical footsteps. Suddenly the jumped in fear as the tip of Starscream's saw cut through the door and it began to cut through the walls around them, until finally he made a huge hole and could see them. They looked at his giant metal face with fear and horror as he smiled evilly.

He pulled his hand back while saying, "We are one step closer to victory!"

He was about to grab them when Epps stood on the bridge on the wall of the hanger with a gun and a rocket launcher. He saw Starscream and launched the rocket at his head, causing a great deal of pain and Starscream fell over; his hand hit the walls of the room the chipmunks were in, leaving large holes in them. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor held each other tightly as they screamed in terror; The Mighty heard their scream and sparks came from the sides of his head and he held his ears in pain. Epps then pulled out his rifle and shot Megatron's rag; the bullet ripped a small hole and hit Megatron in the hole in his head, practically hitting him in the brain. Megatron screamed in pain as he dropped onto his knees with his right hand (the one that is larger and like a human's hand) over it. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor saw this as an opportunity to escape, so they ran out the door and onto the bridge to escape. They stopped when Megatron got on his feet and looked at them evilly (like how he looked at Sam in the second movie, but with the rag on his head). Everyone looked at him with fear, but none of them were more afraid than Theodore. Theodore recognized Megatron from his nightmare and he felt as though it had come true.

Megatron growled as he moved his head and said, "Come here rodents."

Megatron saw fear in their eyes, but he cold see mortal terror in Theodore's eyes. Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor took some small steps sideways and they had to pick up Theodore. Megatron knew they were trying to escape, so he roared as he moved his right arm up to grab them, but someone blasted him and the chipmunks ran for part of the bridge that was damaged to the point where it broke off and was tilted against the end, they ran down it like some stairs while Megatron got up and tried to grab them again. Fortunately their size made it difficult for someone as big as Megatron to grab them. They were now on the ground and started running away from the three giant Decepticons. Suddenly Optimus came and transformed, his trailer transformed into his ring of weapons.

He grabbed a gun and a shield and the rest of the Autobots came and started shooting while Optimus yelled, "Autobots attack!"

They started shooting at Megatron, Starscream, and The Mighty and Optimus nailed a few shots on The Mighty. Pile Driver screamed in rage as he jumped toward Megatron, but Megatron shot him with his rifle.

Pile Driver survived but was blown into a building across from theirs and he said, "Damn he's good!"

The Mighty lunged forward to get the chipmunks, but Que, Bolt, and the Wreckers came and shot him, making him stumble backward. Que put his hand on the ground and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor climbed into his palm in fear and he transformed into his Mercedes Benz form with the chipmunks in the front right seat with a seatbelt on.

Bolt and the Wreckers transformed and followed him as Optimus yelled, "Que, you, Bolt, and the Wreckers have to get the chipmunks to safety!"

They did as they were told and drove away from the action and out of Washington. The Mighty transformed and flew away and Starscream transformed and flew away with Megatron holding onto his tailfins.

A half hour later

Sam, Alvin, Brittany and everyone else in the group were sitting behind an old abandoned roadside gas station. Bumblebee was in his robot form but was sitting with his back against the back wall while Mudflap and Skids were standing, thinking about things.

Wheelie was in his toy truck form and he had a satellite coming out of the back, he transformed and said, "Guys, Wheeljack just sent me a message saying that Megatron and Starscream are back and that they just tried to steal the other chipmunks."

Ben replied by saying, "Like Futurama they just won't stay dead."

Alvin and Brittany began to panic and Brittany said, "Oh no! What do we do?"

Wheelie moved his hands down while saying, "Chilax already! They saved them and he, Bolt, and the Wreckers are on their way to meet us right now. They'll be here by morning so we have to spend the night here."

Alvin and Brittany sighed in relief and Brittany said, "That's a relief; that could have been terrible."

Alvin showed a sign of worry as he said, "I don't know Brit. I've got a feeling that things are going to get way worse now."

Mikayla was sitting on an old crate next to Carly and Leo when she said, "He's right, they won't give up easily."

Sam nodded and looked at them as he said, "Yeah I've been through this kind of thing before; this is just the beginning. Way more is gonna come soon."

Brittany showed that she became worried and said, "But I thought that we're safe as long as the Decepticons don't know where we are."

Wheelie climbed onto a crate that Alvin and Brittany were standing on and he sat next to them, with his head looking down at them while saying, "Trust me Brit, as of now, nobody on this rock is safe!"

Text climbed up and stood next to Alvin and said, "You got that right boy."

**Author's note: Text was about as tall as Alvin from his head to his neck, meaning Text's head was smaller than Alvin's so he was shorter.**


	9. Destroy All Hope

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Destroy All Hope

It was now late in the afternoon and the sky was orange; The Mighty, Megatron, and Starscream flew onto a helicopter pad on a building's roof while Starscream held his shoulder in pain. The Mighty stood on the roof of a mall room that was next to the helicopter pad, so he was slightly higher than them.

Megatron looked at Starscream and sarcastically said, "That was a promising victory."

Starscream moved close to Megatron and said, "We have… lost the chipmunks master. All of the chipmunks; the other two are with the human child."

Megatron turned around with an angry expression and he punched Starcream while saying, "I can't even rely on you to catch a few insignificant rodents! You are so useless!"

He knocked Starscream to the ground and picked him up and through him to the ground again, while Starscream was begging for mercy.

The Mighty was furious and he looked down at Megatron and said, "You have failed again Megatron! You failed The Fallen! You failed me! You failed yourself! The only thing you have succeeded at is failure!"

Megatron angrily replied, "I have led the Decepticons in this war against the humans and the Autobots to conquer this planet, without taking any orders from anyone!"

The Mighty angrily said, "A war where you have failed at every task thrown your way! Because of your incompetence those chipmunks could be anywhere by now!"

Megatron turned and stared into space with his rag blowing in the wind while clinching his fist as he said, "Then we will search the entire planet to find them! We will send our Decepticon, human, and animal operatives to search every location on this planet! No one will stop us!"

Starscream got up and said, "But the humans, Lord Megatron, can force great resistance against us!"

The second he started talking Megatron turned to him in anger, and when he was done he grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the helicopter pad while angrily saying, "Silence you excuse for a minion!"

He then stomped on Starscream's chest and Starscream tried to get him off while saying, "The humans will do whatever it takes to defend those close to them; they can accomplish anything… as long as they have hope."

Megatron stared into space near Starscream, then he took his foot of Starscream's chest and moved his right hand sideways through the air while saying, "Then we will destroy their hope and used their loved ones against them! It's time we showed this planet what we are really made of! No more chances, no mercy! The time has come to bring the fight to the Earth."

Meanwhile

The Secretary of Defense had just shown Maggie and Glen the Invader and a man came to them and said, "Sir, we need you at the Pentagon immediately. Something big is going on!"

He and Glen and Maggie got on the plane to return to Washington.

Meanwhile

Parasite was underground and he picked up a signal from Megatron and said, "Decepticons mobilize!"

Meanwhile

Near Earth's orbit a huge fleet of Decepticon ships approached the Earth's atmosphere. (At this point imagine the background music from the second movie when the Decepticons attack) There were also a bunch of Decepticons that entered the Earth's atmosphere, but they were in the forms of metal balls (like meteors) and they were heading straight for Earth's surface. There were many different Decepticon ships, some were the same as the war ships that attacked Chicago and some looked just like the Ark. There were some Decepticons that managed to fly into Earth's atmosphere without burning up. The fleet approaching Earth had a visual of Ron and Judy Witwicky (Sam's parents) who were watching a news report on how the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were missing.

Suddenly Sam's mom said, "How do young world famous rock stars who are talking chipmunks go missing without a trace?"

Sam's Dad was sitting next to her on the couch with Mojo and Frankie (the dogs) sitting on the floor.

He replied, "Go figure."

Meanwhile

Decepticons crashed into cities, jungles, and forests around the globe. Some crashed into ships of the naval fleets defending each of the countries of the world. They were of different shapes and sizes. Some were as large as Devastator and some were the same size as Bumblebee. They all ejected smaller ones; on the side of the world that was dark (at night) one that was the size of Devastator spit out a bunch of Decepticons that were the size of tiny balls. The balls transformed into tiny Decepticons with arms and legs; there were enough to take up the space that a Decepticon like Barricade would take up. These Decepticons were all running like a miniature army charging; up close it looked like a huge army advancing, but from a distance it looked like a silver liquid moving through the streets. A Decepticon the size of Devastator crashed in the ocean, near the front half of the Titanic. The Decepticon had a body like Devastator's but it had three heads that had faces and necks similar to Devastator's. It was completely silver but had eight tentacles on its back like Driller's. Some Decepticons crashed in Hawaii; one the size of Devastator scanned a cruise ship in the harbor and it took its form. Some smaller ones took the forms of motorboats and some took the forms of jet skis. A Decepticon crashed in LA, near the Hollywood sign. Some Decepticon warships flew over some jungles and the sides opened and some smaller ships flew out of them.

A nearby crocodile looked up and saw them and he said, "The time has come."

A Decepticon crashed in China and ejected three Decepticons the size of Frenzy; these three Decepticons climbed to the top of the Great Wall of China with spears as they were ready for battle. There was a Decepticon the size of Devastator that was flying over the Grand Canyon; there was also a Decepticon the size of Devastator flying over the ocean, but it looked like a giant metal whale (humpback). A Decepticon crashed near a military base and it took the form of a tank with rocket launchers; it now looked like Brawl (the tank one from the first movie).

It started to roll out while it sent a transmission (imagine subtitles at the bottom of the screen) saying, "Shadowcaster moving."

A Decepticon the size of Demolisher was flying over the city of Rio de Janeiro, and it looked like a giant metal shark. The four armed three eyed ape like Decepticon was in Italy near Mount Vesuvius and its hands turned into guns and it growled evilly. Suddenly, Deceiver (the chameleon one I mentioned earlier) was running through the streets, invisible, kicking and blowing up cars everywhere. He approached Sam's parents' house and turned visible. He ripped a hole in the ceiling while roaring evilly. Sam's parents screamed as they grabbed the dogs in fear. Their last image was seeing Deceiver's chameleon like hands moving forward to grab them.

Tons of Decepticons crashed in the city Megatron, Starscream, and The Mighty were in and The Mighty stood tall with a large battle axe and yelled, "Victory will soon be ours!"

There was a large Decepticon the size of Starscream flying over the ocean; it looked like a giant metal octopus with jets in the center between the tentacles, which had blades, claws, lights, and other things on the ends. Some Decepticons crashed in Antarctica and some small ones took the forms of snowmobiles.

There was a crablike Decepticon that was walking through a forest in Scotland. The Decepticon had four spider-like legs connected to a straight part of its body like a horse. And at the front was the connection to the torso, which was large and wide, and it had shoulders connected to its arms. On the ends of the arms were large claws with small spikes on the sides of them (like a lobster) and it had a small head.

Some very small Decepticons infiltrated people's homes and disguised themselves as common household appliances. Some other small ones disguised themselves as large lawnmowers (the king you drive) and others disguised themselves as remote controlled toys. Some disguised themselves as golf carts; a large one came near an airport and disguised itself as a plane; while three smaller ones it ejected entered the airport and took the forms of a vending machine, a security monitor, and an airport cart.

Some large Decepticons began to fire on the naval fleets around the world.

Meanwhile

Lennox's wife and daughter were happily at home; his wife was pushing his daughter on a swing. Suddenly a police car drove in front of their house slowly; but the side of it said, "To Punish and Enslave". The police car transformed into Barricade, and he jumped over the house and into the backyard. They screamed in terror as they held onto each other in fear.

Barricade reached his hand out to grab them as he yelled, "You're mine!"

Meanwhile

There were some Decepticons in Egypt; they looked like Scorponok (the scorpion one from the first and second movie) and they started moving through the sand. There was also a large Decepticon that had spiral points for feet; it had thighs and knees but its calves and feet were spiral points that would dig into the ground (somewhat like the Decepticon Bumblebee killed in the second movie).

Meanwhile

There was a large Decepticon (the size of Demolisher) flying over the ocean. It looked like some strange carnivorous metal fish. It had a jaw and teeth like an angler fish; it also had a tail and fins like an angler fish, but it had four fins (two on each side). It also had metal tentacles coming out of its face with the red eyes on the ends; they had metal eyelids like Wheelie's. It also had a shark's dorsal fin and metal tentacles from where its nose would be (like a catfish) but they wouldn't move or grab anything.

Meanwhile

Starscream flew toward the government facility that was holding Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie. He launched some missiles at it, then transformed and landed, destroying some cars, tanks, and jeeps. He launched more missiles at the building, then he flew over it in his robot form and crashed in through the roof and he started kicking and blasting things. As Starscream continued to destroy the facility Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie heard the sounds of the explosions.

They moved their heads around wondering what the sound was and Tobe asked, "What's going on?"

Dave looked up at the ceiling as he heard a mechanical thumping sound and said, "I don't know."

Suddenly they all jumped in horror (Aunt Jackie just screamed because she was in a wheelchair) as Starscream ripped off the ceiling of their room. He gave them an evil look as they backed away from him in fear.

He reached out to grab them while saying, "Come here insects!"

Their last image was seeing Starscream's metal hand come toward them.

Meanwhile

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune, and Leo managed to get into the abandoned gas station and they managed to get the TV working. They put on the news which was talking about how the Decepticons were all over the world.

Ben's eyes widened as he ran outside to Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Alvin, and Brittany and quoted Bender as he said, "Guys! Guys! There's something on Television!"

They ran inside and the news reports showed Decepticons and Decepticon ships around the world. They had a video of some attacking some military ships; Alvin and Brittany's eyes widened.

Brittany: "How many Decepticons are there?"

Wheelie: "At least… a thousand."

Ben: "You were right Wheelie; as of now, none of us are safe."

Meanwhile

Wheeljack was driving with Bolt, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin driving behind him in a straight line. Wheeljack turned on the radio in him and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor listened to the news report on the worldwide catastrophe.

The reporter said, "There are now hundreds of alien robots around the world; people have reported sightings of them in cities, forests, roads, even people's homes."

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor's eyes widened and Theodore said, "Guys, I want to go home."

Simon pushed his glasses to his head and said, "We all do Theodore; but I have a feeling that it's not safe for us to go home."

Theodore then said, "I really wish that Alvin and Brittany were with us right now."

Jeanette said, "So do I."

Simon saw that it was getting late and he said, "We should probably get some rest, after what we've been through today we'll probably need some rest to get us through this mess."


	10. Animals and Decepticons

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Animals and Decepticons

The next day Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor woke up in Wheeljack and noticed he was slowing down. He stopped and opened his door and the chipmunks unbuckled themselves and hopped out of him. They looked ahead to see the abandoned gas station that Sam and the others were at.

Text walked around the corner and saw them; then he went to Alvin, Brittany, and the others and said, "They're here."

Alvin and Brittany knew what he meant and they hurried around the corner to see Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor.

They started running toward them as Alvin yelled, "Guys!"

The others saw them and their eyes widened (Wheeljack and the others didn't tell them they were going to regroup with them) and they ran to them as Simon yelled, "Alvin, Brittany, you're okay!"

They hugged each other; Alvin hugged Simon and Theodore first and Brittany hugged Jeanette and Eleanor first, then they switched.

Simon didn't know they were with Autobots so he said, "Guys, you won't believe what's going on right now!"

Suddenly everyone else (including Bumblebee and the other Autobots) stood behind Alvin and Brittany and Wheelie said, "What's going on? A family reunion?"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor saw Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune and Simon said, "Never mind."

Alvin turned back to see everyone else and smiled as he turned to Simon and said, "And you said they weren't real!"

Simon then admitted, "Okay you were right and I was wrong."

Theodore walked up to Bumblebee and said, "High, I'm Theodore."

Mudflap looked at Skids and said, "Yo Skids check out this munk! He's acting like he's meeting a new kid at school."

Skids looked down at Theodore and said, "I think this kid was dropped on his head when he was a baby!"

Simon grabbed Theodore and said, "Hey, leave him alone! He fell out of the tree at birth, it's not his fault! We shouldn't even be here!"

Skids looked at Mudflap and said, "Yo Mudflap, can you believe this mega shrimp taco?"

Mudflap replied, "Yeah what's this kid's problem? Why he so uptight?"

Simon was slightly angry as he said, "I'm not uptight! I'm just…"

He was interrupted when Brains picked him up and his hand and examined him while saying, "You're pretty tall for a chipmunk."

Tune stood next to Eleanor; he and Text were as tall as Theodore and Eleanor but they had smaller heads.

Tune looked at Eleanor and said, "You and your boyfriend are kinda cute."

Eleanor was confused and said, "What boyfriend?"

Tune pointed to Theodore and Eleanor said, "No, no, we're just friends."

Tune laughed and said, "I've heard that one before. In fact, Brittany said that about Alvin a few days ago."

Theodore looked up at Bumblebee's face and asked, "What's your name?"

Bumblebee used the radio to say, "I… am… Bumblebee."

Theodore understood what he said but asked, "Why are you talking like that?"

Bumblebee played a recording saying, "XM Satellite Radio."

Theodore was confused and asked, "What?"

Simon overheard what was going on, when Sam stepped in front of Bumblebee and said, "His voice processor was damaged a long time ago so he talks using the car radio."

Theodore replied, "Oh."

Brains dropped Simon and went to Wheeljack, Bolt, and the Wreckers while Simon said, "I'm assuming that you're Sam Witwicky."

Sam said, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Simon answered, "We met Optimus Prime and he told us about you."

Sam nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, that's me."

Then he began to point at Ben, Leo, Carly, and Mikayla as he said, "That's Ben, my cousin; that's Leo, my roommate from college; that's Mikayla, my ex-girlfriend; and that's Carly, my new ex-girlfriend."

Carly held Theodore in her hand and said, "You're so adorable!"

Theodore smiled and said, "Thank you."

Ben looked at Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette and said, "Hi, we're big fans of you guys."

Jeanette was standing next to Wheelie's right left foot and politely said, "Thank you."

Simon climbed onto an old garbage can and said, "I'm assuming you know about what has been happening to us."

Leo said, "Yeah, we do, and now we're practically fugitives again!"

Simon was surprised and asked, "Again?"

Mikayla replied, "We'll tell you later."

Wheeljack and the other Autobots joined in the conversation and Bolt said, "Bad news guys; the Decepticons stole the activation key."

Ben then said, "Oh well this is just great! The activation key is gone, we're clueless, and the entire planet is practically crawling with Decepticons!"

Theodore smiled as he said, "Come on guys! Look at the bright side!"

Skids looked down at Theodore and said, "Boy, there is no bright side!"

Theodore frowned and said, "Oh."

Sam and the others began to tell Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor how they met the Autobots and what they've gone through together.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon

The Secretary of Defense arrived and was walking through the halls with Maggie and Glen.

He approached the door of a room where Lennox and General Morshower were sitting at a table; he turned to Glen and Maggie and said, "You two wait out here while I see what's going on."

Maggie and Glen sat down on a bench in the hallway and The Secretary of Defense walked in the room.

The Secretary of Defense sat down and asked, "So, what's our status?"

Lennox reported, "Yesterday the Decepticons attacked NEST and managed to steal the activation key."

General Morshower asked, "And what about the four chipmunks that were under your protection."

Lennox answered, "Some of the Autobots managed to escape with them. We don't know where they are but we suspect they have regrouped with the Autobots protecting Alvin and Brittany, the other two."

The Secretary of Defense asked, "And do we know why the enemy wants them yet?"

General Morshower replied, "We don't know, but yesterday a huge fleet of Decepticons invaded the Earth and they are now hiding across the globe. Energon detectors have been triggered in every continent, even Antarctica. They have been quiet lately but they can attack at any moment."

The Secretary of Defense then stated, "I have news that we may now be able to eliminate the virus they uploaded into our network. The hacker who said he may be able to do it says it may take a while, so in the meantime we have to be ready for the enemy's next move. Tell the military commanders not to engage in any Decepticons unless it is confirmed that they have found one."

He left and Glen and Maggie began to work on eliminating the virus; Glen was having some difficulty but he was having more luck than Maggie did.

Later that night

It was dark and Sam and the others were sitting behind the abandoned gas station around an oil drum that had a fire burning in it. They all had sad faces because they felt like there was nothing they could do to help stop the Decepticons. Bumblebee was sitting on he ground with his knees bent; Mudflap and Skids were standing against the back wall of the gas station. Wheeljack was standing to the left of Sam, who was sitting across from Bumblebee, on the hood of an old car. Bolt, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin were standing next to Wheeljack. Ben was sitting on an old crate next to one that Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were standing on. Ben had his elbows resting on his knees; Carly was leaning against the back of the car that Sam was sitting on and Mikayla was standing next to it. Leo was leaning against the back wall between Mudflap and Skids. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were sitting on a stack of crates to right (your right) of the car Sam was sitting on. It was late at night and they were all tired, but they were too upset to sleep. Mikayla leaned on the car and accidentally put her hand over Sam's and Carly watched. Carly didn't mind but Mikayla noticed it and liked it.

Bumblebee made a mechanical sound (like he does when he doesn't use the radio) and Ben said, "What do we do now?"

Sam said, "I don't know. Whenever we beat the Decepticons it's because we know something that could help us, but I'm at a dead end."

Alvin then asked, "Isn't there anything that could help us?"

Leo said, "I'm thinking it's over for us. The Decepticons will find us and then we're all dead."

Ben remembered something and sadly said, "Well… this isn't as bad as the time Sam found out about Mikayla's record."

Ben quickly put his hands over his mouth and said, "Oops!"

Simon's facial expression changed as he asked, "What's he talking about?"

Mikayla and Sam looked at them and Mikayla said, "It's nothing."

They all looked at her with expressions indicating they knew she was lying and Wheelie said, "Warrior goddess, I think the jig's up."

Everyone except the chipmunks felt sad as Mikayla said, "You know how I said my dad taught me to fix some cars he had? Well, most of them weren't his."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' eyes widened and Alvin said, "You stole people's cars?"

Mikayla answered, "Yeah, and when we couldn't get a babysitter he had to bring me along to help."

Simon felt betrayed as he said, "I should have known there was something you all were hiding from us! I'll bet you also have a criminal record for it!"

Mikayla looked at Simon and said, "Yes, I have a record because I turned my dad into the police. You guys are world famous rock stars; when have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your lives?"

Simon said, "Never, and I never plan to."

Sam turned to him and said, "My dad always says no sacrifice no victory."

They turned to Brains and Wheelie as Wheelie said, "I hear you Sam."

Brains nodded and said, "Yeah, no sacrifice better than your own."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes thought about what they said and sad expressions reappeared on their faces.

Suddenly Simon conveniently remembered Hugh and said, "Guys! I just remembered, the night we met Optimus, an adult chipmunk came to us and started talking about Area 51 and after he left the Deceptions killed him."

Leo took a few steps forward and asked, "Why would they want to kill animals? And how would he know about Area 51?"

Suddenly Ben got an idea and said, "Guys, I think I know someone who can help us."

Carly looked at him and asked, "Who?"

Ben answered, "Musical Animal Lord."

Leadfoot looked at him and said, "That ass hole you mentioned on your blog?"

Ben answered, "Yeah, I tracked him once and I know he lives somewhere in Colorado."

Simon asked, "How can he help us?"

Ben replied, "I'll tell you later; right now get some sleep. We leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

The next day at 8:00 A.M.

Everyone was wide awake and the Autobots were standing in the road to get ready to leave.

Everyone was standing in front of Ben when Simon asked, "Alright, so what makes you think this guy can help us?"

Ben replied, "This guy Musical Animal Lord hates you guys but he posts images and stuff about other animals that can talk and act like you guys. And maybe, just maybe, he might know something about this guy you mentioned."

Alvin then became anxious and said, "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Bumblebee, the Twins, Wheeljack, Bolt, and the Wreckers transformed and everyone climbed inside Bumblebee. Carly sat in the back left seat (your left) with Simon and Eleanor on her shoulders. Leo sat in the middle with Alvin and Theodore on his shoulders and Ben sat in the back right seat with Brittany and Jeanette on his shoulders. Sam and Mikayla were in the front seats (Sam in the driver's seat) and Brains, Wheelie, Text and Tune were standing between their seats.

Before they started to drive Alvin yelled, "Bumblebee, hit it!"

Bumblebee started to drive while using the radio to play a song that started with the sound of guitars and other instruments. (Now imagine travel montage with Bumblebee and the other Autobots driving along a highway and everyone in Bumblebee having serious faces.)

_Get your motor running,_

_Head out on the highway!_

_Looking for adventure,_

_In whatever comes our way!_

_Yeah, darling_

_Gonna make it happen!_

_Take the world in a love embrace!_

_Fire all of your guns at once and,_

_Explode into space!_

_I like smoking lightning_

_Heavy metal thunder!_

_Racing with the wind,_

_And the feeling that I'm under!_

_Yeah, darling_

_Gonna make it happen!_

_Take the world in a love embrace!_

_Fire all of your guns at once and,_

_Explode into space!_

_And like a true nature child_

_We were born, born to be wild!_

_We can climb so high!_

_I never wanna die!_

_Born to be wiiiild!_

Instrument break

_Born to be wiiiild!_

Longer instrument break

_Get your motor running,_

_Head out on the highway!_

_Looking for adventure,_

_In whatever comes our way!_

_Yeah, darling_

_Gonna make it happen!_

_Take the world in a love embrace!_

_Fire all of your guns at once and,_

_Explode into space!_

_And like a true nature child_

_We were born, born to be wild!_

_We can climb so high!_

_I never wanna die!_

_Born to be wiiiild!_

Instrument break

_Born to be wiiiild!_

Finishing instrument break

The next day at nine-o-clock A.M. they stopped at a neighborhood in some city in Colorado. Bumblebee and the others stayed in their car forms while Sam and the others climbed out and stood in front of a two story house.

Ben stood next to Sam, who asked, "Is this the place?"

Ben looked at an address he wrote down and said, "Yep, this is it."

Ben walked to Bumblebee's trunk and pulled out a box that had tazers in it wile saying, "Just in case this guy doesn't want to talk…"

He pushed the button and the tazer made a sound as the electricity moved through the end.

Simon looked up at him and held Theodore while saying, "You're out of your mind!"

Ben moved his hand holding the tazer to his chest to refer to himself as he said, "Chill out, I'm a perfectly…"

He stopped as he accidentally tazed himself and he started shaking; when he stopped he looked down at the chipmunks.

They all chuckled gently and Ben pointed the tazer to them while saying, "Don't say a word!"

Ben began to walk to the front door as he said, "You guys wait here I'll let you know when you're good to go."

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune watched him as they stood in front of the chipmunks. Suddenly Wheelie farted; when he farted a large gust of fire came out of the tailpipe near his butt (as seen in the second movie). The gust barely missed Simon; a small hair on his head was on fire.

Wheelie turned around and put out the fire with his fingers while saying, "Sorry Simon."

Alvin laughed and Simon glared at him while saying, "It's not funny Alvin!"

Alvin replied, "I'm just happy that someone accidentally set something on fire and it wasn't me."

Ben opened the door and walked in the house, holding the tazer behind his back; he looked around to see the living room and the kitchen on the other side of the house. He saw an old man and an old woman in the kitchen.

The man asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ben looked at them and said, "Is one of you Musical Animal Lord?"

They both asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ben replied, "I'll take that as a no."

Both the man and the woman walked to him and the man said, "We don't like strange kids in our…"

When they were close enough Ben grabbed the man and tazed him in the chest until he fell to the ground and was shaking his body; then he quickly did the same thing to the woman. Ben heard something and he walked upstairs and looked in a room to see a man in a robe looking at something on his computer. The man was none other than Ian Hawke.

Ben looked at him and said, "Hey."

Ian turned to see him and said, "What do you want?"

Ben gave him an angry look and decided to play a game (meaning do something to get something out of Ian) and he said, "What do you know about a talking chipmunk at Area 51?"

Ian got up and walked past him and out of the room and down the stairs while saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ben followed him while saying, "Well have you heard of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?"

Ian stopped and turned around while saying, "You mean those dirty rats who sing like a monkey with a sour throat?"

Ben smiled and pointed at Ian while saying, "Musical Animal Lord."

Ian looked at him angrily and started to walk away; he looked down and was surprised to see the man and woman lying on the ground, having just been tazed.

Suddenly everyone else walked in and Ben pointed to Ian while saying, "That's him. That's the guy."

Ian looked at everyone but he got an angry look on his face when he looked near Sam and Mikayla's feet to see the chipmunks.

Then Ian said, "Great."

Theodore and Eleanor had shocked expressions on their faces while the rest of them had shocked and angry expressions on their faces.

Alvin then said, "Well that figures."

Ian then said, "Great! You brought them!"

Everyone else's eyes widened and Leo took a step forward and asked, "You know this guy?"

Simon answered, "Yes, he's an old 'friend' of ours."

Ian turned around angrily and said, "'Friend?' You rats left me and cost me my job in Jett Records!"

They walked into the dinning room and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes yelled, "You put us in cages!"

Everyone's eyes widened and Ben said, "You did what?"

Ian angrily said, "Yeah I put you in cages but when we were shipwrecked on that island I saved Dave's life and you didn't even help me get my life back!"

Alvin pointed at Ian while yelling, "You also said you were cool either way!"

Ian then said, "So I didn't change that much, big deal!"

The chipmunks climbed onto the dinning room table and Alvin saw the man and woman on the floor and chuckled as he said, "You live with your parents."

Ian glared at him and said, "Yeah, because you didn't help me get a job!"

Ben smiled and said, "Like you could get a job with their help! I can tell that you're a natural born loser!"

Ian turned to him and angrily said, "I am not a loser!"

Ben smiled while continuing to insult him as he said, "Yes you are! I can see it in your eyes. And that's not the only sign that you're a loser; that bald head of yours should come with a dimmer switch!"

Ian angrily said, "I'm not bald, I'm… thinning!"

Alvin smiled as Ben and Ian began to fight and he whispered to Simon, "This is better than cable!"

Ian then said, "I need have my breakfast! Where's the cereal?"

Ben smiled and said, "Cereal? I thought rats ate garbage."

Ian turned around and said, "I am not a rat!"

Ben smiled as he said, "That's a matter of opinion."

Simon then shouted, "Stop! Listen Ian, we need your help."

Ian turned and said, "Oh so you rats need my help again."

Jeanette then stated, "We need your help; there are evil alien robots that are after us."

Ian smiled and said, "Alien robots… after you! You expect me to believe that! Prove it!"

Ben stood next to Ian and said, "Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune!"

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune climbed onto the dinning room table and stood behind the chipmunks.

Ian's eyes widened in fear as he saw them and Wheelie said, "You wanna go a few rounds baldy!"

Ian then said, "I'm not bald! What do you want?"

Theodore stepped forward and said, "There are some bad robots that are after us and there was this chipmunk who told us about Area 51; we were hoping you could help us."

Ian showed a sign of shock (like Simmons' facial expression in the second movie when Sam mentioned the symbols in his mind) and he asked, "You said there are alien robots that have something to do with a talking chipmunk?"

Brittany stepped forward and said, "Yeah."

Ian looked at his parents and they started to get up, but Ben tazed them again and Ian said, "Follow me."

He led them to his room and around the walls they saw pictures of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes that had tears and drawings on them. He also had a picture of them taped to a dart board.

Sam looked at them and said, "I'm guessing you hold a grudge."

Ian said, "You try liking some kids that ruined your life and are spoiled brats."

Ben pointed at Ian from behind and said, "Takes one to know one."

He, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune laughed and he gave them high-fives.

Ian pulled out a picture and said, "Any of these look like the robots you've seen."

The picture showed a squirrel that would be able to talk behind him was a Decepticon, it was far away but one could see it.

The chipmunks climbed on a desk he had and they and everyone else looked at it with shock and Leo asked, "Where the hell did you get this?"

Ian put the picture away and began to pull out more from a box while saying, "After I lost the Chipmunks and the Chipettes I wasted my life trying to find new animals that could sing and dance. I found pictures of some but I never knew where they were. And the thing is, animals like you dirty rats have been around a long time. And some of the pictures I found had some of those alien robots you see on TV in the background."

They looked at them and saw different species of animals (birds, reptiles, rodents, even fish) and there were Decepticons in the background.

Carly looked at them and said, "They must have something to do with the Decepticons and what happened in Roswell."

Mikayla then said, "Maybe they know something about why the Decepticons are after Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

Text and Tune climbed up onto the desk and stood next to the chipmunks.

Text's tail was moving while Tune said, "I say we pay one of these guys a visit."

Ian interrupted and said, "Well then you guys are in trouble because I have no idea where any of them are."

Brains climbed up and held onto the windowsill with his feet against the wall and he said, "How the hell did you get these pictures?"

Ian moved his hand to refer to his computer as he said, "This guy with some website gave them to me but he shut his website down. I know that now he's famous and wrote a book."

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a book and showed it to them.

Alvin jumped up and grabbed it from him and when he landed he said, "Codename Hero!"

Sam took it from him and said, "Simmons!"

Simon looked at him with surprise and said, "You know him?"

Sam looked down at him and the others while saying, "Yeah, he's a friend; we've gone through every adventure with the Autobots with him."

Mikayla looked at the book and said, "We should have thought about going to him in the first place."

They walked out and Ian had changed clothes and they were standing near Bumblebee and the others.

Everyone except Ben, Ian, Leo, and Alvin were standing outside when Ben said, "Okay let's start driving and we'll meet up with Simmons in the next city."

Ian waved and said, "Yeah good luck with that."

Ben looked at him with an angry face and said, "Oh you're coming with us!"

Ian shouted, "No way! I'm not going on some journey that could get me killed!"

He then smiled as he continued, "Besides I'm not much of a fighter. I'd probably just slow you down or run away. I'm kind of a coward and…"

Ben interrupted him as he walked up to him and said, "Hey, listen you ass hole! You try to hurt those chipmunks. You are dead to me! Now get in an Autobot before I kick your ass! I know karate!"

Ian asked, "You're a black belt?"

Ben slightly looked away as he said, "No… I'm a green belt with black stripe. And I quit Karate."

His expression changed back to anger as he said, "But I want to go back one day; and I don't need a black belt to kick your ass!"

He shoved Ian into Que's front right seat and Que closed the door on him and then Ben and the others got in Bumblebee and they started driving.

A half hour later

Simmons was in his mansion in Washington and he was with his assistant Dutch.

Simmons walked into his office which had his desk and some paintings of him. He had Frenzy's head preserved on top of a cabinet.

Dutch was walking with Simmons when he said, "Sir, you have a call from Sam Witwicky."

The second Simmons heard his name he said, "The kid? Put him on."

Dutch gave Simmons the phone and Sam was using Text to talk to him as he said, "Listen, the Decepticons are back and we need your help."

Simmons replied, "I know they're back; what you need my help for?"

Sam was about to tell him but Simmons interrupted and said, "Wait, just in case… Dutch, is this line secure?"

Dutch began working with a machine as he said, "I'm already on it sir."

When the line was secure Simmons said, "Alright, what's up?"

Sam said, "Turns out the Decepticons were involved with what happened in Roswell. We'll tell you the rest when you get here; we can't come to see you in Washington. It's not safe and we don't have time. How soon can you get to Colorado?"

Simmons was putting on a black jacket and T-shirt as he and Dutch walked to the door and he said, "I'm on my way right now. We'll be on the next flight, what city ya in?"

Three hours later

Simmons and Dutch met Sam and the others in Colorado and Simmons was wearing sunglasses as he said, "Tell the Decepticons, 'Bring it on!'"

They drove to a secluded location directly outside the city where Sam and the others told Simmons and Dutch everything they knew about what happened in Roswell. They also told them about the Tetrahedral, the activation key, and how the Decepticons were after the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. They were standing behind an old abandoned restaurant and they were sitting at some old rusty tables. Simmons and Dutch came with some laptops and a metal briefcase. The chipmunks were standing on the table around the laptops; all the Autotbots were in their robot forms. The large ones like Bumblebee were kneeling down toward the others. Ben, Leo, and Carly brought one table close to the other one so they would have more space to do their work. Brains was in his laptop form as he surfed the internet to aid their cause. Wheelie was sitting on the table that Ben, Leo, and Carly were sitting at; Text and Tune were standing at his sides. Ian was standing up and Mikayla was standing next to Sam.

Simmons suddenly looked at the chipmunks and said, "For the record I'm a big fan of your music."

Ian angrily said, "Am I the only smart guy on this planet?"

Ben looked at him and remarked, "If by smart you mean dumb and good for nothing."

Ian angrily said, "I can sing ten times better than these rats!"

Ben smiled as he remarked, "You sang when we walked here! The sound of the dogs in my neighborhood barking at each other sounds better than you! If you look up the word torture on the internet you'll see a video of you singing!"

Wheelie smiled and they punched each other's knuckles.

Then Simmons said, "Cut it out! We've got work to do!"

Ben smiled and said, "Sorry."

Ian pulled out the pictures he showed them earlier and while Simmons and Dutch looked at them Sam said, "Ian showed us these pictures of talking animals and Decepticons and said he got them from you."

Simon had his hands together as he said, "Do you think you can tell us why they killed that guy who told us about Roswell?"

Simmons looked at the pictures and he had a screen in his briefcase and it showed more pictures of animals and Decepticons as he said, "The government knew about animals like you before any of you were even born. I got these pictures when I looked through Sector Seven's research about aliens throughout history. Some of these animals were actually citizens and we had records on them."

Theodore smiled and asked, "So you can tell us about Hugh?"

Simmons looked down at him and said, "Maybe."

He looked through some files they had and found one on Hugh that had a picture of him.

Simmons showed the picture to the chipmunks and asked, "Is this him?"

They looked at it, Alvin and Brittany did not recognize him, but Simon said, "Yeah that's him."

Simmons looked through the files on him and said, "Records say that he was born in Roswell and that his father was actually stationed at Area 51."

Alvin's eyes widened as he said, "No way!"

Simmons replied, "Yep; come to think of it, pretty much all of the animals we have records on were connected to Roswell."

Simon put his finger on his chin and said, "Interesting."

Dutch stated, "If they were connected to Roswell they must have known about the Invader."

Sam then said, "So then animals must be working with the Decepticons."

Mikayla then asked, "But why would the Decepticons want to work with animals from Earth?"

Leo then said, "Maybe because they could get them something they wanted."

Wheelie stood up and said, "So that Hugh guy must have warned you guys to betray them, so they killed him."

Brains transformed into his robot form and said, "This is jank! I got nothing. We gotta find one of those guys working with them."

Tune said, "You got that right boy. It's the only way we can find out what they're up to."

Carly asked, "But how will we find them?"

Simmons put his hand up and said, "There are four talking chipmunks that I know the location of."

He moved the screen in the briefcase and showed two fuzzy pictures of four chipmunks. There were two in each and it was so hard to see you couldn't see what they looked like.

Ian looked at it and said, "Not a very good picture."

Simmons stated, "It wasn't a good camera but I know that they were with some big one. I recently tracked them and know that they live in some forest near Seattle California."

Ben got up and said, "Then that's where we need to go! Let's get this party started!"

Bumblebee and the others transformed; most of them rode in Bumblebee but Ian, Simmons, and Dutch rode in Wheeljack. Later the Autobots were driving in a straight line on the interstate. After an hour they knew it would be another overnight trip so everyone in Bumblebee tried to pass the time.

Ben looked at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, who were sitting on the box between Sam and Mikayla's seats (I don't know what it's called).

Suddenly he said, "So… do you guys have any relatives?"

Simon turned around and said, "We have cousins, uncles, and aunts; but that's it."

Theodore turned around and said, "Mostly our family is our friend Dave; he's kind of like a dad."

Ben was confused and asked, "You guys don't live with your parents?"

They turned around and Simon said, "When you're a chipmunk, your parents take care of you for a week, then they take off."

Everyone's eyes widened and Ben said, "A week! How can you survive, I would think you wouldn't even be able to talk by then!"

Jeanette then said, "That's for regular chipmunks. When you're a chipmunk like us your parents take care of you for three years before they leave."

Alvin said, "Our parents were hippies, they left early to join a commune."

Brittany then said, "Same thing with us, except for the part about being hippies."

Ben was still surprised and said, "Three years! When you're a human your parents take care of you until you're old enough to move out and get a job."

Simon then said, "Some chipmunks do that too; mostly ones who live in houses in cities like we do."

Sam suddenly changed topic as he said, "We've got to get these chipmunks to tell us why they need you guys."

Ben pounded his fists and said, "We can take em!"

Alvin smiled and said, "Yeah, we're going to open up a can of but whoop on them!"


	11. Family Secrets

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Family Secrets

It was now dawn and everyone was asleep as the Autobots drove on the highway. Alvin was sleeping with Brittany's head on his chest; Jeanette was leaning against Simon's shoulder as they both leaned against Mikayla's seat; Theodore and Eleanor were lying across from Simon and Jeanette and they were hugging each other. They woke up at the same time and their eyes widened when they saw what positions they were in. They were laughing nervously and saying things to each other to try and explain things.

Suddenly used the radio and played, "_Can you feel the love tonight (tonight)_

_It is where we are_"

They looked at him angrily and Simon said, "Very funny Bumblebee."

Bumblebee then played a recording of someone saying, "You're in love."

Brittany said, "We're not in love, we're just friends."

Bumblebee played a recording of a cop saying, "Sure, sure, that's what they all say!"

Suddenly they turned to see Text sitting on Ben's shoulder as he said, "You guys sure are brave, being out here doing these dangerous things."

Alvin smiled as he said, "Aw, it's nothing."

He turned to his brothers and the girls and said, "You know something guys. A scared little kid doesn't belong out here, doing the things that a man does."

When he said those last words he looked up into space and posed like he was a hero.

Theodore said, "But Alvin, we are kids."

Alvin turned to Theodore and said, "We may be young but we're men! Even the girls are men!"

Simon pushed his glasses forward and said, "I think Alvin means that even though we're young, we're mature, tough, and manly."

Alvin nodded and happily said, "Yeah."

Theodore smiled and said, "Oh, well yes, we are men!"

Eleanor said, "Yeah! We're men!

Brains chuckled even though he knew what she meant.

Meanwhile

Megatron, Starscream, and The Mighty were walking through a large forest when The Mighty said, "My patience is wearing thin! We must have those chipmunks!"

Megatron said, "Yes my master, we will find them and we will have the information!"

The Mighty shouted, "This is more important than the information! Those rodents are the very key that will bring our victory over the Autobots!"

Megatron then said, "I do not understand master."

The Mighty moved closer and said, "Come, it is time I tell you just what my plan is."

Meanwhile

Everyone was awake and they were approaching their destination. When they were at the forest they were looking for Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bolt, the Twins, and the Wreckers transformed and they moved far into the forest away from the road. They spent the next half hour trying to find these four mysterious chipmunks who could help them.

Ben stopped and said, "This could take a while."

Suddenly Theodore felt something and he said, "Uh oh. Guys, I have to pee."

Alvin crossed his legs and said, "Me too."

Simon then said, "I have to go too."

Wheelie turned to them and said, "Just wiz in the bushes."

Alvin then replied, "Okay."

The Chipmunks went in some bushes past some trees, and the Chipettes followed them and stood on the opposite side of the bushes while facing in the opposite direction. Meanwhile in two trees nearby four adult chipmunks saw them; their eyes widened as they climbed down.

The boys went to the girls and Alvin said, "I hope I didn't wipe myself with poison ivy."

Suddenly two of the adult chipmunks were in the shadows behind them when the male one said, "Alvin? Simon? Theodore?"

They turned around to see them but they could not see what they looked like in the shadows.

They were a little scared as Alvin asked, "Who are you? How do you know our names?"

The two chipmunks emerged from the shadows; the male was a tall one that had hair like Alvin, a face like Simon's (without glasses), and cheeks like Theodore; he had eyes that were blue like Simon's. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a brown jacket. The female was a tall girl who had a face similar to Brittany's but she had pigtails that looked like Jeanette and Eleanor's; her eyes were the same color as Alvin's. She was a casual blue shirt with a purple jacket.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's jaws dropped open and their eyes widened as Alvin said, "Mom? Dad?"

Their parents ran to them with open arms and their dad said, "I don't believe this! My boys are here!"

The boys smiled as they hugged each other; their parents were twice as tall as Simon.

Their mom said, "It's great to see you boys! We've heard about how you became famous rock stars!"

Their dad said, "Yes, and we're very proud of you."

The Chipettes watched and Sam, Ben, Mikayla, Leo, Carly, Simmons, Dutch, Ian, and the Autobots saw what was going on and began to slowly head toward them.

Alvin then turned back to the Chipettes who had warm smiles on their faces; Alvin then pointed to them and said, "These are our friends…"

He was interrupted when their parents walked to the Chipettes and their dad said, "The Chipettes! Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore followed them and Simon asked, "You know them?"

Brittany was confused and asked, "How do you know us, we just met?"

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them say, "Girls!"

The Chipettes turned around to see the other two chipmunks, who were their parents. Their dad was wearing a nice green T-shirt; he had a face like Alvin's but he was slightly chubby like Theodore; his eyes were the same color as Eleanor's. Their mom had a face like Eleanor's but her hair was like Brittany's; she was tall and her fur was the same color as Brittany's. Her eyes were the same color as Jeanette's; she was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a green skirt. They were as tall as the Chipmunks' parents.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's eyes widened and Eleanor said, "Mom, dad?"

They ran to them and hugged and their dad said, "Oh, it's great to see my baby girls!"

Brittany saw Alvin chuckle and said, "Dad! Not in front of our friends!"

The girls' mom looked at the Chipmunks and said, "Well it's nice to finally meet you boys."

The Chipmunks' dad said, "We told you guys they were just like us!"

The Chipettes pulled away from their parents and Jeanette said, "Wait a minute, you know each other?"

Their parents showed nervous faces and they started saying, "Well, um… you see…"

Brittany realized something and turned around and said, "And Alvin, I thought you said your parents were hippies."

Alvin's eyes widened as he said, "Hey yeah, they were."

He turned to their parents and said, "You guys have changed. What happened?"

The Chipmunks' parents showed nervous faces and their dad pulled on his shirt as they said, "Well, um… it's a long story… but um…"

Then Simon remembered something and turned to the Chipettes and said, "And you guys said you were born in Australia."

Eleanor then replied, "Yeah."

She turned to their mom and dad and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Suddenly the Chipettes' dad said, "We can talk about that later; what brings you kids here?"

Suddenly the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had nervous faces and Simon said, "Well, you wouldn't believe us if we told you but…"

He was interrupted when they heard a pounding sound. The grown started to shake slightly to the point where a small puddle of water was vibrating. Suddenly everyone came and stood behind the Chipmunks and the Chipettes; all the humans stood in a straight line with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune standing in front of them; the rest of the Autobots were standing behind all the humans but it was not hard to see them.

The Chipmunks' parents and the Chipettes' parents had their eyes and mouths wide open.

Almost everyone smiled at them; the only one who wasn't smiling was Ian.

Ian then said, "So the entire rat family is here."

Ben did not move his head but his eyes turned to Ian with a mean look and he moved his left hand across his chest and pointed to Ian at his right and said, "The only rat here is the bald one wearing glasses!"

Ian turned his body to Ben and said, "I am not a rat, and I'm not bald! I'm thinning!"

Sam waved to them and said, "High, nice to meet you."

Wheelie rolled the wheels on his feet to move closer and he looked down and said, "So these are the guys who made you."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed worried expressions as they turned to their parents who looked shocked and scared and Simon began to say, "Okay! I know this looks bad but we can explain everything!"

While he continued the Chipmunks and the Chipettes parents looked up at Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bolt, the Twins, and the Wreckers. They all saw the symbol of the Autobots on Bumblebee's forehead and they recognized it. While this happened they didn't even hear what Simon was saying.

When they saw the Autobot symbol they knew what was happening and the Chipmunks' dad had a facial expression of shock and horror as he said, "No! No! Those metal monsters! I prayed this day would never come!"

The Chipmunks' mom said, "I know honey."

The Chipette's father said, "Why did this have to happen!"

Their mom put her arms around him and said, "It's okay sweetie, we'll get through this."

Everyone had facial expressions of confusion and Simon asked, "What are you talking about?"

The parents realized what they had to do and the Chipmunks' dad said, "Come with us. All of you."

Everyone, including Sam and the others, followed them through the forest to a large pine tree. The parents began to climb up the branches and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes followed them. Text used his hands that were his feet to help him climb up and Tune turned his right hand into a grappling gun to pull himself up. Brains and Wheelie had difficulty getting up but they made it; Ben also managed to climb up the tree, for he was very limber. They were high in the tree so the large Autobots were pretty much at the same level; the twins had to look up some to see them (because they're shorter than Bumblebee). The Autobots surrounded the tree and some of them held the others in their hands so they could see them at the same level. Bumblebee held Sam and Mikayla in his hands; Wheeljack held Simmons and Dutch in his hands.

Bolt picked up Carly and Leo as Leo said, "Woah hold up! I'm not all that comfortable with being high in your hands; maybe we could…"

Bolt grabbed him and lifted him and said, "Shut up."

Leadfoot picked Ian while Ian said, "Hey don't drop me!"

Mudflap looked at him and said, "Just shut you're A-hole and listen to them!"

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and their parents stood on one branch high up and Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were sitting on a large branch next to them. The chipmunks sat down and looked at their parents.

Alvin asked, "So what's going on."

The Chipmunks' dad said, "Alright kids, it's time we all told you a secret about both our families."

Simon then said, "Okay."

The Chipettes' mom said, "The four of us have known each other for a long time. We were all born in Roswell."

Their eyes widened and Jeanette asked, "Roswell?"

The Chipmunks mother answered, "Yes. Years ago, when we were kids we knew of the evil Decepticons and we were connected to their evil plans. Our family has always been involved with the transformers. When I was pregnant with Simon, and the girls' mother was pregnant with Jeanette, we knew this day would come. We knew the Decepticons would be after us, so we went our separate ways even though we were friends."

The Chipettes' mother then turned to Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and said, "Yes, so to prevent them from getting you girls, your father and I left America and moved to Australia. We also thought it would be safer for the boys and their parents."

Then the Chipmunks' father looked Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and said, "Yes, and we never wanted you to know the truth because we thought it would endanger your lives. So your mother and I chose to hide our true selves, so we made you believe we were hippies."

They stopped for a small moment and Ben said to Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune, "This is getting good."

Then the Chipmunks' mom looked at the boys and said, "The year the three of you were born we knew you they would want you. We were planning on taking care of you until you were twenty-two, but we knew it would be to risky."

The Chipettes' dad looked at them and said, "We felt the same way about you girls. That's why we let you go early instead of keeping you longer."

The Chipmunks' dad said to them, "That's the same reason why we let you go early; it was the hardest decision of our lives, but we wanted you to live happily without ever having to go through this."

The Chipettes' mother said to them, "The four of us knew that the Decepticons were searching for you, that's why your mother and I left Australia and met up with the Chipmunks' parents. We thought that if they ever found us without you then they never would find you."

Then the Chipmunks' father looked at all the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and said, "But now it's official that they'll stop at nothing to catch you. For you see, the six of you have pieces of Cybertronian information in your minds, together they form an activation code."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Simon suddenly asked, "But… how do you know all that? And why is this happening to us?"

Alvin agreed and said, "Yeah, why do we have pieces of an alien code in our brains?"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' parents began to climb off the branch while the Chipettes' dad said, "Come, there is one we know who will tell you the rest."

Everyone in the tree climbed out and the Autobots put everyone else back on the ground. They followed the four parents to an area in the forest that was open but there were no trees or grass, there was only dirt. But there were a few vehicles in front of them. There was a blue rusty truck with a grey trailer in the center; there were chains hanging off the back of the truck and chains around the tires. To the front left (your left) there was a white and slightly rusty city bus. In front of the buss was a red and very rusty pickup truck. In the front right there was a large white RV that had rust along the bottom sides. There was a rusty blue tow truck in front of the RV; it was an old tow truck that looked like a pickup truck with a crane and tow cable coming out of the back. In the back right there was a large rusty garbage truck; it had green paint that was fading some (the color looked like it went through a sand storm). In the back left was a rusty white cherry picker truck (look it up if you don't know what it looks like). They all looked at the truck in the center and saw a metal dog on the hood; it was a hood ornament that looked like a dog like the Decepticons have, but the head had the Autobot symbol. The head was shaped like the symbol but the face part of it was flat and smooth, but it shined.

The Autobots stood behind everyone and Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were behind the chipmunks. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stood behind their parents as they stepped forward.

The Chipmunks' dad pointed to the truck and said, "I'd like you all to meet Lifesaver."

When he finished speaking the trailer of the truck quickly transformed into a grey torso and the truck began to transform into a head. Six metal tentacles shot out of the right (his right) shoulder and they grabbed the city bus and pulled it to the torso as it transformed into an arm (like Devastator from the second movie). As it slowly transformed into an arm a shadow appeared over everyone.

Their eyes were wide open as they watched and Ben's expression changed to an emotionless calm expression and he pointed his finger up while saying, "As Hermes would say…"

His facial expression changed to one of fear and shock as he spoke with a Jamaican accent that sounded a lot like Hermes from Futurama as he screamed, "Sweet banana of the Savannah!"

The pickup truck transformed into the right hand and the arm connected to it. Then the RV on the right transformed into the left arm and it connected to the torso. The tow truck transformed into the left hand; the crane and tow cable was on the back of the hand and as the arm connected to it, the tow cable hooked onto it. The garbage truck transformed into the left leg and the cherry picker truck transformed into the right leg. The legs joined together and formed the groin area and connected to the torso.

Together these vehicles formed a giant Autobot the size of Devastator and the other giant Decepticons. However, he looked much different from Devastator; he had a head and face similar to Wheeljack's but he did not have glasses. His eyes were like Bumblebee's, round and blue with round eye lids that would come down when he would close them or blink. When he transformed the chains came off of his tires and were on his face and head. Some hung from his chin like a beard and the rest hung from the sides of his heads like Wheeljack's hair. On the sides of his head beneath his hair (which was chains) were the exhaust pipes from his truck form. The front wheels were on his cheeks where his top and bottom jaws would connect. He had teeth like Pile Driver's but they were gray instead of silver. Unlike some of the Autobots (like Bumblebee, the Twins, Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune, Wheeljack, and Pile Driver) he had had five fingers instead of four; he also had the four wheels, from he pickup truck and tow truck forms of his hands, on his knuckles. They were small compared to his hands, which were just like Optimus' hands. He had metal fins sticking out of his shoulders, like the tail fins of a jet or the ones Devastator had. He also had short but hard horns on his elbows; they were half as long as his fingers, they were white from the bus and RV that transformed into his arm. His left leg had the door from the compactor of its garbage truck form on the knee; it also had two of its wheels that were perpendicular to each other on the heel. The right leg had the booth where a person would stand on the right side of the calf muscle. The Autobot had a neck like Devastator's but it was shorter and not as thick; it also did not bend over like Devastator's did, it went straight up. His arms were longer than his legs like Devastator but they were not as long as his and he would not walk or stand like a gorilla, he would stand upright like a human. He was very old, there were small bits of rust falling off his body as he moved, but it wouldn't affect his body.

He looked down and with his blue eyes he could see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes even though compared to him they were the size of an ant. He kneeled down to where his hands were on the ground so he could get a better view of everyone. Even though he was much bigger than them, thanks to his computer like eyes that were much more complex than the human eye, he could see them clearly.

He looked at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and said with a deep elderly voice (similar to Jetfire's), "So you're Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

They were a little nervous and Eleanor said, "Yes."

He looked at them and everyone else and said, "I see you kids have good friends."

He looked at all of the Autobots and said, "So this is what the Autobots look like these days? (Grunt) In my day they didn't look so flashy and conceited!"

Mudflap and Skids looked up at him angrily and Mudflap yelled, "Yo old dude! We not full of ourselves! This is the happening way to look playa; and we can still kick the Decepticons' asses!"

Lifesaver then said, "In my day young people did speak with such ridiculous language!"

Ben pointed at him and said, "Yo oldy, you spitting some unkind words in our grills! I don't like that homey!"

Lifesaver stood straight up and cracked his back while saying, "Don't get smart with me fleshling! I may be fighting for your kind but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for insulting me!"

Wheelie turned to Brains, Text, Tune, and the chipmunks and said, "I tell ya, the years have not been kind to this guy."

Lifesaver turned back down to them and said, "I'm sure you're here because of the code that lies within these chipmunks' minds; well I'm going start by telling you it's sort of a long story."

While he was talking some green but clear liquid appeared on his teeth like saliva, and on the last word some of the stuff came out of his mouth fell all over Ben. He felt grossed out as he stared forward with an angry face.

He shook it off and pointed to Lifesaver while saying, "Say it don't spray it grandpa!"

Lifesaver ignored him and said, "We can't talk here! It's too exposed."

He pointed his left hand at a large hill and said, "We have to get to that mountain."

They looked at the hill which was gradual (meaning not steep) and saw that it was a few miles away.

Ian whined, "That's gonna take forever to walk to!"

Lifesaver kneeled down and said, "We're not going to walk; we're going to use the Spacebridge."

Alvin remembered what Sam and the others said about Sentinel and the Pillars and asked, "Spacebridge?"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' parents had worried expressions and they said, "No, no, that's not necessary Lifesaver we'll…"

He didn't listen to them and put his hands next to them and energy formed between them.

They all got scared and held each other as Lifesaver said, "Hold still or this'll hurt!"

Then they were gone; a minute later they were teleported to the top of the hill. They arrived one by one and when they appeared it looked as though there was an explosion in the ground that sent them flying in the air. The first ones were the Wreckers, when they came out they screamed and went thirty feet in the air; they landed on top of each other.

They climbed off each other and Roadbuster said, "What did that damn guy jut do?"

Alvin and Brittany came next; they were vaulted five feet into the air and they screamed as they moved their arms and legs around; Alvin landed first and Brittany landed next to him. Alvin rolled on his back and he was laying down next to Brittany; they saw that they were lying don next to each other and they got up nervously. Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette came next and they landed in front of Alvin and Brittany.

The next to appear were Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune; they were hurled eight feet in the air and Ben screamed, "What the hell!"

They landed next to each other; next came Bumblebee, he made a mechanical sound as he was hurled twenty feet in the air and when he landed he rolled some; he was with the Wreckers and the chipmunks, who were about a few yards away. Sam and Mikayla were hurled into the air and they were holding each others hands; when they landed Sam helped Mikayla up. Mudflap and Skids were hurled forty feet into the air screaming and Ian came right after them. They landed on the opposite side of the hill and Mudflap and Skids landed ten feet behind Ian, and they rolled a little down the side.

Ian looked at everyone else who came and he asked, "What just happened?"

Carly and Leo came next; they were both screaming as they were hurled ten feet in the air. They landed ten feet away from Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune.

Carly landed on Leo's chest and Leo said, "Oh my god, this would be a perfect moment!"

She got up and showed no sign of interest in him and Ben yelled, "No offense Leo, but I think she's way out of your league."

Wheelie saw Ian stand up on the other side of the hill and said, "She's definitely out of Ian's league."

Ben looked down and said, "Word!"

Then Bolt and Que hurled into the air screaming, they landed behind Mudflap and Skids and tumbled a bit.

Wheeljack felt his head and said, "Ow my aching head."

Next were the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' parents and when they landed they cracked their backs, shoulders, and ankles and the Chipmunks' dad angrily said, "Why that stupid Spacebridge of his always hurls us in the air like that I'll never know!"

Suddenly at the side of the hill, Lifesaver was hurled 200 feet in the air (Lifesaver is like 110 feet tall) and he was heading down toward Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune. They looked up and screamed as he headed for them; Ben quickly grabbed Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune and they ran out of the way before he could crush them. When Lifesaver landed he caused a huge tremor; the Autobots did not move at all but everyone else shook a little; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had trouble staying on their feet.

Lifesaver pulled himself onto his feet and cracked his back and said, "Great, nothing broken this time!"

Ben yelled, "Are you nuts, you nearly killed us!"

Lifesaver looked down and said, "Shut up! The Spacebridge was the best way to get us here!"

Simmons yelled, "Why are we even here anyway, why couldn't you just tell us everything back where we found you?"

Lifesaver answered, "I told you, we were too exposed."

As he continued he waved his hand and a nearby pine tree turned out to be a hologram hiding some sort of alien antenna.

He continued, "In this hill is a giant force field generator that projects a giant cloaking shield which prevents anyone on the outside from seeing or hearing us."

Carly the said, "Oh, that's amazing!"

Everyone gathered around as Lifesaver said, "If you think that's amazing you should have seen the other technology we had on Cybertron! All of it, ruined because of that war with those stupid Decepticons! Millions of lives were lost! I still get flashbacks! Why if only we'd…"

Ian interrupted and said, "Yeah that's great stuff but could you tell us why the Decepticons are after us while the rest of us are still young."

Lifesaver looked at Ian angrily because he knew he was making fun of his age but he said, "Alright, this planet was visited by our kind when our war was nearing its end. Many Autobots and Decepticons knew that the war was destroying our world and that unless something was done Cybertron would become barren and lifeless. They searched for solutions to help rebuild our planet; then came an evil Decepticon who sought to save our race so that the Decepticons may rule as leaders. He was a proud student of The Fallen and once led the Decepticons, along with Megatron. His name was The Mighty."

Then something came out of Lifesaver's shoulder and he projected a small a hologram that allowed them all to see.

Lifesaver continued, "He stole the Tetrahedral and the activation key and escaped in his ship with it. Some Autobots fired on it and damaged it thus killing everyone on board except him. Unfortunately, The Mighty managed put the Invader on course to Earth, which he had once studied and knew that there was life on it. He crashed in what you call Roswell; many humans and animals witnessed the event as he escaped. He felt that humans and animals were inferior to the Decepticons, but he believed they would be useful in his mission. He wanted to use the Tetrahedral to defeat you all and save our planet. But he studied the humans and the way their government worked and knew that it would not be easy. He devised a plan; many humans from what you call Area 51 knew about the crash of the Invader and animals around the globe did too. For those animals that are much like humans, word travels to far away places fast. Word spread as animals told others about it; birds flew to places and told others; word traveled by land, air, and even sea. The word was spread by fish, birds, and even insects. The Mighty managed to contact many of the humans and animals that knew about what happened and he made them an offer; in exchange for their services he would not kill them and he promised good things for when their victory would come. These humans and animals agreed to work for the Decepticons, but there were eight young adult chipmunks that did not want to be apart of it. Their names were Jade, Paul, Freddie, Jennifer, Phil, Jill, Lilly, and Joe."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' eyes widened and Alvin recognized half of the names and said, "Our grandparents?"

(Jade, Paul, Freddie, and Jennifer are the Chipmunks' grandparents; and Phil, Jill, Lilly, and Joe are the Chipettes' grandparents.)

The hologram showed everything Lifesaver said as he continued, "Yes, this was before any of them were even married. They spent years working for the Decepticon until your grandfathers were married to your grandmothers and had your parents. Your parents were ten when your fathers and mothers were secretly in love. That was when The Mighty was ready to use the Tetrahedral to open a portal that would seal your planet's fate. But then five primes came to Earth to stop him; they were the wisest of all the Autobots and once led us."

The hologram showed that the five primes were actually made of gold instead of metal. They had blue eyes and they looked somewhat like humans from history. One looked like a Viking, another looked like a monk with a robe, another looked like a wise Chinese monk, another looked like a Greek god wearing a toga, and the final one looked like a samurai. The Viking one had a large forehead with curved horns on the sides as if he were wearing a Viking helmet. He also had a cape; it was golden like the rest of him and was connected to the back of his shoulders and hung behind him (somewhat like Sentinel's beard). He was big and muscular and held a large war hammer. The one that looked like a monk looked as though he was wearing a hooded robe; the part that looked like a robe was his stomach arms, and a part that hung around his legs, and a golden hood he had. It looked as though he was wearing it but one could see from where the head was in the hood that it was part of him. The one that looked like a Chinese monk looked as though he was wearing golden Chinese clothes in a manner similar to the monk's robe. He had long sleeves and the bottom hung like a monk's; he also had a long beard (like Sentinel's) that stretched to his chest. The one looked like a Greek god was muscular and had what looked like a golden toga that had a part that stretched to his shoulder, but it was connected to him (like the Viking one's cape). The samurai one had a special head, the outside of it was shaped like a samurai's helmet; parts of his body also stuck out as if it were armor, with points sticking out of the side.

Lifesaver continued, "They came because, although they wanted to save Cybertron, they did not want to deprive the people of this planet of their freedom. A mighty battle took place to stop The Mighty."

On his next words the hologram showed The Mighty punching and kicking the Primes as they tried to kill him.

Lifesaver continued, "Unfortunately The Mighty was stronger than the Primes."

On the next lines the hologram showed the Primes knocking The Mighty out of the way and taking the activation key and making it float in one of their hands as they caused the symbols on the sides to turn.

Lifesaver then said, "So they stole the activation key from him and changed the activation code."

On the next lines the hologram showed the Primes in a secret location the Chipmunks' parents and grandparents and the Chipettes' parents and grandparents. They shot a laser in their grandparents' eyes that killed them.

Lifesaver continued, "However they were afraid that The Mighty might get the code for them; but they knew that your grandparents did not want to work for the Decepticons and neither did their children. The Primes decided that they should put the code in your grandparents' minds even though it would kill them. Your grandparents were willing to do it because they were willing to give their lives to help protect their planet and family. In the ultimate sacrifice, the Primes gave their lives to inject the code into their minds; but they made it so that the code transfer by DNA and that it would not be accessible to any of their minds. So they foretold that a generation of their descendents would have pieces of the codes in each of their minds."

On the next lines it showed a large meteor crashing into the desert and a giant robot climbing out of the crater.

Lifesaver said, "Without the Primes around to defend your family, I came to this planet to protect all who could possibly hold the code. But the years have not been kind to me."

Wheelie said, "Told you."

Before he continued he turned off the hologram and everyone's eyes were open with surprise and interest.

Lifesaver pointed to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as he stated, "The pieces of the activation code lie within each of your minds. The Mighty and the Decepticons know it, and if they get that code from your minds your world will be no more."

Ben then sarcastically said, "Thank you mister finesse."

Carly looked up at Lifesaver and asked, "So how do we stop them?"

Lifesaver looked up at the sky and said, "It is prophesized that the only ones that can defeat The Mighty are a Prime with the help of a group of warriors who are pure at heart."

Sam said, "We already know a Prime so that's one good thing."

Lifesaver looked at them and said, "I don't know who these pure hearted warriors are, but they may be the Autobots you have today."

Leo then said, "Unless we know for sure who these warriors are I think we're dead."

Que looked at them and said, "Well at least we know what the Decepticons are planning."

Lifesaver held his hand out and said, "Hold on, that's not true, I sense right now there's more to their plan than even I know."

Simmons then said, "Well, I suggest we regroup with the rest of the Autobots and tell them what we know. We can't call them so I say we find a way to get to them in Washington. A fast way."

Then he looked up at Lifesaver and said, "And I'm not talking about the Spacebridge!"

Theodore then said, "We could go to the airport in LA."

Leo then said, "That'll work."

They started to walk away but the chipmunks turned to their parents and to Lifesaver.

They walked to them and Theodore said to his dad, "Aren't you guys coming with us?"

They all looked down at them and the Chipmunks' dad said, "Sorry kids, this is something for you to do. We would love to help you but we'll just slow you down. This is your destiny, not ours. Be careful out there."

The Chipmunks' mom cried some and the Chipettes' parents showed similar facial expressions.

Alvin looked up at the giant Autobot and asked, "Aren't you going to help us?"

Lifesaver shook his head and said, "Sorry kids; I haven't fought anyone in decades. If I get in the battlefield with you odds are the Decepticons will just rip me apart."

Theodore looked up at him and said, "Our friend Sam says he is willing to sacrifice himself to stop the Decepticons, you should be too. He says no sacrifice no victory."

Alvin said, "Yeah, I believe that. You are who you choose to be! And there are things worth dying for; trust me. If you want to save us you should help us. If you die at least you'll go down fighting; and that's a good way to die."

Simon then said, "Alvin is absolutely right. Wow, I never thought I'd say those exact words. There are good ways to die; the good ways to die are from old age, fighting for your friends, and sacrificing yourself to save someone."

Lifesaver showed a slightly sad expression and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes waved goodbye to them and joined the others. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off with everyone in them. They were driving on the highway on their way to LA when a car drove behind them. It was a far distance away but the Decepticon symbol was on it.

There was a man inside it and he knew it was the Autobots and he pulled out a phone and said, "Megatron, we've found them. We're in pursuit and Barricade will soon join us.


	12. An Unexpected Twist

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

An Unexpected Twist

The Autobots were driving through a few small towns on the way to LA with everyone else. The man was riding in the Decepticon and they continued to follow them at a safe distance. At one point when they passed through a city some traffic cameras had a visual of the chipmunks standing between the front seats in Bumblebee. The police were monitoring it they began to report the location and saw that they were heading for LA. The people at the Pentagon intercepted the call the police made about the location of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

A man walked into a room where General Morshower, Lennox, and The Secretary of Defense were talking; Lennox suddenly said, "The number of Decepticons has slightly increased in the past forty-eight hours. They have been hiding in large numbers so we can't attack them without suffering a large number of civilian casualties."

The man came in and said, "The FBI just pinpointed the location of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes along with the boy and the Autobots. They're heading for LA but the Decepticons may be after them."

The Secretary of Defense turned to Lennox and said, "Sir, I want you and your team to bring them somewhere safe before it's too late."

Lennox began to get out of his chair and said, "Yes sir!"

He left and an hour later his team and the other Autobots got onto a plane and immediately departed to protect the chipmunks.

Meanwhile

Everyone inside Bumblebee had slightly nervous expressions as they felt pressured by what Lifesaver told them. Suddenly the chipmunks, Leo, Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune noticed that Sam was turning his eyes to look at Mikayla and the sunlight shining on her. Carly saw it too and was slightly jealous but she didn't want to make a scene.

Leo was sitting next to Ben and he whispered, "He is so checking out her smoking hot body!"

Brains jumped onto Leo's lap and quietly said, "Can you blame him, she's a keeper!"

Ben whispered, "Sam has got to make a move."

Alvin looked at them and smiled as he moved his neck and said, "Sam needs the helping hand of the love doctor."

He climbed off of Ben's shoulder and Theodore closed his eyes with a smile as he pointed his finger up and said, "And his assistant!"

Simon grabbed Alvin and Theodore's sweaters and said, "Guys, let's not get on their nerves!"

Text stood on his right leg and he lifted his left foot and used it to grab Simon's hood as he whispered, "Are you kidding, this is bound to work!"

Wheelie held onto Sam's seat and moved his head and looked at Bumblebee's radio and moved his hand to signal him. Alvin pulled Simon and Theodore close and whispered his plan to them.

Bumblebee played a song with his radio, Sam and Mikayla looked at the radio with confusion because they knew it was Bumblebee doing it. Carly showed no surprise because she overheard what the others were up to. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sang along to the song; they song loud enough to where you could barely here the singers on the radio singing the song, but you could here the music. As they sang Sam and Mikayla turned to them in confusion but turned back to the road; and everyone bounced to the beat, including Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune.

"_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer__  
__Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go__Where we stop nobody knows, knows__  
__Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere_

_Just say the words and we outta here, outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared_

_We flying up, up outta here_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,__  
__Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go,_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah_

_Where we at, only few have known_

_Go on the next level, Super Mario__I hope this works out, Cardio__'Til then let's fly, Geronimo__  
__Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer__  
__Nah, I never been in space before_

_But I never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets_

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it_

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close_

_You got me struck by the way you glow_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh__I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eye_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows_

While they sang Sam and Mikayla looked at each other (when the other wasn't looking) and they thought about the adventures together. While the Chipmunks sang the Chipettes looked at them with warm smiles. Then they climbed onto Leo's lap and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes held each other's hands and they started dancing happily showing their secret love.

A few hours later

It was now dark and the other Autobots had driven onto a hill where they had an overview of LA. The Autobots were in their robot forms and everyone looked down at the city. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were standing on a large branch in a bush as they looked over the city.

Theodore happily said, "We're finally home!"

Sam looked at the city and said, "Yeah but we're not staying."

Theodore realized they were going to leave and sadly said, "Oh."

Wheeljack asked, "Where's the airport?"

Simon answered, "It's on the other side of the city. It will take to long to go around so we have to go through."

Simmons said, "Alright, but we can't let anyone see you. Since you guys live here this place is probably crawling with Decepticons."

Ben turned to everyone and said, "Then we need to think of a plan for us all to get on a plane the plane to Washington without anyone seeing us."

Bolt said, "Ian could create a diversion that would by us time to sneak into the cargo hold and then we can help him get in."

Ian had a facial expression of fear as he said, "No way, I can't do that I'm not gonna do something that could get me killed or put me in jail!"

Simmons then said, "Dutch, grab him!"

Dutch looked at Ian angrily and said, "Certainly."

He grabbed Ian's shoulders and Simmons stood behind Dutch and said to Ian, "Listen buddy, you mess this up for us, consider yourself dead! Look me in the eyes and think about what you wanna do!"

Ian then nervously smiled as he said, "I meant I'd be happy to do it."

They all walked to where they were closer to the city; meanwhile Barricade was approaching their location with another Decepticon in the form of a silver car with the man riding in him. Another Decepticon joined them and some smaller ones arrived as well. The chipmunks and the others moved to the edge of the city behind someone's house. They were hiding behind the wall with their backs against it and their hands on it, as if they were sneaking through a top secret base.

Alvin then looked up at Sam and said, "We have to do something that will draw their attention away from us."

Leo thought for a moment and said, "But what can we do?"

Suddenly the man came out from the trees in front of them and said, "I might have an idea."

He had an evil smile and Carly asked, "Who are you?"

The man answered, "My name is John Clever."

Leo looked at him and then turned to the Autobots who were in their robot forms and then asked, "Could you please not tell anyone about this?"

John replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Some of them sighed and relief and he showed an evil expression as he said, "Because there's not going to be anything to tell."

He clapped his hands and Barricade came and ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it away. The other two Decepticons came and roared loudly; the one that turned into the Silver car John road in earlier looked similar to Soundwave (in the third one). The other one was five thirds bigger than Wheeljack and he had two huge arms. They were so big that he could use them to lift his feet of the ground and have them dangle. Seven smaller ones came; two were the size of Text and Tune, three were the size of Brains and Wheelie, and the other two were as tall as Sam and Simmons and they had arms like Frenzy but different heads. One of the small ones would turn into a cell phone (it looked like the small one the Cube created in the first movie but had two short metal spider legs coming out of each shoulder that moved freely). The other one had spider like legs that were arranged like a tripod of a camera (on the bottom and came out the four sides) and the body was thin with thin arms and it had one eye. It only had one hand; on the end of its left arm was a sharp metal hook that could function like a blade (basically it had a hook for a hand). One of the three that were the size of Brains and Wheelie looked just like Brains, but he had a more evil face with metal fangs like a snake's. He had wires that were his hair like Brains' but the wires were glowing red, same as his eyes (just imagine the other two as silver robots with red eyes and sharp teeth).

They all screamed and Leo looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he yelled, "Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna die!"

Ian was scared as he pointed at John and screamed, "He's working with the Decepticons!"

Ben was standing next to him when he turned his head and angrily yelled, "Thank you captain obvious!"

The Autobots put their fists up as they were ready to fight while the humans screamed. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor got scared and ran to the right (your right) behind some more houses to escape.

John pointed at them and yelled, "Get those chipmunks!"

Barricade started to run after them but Bumblebee jumped in front of him.

Barricade looked at Bumblebee angrily because he never forgot his first battle with Bumblebee (in the first movie) and he yelled, "Revenge is mine!"

Barricade's hand (his hands have the wheels in them) turned into the wheel which spit with metal spikes coming out of the sides (as seen in the first movie). He swung it at Bumblebee's face and knocked him down; he was about to swing it down but Bumblebee jumped off the ground with his feet out and he kicked Barricade into the wall of another house, leaving a large indent of his back. The Decepticon with huge arms transformed his left hand into a cannon and aimed it at Sam and the others. He shot it but they all jumped out of the way, he blew a hole in the wall of the house and some people were in it and saw the Decepticons and screamed and ran into another room. Then the other Autobots attacked the Decepticon. The Wreckers started shooting the guns on their forearms (and Topspin's shoulders) at him. Mudflap and Skids approached him with their arms bent in a manner meaning they were ready to attack. They jumped toward him with their arms out but the Decepticon spun around and grabbed them by their backs while spinning around; then he through them away like a man throwing someone out of a party.

When they landed Mudflap angrily said to Skids, "Let's bust this guy's head open!"

Wheeljack ran toward the Decepticon and punched it in the face but the Decepticon jumped in the air with his leg out. He kicked Wheeljack in the bottom jaw, knocking him over, and then did a back flip and landed back on his feat. Wheeljack was on the ground when two square missile launchers (with four missiles like Brawl had in the first movie) came out of the Decepticon's shoulders. The Decepticon aimed them at Wheeljack, who had his hand up meaning "no", but then Mudflap and Skids jumped on the Decepticon's back and grabbed the missile launchers and ripped them off. As they continued to fight the large armed Decepticon the smaller ones attacked Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune and one of the two that had bodies like Frenzy attacked Sam, Mikayla, and Carly. The other one attacked Ben, Ian, and Leo. John did not moved but watched with pleasure with the Decepticon that transformed into his car standing next to him.

Simmons and Dutch watched with concern and Simmons said, "Dutch, help them!"

Dutch moved his finger and said, "Right!"

He went to a metal brief case and pulled out a black rifle; the one attacking Sam, Carly, and Mikayla kept trying to grab them with his four claws. He had them against the wall but Mikayla kicked him in the chest to push him away. One of his claws transformed into a gun (with bullets) and he began shooting at them. Sam and Carly ran to the left while Mikayla ran to the right; the Decepticon started shooting at Mikayla.

He missed every shot but came close; Sam ran with Carly to the corner of the house and looked back and said, "I've gotta help her, stay here!"

Carly yelled, "Be careful!"

The Decepitcon came close and was about to shoot Mikayla but Sam yelled, "Hey, A-hole!"

Sam threw a brick at the Decepticon's face and Mikayla ran toward Sam. Sam grabbed her in his arms; Carly showed a small sign of jealousy but she was still willing to let Sam choose between her and Mikayla, but she was more worried about both of them. John watched what Sam did with intrigue as he got an idea. Sam let go of Mikayla and she ran and stood next to Carly against the wall. The Decepticon punched Sam and knocked him down and pointed the gun at his face.

Mikayla and Carly yelled, "Sam!"

The Decepticon was about to shoot Sam, when suddenly a bullet penetrated the side of the Decepticon's head and it fell over dead.

Sam turned to see Dutch holding the rifle and Simmons said, "Great shot Dutch!"

Sam pulled himself up and he turned to see Bumblebee fighting Barricade. Bumblebee managed to land a few strong punches and kicks on Barricade, but Barricade wasn't having much difficulty. Bumblebee punched Barricade with both hands and made him stumble backwards, but Barricade quickly grabbed Bumblebee's arms. He turned around and threw Bumblebee over his shoulders. Bumblebee was on put his arms on the ground and turned to see Barricade was about to attack. Bumblebee quickly did a drop spin kick and knocked Barricade off his feet and onto the ground. Bumblebee jumped on Barricade but Barricade held his hands out and he grabbed Bumblebee's hands struggling to try and get him off. Meanwhile Ian, Ben, and Leo ran to the back wall of the house next door and they stopped and turned around to see the other Decepticon standing in front of them.

Ian tried to act tough as he said, "So you think you're tough!"

The Decepticon hissed at Ian and Ian got scared and hid behind Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes; the Decepticon stepped forward and Ben put his fists up as he said, "Watch it! I know karate!"

The Decepticon ran toward him but Ben kicked him in the face; the Decepticon did not fall down but stepped closer to Ben. Ben quickly punched it in the face ten times then did a round house kick to the side and knocked it down.

Ben turned to Leo and Ian who were scared and yelled, "Don't just stand there cowering like a little girl! Help me!"

Ian tried to do what Ben did as he moved his hands around while saying, "Yeah, you mess with the bull, you get…"

Ian was interrupted as he had no idea what he was doing and accidentally hit himself and knocked his glasses off.

They slid across the ground away from them and Ben looked at him and angrily said, "You're an embarrassment to karate; you know that right."

Ian left to get his glasses; when the Decepticon started to get up Ben encouraged Leo to try with some hand gestures. Leo had a scared expression but managed to punch the Decepticon in the face. The Decepticon grabbed Leo and hissed at him; Ben came and grabbed the Decepticon and through it to the ground. When it tried to get up Ben put his foot on its back and grabbed its arms and started pulling on them. He showed sign of struggle in doing it; so he took his foot off and pulled the Decepticon up, still holding onto its arms, then he kicked in the back with enough force that its arms came off. Some green slime came out of the shoulders where the arms were and the Decepticon fell to the ground. It screamed in pain and for someone to help it but then the lights that were its eyes went out. Ben looked to see Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune fighting the remaining small Decepticons. He saw that Brains had his hands full with two Decepticons his size, one was the one that looked like an evil version of him with snakelike fangs, red eyes, and red wires for hair and the other was one of the small silver ones.

Meanwhile Wheelie was punching the other silver one and they ended up rolling around while punching each other and Wheelie yelled, "Take this dickhead!"

Text was fighting the Decepticon that would transform into a cell phone. The Decepticon had a small rocket launcher come out of his shoulder and a machine gun came out of his chest, as he was bent over. Tune was ducking and stepping back to avoid the hook of the other small Decepticon. Suddenly Brains was fighting the other silver Decepticon while the one with the red wires for hair was about to attack him from behind. The Decepticon pulled out a handheld gun and was about to shoot Brains in the back. Ben started running toward the Decepticon while screaming; the Decepticon turned to Ben and pointed the gun at him. Ben slapped the gun out of the Decepticon's hand and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the air.

He then grabbed the Decepticon's arm as he yelled, "No one hurts my friends!"

He held the Decepticon and began to pull on its right arm and its right leg as he quoted Bender and said, "Bite my shiny metal ass!"

He showed signs of struggle but eventually managed to rip the Decepticon in half (like Megatron did to Jazz in the first movie).

Brains then managed to fight the silver Decepticon and he ripped its arm off and as it screamed in pain Brains pulled out his riffle machine gun and shot it in the face, killing it. Wheelie's spikes went over his knuckles and he punched the other silver Decepticon in the side of the face, breaking half of it and severely denting it, then the lights in its eyes went out. Text pulled out his samurai sword and held it in his foot and stabbed it right through the Decepticon's chest, killing it. Tune then ripped the Decepticon attacking him, in half. Suddenly they looked to see Barricade knock Bumblebee onto his chest; then Barricade climbed onto Bumblebee's back. He grabbed Bumblebee's head in his hand and Bumblebee cried in pain as Barricade began to squeeze his head. If something was not done Barricade would crush Bumblebee's head in his hand.

Ben was extremely worried as he looked back and forth to find a solution, then he looked at Text and said, "Please tell me you can somehow help Bumblebee!"

Text smiled and said, "I'm all over it."

Then the rocket launcher came out of Text's shoulder and he launched the missile at Barricade's eye. The missile didn't do much damage but it was enough to save Bumblebee; Barricade screamed in pain and let go of Bumblebee's head as he put his hands on his own head. Bumblebee quickly got on his feet and slammed his shoulder into Barricade's chest, knocking him near John.

Suddenly John pointed at Mikayla and yelled to the Decepticon standing next to him, "Get the girl! She can be useful!"

As they continued to fight the Decepticon ran toward, Sam, Carly, and Mikayla and he grabbed Mikayla in his hand.

Sam and Carly held their arms out as if they could save her and Sam yelled, "Mikayla!"

Mikayla looked back at them and yelled, "Sam!"

John quickly ran forward and punched Sam in the face and grabbed him while saying, "Listen to me! If you want your little girl to be alright you'll stay out of the way. We'll be watching you so don't even think about asking Optimus Prime for help!"

The Decepticon transformed and John stepped into him in his car form and he and Barricade drove away. They left the remaining Decepticon fighting the other Autobots. Mudflap and Skids were holding onto his forearms while he tried to shake them off. Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin shot the guns on their bodies at the Decepticon's face and he backed away and tried to cover his face. Suddenly Mudflap, holding onto the Decepticon's left forearm, pulled out the gun in his large forearm and he shot the left of the Decepticon's forehead. The shot left a hole in the Decepticon's forehead to where one could see its metal brain. A small bit of red fluid came out of the head during the explosion and the Decepticon fell over dead.

When it was dead they felt victorious and Ben stood next to Sam and said, "They didn't know what hit them!"

Sam yelled, "Guys, John took Mikayla!"

Simmons yelled, "What?!"

Wheeljack got a transmission and said, "Fellas, Optimus and the others just arrived at the airport."

Skids happily said, "Nice, now we gotta give him the four-one-one on what just happened!"

Sam said, "No, he said they'll be watching us and if we try anything they'll kill her."

Leo walked to them while looking back and forth and said, "They took the chipmunks too!"

Wheelie looked up at him and said, "No they didn't, I saw the munks escape at the beginning of the fight, we've gotta get with Optimus and find them before the Decepticons!"

Sam said, "Okay, but we can't tell them about Mikayla."

Bumblebee played a recording of someone saying, "Let's get this show on the road!"

The Autobots transformed and Ben was about to get into Bumblebee when he saw Ian trying to sneak away.

He grabbed Ian's shirt and angrily said, "Don't be such a baby!"

He pushed Ian into Wheeljack and they drove away.

Meanwhile

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were running through bushes and trees in people's yards without anyone seeing them.

Suddenly they stopped behind a tree and Eleanor asked, "What do we do now?!"

Simon then had a worried expression and said, "For once I don't know."

Alvin then said, "We have to help the Autobots!"

Brittany then asked, "But how can we help them when the only ones we're helpful to are the Decepticons?!"

They were all worried and suddenly Jeanette remembered something from before they met the Autobots and the others and said, "I've got an idea. Tonight is Leonard's party; maybe he can give us some advice of how we can help them."

Simon smiled and said, "Great idea Jeanette! Now we just need to get to his party at Jett Records without the Decepticons finding us!"

They looked around and started to run across yards and through streets. Little did they know that Monty was standing behind the windshield of a Decepticon in its car form.

He had no expression as he pulled out a miniature cell phone and said, "We've found them, we're pursuing them now."

The Decepticon began to slowly follow the chipmunks at a distance so that they wouldn't know they were following them.

Meanwhile

Optimus and Lennox and the others arrived at the airport and they met with the others and left to find the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

An hour later

The chipmunks were right outside Jett Records; they managed to make it without anyone seeing them that they knew of.

They were entering the building when Simon said to the others, "Alright, let me do all the talking, we don't want Leonard to know about the Autobots."

Alvin agreed and said, "Right."

They walked in and Monty, and the Decepticon he was riding in, slowly approached the building. The chipmunks made their way to a room that was full of tables that had flowers on them and it had fine lighting. They were on the second floor and Leonard was sitting at a table behind a large window; the window provided a view of the street in front of the Jett Records building. Leonard was standing on the table with his back to the widow; he was dressed in a fancy but casual suit while wearing pants, but no shoes. There were humans and chipmunks in the room; they were all dressed similar to how Leonard was dressed. They were eating some food and drinking fancy beverages as they engaged in conversation with each other. As the Chipmunks and the Chipettes entered the room they looked up at the tables to see the humans and chipmunks looking down at them with nice smiles.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes climbed onto the table Leonard was standing on and he happily said, "Kids, good to see ya! I actually thought you wouldn't show up."

Alvin rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously as he said, "Well we… ran into a little trouble."

Leonard showed sympathy as he said, "Oh yeah I heard about what happened after your last concert, it must have been terrible."

Simon then said, "Yes, listen something bad is happening to us; so can you please not tell anyone that you've seen us?"

Leonard smiled and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Jeanette smiled thankfully and said, "Thank you! That's very nice of you."

Leonard happily said, "That's what friends are for."

Simon then said, "Listen, we need some advice."

They walked closer to Leonard and looked up at him (because he's taller than them) and they sat down while Leonard remained standing. Theodore helped himself to a small piece of cake that was on a plate next to them.

He looked down at them and said, "Well tell me what you need."

As Simon talked he thought of a way he could explain their situation without telling Leonard about what they learned from their parents and about the Autobots and Decepticons.

Simon then said, "You see… there are these bad people who want us because of something that happened between them and our families. And there are these friends of ours who hate these people but are having trouble stopping them from accomplishing their goal. We want to help them but right now we feel like the only ones we can help are the nefarious criminals who are after us."

While he was talking Leonard looked at them with an expression indicating he could see they were confused and he said, "You kids are caught between a rock and a hard place."

He then smiled to cheer them up as he said, "You can't give up! This doesn't mean you can't help your friends. Even if you can't tell them anything to help them you should support them. If your friends are in trouble you need to be there for them; you need to support them and do everything you can to ensure that they don't lose hope."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes smiled and Jeanette said, "You're right! We should find them and do everything we can to help them!"

They began to climb down the table cloth and Leonard hopped onto the chair and began to climb down. Simon looked at him with a nervous expression, because he knew that he couldn't come with them because it would endanger his life and he couldn't see the Autobots.

Simon then smiled as he said, "Thanks for your help Leonard. We should get going now."

They began to calmly walk to the door but Leonard followed them with a concerned expression and two chipmunk coworkers of his walked next to him with smiles.

Leonard then said, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I do remember something my dad taught me."

They continued to the door and Simon didn't turn but calmly said, "No that's not necessary, but thank you."

They were almost to the door when Leonard smiled as he calmly said, "Yes my father taught him something he learned when he was living in **Roswell**."

The second he mentioned Roswell the chipmunks turned to him and the others with shocked facial expressions.

Leonard had a happy smile as he said, "You see the thing he learned was…"

When Leonard quickly continued he rubbed his hands together and he had an evil conniving expression as he said, "when it's not your war you join the side that suits your desires."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes became scared and they looked around to see the other chipmunks and humans looking at them with the same expressions as Leonard. They quickly turned around and began to quickly walk through the doorway and through a large hallway with doors to offices. Other people and chipmunks came out as they tried to make their way to the staircase. Suddenly the Chipmunks and the Chipettes screamed in terror as they saw Mayhem run toward them with an angry expression. He stood in front of them and grabbed Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor in his four hands. Simon and Jeanette screamed as Mayhem kneeled down and slammed his hands on the floor, still holding Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor.

He then angrily yelled, "Remember me?!"

As they continued to scream Leonard and the others walked in with evil expressions; then a wedged tail eagle flew through a window and stood behind Leonard. Then Monty walked in with a blank expression; he held the cell phone he gave Alvin and it transformed into a small Decepticon.

Leonard walked close to Simon and Jeanette and sarcastically said, "You think you're the only chipmunks in this town who know about the Transformers?"

Simon and Jeanette turned to him and Simon yelled, "What's going on?!"

Leonard and the eagle walked next to Mayhem and Leonard said, "The reason no one knows about what actually happened in Roswell is because the Decepticons didn't want the people of the world to know how outmatched they are. So they came to my grandfather and his coworkers and we've helped them ever since."

Simon and Jeanette had shocked expressions as Leonard continued, "We've helped them in every plan they've had to concur our planet. I helped a human friend of mine named Dylan in their plan involving the first Lunar landing. And we have provided them with information about your last concert."

Simon and Jeanette were shocked and Simon said, "You helped them attack us?!"

Leonard proudly replied, "Yes, we've had our eyes on you kids for a while; longer than you think."

He pointed to the eagle who had a face different from most eagles and he used a hologram to make himself look like a normal eagle.

He looked at Theodore and said, "I am not a meerkat."

Theodore realized what he meant and he and Alvin looked up at him and Theodore said, "You're that eagle?!"

He turned off his holographic projector and said, "Yes I am."

Leonard happily said, "Meet my eagle associate, Condor."

Suddenly some more small Decepticons came and they stood near Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor, who were struggling to be free as Mayhem held them against the floor. Alvin had on arm free but they all stopped moving when the Decepticons pointed guns at them.

Simon and Jeanette were scared and Jeanette asked, "What do you want?!"

Leonard smiled and said, "We want the code from your six minds. Surrender yourselves or we will kill your brothers and sisters!"

Simon wasn't sure what to do because giving themselves up would give the Decepticons the power to destroy the world. Jeanette felt the same way but she and Simon loved Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor more than anything so they frowned but nodded. Two Decepticons their size came and grabbed them by their hands and pulled them next to Mayhem. Suddenly the three crablike doctor Decepticons who resurrected Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade came and looked at the chipmunks.

One of them said, "Open your mouths."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes opened their mouths and six small Decepticons came; they were the size of normal earth worms. They had many tentacles and glowing red eyes; they then crawled into the chipmunks' mouths (like the one in the second movie did to Sam). The chipmunks looked like they were going to puke and after a minute they spit out the Decepticons and but the doctors caught them and they projected holograms of Cybertronian symbols. Each one of the Decepticons showed different symbols but then they combined the holograms to combine the parts of the code.

One of the doctor Decepticons said, "We have it!"

The two smaller Decepticons let go of Simon and Jeanette and Simon pulled himself up and said, "Alright you got the code, now let them go!"

Leonard showed an evil and angry expression and said, "No!"

Jeanette was shocked and angrily said, "What?! But you said…"

Leonard interrupted her as he said, "You think you got lucky when you escaped the Decepticons and met the Autobots? We let the Autobots save you!"

Simon was shocked and confused as he asked, "Why?"

Leonard smiled evilly and said, "I knew your parents when I was a kid and my dad was working for the Decepticons. We already knew about how they knew Lifesaver. We knew that if you met the Autobots you would get on their good side and become friends. You're even more useful now because you're close to the Autobots."

The two small Decepticons grabbed Simon and Jeanette by their shoulders and Leonard said with a commanding voice, "You two are going to see Optimus Prime and you will ask him how he plans to fight back!"

Suddenly two Decepticons flew in front of Simon and Jeanette; they were the size of flees but had wings and small satellites (they were easier to see from Simon and Jeanette's position).

Leonard said, "These little guys bite. They will attach themselves to the back of your heads and we will see what you see and hear what you hear. And don't even think about telling the Autobots about this; because if you do, they will hurt you and we will kill your precious families."

The insect Decepticons began to slowly fly around Simon and Jeanette's heads to bite them while Simon and Jeanette tried to struggle and escape.

Alvin looked around while Leonard said, "Don't bother, you'll never escape us."

Suddenly Alvin saw a conveniently placed pen, he used his free arm to grab it and he pushed the button for the tip to come out. He threw it like a spear at Mayhem's right eye and it slightly damaged it. Mayhem screamed in pain and accidentally let go of Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor. Everyone turned to them with surprise and Alvin led them as he and Brittany forced the small Decepticons to release Simon and Jeanette.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes began to run down the stairs as Leonard pointed at them and angrily yelled, "Get those children! We need them alive!"

Some muscular adult Chipmunks cracked their knuckles while more Decepticons transformed and ran after them. None of them were bigger than Mayhem; a human's wrist watch transformed into a small silver scorpion-like Decepticon (like Scorponok but it had two fingered claws). When the chipmunks made it to the bottom of the stairs they saw many Decepticons of different forms and sizes. They saw in a doorway near them was a Deceptitcon the size of Brains; it had a short tail with a metal rattle on the end (like a rattlesnake). The Decepticon was also a cyclops that had an eye like Shockwave's. It had sharp teeth and it hissed at them to reveal that it had two metal tongues that were wiggling like tentacles. The boys and the girls screamed in terror as they ran away. More small Decepticons came and tried to grab them; some talking chipmunks dressed for the party ran toward them and jumped at them to try and catch them, but they dodged all of them. They ran through rooms that had nice carpeting and lamps on tables. They were running on all fours through a room when a small Decepticon their size, that had a body like a leopard, shot some alien tazers at Alvin. The tazers were not like Jolt or Bolt's and did not produce enough electricity to kill a chipmunk or any animal like them. It shocked Alvin but Alvin quickly pulled it off and kept running. The chipmunks finally made their way to the foyer (as seen in the first Alvin and the Chipmunks movie) and were running toward the door.

Simon smiled and yelled, "We're almost free!"

They were right outside the building when suddenly Simon and Jeanette ran on two legs but tripped. Their glasses fell off and Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor turned around with fear as the other chipmunks and Decepticons were quickly coming. Leonard was also coming so Alvin ran back and gave Simon and Jeanette their glasses and shoved them forward to escape. They ran far ahead, suddenly a small Decepticon was right behind Alvin and grabbed his leg.

The others turned around and Simon held his arm out and screamed, "Alvin!"

Alvin was kicking the Decepticon's leg but he couldn't get it to release him. Brittany showed an angry face and ran to help Alvin, and Theodore and Eleanor ran to do the same thing with the same facial expressions. Brittany punched the Decepticon in the face and got him off Alvin; Theodore helped him up and they started to run to Simon and Jeanette. Unfortunately five Decepticons near the door transformed from their car forms and bent over them to stop them from escaping. They looked down and roared at them; the one that transformed into the car Monty road in and it had a small upper body and its arms were thin, not muscular. Suddenly more small Decepticons and chipmunks surrounded Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor. Mayhem came with Condor and Leonard and they watched as the Decepticons and chipmunks began to attack Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor. As the small Decepticons approached them Alvin stood in front of the others with an angry face. Suddenly a four armed Decepticon that would transform into a cell phone jumped on Alvin from behind. It wrestled him to the ground and held onto his arms. Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor ran to save Alvin but an adult chipmunk grabbed Theodore and picked him up while two others grabbed Brittany and Eleanor.

(**At this point imagine the background music that was played in the first Transformers when Bumblebee was captured by Sector 7. Either open a new tab and go to youtube and play it while you continue reading or play it and play it in your head as you picture this in your head.**)

Simon and Jeanette ran forward to help them but the Cyclops Decepticon with two tongues jumped over them and grabbed them in both his hands. He held their arms so they couldn't grab anything and he slammed his hands against the ground so that their bodies were facing down. Simon and Jeanette looked up with to see Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor failing to escape; they also saw Leonard walking toward them with an evil smile that showed he felt victorious. Alvin couldn't get the Decepticon off him but he showed signs of struggle; suddenly some other small Decepticons came and started shocking Alvin. Some smaller ones also began to kick Alvin as he cried in pain. Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor watched them with sad faces, for it pained them to see them hurting Alvin. Alvin looked up at them with sad faces because he felt bad that he couldn't help them, but it also indicated that he loved them. Simon and Jeanette kept wiggling to try and escape to help their siblings but they couldn't do anything. The adult chipmunk picked up Theodore by his waist; Theodore's fear turned to rage, for he felt that no one could do that to Alvin. Theodore poked the chipmunk in the eye, causing him to release Theodore. Theodore ran toward Alvin and pulled one of the small Decepticons away from him; Brittany and Eleanor did the same thing to the chipmunks holding them and they all started to hit the Decepticons that were torturing Alvin. But some more small ones came and grabbed their arms and held them behind their backs; then they knocked them to the ground like the Decepticon did to Alvin. The four of them were now right next to each other on the ground and the Decepticons started to electrocute Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany as well. The three chipmunks who held Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor came and started kicking their chests, hard.

Simon and Jeanette watched with sadness as Simon screamed, "No!"

Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were struggling but Alvin looked at them with a sad facial expression indicating he thought it was over. He managed to get his right arm free and he put his hand on Theodore's shoulder; Theodore and Brittany and Eleanor looked at him and saw small tears running down Alvin's cheeks. Alvin would only cry when something very bad happened to him and his family; the others began to cry too. They showed signs of both pain and sadness as they turned to look at Simon and Jeanette. They looked at them with expressions they were sad and loved them. Simon and Jeanette began to cry as they felt heartbroken; they looked up to see Leonard standing in front of them. They looked at him angrily but the flee sized Decepticons came and jabbed there metal teeth into their skin. The Decepticons managed to conceal themselves in Simon and Jeanette's fur. Simon and Jeanette showed signs of pain similar to how Sam felt when Dylan put the wrist watch Decepticon on him. The Cyclops Decepticon holding Simon and Jeanette stood straight and held them straight off the ground; he walked with Leonard away from the area. Simon and Jeanette turned to Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor with sad expressions to see them looking at them the same way as the Decepticons took them away (holding their arms behind their backs, as if they were handcuffed). When they were outside of the team of Decepticons the Cyclops one with two tongues threw Simon and Jeanette onto the sidewalk.

Leonard looked down at them and said, "Simon, Jeanette, do your jobs and your brothers and sisters will remain alive; I promise."

When he left Simon and Jeanette held the back of their heads in pain as the Decepticons attached to their heads were hurting them. They left with sad expressions, for they did not want to abandon their families but they knew they couldn't save them and that if they didn't do what they wanted they would kill them.


	13. Our Next Move

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Our Next Move

Simon and Jeanette were walking through the streets of LA with sad expressions on their faces. They were now a mile away from Jett Records, where Leonard and his Decepticon partners were keeping Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor. They were sad because they didn't want to help the Decepticons defeat the Autobots, but they cared about their families more. They were trying to think of something to stop them but if they said what they had in mind the Decepticons attached to their heads would hear them and so would the other Decepticons and Leonard. Suddenly all (literally all) of the Autobots drove around the corner ahead of them and pulled over. Sam, Carly, Leo, Ben, Lennox, Simmons, Dutch, Ian; Mole, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune climbed out of Optimus, Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids. Then Optimus and the other large Autobots transformed into their robot forms. The people around them got scared and ran away (just imagine the Autobots transforming and people around them running away). Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee kneeled down to Simon and Jeanette while Sam and Leo ran up to them.

Sam showed much concern as he asked, "Are you guys okay?!"

Simon showed a sad expression and said, "Barely."

Optimus looked down at them and said, "Have you encountered any Decepticons."

Jeanette answered, "Yes, they captured us and managed to get the pieces of the code from our minds."

On the way there Sam and the others managed to inform Optimus about what Lifesaver and the chipmunks' parents told them, so he knew about the code. Optimus showed an angry expression as he turned his head away, feeling anger toward the Decepticons.

Ben ran to them and shoved Sam and Leo to the sides with a frightened expression as he yelled, "Say what?!"

Leo looked at Simon and Jeanette and asked, "Where are Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor?"

Simon and Jeanette wanted to tell them but before they said anything the Decepticons in their heads performed their high tech bites and hurt Simon and Jeanette. Simon and Jeanette tried to show no pain as they put their hands on the back of their heads with smiles.

Sam asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Simon then thought and said, "Yes, the Decepticons gave us a big headache when they took the code from our brains."

Leo pointed to Simon, then Jeanette while asking, "But where are your brothers and your sisters?"

Jeanette quickly said, "We don't know, we managed to escape after they took the code but we got separated from them. They could be anywhere."

The pain of the Decepticons stopped and Optimus stared into the distance and said, "We must find them and stop the Decepticons!"

He looked down at Simon and Jeanette and said, "Come with us."

He then began to run forward while saying, "Autobots roll out!"

He transformed into his truck form with the trailer and the others transformed and Simon and Jeanette climbed into Bumblebee with Sam, Carly, Leo, Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune. They began to drive through the city while Simon and Jeanette had nervous expressions. Even though Sam and the Autobots were now their friends, they did not want to be there because they would be helping Leonard and the Decepticons

Meanwhile

Starscream, Megatron, and The Mighty were standing in front of the Hollywood sign; they had just seen everything, including Leonard capturing Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor. The three of them felt happy, in an evil way, as Starscream held his hands together with pleasure. The Mighty turned around and began to walk closer to the Hollywood sign while Megatron pulled the rag off his head and threw it on the ground, showing the huge hole in his head.

Megatron turned and followed The Mighty while saying, "My master, it was such a brilliant plan! So you also wanted the rodents to help us bring the Autobots to their death."

The Mighty turned and said, "I knew that their parents were fond of the Autobot known as Lifesaver; it was only a matter of time before the children took a liking to the other Autobots. And now their own friendship will be their demise!"

Megatron looked at The Mighty with admiration as he said, "Truly magnificent!"

The Mighty was now standing in front of the second "O" in the Hollywood sign; he pulled out his battle ax and cut off the top and then pulled out a large handheld gun and blasted all of the other letters, but the lights were still on and shining on him.

When he destroyed the letters he turned to Megatron and Starscream and proudly said, "These rodent children will be my greatest victory!"

Optimus and the Autobots were driving through the city and heading their way. Suddenly a bunch of large Decepticons caused some huge explosions in the buildings around them and they started to try and shoot the Autobots. Optimus and some of the Autobots transformed and started shooting, but then five small Decepticon ships flew out of the sky and started firing at them. The ships hovered and alternated the four large weapons (as seen in the third movie) and continued to fire. Then fifteen more large Decepticons came and started shooting.

Optimus turned around and avoided their shots; he knew they couldn't win at this point so he yelled, "Autobots retreat!"

The Autobots began to retreat to the airport while avoiding all of the Decepticons' shots. They made it to the airport and managed to quickly escape. Starscream, Megatron, and The Mighty were pleased.

The Mighty then said, "Megatron, it is time for Phase 2."

Megatron held his hands up at his sides and yelled, "Decepticons across the globe destroy!"

The Mighty had an evil smile as he said to himself, "Creatures of the Earth bow before your superiors!"

All the Decepticons around the globe began to attack cities and forests with great force. More Decepticons arrived in LA and started causing mass destruction. Ryan (the jock from the second Alvin and the Chipmunks movie) was at home watching a news report about what happened to the chipmunks in Detroit.

It showed images of the Decepticons running through the streets and causing destruction and Ryan said to himself, "Those rats are cowards; I could completely handle those things!"

Suddenly a Decepticon ripped a hole in the roof of his house and he looked up at it and screamed like a little girl.

Meanwhile

Many Decepticons of different sizes attacked a neighborhood and city. A blue washing machine in someone's home transformed into a three armed Decepticon. It had one arm on its right side and two arms on the other; the one on the right was larger than the other two, it was large enough to touch the ground without bending over. The Decepticon roared and its large arm turned into a gun and it blew a huge hole in the house and began to run through the streets. Twenty other Decepticons (half small half big) were also running through the streets shooting houses and destroying cars as people ran away. In another city a large Decepticon turned its hands into large tazers and shot them out on wires. He shot them at two large machines in a power plant (it had power lines running through it) and the electricity from the Decepticon caused a huge explosion that blew out the power all over the city. All the lights went out and more Decepticons attacked.

In another city a large Decepticon that looked like Devastator attacked; its mouth opened wide and it began to suck things up with saw blades spinning in the back of its throat. It sucked people ran in fear as it sucked up people's cars and other things. Bricks came out of walls of buildings and glass windows broke open and people's desks and papers (and other things) were sucked up and into the mouth. There was a hole in its back where smoke from everything came out after it had been destroyed.

Three Decepticons with handheld guns were blowing things up in a jungle; animals were running away scared, and some of them were wearing clothes and could talk.

In a neighborhood somewhere a white laundry machine and dryer transformed into one Decepticon (the washing machine transformed into the chest, head, and arms while the dryer transformed into the legs). It ran through a wall of the house and left a huge hole; it joined a vending machine Decepticon and a lawnmower one. Police cars came and pulled up in front of them and cops came out with guns. Suddenly a Decepticon transformed from its form as a silver Porsh and it jumped in the air and slid on the ground (in slow motion) and as it slid it knocked the police cars away with sparks everywhere.

Meanwhile

The large Decepticon the size of Devastator that had three heads and tentacles on its back walked out of San Francisco bay. Military helicopters approached it and the head on the right side saw them and then its tentacles destroyed them. The Decepticon moved its giant arm and destroyed part of the Golden Gate Bridge. The bridge was still standing but part of it fell into the water. The Decepticon's roared as small guns on its shoulders started firing at the city.

Meanwhile

The army of tiny Decepticons (the ones that look like moving liquid from a distance) were running through a city. They climbed onto a car and covered it; they were in its exact shape and up close they fired small lasers at it. From a distance it looked as if the car had turned to dust, then they continued.

Meanwhile

The citizens of a small town in a valley below a dam were frightened as they ran away. In the water held by the dam a Decepticon the size of Devastator jumped out of the water. The Decepticon looked like a robot alien lobster. It had two large claws with a head that had metal spider like legs sticking out where the mouth would be. It had no legs; it only had a long tail that had three metal fins on the end. Two on the sides and one pointing upward. It fired missiles at the dam and caused much water to pour out; the water then flooded the city, causing much destruction. Many people died but many also managed to escape before the city flooded. Some skyscrapers were sticking out of the water and some smaller Decepticons were standing on the roofs.

Meanwhile

A bunch of large Decepticons attacked Paris, where it was now daytime. As they caused much explosions held onto the top of the Eiffel Tower; it was holding a long metal staff. It jabbed the staff in the air as it roared from victory.

Meanwhile

Two Decepticon carrier ships were flying over Tokyo. Some smaller ships came out of the sides and began shooting buildings while the carrier ships fired missiles from the giant slots in the top of the ships, above the front.

Meanwhile

The whale Decepticon was attacking Sidney, Australia; it fired missiles from cannons on the bottom of its large metal stomach. It destroyed boats and buildings as citizens fled in terror.

Meanwhile

In a family's home some appliances transformed into Decepticons. A robot vacuum transformed into a small one with four arms; a toaster transformed into a panther-like Decepticon and started shooting bullets as the family ran out the front door. A vacuum cleaner transformed into a Decepticon leg and so did a leaf blower. A washing machine in a different room transformed into a Decepticon's chest and a microwave in the kitchen transformed into a head. A large speaker transformed into an arm and so did a TV screen that was slightly bigger. The arms and legs moved on their own and they moved to the washing machine that transformed into the chest. It was leaning against a wall when the arms and legs moved into place. Metal tentacles shot out of the chest and pulled the arms and legs into place, where they connected. The body moved to the head and lifted it up, then metal tentacles grabbed the head and connected it to the body. The Decepticon was large enough to where its head was slightly lower than a ceiling fan. The Decepticon pulled out a handheld gun and blasted a hole in the wall. It ran into the streets with the other two and a fourth Decepticon came that had the vehicle form of a golf cart. The golf cart was one fifth taller than the one made of different appliances. They ran through the neighborhood and started shooting houses, causing huge explosions in the walls.

Meanwhile

A large Decepticon and three small ones were in a city in Greenland with mountains around it. The large one would not transform into anything as it just look black and metal. The smaller ones would transform into snowmobiles; they were standing on a mountain that had much snow. The large one pulled out a large handheld gun and it started firing blasting the buildings. Some citizens were wearing warm snow clothes but began to run away scared. The three snowmobile Decepticons pulled the skis off their backs (skis from their snowmobile forms) and put them on their feet and skied down the mountain. They had angry expressions as they went down the mountain as if they were skating. When they reached the city they put the skis back on their backs and ran into the streets. Their right arms transformed into machine guns and their left arms transformed into small energy blasters. They began shooting buildings and blowing things up; they shot a few bullets which moved the snow and people ran away. Then the big one came and picked up a car and through it into the first floor of a shop, destroying the windows and shelves and other things.

Meanwhile

In a city, a subway train transformed into a giant worm Decepticon with five tentacles, on the sides, which had saws on the ends (like Driller). The Decepticon worm moved through the tunnel and when it transformed it destroyed part of the sides of the tunnel and made it slightly wider with pieces of concrete and brick sticking out. Then it plowed its head up and out of the ground and twenty stories in the air. The Decepticon then went through a building (like Driller did in the third movie) and sent the upper half crashing down. The half of the building had huge holes in it as it fell into the street and left debris everywhere; it also caused huge explosions as the building crushed cars and cut chunks out of other buildings. The worm stuck its head and tentacles out of where the upper half once was and it waved them around roaring. Five military helicopters flew toward the Decepticon but one of them transformed into a Decepticon that looked like Blackout. It had the helicopter rotors on its back and used them to fly like Blackout could. It turned back with the blades moving diagonally as he flew backwards and fired circular guns on his forearms. The Decepticon shot two helicopters he was facing and caused them to crash into some buildings and blow up. He turned to the others and flew ahead; he flew forward while facing down some, so his rotors were moving diagonally toward one of the helicopters. When the Decepticon was close enough the rotors began to cut of pieces of the helicopter, and it crashed into the street. The Decepticon flew to the other one and grabbed the end with the tail rotors and it through the helicopter into the side of a building. Suddenly a red and white chopper with two sets of rotors flew by, then it split in half and the halves transformed into Decepticons that looked like the other one. They flew over the city and began to attack.

Meanwhile

Shadowcaster (the tank Decepticon I mentioned in one of my previous chapters) was attacking a military base. The soldiers were shooting at him but he showed no pain; he fired the long gun on his right arm and caused an explosion near some soldiers. Some normal tanks came and started firing at him. Shadowcaster showed some pain but fired the missile launchers on his shoulders at them. The tanks blew up and he began to fire on the base itself. He caused much destruction as he blew huge holes in the building. A few more tanks fired at him from behind. Shadowcaster walked to them and he picked on up in his hand and through it at some soldiers and he stepped on the other two and crushed them.

Then Shadowcaster fiercely yelled, "Bow before the Decepticons!"

The next morning

The Autobots and Sam and the others arrived at NEST; Lennox walked out and saw the Secretary of Defense walking to him. Simon and Jeanette saw him and just walked by because they felt nervous and did not want him to see them.

The Secretary of Defense said, "General, the enemy has engaged worldwide, they ceased fire this morning and sent a message. 'You all shall soon meet The Mighty."'

Lennox then asked, "Have they done anything else?"

The Secretary of Defense replied, "No they've been quiet since then."

Lennox then said, "Alright but we've got to be ready for anything; they're definitely planning something."

Sam and the others walked into a new hanger they had for the Autobots after the other one was destroyed. Glen and Maggie were in the hallway so they didn't see the others.

Mearing walked to Simon and Jeanette and said, "I hear the Decepticons managed to get a code from your brains that will activate the Tetrahedral."

They nodded their heads Simmons and Dutch walked behind them and Dutch said, "Well if it isn't Charlotte Mearing."

Mearing replied, "Former Agent Simmons. I see that you've managed to survive the Decepticons' attack."

Simmons smiled as he said, "I've survived Decepticons, giant alien robots, and I've survived heartbreak. Nothing will kill me!"

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were listening and Sam said to Ben, Simon, and Jeanette, "They used to go out with each other."

Ben smiled and bent to Wheelie standing on a bench and whispered, "Sounds like that was a train wreck."

Wheelie smiled and nodded; Carly came and interrupted and asked, "Excuse me but does anyone have an idea of how we can stop the Decepticons?"

Mearing stated, "The Decepticons sent us a message saying we would meet The Mighty."

Jeanette said, "Sounds like a threat."

She then felt the back of her head as the Decepticon in her head started to hurt her.

Meanwhile Parasite hacked into a satellite and used it to fire a bolt of electricity into the sky. Suddenly all computers and televisions on Earth showed the face of The Mighty. At NEST everyone watched it with concern. Around the world humans and animals saw the video of The Mighty.

The Mighty had an evil face as he said, "Insects of the planet Earth! We have come to your world because it has certain qualities that we can use to save our dying race. We will not harm you and when we have what we need we will leave you in peace, and in return we ask that you force your Autobot comrades to stand down. However, if you refuse to do this, we will destroy your cities, your homes, and all who are close to you! We shall wait for your reply."


	14. Heroes Fall

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Heroes Fall

That night; it was a dark and the moon and all the stars were shining on the city of LA, but all was not well despite the evening's appearance. At Jett Records Leonard was standing on the roof where a helicopter landed; there was no pilot and the helicopter had the Decepticon symbol on the side. Leonard was standing next to the helicopter landing gear with a happy and evil smile on his face. He turned with pleasure to see one of his human coworkers approaching him holding a cage.

In the cage Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor had sad faces as they stared into space; they were sad because Leonard and the Decepticons were using their siblings to defeat the Autobots. They also felt sad because they felt like the end was near and because the Autobots were in trouble and they felt like there was nothing they could do. They were all against the back wall of the cage (facing away from Leonard); Alvin was lying on his side staring at the ground with his head tilted against the bars near the right (your right) corner and his arms just hung on the floor of the cage. Brittany was sitting on the opposite side of the cage with her back against the wall at the corner; her arms dangled at her sides as she stared up at the ceiling of the cage with a sad face. Theodore was sitting in front of Brittany; he leaned his chest against the wall of the cage as he sadly stared down at the ground with his right hand holding onto one of the bars that stretch from top to bottom and his left arm hanging over the bottom bar that went across the wall horizontally. Eleanor was sitting between Theodore and Alvin; her back was against the wall Theodore had his arms on and she stared up with a sad expression with her arms dangling at her sides like Brittany. The man put their cage on a small stack of books on the left (helicopter's left) seat, so they could see out the window.

Leonard climbed in and sat in the seat next to them and when the door closed he said, "You know it's funny; you kids and your siblings brought the end of the world, and yet if you were never born this would have never happened."

He sat down with a mean smile as he said that just to make them feel like they should have never been born. Alvin slightly turned his head and looked at Leonard angrily, but then he moved back into his previous position with the same sad face.

The next day at Ten P.M.

Sam, Leo, Ben, Carly, Simon, and Jeanette walked into the Autobots' hanger; Ian was leaning against the wall and during the night he changed from the suit (he looked like how he did at the end of the third movie). Leo was wearing blue genes, a grey shirt, and a green jacket (like in the second movie). Carly was wearing a white skirt, a red shirt, and a blue jacket. Sam was wearing a brown jacket with blue genes and a blue and white button down shirt. Ben was wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of a monster truck on it along with blue genes and his white Tennis shoes.

Mudflap and Skids were standing near him and Skids said, "Yo Mudflap, why we still have this shrimp taco?!"

Mudflap had his arms up as he turned his eyes at Ian and said, "I don't know but I know that if this punk starts any trouble we gonna bust a cap in his face."

Ian looked at them angrily and said, "Hey I don't want to be here; the only reason I haven't left yet is because I don't want to take the chance of dying!"

Mudflap pointed at Ian and said, "That's 'cause you pussy!"

He and Skids laughed and they punched their knuckles as Ian walked away while saying, "Very funny, let's all pick on Ian."

As he said this he passed the others and Ben said, "Like this is the first people have made fun of how you're a loser."

As the others continued Ian turned to Ben with an angry face and said, "You are pushing me way too far! You should watch that mouth of yours, or I'll make you regret it!"

Ben stood in front of Ian with an angry face and said, "Ha! I'd wipe the floor with you! And doing that could only improve your looks."

As they continued to argue Sam and the others walked into another room, where they saw the Secretary of Defense, standing near a computer with Glen and Maggie sitting in front of it.

The Secretary of Defense said to Glen, "Are you having any luck?"

Glen answered, "Yo I'm trying to do it; this isn't easy!"

Sam was the first to take a step forward as he said, "Hey!"

They turned to them and Glen and Maggie knew Sam so they walked to him and the Secretary of Defense followed.

Glen high-fived Sam while saying, "Great to see you again man!"

Sam smiled and said, "Nice to see you too."

The Secretary of Defense stood behind Glen and Maggie and said, "I see you've brought your friends, and the chipmunks."

Simon and Jeanette were surprised and they looked up at Sam and Simon asked, "You know them too?"

Sam said, "You'd be surprised how many people you meet when this kind of stuff happens to you."

Leo looked at Maggie and said, "You single?"

Maggie showed no emotion as she said, "Don't bother."

Glen looked at Simon and Jeanette and kneeled down with an excited smile and he said, "For the record I'm a big fan of you guys!"

Jeanette said, "Thank you."

Glen stood straight and Simon and Jeanette felt the Decepticons biting them in the back of their heads and they knew what they wanted.

Simon then asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

They sat back down and the Secretary of Defense answered, "They are here because they have examined the virus and now we are working on destroying it so that we can get our network back online. Once our network is online we will be able to coordinate our next attack on the enemy and we'll be able to call in backup and air support."

Up close one could see the Decepticons attached to Simon and Jeanette's (surrounded by fur) heads had needles in their skin and small transmitters came out of their shoulders and they told Parasite what they just heard.

Ben, Ian, and Mearing walked into the room and they all stopped and saw a monitor show a news reporter in Washington saying, "Earlier today the President passed the act ordering the Autobots to stand down. The act also ordered that, as a precaution, the Autobots will be sent to a government facility where they will remain indefinitely."

Everyone's eyes widened as Simon and Jeanette climbed onto a machine to get a better view and Sam said, "What?!"

Ben was devastated and said, "No!"

Leo was shocked and said, "They can't do this!"

Carly was shocked and said, "They can't lock them up!"

Simon and Jeanette were shocked and Simon said, "No! They can't do that!"

Mearing was on her cell phone when Sam said, "You have to stop this, you have to tell them that they can't do this!"

She hung up her cell phone and said, "It's out of my hands. It's a go people."

But Sam said, "You can't do this they're our friends, they've helped us!"

Mearing then said, "And now all it's done is put our planet in danger!"

Ben was freaking out and he put his hands on the Secretary of Defense's suit while saying, "Sir!..."

He stopped and took his hands off and said, "Sorry."

The Secretary of Defense said, "It's alright."

Ben then said, "Please tell me you can stop this!"

The Secretary of Defense showed no pleasure as he said, "I'm sorry, but the President has made his decision. I must admit that it pains me to see this happen."

Glen and Maggie had worried expressions and Glen said, "The Autobots can be locked up, they're our only shot of surviving! I've seen that news report on what happened in Chicago, if they can't help us who knows what will happen!"

The Secretary of Defense turned away and started to walk while saying, "Well, let's just pray that we're doing the right thing."

As they began to walk out Ian said, "If it means we all get to live who cares! It's good for everyone."

Ben gave Ian an angry look and said, "What does a rat like you know about what's good for other people!"

They walked into the hanger to see the Autobots in their vehicle forms starting to drive out. Ben saw a man pick up a cage that Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were in. They looked at him like they needed help; Brains and Wheelie were had their hands on the bars facing them and Tune did the same thing in front of Wheelie's right foot. Text was at the same height of Brains and Wheelie's heads; he was holding onto the bars with his hands and feet while his tail was wiggling.

Ben looked at them with shock and ran toward the guy holding them while yelling, "Get your paws off my friends!"

But two guards came and grabbed Ben's arms to restrain him. They started carrying him to the cars to bring him to the facility along with the others.

He then yelled, "Let go of me! I'll sue!"

Mearing was walking next to him when she said, "You can sue the government."

Ben stopped struggling and stared into space angrily while saying, "Crap!"

Later they were all driving away from Washington to the facility where the Autobots would be locked away and Mearing was in a car with Sam, Ben, Simon, and Jeanette when she said, "Now would be a great time for any of you to tell if you know anything about the enemy's intentions."

Simon and Jeanette wanted to tell her about how Leonard was working with the Decepticons and captured Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor; but they knew that if they did the Decepticons would hear them and their siblings would be killed.

Simon honestly said, "I wish we could be more helpful."

Later in the day

It was now six o-clock P.M. and they were outside the government facility; they stopped at a fence that had a gate. Civilians were allowed no further as there was still a road to the building, which was one hundred feet away. The building was large and shaped like a box with a few windows; it had large metal doors that were big enough for the Autobots to walk through. The cars pulled up at the gate and everyone climbed out while the Autobots transformed into their robot forms.

Sam suddenly caught sight of Epps standing and he said, "Epps! Nice to see you!"

Epps smiled and high-fived Sam and said, "Nice to see you too."

Simon and Jeanette were surprised and Jeanette asked, "Is there anyone here you don't know?"

Epps looked down and saw Simon and Jeanette standing next to Sam's feet and he said, "Hey Simon, Jeanette."

They waved and said, "Hello."

Ben, Leo, Carly, and Ian climbed out and Simmons and Dutch walked by.

As they spoke some of the Autobots passed them; Epps said, "We're not gonna have the Autobots to help us! Can you guys believe this?!"

Ben walked by and said, "You kidding?! I can't even imagine what it'll be like without them!"

Ian was walking behind them smiling when he said, "Relax, it's not the end of the world."

Epps turned around and pointed at him while saying, "Not yet!"

Ironhide passed them and Simon walked next to him (at a safe distance) and said, "Ironhide."

Ironhide looked down at Simon, who said, "I just want to say, thank you, to all of you, for helping us and our families."

Ironhide smiled as walked and said, "Don't mention it."

Mudflap and Skids passed by and Skids looked at Simon and Jeanette and said, "Yo shorties don't let those bad robots push you around!"

They all stopped when they were near the gate and they saw Optimus in front of the other Autobots (who were closer to the building). Sam began to walk to him to talk; Simon and Jeanette stayed, but then they closed their eyes in pain as they put their hands over the back of their heads where the Decepticons were. They knew they wanted them to get the information from Optimus, so they walked forward with sad expressions.

(At this point play or imagine the background music from the third Transformers when the Autobots leave.)

They stood next to Sam in front of Optimus when Sam said, "Hey Optimus…"

Optimus then looked down at them and said, "You are right to lose faith in us; this was my fault. I sought to defeat the Decepticons, but I only helped them in their plan."

Simon and Jeanette felt sympathy and Jeanette said, "That doesn't mean it's your fault."

Simon nodded and said, "Yeah, this is the Decepticons' fault. You may have made a few mistakes, but we all do."

Optimus had his usual solid face, but one could see a little bit of sadness in his expression.

He then said, "Remember this, you may not have us to fight for you but you may always fight for yourselves."

He looked away slightly and Simon and Jeanette felt the Decepticons I their heads and knew what they wanted.

Simon then said, "Please Optimus, I have to know, what is your plan to stop the Decepticons?!"

Jeanette said, "It would make us feel better to know."

Sam agreed; he didn't know about Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor but he knew the Decepticons captured Mikayla.

And so Sam said, "I need to know too Optitmus. I know you've got some kind of plan. You've got reinforcements coming? You're gonna escape? You can tell us and I promise that the Decepticons will never know."

Simon and Jeanette wished they could say the same thing, but they felt they couldn't lie to Optimus.

Optimus looked down at them and said, "I have no plan. We will remain here."

As they continued Ben began walking to join them; when Optimus finished his statement Jeanette and Simon's eyes widened in disbelief and worry.

Simon asked, "But if you can't help us then how will we stop the Decepticons?!"

Sam agreed and said, "And if we can't stop them how are we gonna live with having to do what they want?!"

Optimus kneeled down slightly and looked at Sam and said, "Sam, you are my friend and you always will be my friend."

He then looked at Simon and Jeanette and said, "Simon, Jeanette, you and your siblings have become good friends of mine; and you always will be."

As he continued he looked at all of them and said, "But I'm afraid your leaders have spoken. From here on out, you must continue this battle without us."

Optimus began to walk away while Sam, Ben, Simon, and Jeanette had devastated expressions. Simon and Jeanette just met the Autobots recently, but after what they did for them they felt as though they had been friends for years.

Optimus walked past Bumblebee with Mudflap and Skids standing behind him and Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune standing next to his foot.

Optimus knew they wanted to say something and he said, "Be quick."

Mudflap and Skids patted Bumblebee on the back and Skids said, "Go ahead dog."

Mudflap nodded and said, "Yeah, bust a move."

Bumblebee walked toward Sam and the others with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune walking next to him. Bumblebee kneeled down to Sam while Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune went to Ben, who kneeled down to them.

Bumblebee used the radio to play some recordings, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Won't be the same without you. You are also my friend. I have been and always shall be yours. The times with you have been some of the best of my life."

He stood straight and Sam started to become upset; Jeanette suddenly called, "Bumblebee."

Bumblebee turned around and made the mechanical sound he makes; then she said, "Thanks for everything."

Bumblebee played a recording saying, "You may be small but you got big hearts."

He continued to walk away while Ben talked to his smaller Autobot friends.

Text said, "Well, this is it."

Ben sadly said, "I was right that nothing lasts forever."

Tune was sad but smiled as he said, "But since the end of something doesn't last forever, we'll see each other again."

Ben was still sad and said, "Yeah, in like a thousand years! I'd feel better if you didn't have to do this."

Wheelie was sad and said, "Trust me, so do we."

They heard Mole calling them as he said, "Time to get in the building."

Brains said, "Well, thanks for everything."

They started to walk away and when they were eight feet away Ben said, "Goodbye guys."

Wheelie turned around and said, "Bye Ben."

The Autobots joined together and approached the building.

Everyone else gathered around Sam, Ben, Simon, and Jeanette with sad expressions and Simmons said, "The greatest consequence of war is losing your friends."

Ian showed no sadness as he said, "Big deal, so they're stuck here forever."

Small tears ran down Ben's cheeks as his expression of sadness turned to anger and he pointed his finger up while saying, "Shut up before I kick your ass and give you a black eye!"

Ian showed anger but said nothing else. What they didn't know was that three Decepticon helicopters were flying in their direction in triangle formation. The front helicopter had Leonard, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor in it. The back left (your left) had John and Mikayla in it. The back right one had Monty, two humans, Condor, and two talking squirrels in suits riding in it. Leonard pulled a cell phone off his seat and held it in both hands as he began to dial a number. Sam watched the Autobots begin to walk into the building when suddenly his phone rang.

Sam answered it and said, "Hello?"

He looked down at Simon and Jeanette and said, "It's for you guys."

He leaned down and gave it to Simon; Simon held it in his hands as he and Jeanette moved their heads closer to the phone.

Simon said, "Hello?"

Leonad had a smile on his face as he said, "Hello Simon. Hello Jeanette."

Their eyes widened and they noticed that the others had directed their attention to the Autobots entering the building.

Simon and Jeanette quietly walked away to the side of the gate so no one would hear them and Simon sarcastically said, "I hope you're happy!"

Leonard replied, "Oh I'm happy alright."

Jeanette said, "Now give Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor back to us!"

Leonard grinned evilly as he said, "I don't think I will."

Simon and Jeanette gasped and Simon angrily said, "But you swore…"

Leonard interrupted and said, "I gave you my word that your brothers and sisters would be safe. I did not say I would give them back."

Simon angrily said, "But we did what you want!"

Leonard said, "I guy like me always gets what he wants. We just needed to be sure."

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other with confusion and Jeanette asked, "Sure about what?"

Leonard frowned in an evil way as he said, "That the Autobots would actually do it."

He hung up and Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor's expressions had not changed from the moment they got on the helicopter. The helicopters were now slowly passing the location when Alvin turned his eyes and saw Optimus walking into the building.

His eyes widened and he stood up and said, "The Autobots?"

Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor heard him and they all gathered in the front left corner of the cage. They were close to the window and Theodore and Eleanor were standing in front of Alvin and Brittany. Mikayla looked out the window of her chopper and so did the animals and humans in the other one. But Monty did not look; he only stared ahead with an emotionless expression.

Theodore asked, "Why are we here?"

Leonard climbed onto the cage and stood above them with an evil smile as he said, "The Mighty wanted you to have a front row seat."

When he said "you" he was referring to Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Mikayla.

Alvin looked up and asked, "A front row seat to what?"

Leonard answered, "To the show that would shock the whole world."

Starscream was hovering in the air miles away but he was able to see the doors to the building close with the Autobots inside. He transformed into his jet form and flew over Washington, where he deployed Mayhem from a slot in the bottom of his jet form. Mayhem landed unscathed and began to run through alleys while Starscream flew toward the building. Sam and the others turned when they heard the sound of Starscream's engines. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Mikayla looked out their windows and saw Starscream fly toward the building and launch missiles at it. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw the building blow up. When the smoke disappeared they could see the bodies of the large Autobots partially covered in ruble. Starscream transformed into his robot form and hovered above; his hands transformed into his rocket launchers and he fired missiles at the Autobots' bodies. There was nothing but smoke, but as it began to disappear they saw that nothing was there except for rubble and colored pieces of metal from each of the Autobots. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Mikayla looked at the destruction with total devastation; Sam and the others who saw the explosion had the same facial expressions. Simon and Jeanette stared at the building with their eyes and mouths wide open and Simon was so shocked that he dropped Sam's cell phone (since Simon was so small the fall barely scratched the phone). Leonard smiled evilly at the sight; Ian showed a small bit of sympathy; Epps and Lennox had blank expressions but one could tell they were sad. Glen, Maggie, and the Secretary of Defense had their mouths open and their eyes slightly squinted in sadness. Leo and Carly had their mouths wide open while Dutch and Simmons had their eyes wide open. Ben was so devastated that he held his arm out with his hand open as if they would come out. Suddenly Simon and Jeanette felt the pain in the back of their heads and they saw the small insect Decepticons starting to fly away. Simon was so devastated that he felt rage toward the Decepticons and Leonard for everything they had done; so he grabbed them and crushed them angrily. Jeanette was surprised to see Simon act that way but she completely agreed.

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor sat down and stared into space as they couldn't believe what just happened; then Leonard climbed off the cage and said, "Now, we all serve the Decepticons."

Starscream led the helicopters as they flew toward New York City.

**Author's note: What will happen next?! Will Simon and Jeanette save their families?! Will Sam save Mikayla?! And will they defeat the Decepticons without the Autobots?!**


	15. It's Never Over

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

It's Never Over

The helicopters landed on the roof of a huge building in New York; meanwhile Simon and Jeanette ran to Sam and the others with the phone.

Simon showed them the phone and said, "We need your help! There was an adult chipmunk who called us on this phone!"

Jeanette then continued, "He's working for the Decepticons and he has Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor!"

They all looked with surprise as Sam picked up the phone and Simmons said, "Dutch, we need you to hack into this and calculate their location."

Dutch took the phone and walked to a building nearby while saying, "I'll see what I can do."

Meanwhile

Leonard was leading the chipmunks into a room on the twentieth floor. Theodore and Eleanor were walking with sad expressions as they hung their bodies over; Alvin and Brittany walked the same way but they had angry expressions on their faces.

Leonard led them onto a coffee table and said, "Stay here and don't move!"

Leonard walked to the glass window (the kind that are practically the walls of the outside of the building) and Alvin turned his head to see John leading Mikayla into the room.

Alvin's eyes widened as he said, "Mikayla?!"

The others turned and saw her and she saw them; John pushed her onto a chair while saying, "Don't move!"

He joined Leonard and Mikayla looked at the chipmunks and said, "They got you guys too!"

Brittany replied, "Yeah, they were using us so they could find out what the Autobots were planning."

Theodore sadly said, "Then they killed them."

Suddenly they turned when they heard Leonard say, "Great they're here."

He and John walked to Mikayla and the chipmunks; outside Megatron was driving through the streets and Starscream was flying over the city. The two of them were heading for the Empire State Building; Leonard and some adult chipmunks started pushing Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor and John began to shove Mikayla. They went the elevator and began to move down.

Meanwhile

Dutch was working on a computer to hack into the cell phone to track Leonard's phone. Simmons, Sam, Ben, Leo, Carly, Ian, Glen, and Maggie were standing behind Dutch's seat as they watched the monitor. Simon and Jeanette were standing on the metal table next to Dutch's left arm.

After a few seconds Dutch said, "It's no use, it's too protected and I can't hack into the camera."

Glen moved Dutch out of the seat and sat down while saying, "Let me take a wack at it!"

He started pushing buttons and he managed to get into the cell phone and he said, "I got it, I'm hacking into the phone's GPS app."

Simon was anxious as he asked, "You've got the location?!"

Glen said, "Yeah, they're in a huge building in New York City, I've got a picture."

The computer showed a digital image of the building the phone was in and Simon and Jeanette paid attention and focused on what it looked like.

Jeanette put her hand on Simon's shoulder and said, "We're going for them."

Maggie asked, "Are you sure you want to?"

Simon turned to her and said, "They have Jeanette's sisters and my brothers! We're going!"

Sam looked down at them and said, "I'm going with you. John and the Decepticons took Mikayla and I'm betting that she's with them."

Ben stood next to Sam and said, "Count me in! It's gonna be dangerous so you'll need all the help you can get."

Carly and Leo stepped closer to them and Carly said, "I'm coming too."

Leo moved his hands as he said, "I'm coming because you guys are my friends and I'm not letting you go alone."

Dutch and Simmons moved closer and Simmons said, "We'll back you up."

Ian turned and began to walk away while saying, "Alright it's your funeral."

Without turning Ben stuck his arm out sideways and grabbed Ian's jacket and angrily said, "My friends died in that building, you're coming too Rat!"

They all turned when they heard Epps say, "You're gonna need some backup."

They all went outside to Epps' and Simmons' cars. Simmons, Dutch, and Carly went to Simmons' car while everyone else went to Epps' car. Sam opened the right front door which had the window open and Simon and Jeanette were standing in the open space.

Epps then said, "I'm gonna call my NEST friends and we're gonna find Mikayla and your families and we're gonna take this guy and the Decepticons down."

Ben shoved Ian into the back seat and Ian was going to ride the hump while Leo sat in the back left seat.

Simon and Jeanette were glad that they wanted to help them but Simon asked, "Why are you guys going through all this to help us?"

Sam sat in the car and closed the door while Simon and Jeanette hopped on top of the part of the car under the windshield.

Ben closed his door and sat in the back right seat while Sam said, "Because that a-hole killed all of our friends."

Ben poked his head out from behind Sam's seat and quoted Bender from Futurama as he said, "Yeah, he'll pay for what he did! That guy can bite my shiny metal…"

He stopped and showed a sign of sadness, for he felt empty with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune gone and he sad, "Oh what's the point!"

He then buried his face into the back of Sam's seat and pounded it with his left fist. Epps and Simmons started their cars and they began to drive.

Meanwhile

Leonard and John led the chipmunks and Mikayla into the first floor of the Empire State Building. They walked into an elevator and John was holding the Tetrahedral; it was as big as the Allspark, so he held it with both arms. It was shaped like a tetrahedral and was dark silver with Cybertronian symbols on it. As the elevator door began to close John stood in the center with Mikayla at his left and Leonard and the chipmunks at his right.

As the elevator began to move up Mikayla stared into space and thought of something as she said, "They said that they came here because the Earth had some qualities that could be used to save their race."

Leonard and John turned their eyes to her and John said, "Yes, but there was really one quality that they wanted; one that made our planet more special than others."

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor realized what they were talking about and they stared forward with their eyes wide open and expressions of fear on their faces.

Alvin shuddered as he said, "Life!"

They made it to the highest floor that the elevator could take them and they walked out and moved up some stairs to where they were close to the antenna on top of the Empire State Building.

They walked forward and Leonard said, "You kids are smarter than you look. One of the things I learned from my friend Dylan was that they can't save their race and rebuild their civilization without a large enough slave labor force. And what better slave labor force than a planet full of billions of intelligent people and animals who can satisfy their needs."

Mikayla, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor looked at him like he was crazy and Brittany said, "Are you nuts! We can't go to their planet and they can't bring their planet here!"

Leonard smiled evilly and said, "They're not moving us or their planet anywhere; they're moving here."

They all looked up around the antenna to see Starscream, Megatron, and The Mighty. Megatron's rag was blowing in the wind and Starscream was standing near the edge of the building. The Mighty looked down at John, Leonard, Mikayla, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor and began to bend down. John kneeled down on one knee and held the Tetrahedral above his head.

The Mighty smiled with satisfaction as he used power in his hands to take the Tetrahedral and make it float, and he said, "The pleasure of victory is mine!"

John stood back up and Megatron looked at Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, at Eleanor and growled evilly as he said, "You rodents have handed us the key to our victory!"

As he continued Mikayla looked at him with fear but she hid it slightly while Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor held onto each other. Theodore and Eleanor were in front of Alvin and Brittany and had their bodies facing them but their heads turned to Megatron. Theodore saw Megatron as a monster as he remembered his nightmare with Megatron; he looked at him as though he wanted to eat their souls.

Megatron continued, "You children have brought our victory with your families. You and every life form on this planet will fear the Decepticon name! We will soon destroy you and everything you love!"

He growled before he turned back to The Mighty; their and Mikayla's eyes widened and Eleanor turned to Leonard and said, "You said we would be safe!"

Leonard did not turn to her as he said, "I told Simon and Jeanette that if they did their job then the four of you would be safe; I did not say for how long."

John turned to Mikayla and said, "And that goes for you too."

The Mighty held the Tetrahedral in his left hand and in his right hand he held a large handheld gun and, with one shot, blew up the antenna. He blew up the antenna and the circular pillar supporting it; then, with a few more shots, he blew up the square steps around where the pillar was (google image a picture of the antenna on the Empire State Building). Then The Mighty placed the Tetrahedral in the center of the roof where the steps once were. He had his open palms next to it but not touching it and he moved his fingers slightly like a human fortune teller with a crystal ball.

Mikayla and the chipmunks were confused and Eleanor asked, "What's he doing."

Leonard pointed his finger up and said, "Quiet, he's activating the Tetrahedral right now; in eighteen hours it's going to fire a beam of energy into space and open a portal big enough for every Decepticon on Cybertron to come here."

Mikayla and the chipmunks gasped and Brittany said, "You mean they all aren't here right now?!"

John looked down at her and said, "Compared to the ones on Cybertron, the ones that are here right now are just a fraction of their army."

They were all scared and Theodore suddenly asked, "Why in eighteen hours? Why not do it now?"

Alvin panicked and put his hand over Theodore's mouth but Leonard answered, "Because the portal has to be the like the size of Jupiter and it will take a while for the machine to charge up to open a portal that size."

Suddenly The Mighty finished his task and the Tetrahedral glowed for a few seconds. Then a triangular layer of metal came out of one of its sides, then another came out the other side, and so on and so forth. (It was growing in a manner similar to how the Allspark shrunk in the first movie, only it gets bigger.)

Megatron spoke with pleasure as he said, "Yes!"

Then he turned to Leonard and John and said, "Be gone human and rodent operative! You have done your work! Take the female and rodent children and do with them what you will!"

Leonard and John bowed while Leonard said, "Yes sir."

He began to push Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor while John walked while holding Mikayla's arm and quietly saying, "He's such an asshole!"

People began to run away from the building while Leonard and John led their captives down and Mikayla said, "You assholes want the Decepticons to do this!"

John said, "Doing this means we get to live!"

Leonard looked up at her while saying, "Yeah and The Mighty has promised that when they rule the two of us will have high positions in the new society."

Brittany turned her head and said, "How do you know he's not lying and won't kill you when we're their slaves?!"

John looked at her and the chipmunks and said, "Because we're still useful to them!"

Alvin was angry as he said, "I'd rather die than work for these guys!"

Theodore agreed as he said, "Yeah, I'm not going to help them hurt anyone!"

Leonard showed some anger as he said, "You should respect us if you want to stay alive! You may think you're men but you're still just kids! And kids need to respect their elders, so respect us and we'll see how far that gets you!"

When he finished they were walking through the streets and they eventually made their way back to the building Glen tracked; the building was a few city blocks away from the Empire State Building. They were back in the room they were in before and Leonard and John made the chipmunks sit on the coffee table and Mikayla sit in a chair behind it. From their room they could see the Empire State Building and the Tetrahedral where the antenna once was. The Tetrahedral was now bigger than Megatron, Starscream, and The Mighty; the three bottom corners of the Tetrahedral were close to the edges of the roof, but there was enough space for Megatron, The Mighty, and Starscream to walk. The Mighty walked to one of the sides and put his hand over the center of it. Suddenly a white circle of light started to glow; the Tetrahedral transformed to where the sides disappeared and the inside was visible. It had circular metal bars on the edges that connected it like girders; at the three bottom points where they connected there were metal spheres. Three flat pieces of metal stretched from these spheres and connected to each other at the center. At the center a blue beam of energy shot straight up to the top of the Tetrahedral where there was a small circular piece of metal. The Mighty had the activation key floating in his hand and he looked at it and without touching it he made the symbols on the sides move to match the activation code he got from the Chipmunks and the Chipettes minds. He moved it to the center where it was in the middle of the beam of energy and three flat mechanical arms came from the middle of the edges and they held the activation key in place.

While this happened The Mighty smiled evilly as he said, "Those ignorant Primes could not stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

Megatron happily said, "Yes!"

Starscream held his hands together as he said, "Indeed!"

The Mighty turned and stared into space toward the sun and said, "And now it is time that we proclaimed our rightful place as the superiors of this planet. Secure the city!"

Later that night

It was dark and thousands of Decepticons were attacking New York. There were tons of slow moving Decepticon warships flying overhead at different heights. The ships were launching missiles at the buildings while the smaller Decepticon ships were attacking at lower levels. There were the small ships that dock in the large warships flying around and shooting buildings causing explosions. There were the ships that were larger than the other ships but much smaller than the large warships (meaning the ones that didn't change weapons, one is seen in the part with the tilted building in the third movie when a Decepticon jumps off it and into the building). There were ships that looked like the Ark flying around and shooting buildings; they couldn't hover so they flew in a few circles (they were roughly the same size as the warships). There were Decepticons on the ground and in the air; there were Decepticons in many different shapes and sizes. There were at least fifteen Decepticons the size of Devastator, including the three headed one with tentacles on his back and the giant lobster like one that destroyed the dam earlier. There were ten giant wormlike Decepticons similar to Driller; they were digging through the ground while destroying cars and some made huge holes in buildings. There were at least three hundred Decepticons smaller than ones like Barricade and the others. There were at least one hundred Decepticons the size of Demolisher. The Decepticons were killing people and destroying things and they made explosions and fires almost everywhere. The giant three headed one was between two huge buildings; its heads were looking in different directions while its tentacles left huge holes in the walls of the buildings next to it. Its right hand turned into a large cannon and it shot a small shop and blew it up to where all that was left were some pieces of the walls. The giant whale Decepticon was flying over head and it fired missiles at some of the buildings. There was a Decepticon the size of Devastator flying high above the city, while a large one that turned into a cruise ship and two other ones (including the lobster like one) were standing in a shallow (to them) part of the New York bay. Some motor boat and wave runner Decepticons drove close to a pier and they transformed (while moving) and jumped onto the pier and ran toward the street and started shooting. Many of the smaller ones were destroying things inside buildings; they left huge holes in the walls and destroyed furniture. On one of the buildings a few Decepticons the size of Frenzy were standing on a fire escape and they shot rocket launchers they had at cars below. There were also Decepticons that looked exactly like Laserbeak flying over the streets and shooting bullets at people. There were Decepticons that were the size of Frenzy running through the streets; they looked like metal velociraptors and had blades for claws on their toes (including the large crescent shaped one that velociraptors have). They had two large guns coming out of where their legs connect to their bodies. On one street there were two large Decepticons that had bodies similar to humans'; one of them had a hook shaped blade instead of a hand and another had a two fingered claw as a left hand. When the large ones would shoot people they would shoot them with some sort of energy blast that would quickly blow them up to where all that was left was pieces of clothing and bones. On one street there was a large Decepticon that had a body like a humans but huge "Z" shaped legs coming out of its back (I hope you know what I mean by "Z" shaped). On the end of its legs were three fingered claws and they stepped on some cars and grabbed them to slightly crush them. The Decepticon's right arm turned into a cannon as it fired at people and buildings around it. On another street there was a large Decepticon that had the upper body of a human but it had six spider-like legs with four fingered claws on the ends. It then used its legs to climb up the side of a building. In a small one story shop a washing machine Decepticon and a vending machine Decepticon were blowing things up and created a huge hole in the wall in the front. On another street there was a big black Decepticon that had the body and tail of a lizard but the neck of a snake; it had cannons in its back and they shot cars everywhere. There was also a black Decepticon that had a body like a muscular human but it had the head of a triceratops. On another street there was a Decepticon that had a gun on its forearm; it fired it while it punched the ground, sending out a huge wave of energy that destroyed some approaching police cars. The Decepticon had a female figure and five metal snakes sticking out of its heads. These snakes were looking in different directions and firing small machine guns sticking out of the back of their throats. There was one building the Decepticons did not attack, and that was the one that Leonard, John, and the others were in. Monty stood near the window and watched everything with a blank facial expression and both his hands on top of his cane. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Mikayla watched in horror as the Decepticons destroyed New York City. They saw the shark-like Decepticon and the Decepticon that looked like a strange alien angler fish (think about how I described it earlier) fly pass them as they launched missiles from cannons on their sides. John was standing near Mikayla's chair with John on his shoulder and Condor was standing on the back of a chair to their right.

Mikayla looked at Leonard and John and said, "You guys like what they're doing here?!"

Leonard turned to her and said, "You think we approve of everything they do! We're safe and that's good enough for us!"

He, Condor, and John left and the chipmunks continued to watch and then Alvin began to sing a song in a sad and slow tone and Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor joined in.

"_That's great, it starts with an earthquake,_

_birds and snakes_

_an areoplane-_

_Lenny Bruce is not afraid._

_Eye of a hurricane,_

_Listen to yourself churn_"

They skipped a few lines of the song.

"_Save yourself,_

_serve yourself._

_World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed_"

They skipped a few more lines but continued.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it._

_It's the end of the world as we know it._"

On the next line they changed one word.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it and I don't feel fine._"

They continued but skipped a few more lines.

"_Slash and burn, return,_

_listen to yourself churn._

_Locking in, uniforming,_

_Book burning, blood letting._"

They skipped a few more but continued.

"_Renegade steer clear!_

_A tournament, a tournament,_

_A tournament of lies._

_Offer me solutions,_

_Offer me alternatives and I decline._"

The continued and they looked down with their sad and hopeless faces.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it._

_It's the end of the world as we know it._

_(It's time I had some time alone)._

_It's the end of the world as we know it and I don't feel fine._"

They were now finished and Leonard, John, and Condor came back in with eight adult chipmunks and two tough looking humans.

Leonard snapped his fingers and the adult chipmunks climbed onto the coffee table. They knocked Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor down and they started punching and kicking them in the faces and chests. They weren't doing serious damage but they were clearly intentionally torturing them.

Leonard smiled at this sight but Mikayla stood up and yelled at him, "Hey dick, leave them alone!"

But John pointed at her and the two humans grabbed her by the arms to restrain her.

Leonard and Condor stood on the table with smiles and Leonard looked down at them while saying, "When I was your age your grandparents left our alliance with the Decepticons my dad tried to stop them, but they killed him to escape! Now it's payback time!"

The chipmunks continued to torture Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor.

The next day Epps gathered his NEST friends and they were all driving in a bunch of cars to New York. They were now ten miles away and Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the thing behind the windshield, in front of Sam. Everyone had sad faces because they heard on the radio about what the Decepticons were doing, and because about what happened to the Autobots. Everyone in the cars had sad faces, including Carly, Dutch, and Simmons; Ian was only upset that he was forced to come with them. Simon and Jeanette had just finished telling the others about how Leonard forced them to find out what Optimus was planning.

Jeanette sadly said, "So they took Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor to make us reveal Optimus's plans."

Sam had a determined face as he said, "We will kill them!"

Simon and Jeanette were still sad as Simon said, "They used us so they could kill the Autobots."

Ben tilted his body forward with an angry face as he said, "Don't you get it, that's what these guys do to people like us, they take whatever you love so dearly and they use it against you! Look at the Autobots, they showed us what they can do so they would scare us into turning against the Autobots!"

A while after Ben was finished they were not far from entering New York and they looked in shock, devastation, and fear as they saw tons of people running away as there were Decepticon ships flying overhead. They could also see some of the giant Decepticons that were in the bay. They continued to drive nonetheless.

Meanwhile in Washington

Mayhem was moving through an alley when he had a visual of the Pentagon twenty yards away. General Morshower was in a room in the Pentagon that had computers and with him was the Secretary of Defense, Lennox, and Mearing.

General Morshower stated, "There is a huge fleet of Decepticon ships around New York City. We sent some spy planes to see what they're up to but the second they entered the airspace they were shot down."

Lennox then stated, "They're taking out our planes so that we can't see what they're up too. If we're gonna get a visual we need to send a drone that's hard for them to detect."

Suddenly Glen and Maggie arrived in and Maggie said, "We need to send in an unmanned drone that is small enough for them not to detect. Sam left with Simon and Jeanette yesterday to get to a building there."

Glen looked at them while saying, "Yeah, they said that there was a human and a chipmunk there that are working for the Decepticons."

The Secretary of Defense looked at a few soldiers at computers and said, "Send a small drone to get us a view of what's going on there, but just in case send some unmanned larger ones to draw their attention away from it."

He turned to Glen and Maggie and said, "You two, we need you to get to work on eliminating the virus, we can't authorize any air support without being able to contact our men."

Meanwhile

All the cars had just pulled up on the edge of New York and everyone got out and started walking forward; there were people running past them in fear and there was debris everywhere, abandoned cars, and a few fires. Epps and the other soldiers had rifles and were wearing camou; they all stared with fear at the huge fleet of warships. Simon and Jeanette climbed onto a huge cement chunk and looked at the army. They all saw some jets fly toward the city but some small Decepticon ships came and shot them and made them blow up.

They stayed put and Epps said, "We came here to find them in the middle of all this shit!"

Ian said, "You guys can go but there's no way I'm going in there."

One of the soldiers said, "I'm not going in there either."

Leo said, "I'm not going in."

Carly stood still and said, "We'll never make it."

Epps didn't like saying it but he said, "No one's going in."

Simon and Jeanette looked down slightly and Simon said, "I am."

He began to walk and Jeanette said, "Me too."

Ben and Sam began to follow them while Sam said, "So are we."

Epps began to follow them while saying, "Are you crazy! You're gonna get yourselves killed!"

Carly and Leo began to follow them as well and Sam and the others turned around while Carly said, "Sam, you can't go, even if you make it to the building there's no way you'll be able save them."

Simon and Jeanette stood in front of Sam's feet and Simon said, "What are you saying?!"

Epps said, "It's over! I wish it wasn't but it's over!"

Simon pointed his finger while saying, "If you guys want to stay here that's fine, but I'm going to save my brothers!"

Jeanette agreed and said, "And I'm going to save my sisters!"

Leo looked at them all and said, "Guys, it's over, we lost!"

Ben pointed his finger while saying, "It's never over! Don't you get it, they want us to think there's nothing we can do so we won't even try! And besides my friends are gone so it's not like I've got anything left to lose."

Epps then said, "Listen, I honestly don't see how we could possibly win. We need a miracle!"

Suddenly they all saw Ian screaming as he pointed at something. They looked toward the city to see a huge green dump truck with large wheels on his shoulders Decepticon walk from behind a building. His right arm had transformed into a flamethrower and his left into a machine gun. They all started jumping around to avoid its shots, suddenly two small Decepticon chips flew by and began to move slowly ten feet above them. They fired at the ground near them a few times and they rotated and alternated weapons. Everyone jumped on the ground and laid on their chests; they looked up to see that something shot the two ships and the big Decepticon. The ships crashed one yard in front of them and the Decepticon fell down. They watched as the top cockpits of the ships opened and the pilots began to climb out with handheld guns but were having slight difficulty. Then everyone turned behind them to see Optimus walking toward them with his long black handheld gun.

Optimus cocked his gun with a serious expression and said, "They will all pay!"

Then behind the ships Pile Driver, the Wreckers, and the Twins drove by in their vehicle forms.

They quickly transformed and Pile Driver walked to the big dump truck one that just got on his feet while saying, "Wreckers, Twins, I got this one, you kill the other two!"

The Decepticon turned around and tried to attack Pile Driver, but Pile Driver punched him heard in the face. The Wreckers went to the pilot of the ship on the left and Leadfoot punched him in the face and took the handheld gun and threw it away. Topspin and Roadbuster came and they pulled the Decepticon out of the ship; they through him to the ground and Topspin body slammed him.

Then after he squealed in pain Roadbuster and Leadfoot began to pull back on his arms while Topspin pushed down on his back, and Roadbuster yelled, "This is for everyone you killed!"

They ripped both his arms off and some red liquid came out of where the arms once were; then Topspin stepped on the Decepticon's head and crushed it. Mudflap and Skids went to the one on the right and Mudflap shot his handheld gun with the gun in his left forearm and blew it up.

Skids climbed on top of the ship above the Decepticon while Mudflap yelled, "Yo Skids, let's murk this foo!"

Skids jumped on the Decepticon and punched his shoulder hard. Mudflap climbed up and he tacked the Decepticon's upper body, they both knocked him out of the ship and continue to beat him up. As they continued Pile Driver picked up the ship they got off, as he held it he growled like someone lifting weights; then he spun around and through it at the dump truck Decepticon. One of the engines came off as it hit the Decepticon and when the Decepticon got up Pile Driver grabbed his left arm and his right leg and ripped him in half while yelling in rage. Mudflap was sitting on the Decepticon's back as he pulled his leg backward and ripped it off. Mudflap got off and Skids held up the Decepticon's upper body and kicked his leg through the chest, leaving a huge hole. The Decepticon was now dead and they tossed the body away.

Optimus looked down at Sam, Simon, Jeanette, and the others as they got up and he said, "Your leaders will now truly understand that Decepticons will never let you live peacefully. And our plan worked; for now they see that in order to win this war we must remain united."

Then all the other Autobots drove behind Optimus and transformed into their robot forms. Bumblebee was in front of the rest as he kneeled down and looked at Sam, Simon, and Jeanette.

Everyone's eyes were wide open and Simon said, "We saw them destroy the building."

They turned to see Pile Driver toss the halves of the Decepticon away while he said, "We weren't in the stupid building! Did you really think we'd do something like that?!"

They turned to Wheeljack standing next to Bumblebee as he said, "We escaped through the emergency exit when no one was looking and deployed decoys of ourselves to fool the Decepticons."

Skids then said, "You got to be trippin' to think we just gon stand by!"

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune showed themselves standing on the hood of Epps car behind Dutch and Simmons and Brains said, "No one's gonna stop us from helping!"

Text pounded his fist in the air while saying, "We're gonna win this war!"

Ben was thrilled to see them and he ran to them while yelling, "Guys you're alive!"

They high-fived each other and Optimus moved his left hand to refer to the Decepticons in the city as he said, "They're trying to keep the humans out of the city so that no one can get inside and stop them. Our best chance is for us to get inside stealthily and stop their plans."

Dutch and Simmons walked out from the back and pointed at Sam, Simon, and Jeanette and said, "Listen, the kid and the chipmunks told us that there's a human and chipmunk working with the Decepticons and they have Sam's girlfriend and the rest of the chipmunks in a building."

Wheelie spoke with a serious voice as he said, "We gotta get up there to save them!"

Tune rubbed his hands together while saying, "And I know just how to do it."

Simon said, "Great!"

Ben then stood with his back slightly tilted as he pointed his left hand up into the sky with his right arm bent up and his hand in a fist.

He quoted Bender from Futurama as he said, "We're back baby!"


	16. We're Just Kids

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

We're Jut Kids

Four unmanned spy drones were flying toward New York; three of them were unmanned spy planes and the fourth was a small drone. They were getting close to New York, when some Decepticon ships caught sight of the planes they aimed at them. Before they fired, the drone separated from the planes and the Decepticons destroyed the planes but didn't even notice the drone. The drone flew over some buildings and showed the people at the Pentagon the Decepticons had almost completely destroyed New York.

They were surprised and Maggie said, "Oh no, they probably already killed Sam and the others."

Meanwhile

Sam was standing on one of the ships that Optimus shot down and he turned to the others and said, "Alright, Bee will fly me up there and I'll get Mikayla, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor and we'll take these guys down."

Simon and Jeanette climbed up and stood in front of his feet and Simon said, "We're coming too."

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune climbed on and Ben said, "Count us in."

Epps handed Sam a handheld gun and said, "We're with you all he way."

Sam took the gun and he and the others got in the ship with Bumblebee and began to fly away. Epps, the soldiers, Leo, Carly, Simmons, and Dutch got in the Autobots, who were in their vehicle forms.

Ian was about to sneak away but he saw Ironhide standing in front of him; Ironhide's guns began to glow and he said, "Going somewhere punk!"

Ian smiled and said, "I'm only going with you guys."

Ironhide's guns stopped glowing and he said, "Smart move."

He transformed into his vehicle form and Ian got inside him.

Meanwhile

Mikayla was sitting in her chair behind the coffee table that Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were sitting on. They turned to notice Leonard, Condor, and John leave the room. Mikayla quickly ran to the window and looked at Megatron, Starscream, and The Mighty standing next to the Tetrahedral on the Empire State Building; she couldn't tell what was going on. While she did this, Monty climbed onto the coffee table and looked at the chipmunks with both hands on top of his cane.

They looked at him and Alvin gave him an ugly look as he said, "Come to torture us some more?"

Monty calmly said, "Remain calm children, I am not your enemy."

Brittany gave him an ugly look and said, "You're working with the Decepticons!"

Monty then said, "And I wish to help you. If you can escape and make it to the Tetrahedral you can disrupt the energy core and destroy it."

Theodore smiled as he had hope but Alvin showed suspicion as he said, "Why should we believe you?!"

Brittany said, "Yeah, you're the reason we're in this building!"

Monty showed an expression that indicated he was somewhat sad as he said, "And I am not proud of it. I have betrayed my own world so that I myself would survive. I am but a weak old man who cannot stop them. I have wasted my life working for these monsters to save myself. I have not truly lived in years; I cannot help you defeat The Mighty, but I can tell you how to defeat him. It is my destiny to leave this place. I have lived a life of lies and dishonesty, a fate worse than death. I wish you luck."

He turned and went to the elevator and climbed up and pushed the button; when the door opened he climbed to the wall and pushed the button to the bottom floor. Then he stood in the middle with both hands on his cane as he looked at the chipmunks and Mikayla while the doors closed.

A few minutes later

The ship Bumblebee was piloting flew to the balcony of the building that Leonard and John had the others in. Sam, Simon, and Jeanette were standing on the outside of the ship as it hovered. Bumblebee straightened the guns to where they could be used as a bridge to get to the balcony. Sam walked across it carefully and jumped onto the balcony. He was holding the handheld gun when he turned and saw Simon and Jeanette standing on the other side. They were nervous as they looked down and saw a fall that would surely kill them. Sam gave them an angry look and signaled for them to hurry; they used courage and quickly ran across the gun and jumped onto the balcony. They ran through the door into a kitchen and hid behind the counter.

Suddenly they heard Leonard, John, and Condor enter and Leonard said, "I wish they would hurry this up."

Leonard leaned against the wall and Condor and John looked down at him and were about to say something, but Sam ran out from behind the counter and pointed the gun at them.

He shook some as Simon and Jeanette ran in front of his feet and Sam yelled, "Where are they?!"

In the other room Mikayla, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor heard his voice and they had worried expressions.

Leonard, John, and Condor showed some anger and John said, "You've got guts!"

Mikayla, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor came running through the doorway behind them and the chipmunk yelled, "Guys!"

Suddenly four adult chipmunks came and grabbed their hands to restrain them and an adult human grabbed Mikayla.

As they struggled Simon pointed at Leonard and yelled, "Let them go!"

Leonard then said, "I have a better idea. Condor."

Condor smiled evilly and cawed like an eagle, suddenly a red and black Decepticon that would transform into a vacuum (the king that has a tube) attacked Sam and two small ones attacked Simon and Jeanette; then some that looked like Laserbeak came. They were scared when the vacuum Decepticon was between Sam and the window to the balcony. They all stopped when they heard glass shatter. They turned to see Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune standing in front of a hole they just made in the window. They charged forward with angry expressions and began forward. The vacuum Decepticon's right hand turned into a gun and it was about to shoot Ben. Sam got scared and dropped his handheld gun. But Ben was too fast, he grabbed the Decepticon's wrist and pulled it toward him and punched him the face.

The Decepticon shot some bullets and broke the window behind them; Ben turned to it and grabbed the Decepticon and angrily yelled, "Buenos nochas Decepticon!"

He then threw the Decepticon out of the hole in the window and it fell out of the building screaming. When it hit the ground parts of its body shattered to pieces. Brains and Wheelie began to fight the two that looked like Laserbeak; Brains shot his riffle at the eyes of one of them, blinding it. When it couldn't see he shot the point where its wing connects to its body and destroyed it. The Decepticon crashed through the window and began to fall out the building. The other flying one flew toward Wheelie, and when it got close Wheelie put the spikes over the knuckles on his right hand and he punched the side of the Decepticons face. In slow motion the punch destroyed the Decepticon's left eye and dented the side of its head and half of the mouth, killing it. Text and Tune quickly stabbed their swords through the chests of the two small Decepticons and killed them. Then they ran and punched away the chipmunks holding Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor; then Brains and Wheelie attacked the human holding Mikayla. They grouped together, but before they could do anything else, a vending machine and washing machine Decepticon crashed through the wall and began shooting. Leonard, John, and Condor had a few cuts on them and they were angry.

They were scared and Ben quoted Skipper from Madagascar as he yelled, "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

They turned around and ran to the balcony and saw the ship Bumblebee was flying rise. Sam and Mikayla jumped on, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were too scared, so Ben picked them all up and threw them onto the ship. They began to slide down but Sam grabbed them all and they held onto him; Mikayla climbed in the ship through the small hatch door while Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune jumped onto the ship. Suddenly one of the guns on the ship charged and began to shoot bullets at everyone in the building. Condor, Leonard, and John quickly ducked behind the counter; Bumblebee killed the two Decepticons, but before they died one of them shot one of the engines and the other shot the spy drone that was flying nearby and it crashed into the other engine but remained intact. The ship began to go down diagonally away from the building (and away from the Empire State Building) and John, Leonard, and Condor went on the balcony and watched with anger. Condor began to flap his wings and he grabbed Leonard with his foot and began to fly away while John ran to the elevator. The ship crashed into the street and people ran away as it began to roll. Sam, Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune held onto it for dear life and the chipmunks held onto Sam as they all screamed. John quickly got out of the building and began to run toward the Empire State Building; Condor flew to the top of the Empire State Building and Megatron, Starscream, and The Mighty looked at them.

Leonard yelled, "The Autobots are alive and they're here! The boy is with them! They just rescued the chipmunks!"

The growled angrily and yelled, "Decepticons, find them and destroy them!"

Leonard turned to Condor and said, "I want you to find those chipmunks and kill them!"

Condor had an angry look as he said, "Gladly master!"

He flew away to carry out his orders and The Mighty looked at a blue hologram of the Earth he projected in his hand while saying, "It matters not. None shall reach this point!"

As he continued the hologram turned red, "And when the portal opens nothing shall stop us from ruling this world!"

He then clinched his fist and destroyed the red hologram of the Earth.

Meanwhile

Bumblebee and Mikayla climbed out of the ship and the others got off of it.

Mikayla hugged Sam and said, "Sam you came!"

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor hugged Simon and Jeanette happily and Alvin said, "Are we happy to see you guys!"

They stopped and saw the rest of the Autobots drive by and everyone stepped out of them before they transformed.

Leo went to Sam and said, "You sure are brave!"

Epps looked down at the chipmunks and said to Simon and Jeanette, "You too."

Theodore caught sight of the spy drone that was now on the ground and said, "What's that?"

Everyone turned to it and Epps said, "It's a spy drone!"

A soldier looked at it and said, "It's still working!"

The people at the Pentagon had a visual of them and Alvin said, "How do we know they can see us!"

A man controlling the drone made the camera rotate and Brittany said, "Does that answer your question?"

They were all shocked when they saw Sam say, "Listen we've jut rescued the chipmunks and Mikayla and we've only got so much time!"

They were all shocked and Alvin climbed up and said, "The Tetrahedral is on top of the Empire State Building, if we don't destroy it they're going to open a portal big enough for every Decepticon on Cybertron to come here!"

The Secretary of Defense and Mearing were paying attention.

Brittany stepped in front of the camera and said, "The energy core is the weakest point, if you disrupt it, it will be destroyed."

Lennox left the room to assemble some soldiers to get to New York while the Secretary of Defense said, "We need to air support over there now! We need to contact the naval fleet and tell them to send some aircraft carriers to the New York bay!"

He turned to Glen and Maggie and said, "You two, get to work on eliminating that virus!"

Glen and Maggie began typing and Mearing said, "And when you're done see if you can hack into the traffic lights to see what's going on."

As they got to work Lennox quickly assembled his team and they were standing outside near a bunch of helicopter planes.

Lennox honestly said, "The only way to get in is to fly close and wing suit in. I can't guarantee that we'll all make it through this, but the world needs you. So who's with me!"

They all yelled with their fists in the air meaning they all were and they quickly boarded the helicopter planes and took off.

Meanwhile in New York

Theodore was worried and said, "They are coming right?"

Sam looked down at him and said, "Trust me, they'll find a way to get here!"

Ian was standing in front of the ship and he said, "Um guys."

Ben looked at him and angrily said, "Not now rat!"

Ian showed he was angry and said, "Yeah I would love to insult you but if we just stand around out here we'll be sitting ducks!"

Optimus stood tall and said, "He's right, we need to move before the Decepticons find us."

Leo showed an expression of fear as he pointed to some buildings behind them and yelled, "Too late!"

They all turned to see some small Decepticon ships flying; they saw the Decepticon that had "Z" shaped legs coming out of its back standing on the roof of a building with the one that had metal snakes in its head. On the side of the building next to that one, the Decepticon with the six spider-like legs was standing on the side. In front of the two buildings was the Decepticon that had a lizard-like body and snakelike neck and head, along with four other Decepticons (imagine them however you want). The Decepticons began to fire large bullets and missiles at their position. Everyone quickly separated and ran into the buildings and alleys on the sides of the street. The large Autobots poked their arms out with and tried to fire their guns at the Decepticons, but they weren't doing much damage. Sam, Mikayla, Simmons, Dutch, Carly, and Leo ran into an alley. Ian was standing in an old shop that had broken windows and as the explosions occurred he screamed in fear. Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were hiding behind a mail box, fortunately not many explosions occurred near their position. Epps and the soldiers ducked behind some dumpsters and large piles of debris. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were hiding on the sidewalk by an old abandoned car. They carefully moved forward and Alvin saw what was ahead of them, he saw Optimus and some of the others.

Alvin turned to the others and said, "Okay, we have to get up front with the other Autobots, we'll have a better shot with them."

They nodded in agreement and they were about to run out but they stopped when an explosion occurred on the other side of the car.

Alvin turned to them and said, "Phew, that was close."

He was surprised when he saw Simon walking away with a slumping posture. Alvin and the others went to Simon, who had a sad expression.

They walked with him and Alvin asked, "Where are you going?!"

Simon sadly said, "I'm going home guys."

They were all surprised and Theodore asked, "But what about the Tetrahedral?"

Simon stopped and said, "What about us?! There's no way we'll survive that battle! We're so small! And even if we were as big as humans we still couldn't survive this! Alvin you said it yourself, this is the kind of thing a man does! And let's face it guys!"

When he continued he leaned down with a sad expression as he said, "We're just… kids."

Their eyes widened and Alvin yelled, "We are not kids! We may be young but we're men inside!"

Simon sadly yelled, "Wake up Alvin! We eat toaster waffles, we love cartoons, we live with Dave!"

As he quickly continued he referred to each of them as he said, "Theodore, you sleep with Dave when you have nightmares! Jeanette, you and I both aren't good with athletics and we're afraid to take risks! Eleanor, you're shy and afraid of bad things happening! Brittany, you're obsessed with your looks and always care about how pretty you are! And Alvin, for Pete's sake, you always act like a young mischievous child! We're no meant to be here!"

They all thought what Simon said about them wasn't true and Alvin gave Simon an angry look as he stated, "I do not act like a child!"

Simon slapped Alvin and yelled, "Alvin, you've been goofing off and doing things you're not supposed to since the day we met Dave! What do you call that?!"

Suddenly Alvin's eyes began to ball a little as he said, "Acting like a child."

They all had sad facial expressions as they all realized Simon was right about everything and Alvin began to slightly cry as he said, "You're right Simon! Who are we kidding! We are kids!"

Theodore hugged Alvin as they both began to cry and the Chipettes also hugged and Simon stopped and said, "Pull yourself together guys, we're going home."

Suddenly they heard Leadfoot yell, "Oh no you're not!"

They looked up to see Mole standing in front of the Wreckers and Bumblebee behind them.

Roadbuster said, "We heard every damn word ya said!"

Mole kneeled down and said, "You are kids but you've come so far, you can't just abandon it all now."

Simon said, "You don't need us, you can do it yourselves. If we go out there we'll just die!"

Topspin said, "Maybe you're right, but you have to take that risk. We're your friends and we could use your help. We'd do the same thing for you. We do the same thing for everyone. If ya die, ya die trying."

Leadfoot said, "You can leave if you want, but you should stay to try and help. If you want to leave that's fine, but we are going to help our friends!"

The Wreckers and Mole walked past them and joined the fight while Bumblebee stayed and played some recordings saying, "I believe in you kids. If you believe you can do it."

He then played some lyrics of a song, "_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show em what you're worth!_

_Make em go up up up!_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_"

He stopped and walked past them to help the others. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes did not move as they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Alvin's expression of sadness turned to one of realization and he said, "Guys, we may be kids, but look at what we did to get here! We escaped the Decepticons tons of times and found out what they wanted. Simon, Jeanette, you guys risked your lives to save us! How many kids could have done all that?! Six, and they're in this city!"

The others began to smile and Brittany said, "You're right Alvin!"

Simon happily said, "Yeah, come on let's go!"

They quickly ran and joined Optimus; Optimus turned to Pile Driver standing behind him and said, "Pile Driver, we need you to draw them away from us."

Pile Driver had a determined expression as he said, "You got it Prime! And I'll see if I can weaken their air forces!"

Pile Driver ran out as the three small Decepticons ran toward him; he did a good uppercut on one of them and killed it as his fist went deep into its chest. He then threw the body at another one and killed it too; then he crushed the other one's head and ripped the body in half and through the halves at the one that had the legs coming out of its back. It did not kill the Decepticon but it retreated. Optimus and the others transformed and rolled away with the humans and the chipmunks while Pile Driver used the guns in his feet to jump high and destroy the ships with single punches. He then began to run through the streets and continue.

Meanwhile

Starscream had left Megatron and The Mighty earlier and when he returned he said to Megatron, "Master, sorry to be the barer of bad news, but the humans and the Autobots have managed to contact the human military and their vehicles are heading our way. Megatron stared into space as he said, "The boy and the rodents must now of the Tetrahedral's weakness. We cannot let them reach this position!"

Starscream nodded before transforming and flying away.

Meanwhile

The Autobots were driving through the streets with Optimus at the back. Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were riding in Bumblebee with the chipmunks, Sam, Mikayla, Simmons, Ian, and Ben. Ben, Ian, and Simmons were sitting in the back seats while Sam and Mikayla were in the front seats where Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were standing between the front seats.

Brains stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Victory!"

Ben yelled, "For humans and Autobots everywhere!"

Ian turned to Ben and said, "You're human, I thought you some disgusting pig."

Ian smiled while Ben stared angrily into space."

Suddenly a passenger plane flew close to the buildings and some missiles down at the Autobots. Everyone in Bumblebee got scared as the missiles mist them and explosions occurred around them. Ian's eyes widened and he began to shiver in fear.

Eventually Ian began to yell, "Oh please god I beg you, let me live through this!"

He kept repeating it while Alvin said, "Quiet Ian!"

He didn't listen and Simmons said, "Someone shut this guy up!"

Wheelie angrily said, "What's with this guy!"

As Ian continued to panic Ben stared into space until he pulled out a tazer and yelled, "That's it! Shut the hell up!"

He tazed Ian in the chest and Ian screamed for a movement until he was temporarily paralyzed.

Ben then said, "This bald rat is a pain in the ass!"

The plane continued to fire down on them, suddenly it transformed into Tyrannotron and he fell down to the ground. He then swung his head around and knocked away Optimus's trailer. The Autobots drove away without the trailer and they went into a building and transformed.

Epps looked outside at Tyrannotron and said, "We got one badass Decepticon!"

Optimus said, "I need my trailer if I'm going to be able to fly."

He then thought about something and said, "We need someone to keep Tyrannotron busy."

Alpha jumped in front of Optimus and said with his damaged voice, "I got this!"

Alpha's guns came out of his back and he ran outside and started shooting Tyrannotron. He managed to shoot Tyrannotron in the face but he didn't do much damage; he made Tyrannotron angry as the guns came out of his back and he began to shoot at Alpha. Alpha avoided his shots and began to taunt him before running into the city, then Tyrannotron began to follow him.

One of the soldiers had a rocket launcher and Ben said, "Hey do you think that's powerful enough to destroy the Tetrahedral?"

Simon looked up at Ben and said, "To shoot something on top of the Empire State Building we'd need to be at least fifty stories high."

Epps looked outside and said, "That can be arranged."

He pointed to a glass building a few city blocks away, the building had a few fires coming from it and the upper half was slightly tilted.

Optimus agreed and said, "Good, I'll get my flight gear and we'll see if we can draw the Decepticons' attention away from you."

Ben got Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune and said, "Let's make history!"

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were willing to go to and Text and Tune gave them some bombs that were small enough to fit in their pockets.

Simon asked, "What are these for."

Text moved his foot up and moved his foot like a hand while saying, "They're bombs, use them if Decepticons attack you and you don't have us to protect you."

Text gave each of them some metal gloves with grapples for them and said, "Use these if you're in danger of falling or something."

They were about to leave when Wheeljack looked at Ben, Sam, and the soldiers and tossed down some metal bombs and said, "Here take these."

Sam and the soldiers took them but Ben denied them and said, "Got anything else? I want a lot so I can bring the pain!"

Wheeljack began to pull some more stuff out for them and said, "Well I might regret this but…"

He tossed down a metal band that would go over the shoulder (like the bullet holder a soldier would wear) and it was loaded with bombs (ones with needles to stab things and ones that were grenades). He also tossed down some blue hand held guns with metal holsters; he also tossed down a blue metal rifle. Ben picked up a glowing blue metal sword that was shaped like Optimus' and it had a lid to hold it in. Ben attached the metal holsters with handheld guns to the sides of his pants. He also put the metal band of bombs over his choulder (bombs on front) and he attached the rifle to the back along with the lid holding the sword.

Que looked at Ben, who was ready to fight, and said, "Those guns and that riffle shoot small energy blasts that can do significant damage to large Decepticons, but you have to make sure you aim them right."

Ben said, "You got it!"

Optimus then said, "Before we split up we should provide cover fire for the soldiers."

Mudflap and Skids said, "You got it!"

They walked out with caution; Sam, Ben, Brains, Wheelie, the soldiers, Dutch, Simmons, Ian, and the chipmunks went out. They looked around and Ben had his fingers together like he was ready to karate chop anyone who came. The chipmunks were at the front and none of them saw anything.

But suddenly they heard a small pounding and Ben saw a puddle shaking and smiled evilly as he said, "I'm thinking we got company."

Brittany turned to the street ahead of them and her eyes widened as she slowly said, "O… M… G!"

The others turned in the direction she was facing and they saw a huge Decepticon that looked like Devastator heading their way. All of the humans' eyes widened in fear; the Decepticon's footsteps grew louder as he got closer and the ground started to shake.

Ben was scared and said, "We are so boned!"


	17. The Bigger They Are

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

The Bigger They Are

The giant Decepticon was approaching the soldiers, chipmunks, and Autobots, walking like a gorilla. Everyone got scared and either ran back or hid in the buildings. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor ran into the building with the building with some of the soldiers while Alvin and Brittany ran into a large hole in the ground that had a few metal pipes sticking out. Simmons and Dutch joined the soldiers while Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and Ben ran farther down the street with Brains, Wheelie, Text and Tune. There were now only five buildings between them and the Decepticon; he stopped and roared loudly at them.

They all stood still for a moment and Mudflap and Skids looked at the Decepticon and Mudflap said, "Let's go Jackie Chan on his ass!"

But before they could run toward the Decepticon, he raised his huge arms high into the air. Then he grabbed onto the sides of two buildings (sending some glass and debris falling and revealing some of the inside) and he opened his mouth wide and activated a vacuum in his throat. Saw blades started spinning in the back of his throat and they began to destroy everything he sucked up. The soldiers and the others quickly grabbed onto whatever they could to avoid getting sucked up. The soldiers, Ian, Dutch, and Simmons quickly grabbed onto the walls of the building in the doorways; they had their arms wrapped around them with their bodies against them. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor put their backs against another wall to avoid the pull of the Decepticon's vacuum. Alvin and Brittany were sitting close to the edge of the hole when the Decepticon began sucking, so when it began to pull them they quickly grabbed onto a pipe sticking out of the ground; they held onto it with both hands as they screamed in fear. Sam quickly grabbed onto a street sign with one arm and held onto Mikayla with the other. Carly wrapped her arms around the center of a fire hydrant while Leo held onto a small tree trunk (from a small tree on the sidewalk). Ben was holding onto the pole of a streetlight while Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune held onto his shirt. They were all screaming in fear as bricks and debris were sucked off the buildings around them; there was debris all around them being sucked into the Decepticon's giant mouth. The Decepticon barely moved as everything it sucked was chopped up and smoke came out of the hole in its back.

They were all afraid that they were going to die and Ben turned back to look at the Decepticon as he yelled, "This guy really sucks!"'

Some abandoned cars were pulled off the ground and rolled through the air as they went into the Decepticon's mouth and blew up into flames when they hit the blades.

Brittany looked back with a scared expression before she looked at Alvin and yelled, "It's going to eat us!"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor remained in their positions as they turned their heads to see Alvin and Brittany and Jeanette yelled, "Guys!"

Everyone in the street who was holding onto something had their bodies off the ground as the Decepticon's vacuum pulled on them. Brittany suddenly began to slip as she had a terrified expression on her face; Alvin watched in fear as she quickly slipped off, but she quickly grabbed Alvin's tail.

She was scared as she looked at Alvin, who had his head turned facing her, and yelled, "Alvin!"

Alvin screamed, "Just don't let go!"

Brittany turned to the Decepticon and back to Alvin quickly while sarcastically screaming, "Thanks for the tip!"

Ben looked at the Decepticon while holding onto the streetlight and he yelled, "This guy has a huge appetite!"

Suddenly Tune looked at Text and he moved his head in the direction of the Decepticon to signal something, and Text smiled and nodded and they both let go of Ben's shirt.

They started to move quickly toward the Decepticon's mouth while Ben saw them and screamed, "Text! Tune! No!"

They smiled and as they got closer to the Decepticon's mouth they pulled out their swords. When they were close enough they started spinning through the air with their swords in triangular position pointing in the direction of the blades in the Decepticon's throat. They approached one of the spinning saw blades in slow motion and they managed to use their swords to cut a small hole in the spinning blade and climb inside it. While they began to move everyone else was holding on for their lives.

They watched the Decepticon with fear and Brittany suddenly yelled, "We're gonna die!"

Meanwhile Text and Tune were making their way through the inside of the giant Decepticon; their small size managed to get them in small spaces that none of the other Autobots could fit in. A few parts on the inside were moving slightly; suddenly they saw a larger area where they saw a large circular piece of metal with some metal sticks connected to it and the walls around it. The metal thing was the size of a full grown human.

Text and Tune saw a few sparks of electricity and they smiled as Tune said, "Looks like we found this punk's brain."

Text stepped in front of him and smiled as he said, "Let's give him a headache."

They smiled as Text's rocket launcher came out of his shoulder and his machine guns came out of his forearms and his legs (as I mentioned before). Tune's rocket launcher came out of his shoulder and his right hand turned into his machine gun and the other one came out of his wrist. Meanwhile everyone else was trying to avoid getting eaten by the giant Decepticon when suddenly the Decepticon deactivated its vacuum. Everyone quickly fell to the ground and let go of what they were holding on. They pulled themselves up and watched as the Decepticon took its arms off the buildings and began to stare into space like something was wrong. Suddenly an explosion occurred in its head and some smoke and fire came out of a new hole in its head. A few sparks came from its head as it shook its head around and held it like it had a headache. Alvin and Brittany began running on all fours and they ran to Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor with scared faces. The others backed away in nervousness as more explosions occurred in the Decepticon's head. In the Decepticon's head, the explosions were being caused by Text and Tune shooting missiles at the walls around the brain and the sparks were from bullets they shot at the brain. After a few more shots they aimed their missiles at the Decepticon's brain while the Decepticon shook its head around while roaring in pain. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred in its head and a large hole appeared in the Decepticon's four head. Some green slime came out of the hole when it blew up and after a few seconds the Decepticon's arms fell to its sides and it fell forward dead, with its chin on the street not far in front of the Autobots and soldiers. Its green eyes burnt out and everyone started to walk toward it slowly and carefully. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were standing right in front of it but the head was so big they had to look high up to see the hole in the forehead. Suddenly Text and Tune climbed out of the hole and onto the chin to where everyone could see them.

Ben smiled as they all figured out what happened and Ben said, "Text, Tune, you boys really pack a punch!"

Optimus looked at Ironhide and the other Autobots and said, "Autobots, escort them to the building and protect them from the Decepticons at all cost."

Speeder looked at Optimus and said, "You can count on us!"

Optimus left to get his trailer while the soldiers and the others continued on their way to the building. Ian, Leo, Carly, Simmons, and Dutch stayed close to the soldiers as they ran through the streets. Epps, Sam, Mikayla, and Ben were at the front of the group with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune holding onto Ben's shirt with one arm and their legs on the chest. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were riding on Sam by holding onto his shirt and jacket; Alvin and Theodore were holding onto his shoulders.

Meanwhile

Lennox and his team were approaching New York in their helicopter planes. They were a thousand feet in the air and were flying over the harbor when they made it close to land. Some Decepticon ships quickly spotted them and began to fire at them, Lennox and his team had worried expressions as the planes began to fall with pieces falling off and fire on the sides. (slow motion) They quickly made their way out the doors and when they were falling they quickly pulled out the wings for their wing suits. They had a fabric like on a parachute between their arms and sides and their legs. After they jumped out the helicopters crashed to the ground and blew up; the Decepticon ships caught sight of the soldiers and began trying to shoot them, so the soldiers quickly maneuvered out of the way. They were now gliding over the land and were turning near the buildings; Lennox was at the front of them as they were "V" formation. After a few minutes they saw a building that had a small hole that went all the way through to the other side. It was big enough for them to fly through safely, but not enough for the Decepticon ships to fit through.

Lennox spoke into a radio and said, "Fly straight through the building."

They flew closer together to avoid hitting the walls and parts of the floors; they made it through safely and when the Decepticon ships flew through they broke apart in flames and knocked out chunks of the walls and floors. When they were safe Lennox and his team pulled their cords and released their parachutes. When they landed they took their suits off and showed their camou and they pulled out their rifles.

Lennox turned to the soldiers and said, "Alright we have to regroup with Sam and the Autobots so we can take out the Tetrahedral."

They began running with their guns through the city.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon

Glen just finished working on the computer with Maggie and he said, "We got it! The virus is destroyed!"

The Secretary of Defense said, "Good! Now contact the naval fleet and tell them to send battle ships and Aircraft carriers to New York's harbor!"

Maggie began typing and said, "We're working on it."

Suddenly the doors on the side of the room pounded and they all turned to them and Mearing asked, "What the hell was that?"

They all turned with worried expressions and they all jumped in fear as Mayhem kicked the doors open.

He hissed at them and said, "Insulent vermin! Abandon hope! You have lost!"

He turned his hands into guns and began shooting bullets; everyone jumped out of the way. Morshower and Mearing quickly pushed two metal tables over onto their sides and pushed them to the center of the rows of computers and everyone got behind them. Some soldiers working security got behind with them and the Secretary of Defense and General Morshower took two large rifles and began shooting at Mayhem from behind the tables. Mayhem dodged their shots and shot at them but they ducked down.

The Secretary of Defense turned to Maggie and Glen behind the table and he said, "You two have to order the naval fleet to send in reinforcements."

Glen looked up and moved his chair in front of the tables to provide extra cover for him and Maggie so they could work at the computer.

Glen turned to them with a scared expression as the others began shooting at Mayhem and said, "Just keep that bitching robot off our backs!"

Meanwhile

The soldiers and the Autobots were running through the streets of New York and they were almost to the building they needed to be in. The building was straight ahead when suddenly they approached an intersection of streets and energy blasts and missiles came from the street to their left. They turned to the left and saw nothing and suddenly some more explosions came out of nowhere. It continued and they were confused but knew a Decepticon was near; the soldiers and the Autobots took cover behind some buildings on the sides. Ironhide and the Twins were closest to the outer edge of the walls of the buildings. Mudflap and Skids pulled out their handheld guns and Ironhide began to fire the cannons on his forearms. They couldn't see the Decepticon so they weren't hitting anything except buildings.

As more energy blasts were shot Mudflap and Skids ducked behind the buildings and Skids turned to Ironhide across from them and said, "Who is this punk?!"

Ironhide looked and noticed that it appeared as if the shots were coming out of thin air, so he pulled the left rifle off his back, held it in both hands, and shot in the direction of the other shots. An explosion occurred and suddenly the Decepticon that looked like a chameleon, known as Deceiver, appeared and squealed in pain.

His eyes were moving like a chameleon's and they turned straight and he angrily said, "Insignificant pests! You have only revealed the face of your demise!"

Ironhide turned to the others and said, "It's Deceiver!"

Speeder showed a worried expression as he said, "He can turn invisible!"

Brittany was scared and looked up at them and asked, "But how can we get to the building with an invisible Decepticon after us?!"

Ironhide looked at Speeder, Mirage, and Sideswipe and said, "You and the others take the soldiers to the building! The Twins and I got this."

They nodded and Mirage said, "Good luck guys."

The humans began to run with the Autobots to the building.

Mudflap and Skids put their handheld guns away and their cannons came out of their larger forearms (because each of them has one arm bigger than the other).

Mudflap looked across to Ironhide and said, "We'll teach this punk to be hatin on this planet!"

They quickly began shooting Deceiver, who was now visible, but he avoided most of their shots. They managed to hit him a few times but they didn't do much damage.

Meanwhile

Alpha was still fighting Tyrannotron, they shot each other with the guns on their backs. Alpha avoided most of Tyrannotron's shots, which caused explosions, as he jumped around buildings. After a few seconds Alpha got close to Tyrannotron and managed to shoot him in the eye. The shot didn't show much damage but Tyrannotron roared in pain and stopped shooting for a moment.

Alpha smiled proudly and said his damaged voice, "Booyah!"

Alpha jumped toward Tyrannotron's head with his claws out to attack but Tyrannotron quickly moved his head and grabbed Alpha in his mighty jaws. Alpha wiggled his legs to try and break free but Tyrannotron squeezed his jaws on his body. A small explosion came from Alpha's body and the metal of his upper body was severely dented. He stopped moving his legs and Tyrannotron through him into the wall of a building, leaving a huge hole and destroying some of the stuff inside. Tyrannotron felt victorious and he transformed into his plane form and flew away. When he was gone, Alpha opened his eyes and smiled as he pulled himself up. He was alive and could still fight, but he was badly injured and walked with a limp.

Meanwhile

Pile Driver was taking out a large number of Decepticons. A Decepticon that looked like Demolisher started rolling toward him. He was moving quickly and got close as the higher wheel began to come down in front of Pile Driver. When it came down Pile Driver punched it hard it shattered with a few flames coming from it. The wheel disconnected from the Decepticon and it fell down and crashed into a building. It began to pull itself up but Pile Driver jumped on its face and punched its left eye, destroying it. Then he pulled out the metal cord and sphere in it and he through it away, killing the Decepticon. A few other Decepticons began shooting at Pile Diver from behind; Pile Driver turned around angrily and ran toward them. He did a strong upper cut to the first one and dented its bottom jaw, along with its chest and other parts of head, and it fell over dead. He then ran to the second one and the spikes went over his left knuckles and he punched the side of the Decepticon's chest, leaving a huge hole in the side. Some green slime came out of it as it squealed in pain. Then Pile Driver knocked it over and then stomped his foot on its arm, shattering it to pieces, then he fired the gun in his right palm at its face, destroying part of it; it was now dead. The third Decepticon shot a rifle at Pile Driver, but Pile Driver showed now pain as he ran toward the Decepticon. When he was close enough, he spun around quickly and back knuckled the right side of the Decepticon's head. Slow motion revealed that as Pile Driver's hand hit the Decepticon's head, its head was severely dented and pieces fell off. A small burst of fire came from it and its eye broke with the cord and sphere flew out of its metal socket while the Decepticon squealed and a small bit of red liquid spewed out of the mouth. It was now normal speed as Pile Driver spun all the way around and the Decepticon fell over dead. Then Pile Driver was fired on from above and he looked up to see a Decepticon ship flying a hundred feet above him. Pile Driver used the guns in his feet to jump high in the air and he landed on top of the ship. He grabbed the metal doors to the control area and ripped it open; the Decepticon pilot turned his hand into a cannon and was about to shoot when Pile Driver killed him with a single punched. He grabbed the Decepticon's chest and through its body out of the ship and climbed into the control area himself. He began flying the ship but it tumbled through the air a few times.

Meanwhile

Sam, Epps, and the others were now on the twentieth floor of the building they needed to be in. The Autobots escorted them and when they entered the bottom floor earlier they left to join the fight. They were only ten floors away from the top floor and the soldiers ran to the windows with their guns. There were wheeled office chairs, computers, desks, and laptops everywhere; there was also a water cooler. The chipmunks climbed off of Sam's jacket and onto a desk. They stood with both anxious and worried expressions as they looked at the others. Ben ran to a window that was broken but had glass near the floor. Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were standing on some desks behind him. Carly, Leo, Ian, Simmons, and Dutch were standing in the center of the room. Leo and Ian had scared expressions on their faces as they breathed heavily. Sam and Mikayla were standing next to Epps and the soldier with the rocket launcher. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes then climbed off the desk and ran to them.

Theodore pointed to the Tetrahedral on the Empire State Building and said, "Over there!"

The soldier pointed the rocket launcher at the Tetrahedral while saying, "I sure hope this works, if not we're all dead."

Suddenly the ground shook some and everyone looked around with frightened expressions.

Brittany nervously asked, "Um… what was that?!"

Leo looked out the window and yelled, "They're shooting the building!"

Ian was scared and yelled, "What!"

Some of the soldiers looked out the window and saw that some Decepticon ships were shooting half of the building that was damaged, so the half they were in was starting to tilt. Everyone began to run in the opposite direction with scared expressions. Suddenly it began to tip quickly and the floor was tilted and they began to fall over. They began to slide toward the windows on the wall behind them. As they slid the building stopped moving but they scattered away from each other. As they slid they grabbed things to save themselves; Ben grabbed onto a desk that was caught on one of the supports to the building (meaning a long box shaped pillar between the floor and ceiling). Epps stopped moving when his body hit another support; Sam hit one too and Mikayla slid toward him.

As she slid toward she yelled, "Saaaam!"

Sam stood up and kneeled down with his arm out and he grabbed her arm. Simmons and Dutch grabbed onto some chairs that were caught on another support and Ian slid toward them and Simmons grabbed his arm. Ben slid down and stood up as he held a support; Wheelie, Text, and Tune were sliding toward him. Ben kneeled down and grabbed Wheelie and Tune but Text slid past them.

They turned to him with scared expressions and they all yelled, "Text!"

Text turned his small hand a grappling gun and shot his grapple at a desk that wasn't moving. He pulled himself close to it and then managed to climb to the edge of the side of the desk and grabbed his left hand and foot onto the edge. They were relieved and saw Brains slide to their left, but he was too far for them to get too. He slid down real close to a broken window that had a large fragment on the bottom. Brains quickly grabbed the wall on the side of the window (a small support on the side between windows). He grabbed the edge and his feet were touching the glass. He sighed in relief until he saw an office chair rolling toward him. He quickly grabbed the edge with his other hand and pulled himself up with his back against it, then the chair rolled toward the glass and broke it before falling out of the building. Leo caught another support and stood up and Carly slid toward him and he reached down and grabbed her hand. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sliding down while screaming; Simon was in front of them and he was trying to grab the floor but he couldn't; he slid toward the edge of a desk, where he turned onto his back and Text grabbed Simon's hood with his foot.

Simon looked back and saw Jeanette heading toward them and he held out his hand while yelling, "Take my hand Jeanette!"

She grabbed his hand and they watched the others slide down. Eleanor was behind everyone and she slid toward Ben, Wheelie, and Tune. Wheelie held his hand out and he grabbed her body in his hand and held her up. Brittany was half way to the bottom when her body got caught on the edge of a desk. She breathed heavily as she looked down at the glass and how if she fell she would definitely die. She had her feet against the edge and she turned around to see Alvin sliding on his chest toward her.

She held her arm out and yelled, "Alvin, reach out!"

Alvin reached his left hand out and grabbed her hand turned onto his back. They both saw Theodore sliding on his back toward them, screaming loudly. Alvin quickly held his hand out for Theodore and Theodore grabbed it. But Alvin and Theodore were two heavy for Brittany, she didn't let go of them but her feet slipped off the edge of the desk and all three of them were sliding toward the broken window with glass attached to the bottom. They screamed and thought they were done for, so they held each other tightly with their eyes closed. They hit the glass but nothing happened. They opened their eyes with surprise and they showed fear when they looked down and saw how high they were.

Alvin suddenly smiled and yelled, "We're alive!"

Sam yelled, "Because you're too light to break the glass."

They all began to stand up and Ben happily yelled, "It stopped moving!"

Leo happily yelled, "We're alive!"

Everyone began to pull themselves up and began to walk slowly, for they could walk even though it was currently steep. Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore stood up but they turned around and looked out the window; they saw a small Decepticon climbing on the side of the building and it was heading in their direction.

Alvin turned around and yelled, "Guys! There's a Decepticon coming!"

Epps yelled, "Quick, everybody hide!"

Brains pulled himself away from the windows and behind a desk while Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore ran away from the windows and behind a support. Everyone was hiding behind supports and desks when the Decepticon climbed up and jumped through the windows, shattering them. It was a small Decepticon similar to the ones that would transform into vending machines, this one would transform into a red coke machine and it had only two arms, it had a mouth that had teeth on the sides. The Decepticon looked around and saw no one, but it walked forward while its right hand transformed into a large gatling gun with large cylinders that would shoot things that would make small explosions. It walked past Ben's position and didn't see him and approached Sam, Mikayla, and Epps' positions. Ben moved quietly backward to another position and then pulled the rifle Que gave him off his back.

He held both handles and pointed at the Decepticon as he angrily yelled, "Yo Deceptipunk!"

The Decepticon quickly turned around and looked at Ben angrily and Ben immediately yelled, "Up yours!"

Ben shot an energy blast at the Decepticon's face, an explosion occurred but there were now visible signs of damage. The Decepticon tried to shoot Ben but Ben dodged its attack; then the other soldiers began to fire their bullets at the Decepticon from all sides. The Decepticon showed a few signs of pain; Brains shot his riffle machine gun at it and Wheelie shot his two handheld guns at it. A few more explosions occurred and the Decepticon showed signs of pain. Text was standing in front of Simon and Jeanette when his rocket launcher came out of his shoulder and he launched it at the Decepticon and it hit it low between the legs. The Decepticon roared in great pain and everyone continued to fire on it; now there were many dents and pieces missing from the outside of its body. Wheelie shot one of his handheld guns at the Decepticon's gun and blew it up, that half of its arm was now gone. They shot its legs and it began to struggle to stand up. Ben then fired his rifle at the Decepticon's face and blew up half of the face, exposing dark metal behind the red face it had. The Decepticon fell over dead and began to slide toward Ben. The Decepticon knocked over the water cooler and some other furniture as it slid down. Ben got scared and ran back toward the window; he stopped at the edge and was now next to Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore who had their backs against the window. The dead Decepticon continued to slide toward them, they screamed and Ben quickly picked up Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore and jumped out of the way. The dead Decepticon shattered the glass as it fell out of the building and toward the ground pavement. Ben, Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore looked down and saw it hit the ground and break apart slightly. They all felt relieved, suddenly they felt the ground shaking some and the building was not tilting. Ben, Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore looked down and their eyes widened as they saw another giant Decepticon walk in front of the building. It was the giant Deceptitcon that looked similar to Devastator, but had three heads and the tentacles on its back. All three of heads looked down at the Coke machine Decepticon that was now lying dead on the street near its feet. The head to the left of the center head looked up at the tilted half of the building and caught sight of Ben, Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore.

As it looked at them Alvin was scared as he said, "Oh boy!"

Ben turned to everyone else and yelled, "We've got one badass Decepticon looking at us!"

They showed signs of nervousness as the head roared at them; then the other two looked up at them and also roared. Then they remained silent as all three heads gave them evil eyes.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Not Too Young But Not Too Old

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Not Too Young But Not Too Old

The giant three headed Decepticon roared at everyone in the building and Megatron and The Mighty heard him and looked at him. They knew he found the soldiers in the building; Megatron yelled to get his attention and all three of the Decepticon's heads turned to face Megatron.

Megatron then yelled, "Obliterator, destroy the insects!"

Obliterator's three heads nodded before roaring; then he punched his left arm through the corner of the part of the building sending glass and fire everywhere. Ben, Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore got scared and ran away from the window to the others. Obliterator's tentacles then began digging into the side of the building and his right hand grabbed the edge and ripped off part of it. The room the others were standing in started to shake much. Obliterator stepped out of the way before destroying the only part of the building that was holding the upper half up. He then walked away as the building began to tip over. Everyone in the building was screaming as they held onto poles and other things.

Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore were holding on to Ben as his eyes were wide open with fear as he yelled, "Timbeeeeeeeer!"

The building continued to slowly tip and it fell over but it stopped when it hit another building and was perpendicular to the ground.

Glass and other debris fell out of the side of the building and everyone inside began to fall but they grabbed onto walls, poles, and doorways. They all screamed as debris fell through, the windows were now broken.

Alvin screamed as he fell and didn't grab anything; Simon held out his hand as he looked down toward Alvin and yelled, "Noooo!"

Suddenly Text jumped off a pole he was standing on and headed straight for Alvin, who had fallen out of the building. While they were falling he grabbed Alvin with his right foot (because it's like a hand) and he left hand turned into a grappling gun. He deployed a grapple into a pole in the building and he began to reel it in to pull him and Alvin up to the others. When they were standing on the pole Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sighed in relief that he saved Alvin. Suddenly Obliterator was a block away but his three heads turned to see that the building was on top of another building; then his three heads roared loudly and everyone looked at him in fear.

He walked away but Ian looked outside in the opposite direction and he pointed at something and yelled, "Incoming!"

They all turned to see shark-like Decepticon and the Decepticon that looked like an anglerfish with eyestalks flying toward them. The two flying Decepticons began shooting missiles at the building and it shook some but wasn't falling. When the explosions occurred some debris fell around them and they all screamed as they managed to climb onto the fire escape of the building the half of the other one was on. As they moved Alvin suddenly stopped and joined Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they ran on all fours. Suddenly they stopped and looked out the other side to see Optimus flying in their direction.

Optimus had his jetpack and his arms were turned into big guns and as he flew toward the building he yelled to the Decepticons, "I will kill you to defend this planet!"

He flew under the building and fired his guns at the two Decepticons; then he flew close to the shark-like one and his right arm transformed into his arm with the sword sticking out of his forearm. Slow motion revealed that Optimus cut his sword into the right side of the Decepticon's jaw and then cut a huge hole where his right eye was. The Decepticon then fell to the ground and crashed, leaving an indent in the street as pieces fell off of him and explosions came from him. Optimus flew toward the Decepticon that looked like a strange angler fish and his right arm turned back into a large gun. Optimus flew directly toward the Decepticon, which opened its massive jaws as Optimus flew into its mouth. When it closed its mouth the Decepticon blew up completely and a few metal pieces flew away and Optimus flew toward the Empire State Building. The Mighty growled angrily and pulled out a large handheld gun and shot one of the engines of Optimus' jetpack. There was an explosion but no visible sign of damage, however Optimus went down and crashed into an elevated parking lot that was five city blocks away from the Empire State Building. When he crashed he destroyed some of the floors and he one floor off the bottom floor. He stood up and tried to fly but his jetpack wouldn't lift him off the ground.

He looked at it while Ratchet and Wheeljack came running toward his position and Wheeljack yelled, "Prime!"

Optimus looked at Ratchet and Wheeljack and said, "Que, Ratchet, my jetpack needs to be repaired!"

They continued running as Ratchet yelled, "We're coming Optimus!"

Meanwhile at the Pentagon

Glen and Maggie were typing on the computer with scared faces while soldiers on their side of the room were shooting at Mayhem, who was dodging their shots. Mayhem had his hand turned into a gun and he shot bullets and killed two of the soldiers.

Maggie turned to the others with a worried expression as she said, "The naval fleet are starting to respond."

Then Mayhem hissed as both his hands turned into guns and he started shooting everywhere. Mearing, Morshower, and the Secretary of Defense were ducking behind the chairs on the ground to avoid getting shot while Glen and Maggie ducked further behind the raised chair to avoid getting shot as they had scared expressions. Suddenly Morshower looked across the room to see that against the back wall a dead guard had a rifle next to him. Morshower quickly crawled like a soldier toward the rifle and grabbed it. He had a determined expression as he quickly stood up and pointed the rifle at mayhem and shot him in the face. Mayhem turned and screamed in pain and when he faced Morshower he shook in pain and revealed that his left eye was destroyed and the left half of his face was badly damaged. The others got up and looked at Mayhem with curiosity.

Mayhem pointed his finger at them as he shook and angrily said, "Insects!"

Mayhem then fell to the ground and his right eye went out (because it's a light), he was now dead.

Glen then turned to the others and yelled, "Yes, they're sending battleships and aircraft carriers to the New York Bay! And they're going to send in some troops and tanks!"

Mearing had a serious expression as she pointed at Glen and Maggie and said, "Good, now see if you can hack into the traffic light cameras of New York."

Glen and Maggie began typing to get to work as they had serious expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile

Ironhide, Mudflap, and Skids were still ducking behind the buildings at the corner while Deceiver was standing in the street, now visible, and was firing missiles at them. Ironhide and the Twins weren't receiving damage but if they left their positions Deceiver would have a chance of killing them.

Mudflap looked at Ironhide on the other side and yelled, "Yo, what are we supposed to do?!"

Ironhide signaled for them to move to his side and move around the building he had his back against.

Then he grinned as he readied the cannons on his forearms and said, "What goes around comes around."

Mudflap and Skids smiled as they knew what he meant; then Ironhide went into the street with an angry expression and he began shooting his cannons at Deceiver while avoiding his shots. Deceiver smiled evilly as he kept trying to shoot Ironhide. While Ironhide shot his cannons at Deceiver, Mudflap and Skids ran behind him to the other side to where Deceiver couldn't see them. Then they ran around the corner of the block and when they approached the end of the next corner, Skids jumped in the air and a grappling gun came out of his right forearm. He quickly deployed the grapple, which dug into the wall of a building and he grabbed Mudflap's hand. They swung through the air as Mudflap pulled out his large glowing red battle axe. They swung toward Deceiver, who was still facing Ironhide; then Skids let go of Mudflap and sent him flying toward Deceiver. Mudflap held his axe with both hands as he was ready to swing it at Deceiver. When he was close Deceiver caught sight of him from his right eye (because they can look in different directions) and turned to him. Before Deceiver could shoot him Mudflap landed on his face and swung his axe into his left shoulder. Deceiver shook him off and was about to shoot him with the guns on his forearms when suddenly Ironhide nailed a few shots at Deceiver's side. Deceiver angrily spun around and hit Mudflap with his tail and knocked him away. Deceiver roared in anger as he picked up an abandoned car and through it toward Ironhide. Ironhide quickly pulled one of his rifles of his back and held it in his right hand as he shot it and blew up the car in a firey explosion. Ironhide put the rifle back on his back and fired the guns on his forearms. Deceiver kept trying to shoot Ironhide while Mudflap jumped on his back and, with one swing of his axe, cut of Deceiver's tail.

Deceiver screamed in pain as Mudflap yelled, "No one messes with us, you feel me!"

Deceiver shook Mudflap off his back and was about to shoot him when Skids ran toward him screaming in rage. He held his mallet in both hands and quickly swung it at the left side of Deceiver's face. In slow motion, when Skids hit him with the mallet he dented the left side of Deceiver's face and shattered his left eye as a small explosion came out of the side of his mouth. Deceiver then struggled to stand and Ironhide quickly pulled both rifles off his back and fired them at Deceiver, blasting him into the side of a building, destroying the wall and the furniture inside.

Ironhide put the rifles on his back as he eyed Deceiver's dead body and said, "Rest in pieces punk!"

Meanwhile

The soldiers were running through an alley with the small Autobots and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. A few Decepticon ships tried to shoot at them from the air so they took cover in the alley and stopped. Leo, Carly, Dutch, and Simmons were standing next to Epps. Epps suddenly looked around and noticed something was missing.

He turned to one of the soldiers and asked, "Where are the chipmunks?"

The soldier looked around with a worried expression and Carly and Leo had worried expressions when Carly said, "And where are Sam and Mikayla?!"

Simmons had a serious expression as he looked at them and said, "And where's that Ian Hawk fella, and Ben and his little Autobot friends?"

Sam and Mikayla were running with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes through the alley toward the other street. Ben was running with Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune with Ian following them. Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune, and Ian ran through the back door of an empty building that had a few broken windows, holes in the walls and ceiling, and some destroyed furniture and machines.

Ian closed the door and felt relieved as he said, "We're safe."

Ben turned at him with an angry expression and said, "Yeah for now rat! The Decepticons are everywhere! None of us are safe until that Tetrahedral goes!"

Suddenly they all heard a sound and looked to see a bunch of Decepticons of different shapes and sizes emerge from different rooms and crash through the walls. The largest of the Decepticons were a few large ones that would transform into washing machines.

One that was as tall as Ian pointed at them and said, "Exterminate the pests!"

Ben showed an angry expression as he had all the weapons Wheeljack gave him and Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune had the same angry expressions.

Ian was scared until Ben stepped forward and said, "I'm not going out without a fight!"

Ian showed an expression of anger and then ran toward the Decepticon that was his size and kicked in the head. It fell down and Ian then crushed its head by stomping on it.

Ian then quickly turned to Ben with a conceited smile as he said, "Did you see that kid?!"

Ben showed an angry expression as he said, "Not bad, but you're still an amateur!"

Ben ran toward another Decepticon his size and did a jump kick so hard that he dented the Decepticon's face and killed it.

The rest of the Decepticons looked at them angrily and Ben pulled out the two handheld guns Que gave him and began shooting.

Meanwhile

A large Decepticon warship that was carrying a bunch of smaller ships was flying overhead and some ships flew into the doors. On the inside some Decepticons were looking around but they jumped in surprise when another ship blew a hole in a closed door and crashed inside with minimal damage.

The top opened and Pile Driver emerged with an angry face as he said, "Knock, knock!"

Meanwhile

The chipmunks separated from Sam and Mikayla as they went through a different alley while looking around to make sure no Decepticons were following. Little did they know that Starscream was flying above them in his jet form and had them in his sights.

He then sent out a transmission (imagine sounds and subtitles at the bottom of the screen) that said, "Groundshaker, ready the trap."

The large apelike Deceticon that had three eyes and four arms with three fingers jumped from the roof of a building and landed near a Decepticon that was transformed into a Russian missile truck. The side door opened and Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie fell out and onto the ground. Aunt Jackie's wheelchair came out and the apelike Decepticon stood behind them. They didn't look at it as they helped Aunt Jackie into her wheelchair and a third Decepticon came, it was silver and had a body like a normal human. After Tobe and Dave got Aunt Jackie in the wheelchair they saw the Decepticons and ran forward into the streets to get away from them. They ran down the street with frightened expressions when suddenly a few yards in front of them the Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran out of the alley and into the street.

Dave caught sight of them and yelled, "Alvin! Simon! Theodore! Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor!"

They all turned to see them running toward them and they had worried expressions as they looked at them and yelled, "Dave, Tobe, Aunt Jackie!"

They ran on all fours toward them and they were almost together until they stopped and heard a strange sound. Suddenly the huge Decepticon that once was a Russian missile truck had now shown its robot form that looked exactly like Devcon (look him up). It was standing on the roof of a building and it had four spider-like "Z" shaped legs with three fingered claws on the end. It jumped into the air and landed over them but did not crush them. When it landed the ground shook and they fell down. They all looked up in horror as it was standing over Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie and pointed a gun on the bottom of its chest at them.

They all screamed and Dave waved his hand at the chipmunks while yelling, "Go! Run away!"

Simon shook his head as he said, "No way! They want us not you!"

Theodore looked up and saw the four-armed apelike Decepticon and the other Decepticon came and stood next to the larger Decepticon.

Theodore was scared as he yelled, "Please don't hurt them!"

Jeanette was also scared as she yelled, "Yes, please we'll do anything! Just don't kill them!"

Alvin yelled, "Please let them go!"

Suddenly he heard a small sound and saw that behind the Decepticons were The Wreckers. Leadfoot was standing between Topspin and Roadbuster when he put his hand over his mouth telling him to be quiet. As the Chipmunks and the Chipettes distracted the Decepticons, the Wreckers climbed on the wall of building next to them until they were high above the larger Decepticon.

Before The Wreckers made their move Brittany said to the Decepticons, "Please let them go! We'll do whatever you want!"

When she finished Leadfoot quickly yelled, "Wreckers, take em down!"

Then the three of them jumped on the back of the large Decepticon with "Z" shaped legs. The Decepticon roared in anger as it shook around and raised its legs to get them off. The Wreckers began shooting the small guns on they had on their arms at the Decepticon. The four-armed apelike Decepticon growled and was about to jump up to attack them, but Road Block knocked him to the ground and tried to they grabbed each other's four hands to try and overtake the other. Road Block pushed the Decepticon against the wall of a building while the chipmunks tried to run for Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie. Suddenly the third Decepticon kneeled down and roared at them; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes knew they couldn't beat him so they ran toward the same building Road Block was fighting the four-armed Decepticon against but from twenty feet away. The Decepticon was running after them and Simon looked ahead to see an abandoned city bus surrounded by a few abandoned cars covered in debris. They formed somewhat of a hill that led to a fire escape.

Simon got on his legs and pointed at it and yelled, "Quick, over there!"

They quickly ran up the pile of debris and onto the bus. The Decepticon leaned against the bus and tried to crush them as he smashed a hole in the roof of the bus. But the Chipmunks and the Chipettes quickly jumped onto the staircase of the fire escape and ran to the first balcony. They were about to run up the next staircase when the Decepticon grabbed the sides of the fire escape and tilted it down toward his face. The chipmunks grabbed the other edge that was close to the wall as the Decepticon roared angrily. Simon grabbed the edge and Jeanette held onto his tail. Brittany held onto the edge with Alvin holding onto it beside her. Eleanor had her left hand holding the edge and her right hand holding Theodore's tail to prevent him from sliding. Suddenly Alvin lost his grip and slid down toward the Decepticon. The others looked back and screamed for Alvin; the Decepticon was roaring when Alvin slid toward it and into the Decepticon's mouth.

Everyone screamed and Brittany held out her hand and yelled, "No!"

Alvin fell down the Decepticon's throat witch was small enough for him to fit in but only someone of his size. He quickly pulled out the grappling glove that Wheeljack gave him and he put it on and deployed the grappling claw into the top of he Decepticon's throat. The Dececepticon let go of the fire escape for a short moment and it screeched in pain. Alvin looked down the bottom of the Decepticon's throat to see there were small blades like the giant Decepticon had but there was also a field of energy behind the turning blades. Alvin was scared, when suddenly he got an idea; he pulled the bomb that Wheeljack gave him out of his pocket and he activated it. It lit up and started beeping and a sharp needle came out of it.

Alvin nervously said to himself, "I hope this works."

He jabbed the bomb into the side of the throat and the Decepticon squealed in pain again. Alvin used the grappling gun to pull himself to the top of the throat where he could see the inside of the mouth. He got on all fours and stood in the bottom jaw and quickly jumped out and onto the fire escape. The fire escape was still tilted so Alvin grabbed onto a bar from the railing. The Decepticon looked at Alvin angrily and the others feared for him. Suddenly the Decepticon stepped back with a strange expression and then an explosion occurred. A small burst of fire came out of its mouth and chest and the outer metal of its face was gone. The Decepticon fell forward dead and it knocked down the fire escape but the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were alright because the bus and the Decepticon's body lessened the fall.

They stood up and Simon looked at Alvin with surprise and said, "Alvin, what did you do?"

Alvin smiled conceitedly and said, "I put a bomb in his throat."

Suddenly they all jumped and looked at Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie embracing each other in fear as The Wreckers attacked the large Decepticon near them. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor ran toward them with concern and Dave held them tight. They looked to see Road Block fighting the apelike Decepticon. The Decepticon punched Roadblock with two of its arms but Road Block had swords come out of his four forearms and he began stabbing the Decepticon in the chest. The Decepticon fought back, it fired a laser from its third eye and blasted Road Block backward. Road Block quickly got up and held his handheld guns in his four hands and shot the Decepticon. The Decepticon's four hands turned into guns and he shot Road Block. Road Block quickly clapped his top two hands together to form one big cannon and he did the same thing with his bottom hands. He aimed both large guns at the Decepticon and shot them, knocking the Decepticon deep into the interior of the building. The Decepticon came out to reveal it has a huge piece of its chest missing and two of its hands were gone. Road Block ran toward him and grabbed his neck and held back his top right hand in a fist.

He was about to punch the Decepticon when he said, "You have the right to remain silent."

He punched the Decepticon in the face so hard that he broke its third eye and killed it. Suddenly Sam and Mikayla ran toward the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie with Lennox and his soldiers behind him.

They ran to them and Sam looked down at the chipmunks and asked, "Are you guys okay."

Theodore answered, "Yeah, thanks Sam."

Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie had expressions of confusion and shock and Dave asked, "Who are you?!"

Lennox looked at Dave and said, "We'll tell you later!"

They all looked as the Wreckers were holding onto the large Decepticon and Topspin jabbed his claws into the side of its chest and began to rip out some stuff. Leadfoot climbed under the Decepticon's chest and, with one free hand, ripped off the gun on the bottom of its chest. The Decepticon screamed in pain, suddenly Roadbuster climbed to the shoulder and kicked it in the face before, with both hands, ripped off its front right "Z" shaped leg. The Decepticon fell down and when it hit the ground half of its face was badly damaged and its eyes went out. The Wreckers walked with Road Block to the soldiers; then they all ran to an alley so they could join the others.

Some more explosions occurred around them and Dave said, "I don't know what's going on, but we've got to get out of here!"

Suddenly Alvin realized something and yelled, "Road Block!"

Road Block came and stood by the alley and Alvin said, "We need you to take Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie and keep them safe."

Simon realized what Alvin was doing and looked at Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie and said, "You guys go hide and we'll go with the soldiers."

The three of them had expressions of disbelief and Dave said, "Absolutely not! You can't go with them; it's too dangerous! You're only kids!"

Alvin looked at Dave and said, "We are kids but we can help them stop this. We love you guys, that's why we want you to be safe."

Eleanor nodded and said, "He's right, we'll be fine; don't worry."

Dave looked at them with worry but then he thought and said, "Alright, but you be careful."

Dave and Tobe grabbed Aunt Jackie's wheelchair and they went to Road Block who was in his police car formed. He drove away with them and Lennox led the others to regroup with Epps and his soldiers.

When Lennox and Epps saw each other they punched each other's knuckles and Epps said, "Good to see you man."

Lennox nodded and said, "Yeah you too."

Theodore was standing on Sam's shoulder when he asked, "What do we do?"

Epps then answered, "We have to make it to the Empire State Building so we can destroy the Tetrahedral."

They all nodded in agreement and they began running through the streets.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but I was distracted because I really wanted to start this other fanfiction I had in mind.**


	19. I've Got Your Back

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

I've Got Your Back

Military helicopters, jets, and aircraft carriers were approaching the harbor and they had a visual of the Statue of Liberty and a few small Decepticon ships sighted them.

Meanwhile

Ben, Ian, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were still in the building and they were fighting many small Decepticons. Ben was holding both the handheld guns that Wheeljack gave him and he was shooting a bunch of Deceptiocns; small explosions occurred and the Decepticons he shot would fall to the ground dead with a few missing pieces. Ian had a nervous and scared expression as he had his fists up and started punching a Decepticon his size in the head. Text was standing on the head of a Decepticon the size of a human; he shot bullets at its arms and body as it tried to get him off. Suddenly he pulled out his samurai sword and held it in his hand; then he climbed on the Decepticon's face and stabbed it in the eye. The Decepticon squealed in pain; then Text stabbed it in the back of its mouth and his sword went straight through it. He pulled it out and the Decepticon fell backwards dead and Text stood on its face with a happy smile. Suddenly a Decepticon that looked like Laserbeak flew by and Text jumped on its neck and began shooting its wings and head. His bullets had little affect against the Decepticon as it flew through the air quickly. Tune quickly jumped from a cabinet and onto the back to help Text. He pulled out his handheld guns and started shooting the Decepticon's wings. The Decepticon squealed in pain as it shook around and had trouble flying but remained in the air. It shook its body around and Tune held on but accidentally let go of one of his handheld guns. It nearly fell of the Decepticon but Text grabbed it with his left foot, then he jumped over to the face and used the handheld gun to shoot the Decepticon's eye. The Decepticon was now dead and it began to fall; Text and Tune jumped off and a small Decepticon the size of Text flew under him. The guns in the sides of Text's legs came out and he pointed them down as he jumped over the small Decepticon they shot it in the back and killed it while propelling him one foot in the air. They landed on a table and began shooting a few small ones heading toward them.

Brains was shooting Decepticons his size machine gun rifle as he yelled, "This is how I roll!"

He killed the Decepticons with one shot and they fell to the ground dead with no visible signs of damage. Wheelie was holding the hands of a Decepticon as he struggled to get it off him and he looked to see a Decepticon the size of Text right behind him.

Wheelie then grabbed the small Decepticon and crammed it into the other Decepticon's mouth and pushed on the jaw causing it to crush the small Decepticon. The Decepticon spit the smaller one out and punched Wheelie in the face two times. Wheelie lifted his right foot and kicked the Decepticon's chest, pushing him off. Wheelie quickly pulled out his sword and when the Decepticon pulled itself onto its feet he quickly cut off its right leg. The Decepticon squealed before quickly falling to the ground dead.

Wheelie showed an angry expression as he said, "Decepticon shit!"

There were now two small Decepticons left in the room; there was the one Ian was still fighting and one the size of Brains that had wires for hair like he did but were glowing red. The small Decepticon was sneaking behind Ben, who was catching his breathe unaware that the Decepticon was standing behind him with a handheld gun.

The Decepticon was looking up at the back of Ben's head as it pointed its gun at the back of his head and softly said, "You die human!"

Before he could shoot Wheelie tackled him to the ground and began punching him while yelling, "Over my dead circuits!"

He continued to punch the Decepticon; then he grabbed his bottom jaw and ripped it off. The Decepticon died and its eyes went out; then they all turned to see Ian standing in front of the other Decepticon with his fists up with a nervous and scared expression. The Decepticon then ran to try and knock him to the ground but Ian punched its head as hard as he could and knocked the Decepticon's head off. The Decepticon's head fell behind its body and it twitched some and squealed in pain before it died and its body fell down lifeless.

Ian smiled as he looked at the others and excitedly yelled, "Did you see that! Did you see what I just did!?"

Ben showed no interest as he had his arms crossed over his chest and said, "Not bad for a rat! But that was nothing special!"

Text and Tune climbed onto Ben's shoulder and Brains and Wheelie stood next to him as he moved his arm and said, "Come on let's go!"

They walked out to see no one around; suddenly they heard a sound and looked in the direction of the harbor and they saw a few military jets and helicopters approaching.

Wheelie smiled as he slowly rolled forward (because his feet are wheels) and he smiled as he said, "We've got reinforcements!"

Suddenly they heard another loud sound and they saw from behind a building in front of them Obliterator appeared and waked toward the harbor with his three heads roaring and his tentacles waving. A few small guns came out of his shoulders and they launched missiles at the jets and helicopters. Ben and Ian showed fear as the jets blew up and two of the helicopters came crashing toward the city. They looked up to see a few Decepticon carrier ships high in the air and firing in the direction the jets were coming from, along with a few small Decepticon ships hovering in the air.

They showed fear as Ben said, "They're trying to stop the military from entering the city so they can help."

Text showed a worried expression as he said, "We gotta do something about those ships!"

Ian looked at them with an expression of disbelief as he said, "How are we going to do that?!"

Suddenly they heard an explosion and they looked to see a Decepticon carrier ship a few miles in the air away from the other ships had explosions coming out of the sides and then out of the front. Fire came from the large ship and another explosion occurred inside it and it split in two before both halves blew up. They looked to see Pile Driver fall out of the explosion unscratched and he landed near them.

They ran to him and Ben yelled, "Pile Driver, you have to stop that giant Decepticon and those ships, otherwise the military can't help us!"

Pile Driver looked and saw that the number of ships and Decepticons was increasing and he said, "Sorry, it's too big for me to handle. You guys see if you can do something."

Ian then yelled, "We can't do that! We'll get killed!"

Pile Driver then pointed up and said, "If you guys can get into one of those big ships without the crew killing you, you can take it down from the inside."

He then used the guns in his feet to jump high into the air to continue to destroy the Decepticons.

Meanwhile

Lennox and Epps were leading the soldiers with Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes through the streets when Starscream had a visual of them. He then flew and landed at the intersection in front of them and they screamed and the soldiers pointed their guns at him.

Starscream smiled evilly as he moved his hands behind his back and said, "You dare not shoot me or else!"

He pulled out Lennox's wife and daughter, who were panicking.

When Lennox saw his wife and daughter he panicked and said, "Don't shoot, he's got my wife and my daughter!"

The soldiers lowered their guns with concern and Starscream put Lennox's family down next to his feat and his hands turned into guns which he pointed at them.

Starscream evilly said, "How foolish! Surrendering to protect the ones you love!"

Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes showed expressions of fear as they looked up at Starscream. Suddenly Lennox caught sight of Ironhide, Mudflap, and Skids sneaking behind Starscream with their guns ready.

Lennox pretended to surrender as he looked up at Starscream and said, "Don't hurt them; just tell us what you want!"

Starscream stood still as he said, "Your surrender of course! You exist to serve us and…"

He was interrupted when Ironhide pulled one of the rifles off his back and shot Starscream in the back, knocking him away from Lennox's family. Lennox's wife quickly ran past Starscream's feet and grabbed her daughter in fear. They looked up with fear as they saw Starscream fighting the three Autobots. Starscream shot his missile launchers while Ironhide fired the cannons on his forearms and the Twins fired their handheld guns. The soldiers began firing as Lennox and a few others ran to secure his wife and daughter. Starscream tried fire a few times but they hit him and he jerked back before he could. Skids the put away his handheld gun and pulled out his mallet. He then deployed his grapple into the side of the building at the left (his left) and began to swing through the air.

As he swung through the air he yelled, "Yo look, I'm Spiderbot!"

He then swung toward Starscream's head and grabbed his head; he started hitting him in the forehead with his mallet.

Starscream tried to shake him off as he yelled, "Autobot insect!"

Skids then hit Starscream in the side of his face with the mallet and in slow motion a small explosion occurred and a few small pieces of metal came off. Starscream angrily grabbed Skids larger arm in his hand and held him in front of his face and pointed his missile launcher at him. Before he could fire Mudflap jumped onto Starscream's leg and dug his axe into his knee. Starscream screamed in pain and dropped Skids and Mudflap jumped off and started firing his handheld gun at Starscream's chest.

Skids joined him and said, "Thanks for the help Mudflap."

Mudflap continued to fire as he yelled, "No problem dog!"

The soldiers, Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes spread to the sides of the street as Starscream stumbled toward them. Ironhide then pulled both riffles of his back and shot Starscream in the chest. The shot caused an explosion so powerful that it knocked Starscream past the soldiers. He got up in pain and looked at Ironhide, Mudflap, and Skids and growled before transforming and flying away.

Ironhide had a serious expression as he said, "Smart move Starscream."

Lennox grabbed his wife and his daughter was close and asked, "Daddy, what's going on?!"

Lennox looked at her and said, "No time to explain!"

Everyone gathered near Lennox and Alvin yelled, "We have to get to the Tetrahedral before they open that portal!"

Lennox looked at Epps and said, "Listen, you guys continue to the building; I'm gonna escort my wife and daughter somewhere safe."

Epps looked at him and said, "Okay, be careful!"

Lennox and his squad of soldiers started running away with his wife and daughter while the others continued on their way to the Empire State Building.

Meanwhile

Ben, Ian, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were running through the streets and Text yelled, "Yo, we gotta find some way to help!"

Suddenly they turned at an intersection of streets and they saw a helicopter that crashed and next to it was a small crashed Decepticon ship. Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune looked at the ship with devious smiles as they had an idea. Ian stayed behind as he knew what they were thinking and he didn't want to be apart of it.

Ben stood in front of the others and turned to them while pointing his thumb at the ship and he said, "We can fly this ship and use it to destroy the other ones!"

Wheelie rolled forward some and said, "No, we'll go, you stay down here."

Tune stood next to Wheelie's left foot and said, "Yeah, it's too dangerous for you."

Ben's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief and he yelled, "What?! No way! I'm going with you! You guys are my friends and there's no way I'm letting my homies do this alone!"

Brains hopped forward and said, "Yo Ben, sorry but this is too serious for you."

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune walked past Ben who was still shocked and they climbed in through the valve in the top of the ship and began to pushing some large buttons.

Ben then moved his hand forward and said, "Can you even fly something where the controls are bigger than your entire bodies!"

Brains was inside the ship and was near a small hole in the control panel and his left hand turned into a metal needle and he said, "No problem!"

He inserted the needle into the hole and the primary controls (a wheel with sticks in the side like in a plane) shrunk in a manner similar to how the Allspark shrunk.

Wheelie grabbed the steering controls, which had a few buttons on the sticks, and said, "Let's get this party started."

Text and Tune moved to a few buttons and Brains manned a small lever that was slightly bigger than him. A holographic screen appeared and it showed what was in front of the ship. The valve they entered closed and the ship flew up and away from Ben and Ian and Ben's mouth was wide open in disbelief. He watched as the ship shook some and did not fly straight and knocked over a telephone pole.

Ben showed a motivated expression as he said, "They need my help!"

He then started running in the direction the ship was flying and left Ian alone. Ian looked at the crashed military helicopter and saw that in the cockpit was the dead pilot who had dropped a radio. Ian then turned to see the Decepticon carrier ships shooting the jets approaching and Obliterator getting further away as he walked closer to the harbor. Ian then went to the helicopter and picked up the small radio.

He looked in the direction of Obliterator and said, "If those guys don't go we'll never win this thing. I guess it's up to me."

He walked forward to follow Obliterator with a nervous expression and he said, "I just hope that if this doesn't work I get out of this alive."

Meanwhile

Epps and his soldiers were running through an alley with Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes. They came out of the alley and into an intersection with a bunch old deserted cars and they looked around, suddenly the large Decepticon that had the lizard-like body and the snake-like neck stood in front of them and roared loudly. It moved its neck back and forth and curved it as it roared at them. Epps and his soldiers began shooting at the Decepticon but it showed no signs of severe pain. Two large machine guns with long nozzles came out of the Decepticon's shoulders and two others came out of its forearms and it began shooting at them. The soldiers ducked covered but continued to shoot as they stood behind some abandoned cars. Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo sat behind the cars with their hands over their heads and screaming in fear. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor held onto each other as they closed their eyes repeatedly in fear of death.

Epps looked at Sam and the others and said, "Listen, we'll keep him busy; you guys hurry to the building to see if you can stop the Tetrahedral!"

Simon was shocked and said, "What?! There's no way we can do that!"

Epps looked down at him and said, "Listen, as of right now you guys are soldiers! We need you to do it; otherwise we all die!"

They looked up at Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo and Sam said, "We'll give you some help."

Alvin was nervous but said, "Alright let's do it."

He moved to the end of the cars (which was halfway across the street) and moved his arm meaning for them to follow him. Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo ran across the street breathing heavily while the chipmunks ran next to them on all fours. They ran through another narrow alley and came to a street where a region of the harbor was at the left of it (your left). They looked to their left to see that ten city blocks away was a large number of giant Decepticons, including Obliterator, and above a large number of Decepticon carrier ships preventing the naval fleet from sending in reinforcements. They saw the giant lobster-like Decepticon (that I mentioned in an earlier chapter that destroyed the dam) was swimming through the water and started to rip one of the aircraft carriers apart.

Sam showed a worried expression as he said, "Aw man if someone doesn't get rid of those Decepticons the military will never be able to help us!"

Simon straightened his glasses and said, "Well there's no way we can stop those guys."

Alvin showed a defeated expression as he said, "I hate to say it but Simon's right."

Jeanette had a visual of the Empire State Building several city blocks away and she said, "We have to destroy the Tetrahederal, it's our only hope right now."

Carly looked and could see the top of the building and she could see sparks of electricity moving to the top and she said, "She's right I'm not sure we have much time now."

They turned and were about to run toward the building until suddenly they saw a bunch of tiny Decepticons coming from around the intersection ahead and they were moving as if they were a silver liquid. They all moved over a car and completely covered it before each of them fired a small laser at it and from a distance it looked as if they turned the car to dust.

Everyone showed fear as they got closer and Alvin said, "Oh boy!"

They approached them but stopped in front of them; then all of the tiny Decepticons ran to each other and began to climb on each other. It looked as if two large silver structures were appearing out of a silver puddle. The tiny Decepticons continued to join together and they formed one giant Decepticon. At fist it looked like a Decepticon made of tiny silver balls but then each of the Decepticons transformed the outside and made it look like one of the other Decepticons. It was as big as Ironhide and it roared at them. Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and the chipmunks began to run away from the Decepticon as its hand transformed into a cannon and it tried to fire at them. It missed them but caused a few explosions. They continued to run away but Eleanor suddenly stumbled and fell down.

Theodore, Jeanette, and Alvin turned around and yelled, "Eleanor!"

They ran back to her as the others turned back with fear; they helped Eleanor up and Theodore said, "We got you Ellie!"

The four of them then looked up in fear to see the Decepticon was looking down at them and lifted its foot as it was ready to crush them. Before the Decepticon could crush Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor Bolt came and tackled it away from them. Jolt joined him and his hand turned into a large cannon and he shot the Decepticon in the back. It turned around but Bolt jumped on its back and put his arms around its neck. The Decepticon shook around to try and get him off. As it shook Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran on all fours to the others and they ducked behind a huge pile of rubble from the building next to them. They watched as Jolt and Bolt fought the Decepticon; the Decepticon grabbed Bolt's arms and through him at Jolt.

Bolt hit Jolt and they were on all fours as they got up and Bolt said, "Sorry about that bro."

Jolt got up and helped him up and said, "No problem."

They looked to see the large Decepticon turned its hand back into a cannon and it started firing. It aimed for Jolt but Jolt jumped around and jumped on his hands and dodged every shot. The Decepticon growled angrily, suddenly it turned to Bolt, who quickly pulled out his electrical metal whips (as I mentioned in an earlier chapter) and whipped them toward the Decepticon. The whips rapped around the Decepticon's shoulders and began shocking it; the Decepticon roared in pain as a few small explosions came from its body and so did a few sparks of electricity. It opened its eyes as it shook its body around and managed to point its cannon at Bolt and it shot him in the chest. A large explosion occurred and it showed visible damage as Bolt screamed in pain. His whips stopped electrocuting the Decepticon and the Decepticon angrily unwrapped the whips on his shoulder and pulled Bolt toward him. Bolt struggled but it did no good; the Decepticon put its foot down on Bolt against the ground and pulled on the whips and ripped them off of Bolt's arms.

Bolt screamed in pain and Jolt shot the Decepticon in the chest and knocked it off of Bolt and he yelled, "Get off my brother Decepticon punk!"

Jolt turned his hands into his huge tasers and he ran toward the Decepticon and when he came close enough he jumped in the air and was ready to electrocute it. But the Decepticon grabbed both of Jolts arms in his hands and he through him at a building brutally.

Bolt showed an angry expression as he got up and yelled, "You're going down Decepticreep!"

He pulled out a long metal stick and two large tasers came out on both ends and he spun it around like a bowe stick. The Decepticon tried to punch Bolt but he ducked and then jammed one taser on his stick into the chest and electrocuted it. He pulled it back as the Decepticon tried to grab him but he dodged it and jammed the other taser on the stick into the Decepticon's elbow and shocked it again. Bolt then rolled on the ground to do it again but when he tried to shock the Decepticon it grabbed the stick and took it from him. The Decepticon spun the stick around before it kicked Bolt to the ground, then when Bolt was on his back the Decepticon raised his stick over its head and jammed one of the tasers on the stick into Bolt's chest. The Decepticon jabbed it so hard that the three points of the taser penetrated Bolt's chest. Bolt's body shook around as the taser shocked him and he screamed in great pain. Then an explosion occurred in Bolt's chest and his eyes went out; he was now dead. The Decepticon through the stick away and turned to Sam and the others with an angry expression.

The Decepticon took a few steps toward them until it heard Jolt yell, "Hey ugly!"

The Decepticon turned around and saw Jolt holding a spherical metal bomb.

Jolt angrily said, "Now you're in for a shocking surprise!"

Jolt threw the bomb at the Decepticon and when it was in the air in slow motion spikes came out of it. When the bomb hit the Decepticon the spikes dug into its chest and it shocked the Decepticon. A few large spikes of electricity came from its body and a few areas of its body exploded. The tiny Decepticons that made the large one died and began to quickly fall down, it looked as if the Decepticon was falling apart or turning to dust. Jolt looked down and Bolt, who was dead, and Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and the chipmunks looked at him with sad faces.

Jeanette sadly said, "Poor Bolt."

Jolt looked at them and said, "Do me a favor, don't let him die in vain! Take down the Tetrahedral!"

Mikayla showed a serious expression and said, "Definitely!"

They started running along the street to make their way to the Empire State Building in order to destroy the Tetrahedral.

Meanwhile

Ian made his way with the radio and he finally made his way to the harbor where he was now standing behind Obliterator and many other giant Decepticons. He looked up to see a small fleet of Decepticon carrier ships; they were all firing at the ships and jets that were trying to make their way to the city. The battleships and jets were firing at them but they were not causing enough damage.

Ian hid behind an abandoned truck and turned on the radio with a nervous expression as he said, "Here goes nothing."

On an aircraft carrier the captain got Ian's transmission and said, "Hello, who is this?"

Ian then replied, "Hello, this is Ian Hawke"

The captain stared into space with a serious expression as he said, "Sir you are not authorized to contact this…"

Ian quickly interrupted with a nervous expression as he said, "Listen I know this is classified and I need clearance and all but listen… these giant alien robots and ships are forming a blockade to stop your naval fleet from sending in reinforcements. And there's one really bad one with three heads that's really getting in the way. If you're going to take out this blockade the first thing you're going to have to do is take this guy out! You can hit him with missiles and stuff all you want but it won't do anything! If you're going to take this guy out you need to hit him with the biggest, most powerful weapon you've got in that naval fleet."

The captain listened to Ian with undivided attention; he put down his radio and called a ship and said, "Contact the destroyer, tell them to ready the Rail Gun."

On one of the battle ships a Rail Gun came out of the deck and was pointed in the direction of the city, the soldiers began to prepare it.

Meanwhile

In a Decepticon carrier ship that was flying over the water near where Sam and the others were running, smaller ships were going into the doors and were docking inside. The inside of the ship looked like a metal hanger with ships that were straight and tilted down toward the ground; the ship had a series of metal generators that had electricity going to the ceiling. Suddenly a Decepticon inside turned with surprise as a smaller ship came and tumbled through one of the doors and landed in the center of the hanger with on of its engines facing the wrong direction (because they can turn).

The hatch in the top of the ship opened and there was the sound of Wheelie's voice saying, "Hey cut me some slack Text I didn't crash it!"

Brains put his arms on the edge of the hatch with Tune climbing on it and they looked at the inside of the ship with fear and Brains said, "Oh no!"

Text and Wheelie looked out and Text said, "This sucks."

Meanwhile

Ben was on the ground with all of the weapons Que gave him and he looked up at the carrier ship that he saw Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune fly into and said to himself, "They're probably in big trouble! I've got to get up there to help them!"

Suddenly heard an explosion in the air and he looked to see two ships that looked like the Ark flying near each other. He saw an explosion occur in the cockpit of the ship on the left (your left) and then one in the engine on the left (your left) side. The ship then tilted to the right (your right) and crashed into the other ship. Both ships blew up and Ben bent down with his hands over his head as if something was going to fall on him. Suddenly he looked up to see Pile Driver falling out of the cloud of smoke and landed near him.

Pile Driver looked up at the sky with his fist in the air and he yelled, "There's more where that came from Decepticon punks!"

Ben ran to Pile Driver and yelled, "Pile Driver, I need your help!"

He turned around and pointed at the carrier ship that Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune flew into and said, "Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune flew into that huge ship and I think they're in trouble. I need you to get me up there so I can help them!"

Pile Driver looked around to see what he could use and he caught sight of an old small Decepticon ship that had crashed nearby and was abandoned.

He smiled and pointed his thumb at it as he looked at Ben and said, "We're going for a little ride!"

Meanwhile

Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and the chipmunks were running on the street near the harbor and Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo were ahead of the chipmunks. Suddenly as the chipmunks were running several small Decepticons tackled them to the ground. They were quiet so Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo didn't know what just happened. Six Decepticons the chipmunks' size were holding them to the ground with their hands behind their backs.

Alvin tried to get the Decepticon off his back as he yelled, "Let us go!"

Simon shook his body as he yelled, "You will never get away with this!"

Alvin showed an angry expression as his eyes looked up and he said, "Yeah, you can kill us but it won't make a difference! If you kill us the Autobots will stop you, especially Optimus!"

Brittany showed an angry expression as she looked up at a Decepticon the size of Brains standing in front of her and said, "Yeah!"

The Decepticon slightly leaned down with an angry expression and she showed fear as she said, "But I'd rather you let us live."

Then they heard a voice above them say, "Well that's not going to happen."

Suddenly Leonard's Eagle associate Condor landed in front of Simon and had an evil smile as he said, "Remember me?"

Simon showed fear as Condor looked at him and turned his head to the others while saying, "You know Leonard is not happy with what you guys did. He sent me here to kill you! Right now I'm in the mood for chipmunk on a cabob!"

Theodore and Eleanor breathed heavily in fear as Condor smiled evilly and slurped his tongue.

Condor looked down at Simon and said, "And I think I'll start with you."

The Decepticon climbed off of Simon and Condor quickly put his foot over Simon's body to hold him in place. Theodore watched with fear as Condor began to slowly lower his head toward Simon. Theodore then showed an angry expression and started to struggle with great effort; after a moment he managed to get his left hand free from the Decepticon. He pushed the Decepticon off of him and ran on all fours and jumped on the back of Condor's head.

He held onto him as Condor shook his head around angrily while yelling, "Get off of me you little rat!"

After a while Condor shook Theodore off and grabbed him in his other foot.

He looked at Theodore with an angry expression and turned to a Decepticon the size of a human and said, "Hold this one for me!"

He through Theodore at the Decepticon and it caught him in his left hand.

Condor angrily looked at the other chipmunks and said, "You should have joined us when you had the chance, you'd be better off!"

Suddenly he heard a gun shot and the Decepticon holding Theodore was shot in the face and it dropped Theodore and fell over dead. Condor was surprised as he looked to see Mole standing with his handheld guns in his hand.

Mole looked at them angrily and yelled, "Yo birdie, leave those kids alone!"

Condor pointed his wing at Mole and said, "Kill him!"

Ten Decepticons ran toward Mole angrily, three of them were his size and the other seven were the size of Brains and Wheelie. Mole shot bullets at the Decepticons, killing each of them with one shot. Suddenly one his size grabbed his arms from behind, but Mole did a back kick and kicked it in the chest and knocked it away from him. Mole turned around and ripped off both of the Decepticon's arms and it fell backwards dead. Mole turned around and used his guns to shoot the Decepticons holding the chipmunks. Condor looked around with fear as the chipmunks got the dead Decepticons off their bodies and he let go of Simon and began to fly in the air over the water.

Mole pointed the handheld gun in his right hand at Condor and said, "I don't think so!"

Simon and Jeanette quickly covered Theodore and Eleanor's eyes. Mole shot a bullet and Condor stopped flapping his wings and fell into the harbor dead. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes gathered and Brittany wiped off some dirt from her jacket (they now had a few tears in their clothes and some dirt on their faces).

Jeanette looked at Simon with concern and said, "Are you alright Simon?!"

Simon looked at her and said, "I'll live, thanks for asking."

They all looked up at Mole's face and Eleanor smiled as she said, "Thank you so much Mole, you saved our lives!"

Mole put his handheld guns away and happily said, "It was nothing."

Mole then pointed his finger at them and said, "I will protect you guys, I'm going to help you get to the Tetrahedral."

Alvin happily said, "Sweet, now let's go!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started running on all fours in the direction Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo went before they lost them and Mole ran with them.

Meanwhile

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were running through the hanger of the ship to the back of it. They showed expressions of fear as they turned around to see five large Decepticons running after them (not far from them). They stopped when they came to the end of the hanger where there was only a wall and one large circular door. They turned to the Decepticons with fear as they pointed their guns at them. They were about to fire when suddenly they turned their heads when they heard a strange sound. Suddenly another small Decepticon ship came through the door next to them and it tumbled through the air and it made a rough landing that destroyed the Decepticons. The landing caused a small explosion and sparks went everywhere. Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune looked at the ship with surprise; it was tilted to where the bottom was over another open hanger door and the valve was close to the floor they were standing on (it was on the left side, your left, of the ship). The valve was diagonal to the floor and the guns were pointing in the direction Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were facing. The valve in the top opened up and Ben fell out of the ship and onto the floor, he landed on his chest.

Ben pulled himself up and put his hand up as he looked at the ship and said, "Thanks for the help Pile Driver."

He then ran to Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune as Pile Driver flew away in the ship and Tune said, "Yo Ben, what are you doing here?!"

Ben showed a slightly angry expression as he pointed at them and said, "I'm here to help you guys! You guys can't do this alone, you need my help! I am helping you take this ship down whether you like it or not boy!"

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune looked at him with surprise for a moment and they realized they couldn't stop him and Text looked toward the door and said, "Okay, now let's get moving; more Decepticons will be here any minute!"

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I needed to think of some of the details for this chapter and stuff. Plus I've been busy with homework lately, you would not believe it!**


	20. Little Friends

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Little Friends

Epps and his soldiers were still shooting at the Decepticon that had a body like a lizard and a neck like a snake. They nailed many shots on the Decepticon and a few on the head but it still kept firing at them and showed no signs of serious pain. Suddenly Lennox and his team came running through the alley they came in and he and his soldiers joined in and shot at the Decepticon.

As they shot their guns Epps looked at Lennox to his left and yelled, "How's you're family?!"

Lennox did not turn as he fired and yelled, "We brought them to a large empty building where they'll be safe!"

Epps showed a worried expression as continued to fire and yelled, "Great! Now if we could just do something about this Decepticon that has us pinned down!"

Lennox nailed a few shots in the Decepticons face but it shows hardly any pain as it continued to fire its weapons.

Lennox continued to fire as he yelled, "Why doesn't he just die like the rest of them?!"

The Decepticon fired the guns on its shoulders and caused an explosion near some soldiers on the left and they fell to the ground screaming. The Decepticon curved its snake like neck backwards like an "S" and then it moved its head forward, closer to the soldiers and roared loudly. They continued shooting and suddenly a large energy blast came from behind them and it shot the Decepticon where its neck connects to its body and it roared in pain. Lennox and Epps turned around to see Dino, Sideswipe, and Speeder coming toward them. Sideswipe was shooting his two handheld guns and so did Speeder as they rolled with the wheels they had for feet. Mirage also fired his handheld guns as they all approached the Decepticon. They jumped over the soldiers and gathered around the Decepticon in fighting positions.

Sideswipe shot it twice as he yelled, "Take him down!"

They and the soldiers continued to shoot the Decepticon from different sides and it moved its head back and then lunged it forward to try and attack Sideswipe. Sideswipe dodged its attack and had his large triangular blade come out of his forearm. He then moved to the body and cut of the neck where it connects to the body. The neck and head fell to the ground lifeless. The body fell and the soldiers stood up feeling safer. They were about to walk away when suddenly the body moved. It stood up and some metal cords came out of where the neck was and they went in different directions. Volts of electricity showed as metal formed around the three cords and after a moment formed three necks with heads in the place of the one Sideswipe cut off.

Epps showed fear as he and the soldiers continued to fire and he yelled, "Shit! You gotta be kidding me!"

The three heads moved in different directions angrily as they tried to attack Sideswipe, Speeder, and Mirage. Speeder jumped high into the air and flipped with his feet pointing to the sky. He avoided one of the heads as it tried to attack him; one he landed it quickly rose over him. The guns came out of Speeder's shoulders and shot them at the Decepticon's three heads. They showed pain but the head on the far right (its right) lunged forward and tried to attack Sideswipe. Side swipe flipped into the air over the Decepticon's head and as he was in the air his body pointed down and the small gun in his back fired down at the back of the Decepticon's neck (slow motion). He then stood on its back behind the other two heads; then he quickly kicked off the gun on the Decepticon's right shoulder. Dino ran forward and jabbed his left wrist blade into the Decepticon's chest; Sideswipe was still on its back as he started shooting its knees and elbows. Speeder stood to the left of the Decepticon and pulled out his long rifle. He fired it in slow motion and Sideswipe jumped off and the blast caused a large explosion that destroyed the Decepticon's left front leg. It fell over onto its side and its head on the far right was crushed the neck on the left fell off with a few peaces falling off.

As they looked at the remains of the Decepticon Lennox stood up and said, "Alright, let's get moving."

They continued and walked away from the area.

Meanwhile

Ratchet and Wheeljack were still working on Optimus's jetpack when Optimus caught sight of some of the Decepticon carrier ships firing at the jets that were trying to get into the city. He then saw the giant octopus-like Decepticon fly near the ships and it fired guns in the sides of its head and moved its tentacles to destroy jets that were flying toward him. Optimus showed an angry expression as he pulled out his long handheld gun and aimed it at the back of the Decepticon. He fired three times and hit it in the back twice and the last shot it the bottom of it, between all of the tentacles. The Decepticon roared in pain and it began tilt down and it pointed its head down as it began to fall. Mole was shooting a Decepticon that looked like a velociraptor; it was his size and he held his handheld guns and shot it in the face and it fell over dead in a few pieces.

As the Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked at the dead Decepticon Alvin had a surprised expression as he said, "You're good!"

Mole smiled at him and said, "You bet your little ass I am!"

Suddenly they heard a sound and looked to see the giant octopus Decepticon crash into the water next to them. The top of its head was sticking out of the water and they walked close to the edge to get a better look at it. The Decepticon emerged and roared loudly; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes screamed in fear as raised its giant tentacles in the air and smashed them into the ground with the saw blades moving. It tried to crush them but Mole picked them up and ran around but the Decepticon kept cutting them off to prevent them from escaping.

Meanwhile in a Decepticon carrier ship

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune entered the area that was the power core. There was metal and wires everywhere.

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune stood on some metal and looked at the wires while Ben looked back and said, "I don't think they know we're in here."

Wheelie turned to him using the wheels he had for feet and he said, "Good, 'cause we're right where we want to be!"

Ben looked around and smiled evilly as he said, "Let's give them the ride of their lives!"

Text stood on a wire that was plugged in and said, "This is gonna be good!"

Meanwhile

The giant octopus Decepticon jabbed its metal tentacle into the ground in front Mole but missed him. Mole dropped the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and they scattered as the Decepticon continued to jab its tentacles around them.

Mole showed an angry and determined expression as he clapped his hands together and transformed them into a rocket launcher and he said, "I hope this works!"

He fired a rocket into the Decepticon's left eye; the Decepticon roared in pain as its eye sparked and turned blue. It rose its tentacles in the air and continued to attack while the chipmunks ran around screaming.

Meanwhile

Ian stood behind Obliterator's feet as he spoke into the radio and spoke to the captain of the Aircraft Carrier and said, "Listen you want to aim your best weapon at the giant alien that's got three heads and a bunch of tentacles on its back."

The captain then spoke to a soldier and said, "Target the Rail Gun at the large one that's causing the most trouble."

The Rail Gun on the ship turned and aimed at Obliterator and after a few seconds of charging it fired. Obliterator was destroying a few oncoming jets when he was hit in the chest by the blast from the Rail Gun. He roared in pain as he began to fall backwards; he fell over Ian and did not crush him but as he fell his left arm fell off, his right hand was destroyed. A few of his tentacles broke off and his head on the far left broke off and tore up some of the pavement and crushed a few cars and sent sparks in the air. When Obliterator fell he destroyed some walls of some nearby buildings and caused fires and scattered bricks everywhere.

Ian cheered as he raised his hands into the air and said, "Yeah! It worked!"

Then he noticed the other giant Decepticon's looking at Obliterator's dead body with surprise then they turned and continued to destroy the boats and jets that were trying to get to the city. Suddenly some small Decepticon ships began to fall from the sky and the Decepticons looked up at a carrier to see it was starting to turn away and bursts of fire were coming out of the sides and smaller ships were falling out of the doors in the sides. Inside the ship Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were pulling out wires and connecting them to each other.

Ben smiled as he yelled, "Guys we did it!"

Tune pulled out a few wires as he said, "Victory is ours!"

The ship was beginning to go down in the direction of Mole, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and the giant octopus Decepticon. As it moved in their direction it slowly began to tilt and Mole, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes looked at it coming toward them while they dodged the Decepticon's attacked.

Inside the ship as it went down Text sadly said, "Well guys I guess this is it."

Text showed the same expression as he held onto a wire and said, "Yep, this is how it ends."

Wheelie clung to Ben's leg and said, "Yeah but we had a nice run and you guys are the best friends I could have had!"

Brains sadly tried to maintain his balance and said, "Yeah, we gonna die."

Ben showed an angry expression as he grabbed them and said, "Not if I have any thing to say about it!"

He then ran out of the power area and into a metal hallway; they passed a few large Decepticons but they were having difficulty maintaining their balance so when they tried to grab them they missed them. Ben ran into the flight deck where all the hanger doors were open but on the left (your left) he saw one Decepticon ship that was still in. He ran to it and dropped Brains and Wheelie as Text and Tune stood on his shoulders and he quickly opened the hatch in the top and they entered it. Brains quickly transformed the steering control and tried to get it started but he was having trouble.

Ben showed fear as he yelled, "Come on Brains we need to get this bucket moving."

As the ship continued to go down it tilted more and the ship Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were in was starting to point up. It continued to slowly tilt as it headed for the chipmunks' position and they and Mole continued avoid the attacks of the giant octopus Decepticon. After a few minutes the carrier ship was quickly heading for them and it was tilting to the point where it was almost sideways. Inside the small ship Ben had his back against the back of the ship as he showed fear. After a few more minutes Mole and the chipmunks stopped moving as they looked to see the carrier ship was heading for them and they ran back as it crashed sideways and destroyed the octopus Decepticon and tore up some of the pavement they were near but they escaped it. The ship began to explode and it blew up but in the large explosion the ship Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were in flew out of the fiery cloud and up into the air.

Mole, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes were lying on their backs when they looked up to see the ship tumble around and Brittany asked, "Uh… what just happened?!"

Mole looked at the ship tumbling through the air and said, "It looks like some friends of ours took that ship down from the inside and saved our butts."

Simon straightened his glasses and said, "I think he's right."

The ship tumbled through the air in many directions and inside Ben was shaking around and was making sounds like he was on a moving roller coaster.

Brains and Wheelie were trying to fly the ship and Wheelie said, "Yo Brains can't you fly this thing straight!"

Brains was moving the wheel around nervously as he said, "I'm trying!"

Ben struggled to get up but he went to them and grabbed the wheel and held it still and the ship hovered.

They all looked at Ben and Wheelie said, "Nice job Ben!"

Ben showed a dizzy expression as he said, "Thanks. Give me a second."

When he recovered from the dizziness he grabbed the wheel with both hands and said, "To make it go forward I just push it forward?"

Tune happily said, "Yeah that's it. And you just steer it in the direction you want to go. And those buttons on the sticks control the four main weapons."

Text honestly said, "Yeah the rest of these buttons are for the smaller weapons and stuff."

Ben noticed that it was too big for him to do everything and he had a serious expression as he said, "Alright, here's what were gonna do. I'm gonna steer the ship and control the main weapons while you guys handle the controls for the other weapons."

Wheelie nodded and said, "We're on it."

Brains and Wheelie took control of two large levers with buttons in them, they came out of the top of the sides of the control cockpit and went down toward the board that had the buttons. They held them with both hands and Text and Tune handled the other metal buttons on the board. The ship flew toward the Decepticon blockade that was destroying the advancing ships and jets. Ben showed an angry expression as he started humming the Futurama theme song from 'Bender's Big Score'. Brains could tell what he was doing and used his mind to play the theme song for them (if you haven't heard it look it up on youtube or something). Ben fired energy blasts at some small Decepticon ships that were firing at the jets and blew them up and the engines fell down. The larger Decepticons saw them and tried to shoot them with guns on their shoulders. Ben made the ship dodge them and he fired at their eyes and then the guns on their shoulders and they roared in pain and Brains and Wheelie fired light weapons on the sides and between the large weapons and killed four flying Decepticons. The two bottom large cannons lined up next to each other and fired two energy blasts at once and destroyed one giant Decepticon and caused it to fall down. Text and Tune then fired the four small guns on the front of the armored cockpit (look up a picture and you'll see) and they shot four flying Decepticons in the face and killed them; the Decepticons fell down dead. Brains continued to play the music as they flew to a Decepticon carrier ship and Ben pushed the buttons and blew open one of the hanger doors. They flew inside and hovered inside and knocked away a Decepticon and killed it; then Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune fired every weapon the ship had and caused explosions on the inside. They blew up some ships that were docked in and they blew of parts of Decepticons. Ben made the two bottom large guns join and fired them both at the columns that had electricity surging threw them and blew them up. Then an the ship began to tilt down and they flew out the side and the carrier ship crashed into the bay. Suddenly they saw a huge ship flying toward them that looked like the Ark. It fired guns it had on the front of a metal part that looked like the cockpit (look up a picture and you'll see it). Ben had a serious expression as he flew the ship down, avoiding the shots, and went under the ship. The ship then tumbled and turned around and Ben flew it after the larger ship. He fired the two large weapons on the sides and launched missiles while Text and Tune fired the small guns on the front of the cockpit. They destroyed the engines and caused an explosion and the ship crashed into the bay while fire came from the engines and wings. They saw another Decepticon ship that looked like the Ark flying over them. But before they could do anything Pile Driver jumped from a hole in a Decepticon carrier ship that was going down and he punched his way into the cockpit. He destroyed the controls and ripped apart some of the metal and the controls for the weapons. A Decepticon was ready to attack him but Pile Driver quickly grabbed its chest and turned around and swung it over his head and slammed it onto the ground. He then stomped on its chest so hard that he left a massive dent in its chest. The ship went down and he jumped out and grabbed the back of a flying Decepticon. The Decepticon tried to shake him off but Pile Driver punched his fist through its chest and killed it. As it fell he used the gun in his feet to jump off.

The soldiers saw what was happening and Lennox said, "I don't know what's going on but I think our luck has just changed."

They continued and Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune had weakened the Decepticon blockade. Ships were still having trouble brining in soldiers and reinforcements but a few jets managed to get passed the Decepticons and flew into the city. They flew in the direction of the Empire State Building and targeted The Mighty.

The Mighty showed an angry expression as he said, "Insolent humans!"

He then angrily pounded his fists together; then he put his arms up with his hands open. He managed to somehow pull many the jets and debris toward him from every angle. The Jets changed direction but still moved toward him; when they were close enough he yelled in rage as he moved his arms into the air straight and sent out a massive shockwave that destroyed the jets and blew all the debris away. The soldiers saw everything and so did the chipmunks, Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo.

Sam showed a worried and serious expression as he said, "We've got to move!"

They ran forward but they were unaware that there was a police car nearby and it moved forward slightly and the side of it said, "To Punish ad Enslave". The Chipmunks and the Chipettes turned to see the Decepticons and the Decepticon fighter ships and carrier ships attacking the aircraft carriers.

Theodore showed a worried expression as he had his hands in fists in front of his chest and said, "I wish there was something we could do."

Alvin showed an expression of fear as he said, "There has to be something we can do!"

They heard Mole say, "There is!"

They turned to see that he was standing in front of a Decepticon fighter ship; Alvin smiled as he yelled, "Awesome!"

They ran to him and climbed on the bottom left gun (your left); Simon looked at Mole and said, "You can fly this thing right?"

Mole showed a nervous expression as he said, "Uh… maybe."

A few minutes later

The fighter ship flew away with Mole and the chipmunks inside; the ship turned and tilted as it flew and the chipmunks were standing on the metal board that had buttons. As Mole flew the ship they made sounds of fear and nervousness as they struggled to maintain their footing. They headed for a Decepticon carrier ship that was hovering over where the other one crashed on the octopus Decepticon.

Meanwhile

At the Pentagon Glen and Maggie had successfully hacked into New York's traffic cameras and Glen said, "Yes! We're in!"

Glen showed an image of the Empire State Building and they could see bolts of electricity surging through the Tetrahedral and Simmons said, "If we don't do something sooner or later that thing will open that portal!"

Glen then pulled up images on two monitors; one showed Bolt's dead body and Alpha walking with a limp and having his metal damaged and a soldier said, "Bolt is down and Alpha is badly damaged."

They showed signs of displeasure and then the soldier said, "No sign of Optimus, Wheeljack, or Ratchet."

Meanwhile

The fighter ship that the chipmunks and Mole were in flew into the carrier ship and crashed in the floor in the center of the ship. The top hatch opened and Mole stuck his head out while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes climbed onto the edge. They looked around and their eyes widened when they saw five large Decepticons looking at them angrily.

Alvin showed fear as he said, "Oh boy!"

The large Decepticon facing the front of the fighter ship pulled out a large handheld gun and aimed it at them.

Mole quickly grabbed the chipmunks with a scared expression as he said, "Gotta run!"

He jumped off the ship before the Decepticon shot and blew up the ship. He ran between the legs of the next Decepticon and after he ran through them the Decepticon tried to crush them with his fist. He ran toward the center of the ship and the remaining three Decepticons tried to crush him with their hands and feet one at a time as he passed them. When they passed the last one he transformed his hand into a large gun with a curved sharp piece of metal sticking out of the top and bending toward his body. He fired and caused an explosion but Mole dodged it and ran into another room. The five Decepticons ran after them but when they saw none of them in the next room the other three pulled out large handheld guns and ejected small Decepticons from their shoulders. Two of them were flying ones that looked like metal fish with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. Two other ones were humanoid like Brains but had short narrow spikes coming out of their backs. The remaining two were catlike and had curved spikes sticking out of their shoulders.

The Decepticon that had his hand transformed into a gun turned to the others and said, "We have to find that Autobot and those rodents!"

They left through a giant door that opened; when they were gone Mole came from on top of a metal panel above the entrance.

He went in the corner behind a large metal round object and he put the chipmunks down and said, "Alright, now that we're on board it's time take out some Cons!"

Alvin smiled as he said, "Yeah, we're gonna hijack this ship and use it to destroy the other ships!"

Simon shook his head and hands as he said, "No Alvin, we can't do that!"

Mole nodded and said, "He's right A, even if we could take control of the ship this place is crawling with Decepticons; we're gonna find the power core and take this ship down!"

Alvin smiled and pointed his finer and said, "I like the sound of that!"

Eleanor showed a slightly confused expression as she asked, "But how are we going to get there?"

Mole smiled as he said, "That'll be easy!"

Mole then transformed to the point where he looked black and he had sharp teeth and his fingers looked like sharp pieces of metal. The shape of his head also changed and his mohawk was gone. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stared at him with their eyes wide open and their jaws fell.

Alvin then said, "You can do that?"

Mole smiled as he said, "I can; I'm not called Mole for nothing. You'd be amazed what some of us can do."

Brittany then showed small anger as she said, "What about us?!"

Mole moved his hand to refer to them as he said, "You're rodents; you're so small you can sneak around without them seeing you as long as you're careful. Just stay close to me and stay hidden."

Mole turned around and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes followed him on all fours.

Meanwhile

Mudflap and Skids were fighting one Autobot the size of Bumblebee.

Skids jumped on the back of the Decepticon and yelled, "Yipi cay ai Deceptipunk!"

As the Decepticon tried to shake him off Skids punched him hard in the top of his head repeatedly. Mudflap grabbed the Decepticon's left arm and ripped it off. Skids jumped off as the Decepticon screamed in pain, Mudflap then used the Decepticon's arm and plowed it through its chest.

The Decepticon fell backwards dead and Skids looked at Mudflap and said, "Nice one dog!"

Mudflap smiled and pointed his thumb behind him as he said, "Thanks, now let's rotate and get to the building."

Meanwhile

Mole led the chipmunks through the hallway still disguised as a Decepticon while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes followed on all fours. Suddenly they heard a loud pounding sound that was growing louder each time.

Mole realized what it meant and said, "A Decepticon's coming! Quick hide! I'll handle this."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes put their hands up as they looked around in fear. Alvin and Theodore ran to the right wall (your right) and hid behind a large metal pole that connected to the ceiling while Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran to the left wall and hid behind another large metal pole. The Decepticon walked in and had large fangs and thin metal spikes sticking out of its shoulders.

The Decepticon looked down at Mole in his disguise as he had a serious expression and stood straight; the Decepticon looked down at him with a serious expression and said, "Small one, the Earth rodents have infiltrated the ship with the help of a small Autobot."

Mole spoke with a serious tone as he said, "I'm well aware of that. I will search for them ensure that they do not make it out of here alive."

The Decepticon pointed to the exit behind Mole and said, "Search in the engine deck. I will search this area."

Mole realized that was bad and said, "But…"

He was interrupted when the Decepticon stomped on the ground and yelled, "Do as I say!"

Mole left through the exit but hid behind the wall of the doorway; while the Decepticon looked back and forth. Alvin and Theodore stuck their heads out from behind the metal pole and looked up at the Decepticon whose head was facing away from them. They looked across to see Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they looked at each other with scared expressions.

Suddenly Theodore slipped and fell over and said, "Oww!"

The Decepticon's head shot up as it was startled; Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor hid with their backs at the metal pole while Alvin had a fearful expression as he grabbed Theodore and hid behind the pole and he put his hand over Theodore's mouth. The Decepticon showed an angry expression as it quickly pulled out a large handheld gun that had three sharp sheets of metal coming out of three sides of the middle and pointing diagonally toward him. The Decepticon turned around and began to walk in the direction he came in and after a moment he stopped. He looked around in search of what made the noise he heard; he turned his head back and forth and then turned around and walked the other way. Alvin and Theodore slowly moved to the side of the pole and looked at the Decepticon; the Decepticon suddenly turned its head facing down and caught sight of them. They quickly moved back behind the pole but the Decepticon used its free hand to rip off part of the pole to where it could see them better.

It looked at them angrily and Alvin showed a nervous smile as he took his hand off Theodore's mouth and waved and said, "Hi there."

The Decepticon angrily pointed his gun at them and they showed scared expressions and screamed as it said, "Do not move! I know there are more of you; where are your siblings?!"

Alvin smiled nervously as he said, "What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The Decepticon stomped his foot near them and they screamed while Simon and the girls showed fear for them.

The Decepticon pointed his gun at them as he angrily said, "I ask you again, where are your siblings?!"

They held each other as they looked around with fear; Simon turned around and stared into space as he said to himself, "Think Simon, think!"

He looked to see a long metal cable coming out of the wall near the floor and up to the ceiling; it was very thick but it had many spaces small enough to climb on. He turned and looked up to see more cables that hung from the ceiling, and some went over the Decepticon's head.

Simon got an idea and he turned to the girls and quietly said, "Alright, I've got a plan; you three stay here. If things go wrong I want you to promise me you'll run out of this room and go somewhere safe."

They nodded with nervous expressions and Simon began to climb the metal cable; as he started Jeanette quietly said, "Be careful Simon."

Simon looked down and nodded, then he quickly continued and made his way near the ceiling. He jumped from the cable to another that had the middle dangling; he ran on it on all fours carefully and then he jumped to the next one. He did the same thing until he was on the cable that was hanging over the Decepticon's head.

Simon pulled the bomb Que gave him out of his pocket while the Decepticon angrily pointed his gun at Alvin and Theodore and yelled, "For the final time, I ask you, where are your siblings?!"

Alvin showed fear until he looked above the Decepticon's head to see Simon with the bomb and smiled as he said, "Closer than you think."

Simon activated the bomb and jumped off the cable and toward the Decepticon's head screaming angrily. The Decepticon looked up and Simon landed on his forehead between his eyes. He held onto the Decepticon for dear life as it screamed in anger and jerked its arms around and shot the wall a few times. The Decepticon tried to shake his head to get Simon off and he put his hand on his face to try and grab him but Simon was too small, his hand missed him. Simon realized he had only a limited time to plant the bomb so he climbed down the Decepticon's face and held onto his bottom jaw as he shook his head around. Then Simon jammed the bomb into the inside of the bottom jaw and then he climbed on the shoulder and the Decepticon caught sight of him and tried to crush him with his hand, but Simon jumped off and grabbed a metal cable that was hanging near the wall and went down to the floor.

The Decepticon pointed his gun at Simon as he angrily yelled, "Die Earth ro…"

He was cut off when the bomb went off and blew up his head and the Decepticon fell backwards dead and the gun fell out of his hand.

Simon climbed down to the floor and Alvin, Theodore, and the girls gathered around him and Alvin happily said, "That was awesome Si!"

Theodore happily said, "You saved our lives!"

Mole walked up to them and said, "That was pretty cool."

As he continued he signaled for them to move as he began to lead them through the ship as he said, "But we better get going, considering you loudly killed that guy we're gonna have miserable Decepticons here in no time."

Meanwhile

Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo were running down the street and they could see the Empire State Building as it was ten city blocks away. The police car drove to the intersection Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo were heading for and its door opened and Sam's parents and their dogs fell out. They were on the block where the building that Optimus crashed into was; he was only four stories off of the ground and was looking in the opposite direction but from his point he had a view of them. His parents held Mojo and Frankie and they ran to the intersection and turned to see Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo.

His dad pointed at them and yelled, "It's Sam!"

His mom looked in the direction and yelled, "Sammy!"

They ran toward them holding the dogs and Sam saw them and held his arm in the air yelling, "Mom! Dad!"

Meanwhile

Mole, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes entered the power core of the ship which looked just like the one Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune entered in the other ship earlier.

Mole looked at the wires while Alvin looked back through the way they came in and turned to them and said, "I don't think they know we're in here."

They stood next to Mole as he transformed into his true robot form and he said, "Good now let's tear this thing apart!"

The chipmunks climbed on some of the wires and pulled them out of the wall and a few sparks of electricity shot out and they showed fear

Meanwhile

When Sam's parents came close the police car that brought them transformed into Barricade; Barricade jumped high in the air and landed on his feet behind Sam's parents. They were all so scared they jumped in fear and fell to the ground while Barricade pointed his large handheld guns at Sam's parents.

Sam held his hand out in the direction of his parents and yelled, "Noooo!"

Barricade angrily yelled, "Stay where you are, insect!"

They all showed fear as Barricade stomped his colossal metal feet on the ground.

Suddenly they all looked up and around as they heard a strange sound; they suddenly looked at the carrier ship the chipmunks were in and noticed that it after it turned to destroy some jets that were flying into the city fighter ships began to fall out of the sides. A few small explosions occurred in the sides and in the front and it began to slowly go down.

Inside the ship Alvin pulled out the last wire with both his arms and they looked around and could tell the ship was going down and they smiled and Alvin happily yelled, "We did it guys!"

Eleanor threw her hands in the air as she yelled, "We did it, we won!"

They cheered but Simon suddenly stopped with a worried expression and interrupted as he said, "Uh guys, we have a problem."

They stopped cheering and their eyes widened as they realized the ship was going to crash with them in it.

Brittany began to panic as she yelled, "We're gonnna die!"

Mole then pointed his finger at them as he yelled, "No way!"

He picked them up and held the Chipmunks in one hand and the Chipettes in the other and he ran out of the room as the ship continued to go down. The ship's trajectory would land it in the harbor one block away from Sam's position. As Mole ran through the ship he held the chipmunks who showed fear; they ran passed Decepticons who were leaning against walls to maintain their footing and brace for impact. The Decepticons saw them and tried to blast them but they missed every shot. The ship was getting closer to the ground they entered the flight deck and went to a hanger door. The door open and the chipmunks looked down with fear while Mole looked down with determination. The ship was going down over the street and when it was close enough Mole jumped out and rolled on the ground while keeping the Chipmunks off for protection and the ship crashed into the harbor next to the street. Mole put the chipmunks down but suddenly he heard a gun shot ten Decepticons the size of Brains and Wheelie came and pointed handheld guns at them.

Mole stood in front of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and pulled out his handheld guns and said, "Stay back!"

He shot powerful strong bullets at the Decepticons and killed them one at a time with one shot. He shot the last one in the eye and it fell to the ground and squealed before dying. Mole smiled until a vending machine Decepticon came; it had four arms and one of them was a large gun. The Decepticon shot the ground near them and the chipmunks screamed and ran backwards and the Decepticon was about to shoot them but Mole shot in the face and in the legs. The Decepticon roared in pain and kneeled before rising again; Mole shot it in the shoulders and in the chest. Mole then shot an explosive bullet and it caused a small explosion in the chest of the Decepticon and it fell to its side. The chipmunks stopped running and felt relieved; before the Decepticon died it looked at the chipmunks angrily, then it fired something explosive. Mole looked at it and quickly dropped his guns and jumped in front of them and took the shot as they closed their eyes and held each other in fear. They opened their eyes and looked up to see Mole flying over their heads tumbling through the air. They turned with devastated expressions as Mole landed a few feet behind them and was missing his right arm and his left leg.

They ran to him and Alvin yelled, "Mole!"

They looked to see him looking at them with his head sideways and he had a hurt expression as his eyes slowly went out and the wires that made his mohawk were dark.

They showed sad expressions and Simon put his hands on Alvin and Theodore's shoulders and said, "There's nothing we can do for him. We have to get to the Tetrahedral."

They all looked at Mole's lifeless face and then they showed determined expressions as they began to run in the direction of the Empire state Building.


	21. Alvin's Moment of Truth

The Cybertronian Chipmuns

Alvin's Moment of Truth

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were running through the streets when they saw the Empire State Building ahead and saw a beam of light fire from the Tetrahedral and into the Earth's orbit. The portal began to open but it was slowly opening.

Simon showed a worried expression as he said, "They're opening the portal!"

They stopped when they heard a sound and they looked to the right up ahead to see Barricade looking down at Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and Sam's parents while pointing his guns at them.

They hid behind the roof of an abandoned car that was upside down and watched as Barricade yelled, "Prepare to perish fleshlings!"

They showed fear but turned their heads as they saw Bumblebee driving from around the corner and he drove toward Barricade and transformed and jumped in the air and kicked him away from Sam and the others.

Sam's parents ran toward him and they all watched as Barricade looked angrily and said, "Surrender and I may spare those insects!"

Bumblebee stomped his feet in a fighting position as he played a song with the radio.

"_I'm not afraid_

_(I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand!_

_(To take a stand!)_"

Barricade ran toward Bumblebee and Bumblebee ran toward him and they both jumped in the air with their arms out but Barricade tackled Bumblebee to the ground. They tore up the pavement and Bumblebee punched Barricade in the face and knocked him off. Bumblebee pulled himself up and kicked Barricade in the chest but Barricade regained his footing and swung his fist around and punched Bumblebee in the side of his head, slow motion revealed some metal on the outside came off (yellow metal). Bumblebee made a sound of pain and he turned his right hand into a cannon and began to fire at Barricade. Barricade pulled out his large handheld gun and shot Bumblebee and Bumblebee struggled to maintain his footing and then two missile launchers came out of his shoulders. He fired missiles and hit Barricade but left no significant damage. Barricade shot both of Bumblebee's missile launchers and blew them up. Bumblebee fell to the ground and some of the outer metal of his shoulder was gone and he maid a sound of pain.

Sam showed fear as he yelled, "Bumblebee!"

Optimus heard the commotion from his position and he looked down at the street at where they were and could see Bumblebee, Barricade, Sam, and even the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Sam's parents and Mikayla also showed fear as Barricade kicked Bumblebee's chest hard enough to where his pelvic muscles were severely dented. Bumblebee laid on his chest and pulled himself up but Barricade grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Bumblebee was lying on his back when Barricade shot him in the chest and caused a small explosion. Sam and the others showed shocked and devastated expressions and so did the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as they held onto the bracings of the upside down car and saw the whole thing. Bumblebee put his hands on the ground and tried to push himself up but he was too weak to do it. He finally stopped and his head fell backwards.

He turned his head toward Sam and the others and used the radio to play sad woman's voice saying, "I guess this is goodbye."

His head slowly turned sideways and his eyes slowly went out and he had a lifeless expression. Barricade then turned to Sam and the others and started walking toward them with an angry expression.

Barricade then yelled, "You shall die!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked at Bumblebee with sad expressions and Theodore sadly said, "He's gone!"

Simon sadly said, "This terrible!"

Optimus could see what was going on and he looked down at the chipmunks and focused on Alvin. He had a serious expression as he opened the chest and released the Matrix of Leadership and clinched it in his hand as he held his arm back like he was ready to throw it.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes turned up to the building he crashed into when they heard him yell, "Alviiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Optimus threw the Matrix toward them and it spun through the air and one end was driven into the pavement in front of them and was sticking straight up.

Alvin and Brittany showed confused expressions as Alvin asked, "What the heck is that?!"

Simon's eyes widened in realization as he said, "It's the Matrix of Leadership! Wheeljack said it's the only thing in the universe that can bring a Transformer back to life!"

Jeanette realized he was right and she turned to Alvin and said, "Alvin, you have to put that into Bumblebee's chest, it will bring him back to life!"

Alvin showed a shocked and scared expression as he looked behind her and saw how Sam and the others were running from Barricade as he stomped on the ground and fired his gun around them.

Alvin looked at her with a scared expression and said, "What?! Why me?!"

Jeanette looked at him and said, "Wheeljack said that Optimus would only trust it in the hands of a true and worthy leader. And that's you."

Simon had his hands forward in a gesture meaning he was trying to explain something as he said, "She's right Alvin, you're the only one who can do it!"

Alvin looked back at Sam and the others and saw them hide behind a car screaming but Barricade grabbed the bumper and through it out of the way.

Alvin showed fear as he said, "I'm sorry guys; I can't do it! If that thing sees me I'm dead!"

Theodore showed a scared expression as he said, "You have to do it!"

Eleanor stood behind him as she said, "Yeah, if you don't do it Bumblebee may be gone forever! He and the others saved our lives!"

Brittany put her hand on Alvin's shoulder as she said, "You can do it Alvin."

Alvin showed a nervous and scared expression as he looked ahead and saw Barricade still trying to kill Sam and the others. Then he turned and looked at Bumblebee's lifeless body with a sad expression. Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor stared at Alvin with nervous expressions as he closed his eyes sadly.

Alvin opened his eyes with a determined expression and he said, "I'll do it!"

He did not change his expression as he turned to the Matrix and grabbed both sides with his hands (it was slightly bigger than them but it was not too heavy and they could hold it with both arms). He pulled it out of the ground and held it in his right arm as it touched the ground and stared in Bumblebee's direction with a determined expression.

Simon patted Alvin on the back and said, "You can do it."

Theodore hugged Alvin as he said, "Good luck."

Alvin was about to take off when Brittany turned him around and put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a both sad and nervous expression as she said, "I believe in you Alvin."

She then kissed Alvin on the lips and Alvin turned around with an amazed expression and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Bumblebee and held the Matrix above his head with both hands. He started running and as he ran he screamed with rage; Barricade, Sam, and the others heard Alvin's voice and they all turned to look at him running.

Sam showed a surprised expression as he pointed at Alvin and said, "Is that Alvin?"

Barricade's eyes zoomed in and he could see Alvin holding the Matrix above his head and he showed an angry expression as he yelled, "No!"

Alvin was ten feet away from Bumblebee when he turned his head and saw Barricade starting to run toward him. He showed fear as he hurried to Bumblebee and threw the Matrix into his palm (because Bumblebee was lying on his back with his hands out and his palm open). Alvin climbed into Bumblebee's palm (because it's slightly bigger than his body, bigger as in how thin his palm is) and quickly picked up the Matrix and ran up Bumblebee's arm. Barricade was only seconds away as he went up to Bumblebee while Alvin ran from Bumblebee's shoulder to his chest between his pelvic muscles. He looked up and saw Barricade above him looking down at him angrily as he began to reach for him. Alvin quickly held the Matrix back before he jabbed it into Bumblebee's chest. Barricade stopped with a surprised expression as Bumblebee shook his body slightly and his eyes jerked open. He began to move and Alvin ran off his chest and stood on the ground next to him.

Bumblebee pulled himself onto his side and looked down at Alvin and used the radio to play a recording of a kind old man's voice gently saying, "Thank you."

Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor smiled as Simon happily said, "He did it!"

Alvin showed fear as he looked up to see Barricade looking down at him and was about to crush him with his foot while he said, "Die insect!"

Bumblebee quickly got up and kicked Barricade's chest and knocked on the ground away from Alvin.

Bumblebee put his foot in front of Alvin in a defensive position as he played a recording of someone saying, "Pick on someone your own size!"

Barricade punched Bumblebee in the face but Bumblebee quickly punched his chin and in slow motion severely dented it as Barricade roared in pain. As they stepped around to fight each other Alvin ran around to avoid getting crushed by their giant feet. Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor watched with fear as they continued to fight. Barricade pulled out his large handheld gun and shot Bumblebee in the chest and blew him back into the air toward a building and an abandoned city buss that was on its side. Barricade looked down at Alvin and lifted his foot over him and was about to crush him but Bumblebee ran toward him and jumped in the air and kicked Barricade in the head as he flipped through the air (slow motion) and landed on his feet. Barricade looked at Bumblebee angrily while Alvin ran between Bumblebee's legs and toward the bus with a scared expression. Barricade fired his gun at Bumblebee but Bumblebee did not move as he turned his right hand into his cannon and fired at Barricade causing a few explosions at his shoulders. Barricade then tackled Bumblebee and they began to tumble towards Alvin and Alvin was a few feet away from the bus when he turned and saw them coming toward him. Alvin had a scared expression as he closed his eyes and put his hands over his head but Barricade went over him and landed with his back to the bus. He pulled himself up and looked down at Alvin and raised his foot to stomp on him but Bumblebee grabbed Barricades hands and they both struggled to overtake each other.

Sam saw Alvin between them and started to run toward them as he said, "I've got to help him!"

Mikayla held out her hand as she had a scared expression and yelled, "Sam!"

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor showed frightened expressions as they watched everything. Theodore's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something and he pulled the bomb Que gave him out of his pocket. He looked at it and then looked at it with thought and then he looked at Barricade's feet with the same expression. His eyes narrowed with an angry and determined expression and he pushed the button on the bomb and made the sharp metal needle come out.

As it beeped he ran toward them and yelled, "I'm coming Alvin!"

Simon held out his hand with fear as he yelled, "Theodore no!"

Barricade and Bumblebee were still struggling when Barricade looked down and saw Alvin in front of his feet. Barricade showed an angry expression as he raised his right foot over Alvin; Alvin showed fear and knew he should run but he was too scared to move. Barricade began to push his foot down but Theodore ran by and pushed Alvin out of the way. Barricade's foot missed them by a few inches and Theodore quickly got up and implanted the bomb in the side of his foot. It began to beep quickly and Barricade roared angrily but Sam ran by and picked up Alvin and Theodore in his hands and ran away from the two of them.

They were next to Bumblebee when the bomb detonated and blew up Barricade's leg from where his knee was. He roared in pain as Bumblebee let go and Barricade used the bus to balance himself. Bumblebee quickly punched Barricade in the face and Barricade took one hand off the bus and punched Bumblebee. Barricade pulled out his large handheld gun but Bumblebee took it from him and used it to shoot Barricade's chest and an explosion occurred and Barricade's chest was severely damaged. Barricade turned his right hand into the wheel on the metal cord with spikes coming out of the sides. He swung it at Bumblebee's chest and hit him but Bumblebee quickly grabbed the metal cord of it and ripped it off and swung it at Barricade's face, digging some of the spikes into it. Bumblebee fiercely pulled it out but ripped off the left half of Barricade's face (imagine half his face looking normal and the other half looking black and metal with none of the details of his face). Barricade roared in pain as he fell to the ground and tried go get up.

Bumblebee turned his right hand into his cannon and aimed it at Barricade while playing a recording of someone saying, "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

He shot Barricade's chest and left a hole inside it with something slowing orange. Barricade's eyes went out as his head dropped to the ground lifeless.

Sam put down Alvin and Theodore and looked at Alvin with a thankful expression as he said, "Thanks for saving Bumblebee."

Alvin smiled as he said, "Don't mention it."

Alvin turned and hugged Theodore while Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and Sam's parents gathered around Sam and Alvin happily said, "Theodore, you and Simon are the best brothers a guy could have!"

Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor gathered around them while Bumblebee kneeled down and looked at them and played a recording as he said, "You're a bunch of brave kids, boys."

Bumblebee played another recording of an actor saying, "If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

Sam's parents looked down at the chipmunks and his mom said, "Aren't you the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?"

They looked at her and Simon showed an awkward expression as he said, "Yeah."

She showed an excited expression as she said, "I am such a huge fan of you, I love your songs and…"

Sam interrupted with an annoyed expression as he yelled, "Mom, can you focus, we're trying to save the world here!"

Her eyes widened as she said, "Oh yes right!"

Sam looked up at Bumblebee and said, "Bee, I need you to take my parents and take them somewhere safe!"

Bumblebee nodded and Sam turned to his parents and said, "I you have to go with him! I know it's hard but you have to let me go!"

Sam's dad showed a fearful expression as he turned to the Empire State Building and saw the beam of light coming from the Tetrahedral and he and Sam's mom looked at him with fear.

His dad showed a slightly angry expression as he said, "Okay but you better be careful!"

Sam's parents ran to Bumblebee holding Mojo and Frankie and he picked them up as Mojo and Frankie made sounds of fear.

He ran through an alley holding them and Sam stood next to Mikayla as he looked at everyone and said, "Come on we've gotta get to that building!"

They began to run in the direction of the Empire State Building; meanwhile the soldiers were running through the streets in their direction as well.


	22. Under Pressure

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Under Pressure

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were flying the Decepticon fighter ship and they destroyed some more ships flying Decepticons and a few giant Decepticons. Inside the ship Brains was still playing the Futurama theme song from Bender's Big Score. They allowed for a few more jets to fly to the city and some boats went up to the street and some tanks drove in the direction of the Empire State Building along with military jeeps that had machine guns mounted on top. He stopped and they showed signs of fear when some missiles flew by and blew up near them. They turned the ship to see Starscream flying in his robot form and he was pointing his missile launcher at them.

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune showed expressions of fear as Wheelie said, "Oh shit, it's Starscream!"

Text showed an expression as he said, "We're dead."

Ben showed an angry and determined expression as he said, "No we're not! He may be to strong for us, but I'm not going out without a fight!"

Starscream launched two missiles at them but Ben flew the ship sideways and avoided it and then he fired one of the large guns that shot a bunch of bullets. He shot Starscream and he showed small signs but then looked at them angrily.

He aimed his missile launcher as he said, "Perish vermin!"

Meanwhile

Lennox, Epps, and the soldiers were running down the street Sam and the others were on but they were blocks behind them and Epps had a walkie talkie.

Epps looked at Lennox as they ran and he said, "The blockade has been weakened, we got reinforcements coming in."

Lennox looked at him and said, "Tell them to be ready to bring the rain."

Meanwhile

Pile Driver was jumping off roofs of buildings and he killed some Decepticons within seconds as he ripped off their arms and legs. He then through one at a building and then ran on a rooftop in the direction of the Empire State Building. He jumped high in the air using the guns in his feet but Megatron saw him in the air and pulled the long rifle off his back and held it in his left hand as he shot Pile Driver in the chest. The blast blew Pile Driver backwards and he crashed into a large parking lot (the kind that's multiple stories). He pulled himself up but he was shot in the face by someone and he looked to see Shadowcaster (the tank one I mentioned earlier).

Pile Driver showed an angry expression as he said, "Shadowcaster!"

Shadowcaster showed an evil expression as he walked closer to him as he said, "We meet again, just as we did on Cybertron."

Pile Driver stood up and some thick pieces went out of his wrists and over his forearms like armor and some came out of his ankles and went over thighs. Then some metal came out of his neck and moved over the back and sides of his heads and over the top of his head. It looked as though his head was shaped like Optimus' head and some metal came out of the sides of the metal over the sides of his face and they covered his mouth. Then some came out of the top and went over his eyes and it looked like goggles similar to the one that goes over Bumblebee's face.

He put his fists up in a fighting position and Shadowcaster showed an angry expression as he said, "You shall die along with the rest of your Autobot friends!"

Pile Driver leaped forward and knocked Shadowcaster to the ground and started punching him in the face. Shadowcaster quickly punched him in the face and knocked him off of him and then he knocked him to the ground and stomped his foot on his chest. Pile Driver grabbed Shadowcaster's foot and struggled to get it off of him but he got it off and then kicked him in the chest and fired the gun in his foot which blew him backwards and he rolled on the ground and blew up a few cars in the parking lot as he tumbled on the ground. He got up and looked at him angrily then he charged toward him.

Meanwhile

Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes were running toward the Empire State Building when Megatron looked down and saw them and snarled angrily.

Alvin and Brittany were running far ahead of the others when Megatron pointed at them and angrily yelled, "Decepticons, destroy the insects!"

They all stopped and showed fear as they looked up at the Empire State Building and Alvin yelled, "He's seen us!"

A few Decepticon fighter ships flew from behind some buildings at the intersection ahead of them and five Decepticons the size of Bumblebee held onto the side of the buildings.

They began to fire near them and Sam yelled, "Oh God, we gotta get out of here!"

They all began running toward a building on their right and Leo showed a scared expression as he yelled, "Oh God, please let me live through this!"

Alvin and Brittany started to run after them but suddenly they stopped when they heard Brittany's voice say, "Oh Alvin…"

They both turned to the left (their left) to see Brittany standing in front of the intersection smiling. Alvin showed a confused expression as he turned to see Brittany standing behind him wearing slightly torn clothes. They both looked at the other Brittany and she smiled evilly before turning into the small Decepticon they encountered in the motel. Alvin and Brittany showed expressions of fear and then the Decepticon that had spider like legs with claws on the ends. The Decepticon with spider-like legs ran toward Brittany and the one that once was disguised as Brittany ran toward Alvin. They tried to run and join the others but the Decepticon with spider-like legs tackled Brittany and knocked her toward a hole with a pipe sticking out of the ground. It stood over her and raised its arms in the air and tried to grab her but Brittany shot her arms up and grabbed the claws and struggled to try and get it off of her. The small Decepticon that once was disguised as Brittany shot the ground in front of Alvin and Alvin looked at her with fear and he ran on all fours toward the hole Brittany and the other Decepticon were in. Unfortunately the other one with the tail (remember how I described it in the earlier chapter) deployed its hand like a grapple and grabbed Alvin's hood. It began to pull on him and Alvin fell on his back and then it started jabbing its arms at him and Alvin hit them away as he kept trying to escape. As they did this the Decepticons on the sides of the buildings and the Decepticon carrier ships fired missiles and energy blasts around them, causing explosions. Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran to the entrance of the building when they turned around and saw the two small Decepticons had Alvin and Brittany pinned down.

An explosion occurred near the entrance and they jumped in fear as Carly pointed at Alvin and Brittany with a fearful expression as she yelled, "They're going to die!"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor began to run into the street as Jeanette yelled, "We have to save them!"

Simon and Theodore ran to save Alvin while Jeanette and Eleanor ran to save Brittany. Suddenly they stopped when they heard a loud tremor and the ground started to shake. They and Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo turned to face the intersection that was sixty feet ahead of them. They saw a giant Decepticon that looked just like Devastator come from behind a building on the left (your left) and he stood at the intersection and looked down at them with an evil expression while the Decepticons and the Decepticon fighter ships around him shot the ground near them while military tanks and jeeps drove to the intersection behind the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Some military helicopters were flying in the direction of the Decepticons but a carrier ship flew down to their level, which was one hundred feet in the air, and it began to launch missiles at the helicopters approaching. Lennox, Epps, and the other soldiers ran past them and joined Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo with scared expressions.

Epps looked up with fear at the giant Decepticon standing in the intersection and he angrily yelled, "Why do the Decepticons have so many big guys!"

Sam looked at Lennox and pointed to the chipmunks and yelled, "Lennox, you guys gotta save the chipmunks!"

Epps looked at the giant Decepticon and the fighter ships and Decepticons around it and showed fear as he yelled, "Are you crazy! We don't stand a chance against those mothers!"

Alvin then kicked the small Decepticon off of him and began to run away from it and the giant Decepticon. Brittany was still struggling to get the small clawed Decepticon off of her as two long machine guns came out of its shoulders, but she swung her body backwards and pushed the Decepticon off her and toward the other side of the hole. She went toward the pipe and stopped when she saw the giant Decepticon. The Decepticon raised its giant arms into the air and grabbed the sides of the two buildings at the edge of the intersection, sending hundreds of pieces of glass and rubble falling to the ground. Simon ran and hid behind the bottom of a parking meter near Brittany's position while Eleanor hid behind the bottom of a street light and Theodore hid in a large hole and behind a huge piece of the road sticking out of the ground. Jeanette hid in a small tree on the sidewalk and she was standing on a branch facing the giant Decepticon.

The giant Decepticon expanded its mouth into a circle while the saw blades in the back of its throat and it slowly began to suck things up. The suction wasn't very powerful at the moment so Alvin quickly ran away and as the suction became more powerful he grabbed the edge of a huge piece of rubble sticking out of the ground. Brittany turned around and quickly grabbed the pipe that was sticking out of the ground at the edge of the hole. The suction became powerful enough to where their feet were being raised into the air in the Decepticons direction. Jeanette held onto the branch of the tree she was in and she had her legs rapped around it as she had one hand free to hold her glasses. Leaves and small branches came off and were blown away. Simon held onto the bottom of the parking meter for dear life and he had one hand free to hold his glasses into place. Eleanor had her back against the bottom of the street light and she was too afraid to turn and look at the giant Decepticon. Theodore was holding onto the large piece of the street that was sticking out of the ground at the edge of the hole as he screamed in fear. The suction pulled the small Decepticon that once looked like Brittany one foot into the air but it shot out its long metal tongue and wrapped it around Alvin's ankle; Alvin looked at the Decepticon with fear. Brittany held onto the pipe for dear life as she looked ahead of her and saw the small clawed Decepticon holding onto a pipe sticking out of the ground on the opposite side of the hole with both its hands.

The giant Decepticon sucked up small pebbles from the pavement and papers from the nearby buildings and streets and it sucked up some of the military jeeps and tanks, but some backed up behind the buildings at the other intersection. The giant Decepticon also sucked up a tire and a bunch of abandoned cars and when they and the tanks and jeeps hit the blades in the back of the throat they exploded. Smoke and fire came out of the hole in the Decepticon's back where the neck connects to the chest. As it sucked things up the fighter ships and the Decepticons behind it fired at the ground near the soldiers and caused explosions and destroyed a couple of jeeps.

Suddenly the rest of the Autobots came at the intersection and hid behind the buildings to avoid the pull of the Decepticon's suction. Mudflap and Skids were hiding behind a building at the left (your left) along with Ironhide, the Wreckers, Speeder, and Alpha; everyone except Alpha stuck their arms out from behind the building and fired at the Decepticons around the giant one. Alpha was still hurt from his battle with Tyrannotron so it wouldn't be a good idea for him to fight. Behind a building at the right were Roadblock, Jolt, and Bumblebee as they stuck out their heads from behind the building and fired at the giant Decepticon's face but they were causing only minor damage.

Brittany looked in fear as the clawed Decepticon had the guns in his shoulders and he let go of the pipe he was holding onto and was pulled toward Brittany. The Decepticon quickly grabbed her waist and held onto her. It screamed evilly as she turned to see its face in fear and it pointed both its guns at her face. She then quickly took her right hand off the pipe and punched the Decepticon in the face, causing it to let go and get pulled. Unfortunately Brittany was unable to hold onto the pipe so she slipped and was pulled into the air. She and the clawed Decepticon were heading for Alvin and the small Decepticon that had its long tongue wrapped around his ankle.

Alvin showed fear as he saw Brittany coming toward him and he took his right hand off piece of rubble he was holding onto and held it out as he yelled, "Brittany, grab on!"

Brittany saw him and quickly held her arm out and grabbed his. They were both hanging on for dear life as the clawed Decepticon headed for the small one that had its tongue around Alvin's ankle and he used his claws to grab the other one's shoulders as he held on and pointed his guns at Alvin and Brittany. Brittany turned around and saw them and she reached for the metal tongue around Alvin's ankle and grabbed the part of it that wasn't around it (because it was straight). She pulled on it and made both the Decepticons come a few inches closer but then she let go and the pull quickly pulled them to the point where the tongue was straight again. Suddenly, in slow motion, the Decepticon's tongue was ripped out of its mouth and both of them were caught by the suction of the giant Decepticon.

The female Decepticon that was once disguised as Brittany screamed in pain and as she and the clawed Decepticon came closer to the giant Decepticon's mouth she yelled, "Noooooooooo!"

When the two Decepticons hit the blades in the back of the throat there were only a few sparks and then they were gone. Simon was still holding onto the bottom of the parking meter he had his body up against but suddenly the top of it broke off because it was already weak and it was sucked up. The bottom was still in place and Simon screamed in fear; Simon looked at the giant Decepticon with fear. Eleanor still had her back against the bottom of the street light but the street light was weak and broke off but the bottom was still in place and she moved her head to get a peak at the giant Decepticon. She saw the street light go into the Decepticon's mouth and then it blew up in a firey explosion.

The Autobots were still trying to shoot the giant Decepticon but there shots were not causing any serious damage and they stopped shooting when Ironhide looked at the others and said, "It's useless, we can't take him out from back here!"

Alpha looked back (the direction away from the giant Decepticon) and pointed his hand (or paw) at something coming and said, "Look!"

They turned around to see a bunch of vehicles driving toward them; they saw a rusty truck with a trailer driving in front of the others. There was also a rusty bus, a rusty pickup truck, a rusty RV, a rusty tow truck, a rusty garbage truck, and a rusty cherry picker truck (remember all the details I mentioned in chapter 11). The vehicles were driving under the helicopters trying to get past the Decepticon carrier ship. Suddenly the vehicles transformed and joined together to form Lifesaver and he stumbled and rolled on the ground tearing up the pavement and blowing up some abandoned cars.

As he rolled to get on his feet he yelled, "Incoming!"

He then jumped high in the air toward the carrier ship and swung his fist through the air and punched the bridge (where the controls of the ship are) and it blew up and some peaces went down in flames and the ship turned to the left (your left) and crashed into the street at the intersection away from the others. Lifesaver then walked toward the giant Decepticon that was sucking things up and the soldiers scattered to avoid his feet and he was careful as he stepped over the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

When he was in front of the giant Decepticon it stopped sucking things up but before it could recede its mouth (instead of having it wide open to suck things up) Lifesaver grabbed the top of his mouth and held it open. He quickly moved his right arm back and punched it through the Decepticon's throat, destroying the saw blades, and his arm went out of its back with his palm open. There was a huge explosion and when Lifesaver's arm went through the Decepticon's back the hole in its back became larger and many pieces of metal were sticking out of it and Lifesaver pulled his arm out and one could see through the other side of the Decepticon's throat as it roared in pain.

While Lifesaver did all of this (everything I stated above) he fiercely yelled, "Behold the power of Lifesaver!"

Lifesaver held the Decepticon and ripped off its right arm and through it into the street at the left of the intersection while he looked down at the chipmunks, Sam, and the soldiers and he proudly said, "Now you get to see how we killed each other in my time!"

The smaller Decepticons began to fire at Lifesaver but he punched a few fighter ships and made them blow up and he used a magnet in his hand to pull one small Decepticon into his hand; then he clinched his fist and crushed it.

The Autobots and soldiers watched with amazement and Mudflap pointed at him and said, "He's going old school on their asses!"

A Decepticon carrier ship miles in the air fired missiles at Lifesaver but he looked at it and turned his right hand into a long cannon and fired at it and blew it up completely. Then he saw a Decepticon that looked like Demolisher heading toward him and he quickly grabbed it and ripped off both the wheels and killed it before throwing it at a few Decepticons the size of Bumblebee.

Lifesaver showed a disappointed expression as he said, "In my day Decepticons put up a better fight."

Suddenly all of the soldiers jumped in fear as a giant worm Decepticon that looked like Driller came out of the ground and moved toward Lifesaver. It jabbed its giant metal tentacles at him as it wrapped itself around him and some explosions occurred. Fortunately Lifesaver merely showed expressions of anger and not pain.

Lifesaver grabbed the body of the Decepticon and held the head and tail as he ripped in half; then he smiled and proudly said, "I've still got it."

Suddenly some flying Decepticons, fighter ships, and carrier ships fired at Lifesaver's back from high in the air. Lifesaver turned around with an angry expression as he looked up at them; Lifesaver's mouth and throat expanded and the inside began to turn. There were some very large wheels in the back of his throat, like those on a steamroller and they had sharp spikes on them as they began turning against each other. Lifesaver began to suck up some of the fighter ships and flying Decepticons and when they hit the rotating wheels they blew up in firy explosions. Unlike the other giant Decepticons, when Lifesaver sucked up and destroyed the ships and Decepticons smoke and fire did not come out of a hole in his back. He stopped and his throat and mouth receded and he looked at one of the carrier ships with anger. He opened his mouth and throat wide again but this time a large metal ring appeared in the back of his throat and a bright orange light shined. He bent his arms down at his sides while clinching his fists when he fired a huge energy blast. He shot one of the carrier ships and caused a huge explosion that left a huge hole in the right side of the front of the ship. It was on fire as it quickly tilted and began to go down and it crashed into the side of a carrier ship beneath it. The other ship blew up completely and sent a few small (compared to the ship) pieces falling down in flames. Then the carrier ship crashed into the cockpit of a fast moving giant ship similar to the Ark. The cockpit blew up and the left wing and engine blew off and they both went down into the harbor.

Lifesaver looked down at the soldiers, Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, and the chipmunks and he kneeled down and put his left hand on the ground near the chipmunks and said, "Come."

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor showed slight difficulty as they climbed up the side of his left hand (because it's so big compared to them) but they climbed up and stood in his palm. Lifesaver lifted them into the air and as he moved the chipmunks wobbled to try and maintain their footing because he was so large and moving so fast. They were amazed as they looked around and saw many stories of the nearby buildings pass by in seconds and it was as though a mountain was picking them up. Lifesaver turned to the building to the right (your right) that was twenty stories high; the building was two blocks away from the Empire State Building (one city block between them) and it was at the corner of the street and conveniently had a stage with a microphone and speakers.

He put the back of his hand on the roof and the chipmunks climbed off and looked up at his face as he said, "Stay here, you'll be safe, for the moment at least."

He turned away from them but faced them again when Jeanette held out her hand and said, "Wait Lifesaver, why did you come back?"

They all showed curious expressions as Simon took a few small steps forward and said, "Yeah, I thought you said you were afraid to fight."

Lifesaver looked down at them with an honest and enlightened expression as he said, "You kids were right. Some things are worth fighting for and some are worth dying for. I am who I choose to be, and I choose to help make a difference in your world. I now realize that unless I try and fight for what I believe in nothing will get better for me or for any of you. It is time; I must fulfill my destiny!"

Brittany looked up with a scared expression and pointed her finger at the sky and said, "Well you'd better hurry!"

Everyone, including the Autobots and the soldiers, looked up and could faintly see the portal wide open in orbit. They couldn't see the fleet of Decepticon ships but they could see the surface of Cybertron; since the sky was sunny mostly they could see a ring of energy in the sky and the curved metal surface of Cybertron. In space the fleet of Decepticon ships was starting to pass through the portal. Many fighter ships, and large ships like the Ark, were moving quickly and started to move toward the Earth while the carrier ships were passing through the portal slowly. In the center of the fleet on the other side of the portal was a huge ship that had a body similar to the carrier ships but wings and engines similar to those of the ships that looked like the Ark. The ship was five times of all of the carrier ships.

Meanwhile

Lifesaver turned to face the Empire State Building and could see the Tetrahedral at the top but hundreds of Decepticons and fighter ships appeared in front of them. Tyrannotron flew by in his alternate form but transformed and landed in front of the building; he showed some small signs of pain from his battle with Alpha but he roared fiercely as he the guns came out of his back. The strange crablike Decepticon (that I mentioned in chapter 9) stood next to Tyrannotron and two machine guns came out of its shoulders. All the Decepticons began to fire at them, but the Autobots gathered near Lifesaver's feet and began to fire at the Decepticons, the soldiers and tanks and jeeps also gathered and started firing. Lennox and Epps led some soldiers with Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Leo as they hid behind an abandoned car. Lifesaver turned around when he heard a sound and he saw a ship that looked like the Ark flying toward him and he jumped high in the air with his arms up. When the ship came to him he grabbed the wings and it flew away into the air with Lifesaver holding onto it. The soldiers and Autobots continued to fire at the Decepticons; there were explosions and bullets all around them. Ironhide shot both guns on his forearms before he pulled the left rifle (left meaning on the side of his back) and held it with both hands as he fired a missile at a Decepticon and killed it as an explosion occurred. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were looking down over the edge of the roof of the building they were on with nervous expressions as they weren't sure what to do.

Meanwhile

Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were still in the fighter ship as they were having an air battle with Starscream. Starscream flew toward them and they fired an energy blast at him and caused explosion, unfortunately it didn't stop him as he flew toward them and grabbed the large gun on the bottom left (your left) of the ship and ripped it off. Starscream threw it away but the ship was still able to fly and Ben flew it away from Starscream. Starscream turned his right hand into a missile launcher and fired a missile at them; Ben quickly moved the ship sideways to avoid it. He was about to continue to fight when Wheelie looked at a holographic screen on the right side (your right) of the cockpit and saw the missile behind them was turning.

Wheelie showed a fearful expression as he said, "Oh shit! It's a heat seeker!"

Ben turned his head to the screen and saw that he was right and he smiled deviously as he said, "I've got an idea."

Ben flew the ship as it curved away from Starscream with the missile flying after them.

Starscream watched as the ship flew up and down with the missile following them and he showed an annoyed expression as he said, "There is no escape weakling!"

Ben then turned the ship up and turned it to where it was flying straight toward Starscream and Text showed a worried expression as he said, "Woah! Woah! What are you doing?!"

Ben showed a determined expression as he said, "I saw this on TV once."

They were getting closer to Starscream as he angrily moved his fist back like he was ready to attack and Ben angrily said, "Bite my shiny metal ass!"

Starscream tried to punch the ship but Ben made the ship tumble through the air as it flew over him and flew away. Starscream turned to see the missile heading straight for him. He turned around with a scared expression and began to fly away but the missile hit him in the back and caused an explosion. Starscream was severely damaged as the engine on the left side of his back stopped blowing fire and he began to fall toward a building.

Ben smiled victoriously as they saw him falling and he happily said, "Yes, we did it!"

As Starscream was falling he looked up at them and quickly turned his right hand into a missile launcher and shot their left engine with a missile. Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune showed expressions of fear as the screen showed a red light that indicated danger and an alarm sounded.

They screamed as Ben yelled, "Oh crap we're dead!"

The ship then tilted and began to go down toward the street in the direction of the Autobots and soldiers. Starscream crashed on the roof of a building and tore up the concrete and caused a few explosions as he slid across the roof. Starscream then went over the side and crashed into an office building, destroying the floor and sending papers away. The fighter ship crashed into the street and rolled as it tore up the pavement and caused some explosions as it destroyed cars. When it stopped the top opened and Ben, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune climbed out and saw the Autobots and soldiers ahead of them.

Ben pointed at them and said, "Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune, you guys go with them. I'll be fine."

Wheelie looked at him and said, "Okay, be careful."

They hopped off and ran toward the soldiers while Ben climbed out of the ship with the bombs, handheld guns, sword, and the rifle that Que gave him.

When he climbed out he saw Ian running toward the soldiers and he held his hand out as he yelled, "Yo rat! Stop!"

Ian stopped and Ben walked to him and said, "We have to…"

He stopped talking when four four-armed vending machine Decepticons, three washing machine Decepticons, and two human sized Decepticons gathered around them with angry expressions. Ian showed a fearful expression while Ben put his fists up and stood in a fighting stance with a determined expression.

Ben faced the Decepticons as he said, "Yo rat, I want you to…"

Ian quickly interrupted and said, "Go on without you, great idea!"

He turned away and ran toward the soldiers and Ben rolled his eyes with an angry expression. The vending machine Decepticons turned all of their four arms into guns and the washing machine Decepticons turned their hands into guns and machine guns came out of their shoulders while the human sized Decepticons pulled out handheld guns.

Ben showed an angry expression as he pulled out a bomb and pushed the button sending out the metal needle and as it lit up and beeped he fiercely yelled, "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!"

He then jumped toward them to attack.

Meanwhile

The ship that Lifesaver was holding onto flew high over the harbor when Lifesaver suddenly punched the cockpit and caused an explosion. He let go and they both began to fall he then punched the front of a carrier ship and caused an explosion and sent it crashing down with fighter ships falling out of the sides. Then a flying Decepticon Lifesaver's size flew toward him and as Lifesaver fell he pulled out a large orange glowing battle axe (like the one Optimus had in the third movie) and he swung it and at the Decepticon's face and dug it into the middle of it. As Lifesaver fell he pulled back his axe and ripped off the Decepticon's head and they fell into the water. Lifesaver and the dead Decepticon landed in the shallow part of the harbor but much water went into the air. Lifesaver stood up and saw the giant lobster Decepticon attacking a battle ship but then the Decepticon turned to see him. The Decepticon then dived under the water and after a few minutes it jumped out in front of Lifesaver and knocked him down. Lifesaver screamed in pain as the Decepticon jabbed him with its claws and caused explosions but then Lifesaver grabbed the Decepticon's head and punched it so hard that the head blew up and sent pieces everywhere. Suddenly Lifesaver was attacked from behind by a giant Decepticon that would transform into a cruise ship. The Decepticon fired some missile launchers it had on its shoulders, knees, and elbows and caused explosions as Lifesaver screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Lifesaver showed an irritated expression as he kicked the Decepticon in the head and dented its bottom jaw. Then Lifesaver struggled to maintain his footing as he transformed his left arm into a long cannon and shot the Decepticon in the chest. A large explosion occurred and the Decepticon's left arm fell off and into the water as it fell backwards dead.

Lifesaver stood on his knees with his hands on the ground as he slightly moaned and showed a hurt and tired expression as he said, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Meanwhile

The Autobots were still shooting at the Decepticons with the soldiers when Ratchet and Wheeljack joined. Ratchet transformed his right hand into his cannon and he held the bottom of it like a rifle as he began to shoot; Wheeljack stood next to him as he fired both of his handheld guns. Sam, Mikayla, Lennox, and Epps looked in the air behind them to see Optimus flying with his jetpack as he came in their direction.

Sam cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Optimus!"

Optimus flew down toward the street and shot and killed a few Decepticons and landed and turned his guns into his hands and he stabbed a few Decepticons with his sword and cut off their hands. As Optimus continued to kill the Decepticons his jetpack went into his back as though it wasn't even there. The crablike Decepticon ran toward Optimus with its claws out but Optimus had both his swords out and he stabbed it in the chest and cut off its left arm and left it as it fell to the ground dead. Optimus ran toward to Tyrannotron, who tried tot grab him with his mouth, but Optimus rolled and dodged him and then used his swords and stabbed Tyrannotron in his under belly. Tyrannotron roared in pain and then Optimus quickly climbed onto his back and, in slow motion, shot Tyrannotron's left eye.

Then Optimus climbed onto Tyrannotron's head and grabbed his bottom jaw and ripped it off as he angrily yelled, "You monster!"

Optimus then held one of his long handheld guns in his left hand and fired it up at the Tetrahedral. Unfortunately The Mighty stood in front of it with an angry expression and transformed his left hand into a large gun and shot a missile at Optimus's bullet and blew it up.

The Mighty's left hand transformed back to its original form and he pulled out a large battle axe as he angrily said, "Optimus Prime, you are so weak!"

The Mighty flew toward him in his robot form and landed in front of him with a determined expression as he said, "You are so willing to protect the freedom of these creatures that you are willing to let our race die!"

Optimus showed an angry expression as both his swords came out of his forearms and he said, "You wish for our race to survive to become an empire of evil, and that is why you will never win!"

The sheets of metal in the sides of Optimus's head came out and they covered his mouth as he and The Mighty began to fight. The Mighty punched Optimus and swung his axe at his shoulder but Optimus ignored it and stabbed The Mighty in the chest and in the back, but neither of them were inflicting any serious damage. From the top of the Empire State Building Megatron, Leonard, and John were watching them fight with blank expressions as they felt there was no way Optimus could defeat The Mighty; the rag over Megatron's head was blowing to the side in the wind. The soldiers and the other Autobots tried to advance to help Optimus and to destroy the Tetrahedral but more Decepticons and fighter ships began to fire at them and they shot them. Ironhide had an angry expression as he shot the cannons on his forearms and destroyed the right engine of a fighter ship high in the air. The ship tilted and crashed into the side of the building the chipmunks were on; it was close to the roof so the explosion was very close to them. The chipmunks jumped back and screamed in fear; their screams echoed slightly when Optimus was on The Mighty's back and stabbed his shoulders but The Mighty grabbed Optimus's right arm and through him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

He was about swing his axe down on Optimus but when he heard the echo of the chipmunks' high pitched screams his ears sparked and he covered them while screaming in pain and he angrily said, "Infernal rodents!"

Optimus quickly got up and punched The Mighty with some spikes that went over his knuckles. They continued to battle to the death when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked down at them with intrigue.

Simon pointed his finger at them when he said, "Guys, did you see that?! The sound of our voices screaming hurt The Mighty's ears!"

Alvin realized what this meant as he said, "Like when the Decepticons attacked me and Brittany at the motel and our singing hurt one's ears and made his head explode!"

Jeanette looked at them with an expression of hope as she said, "So if we can sing loud enough for him to hear us his ears will hurt and he will be easier for Optimus to beat!"

Eleanor showed a confused expression as she asked, "But how will we get loud enough."

Simon pointed to the stage and speakers behind them as he said, "That's how."

They saw what he meant and Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor ran to the stage and lowered a microphone and stood on the stage in front of it. Simon and Jeanette were plugging in wires and moving switches on the amplifier as they got the microphone and the speakers online. Simon and Jeanette joined the others on the stage and music played in the background as they looked down at Optimus and The Mighty battling. The Mighty transformed his hand into a gun and shot Optimus blasting him toward a building. Optimus got up when the chipmunks started singing and The Mighty screamed in pain as his ears sparked and he covered them with his hands. Optimus ran toward him and stabbed him with his sword and tried to do it again but the Mighty dodged him and hit him with his axe but he continued to show signs of pain.

Theodore: "_na na na nara na na na_

_Na na na nara na na na_

Eleanor goes "_ah ah_"

Theodore: "_na na na nara na na na_"

Simon and Alvin join in, "_na na na nara na na na_"

Eleanor: "_ah ah_"

Chipmunks: "_da da da ra_

_Da da da di_"

Eleanor: "_ah ah_"

Chipmunks: "_dara ra da diri_

_dara ra da diri_"

Eleanor: "_ah ah_"

Chipmunks: "_da da da ra_

_Da da da di_

_Dara ra da di_

_Dara ra da di_

_Da da da ra_

_Da da da_

_Dara ra dari_

_Dara ra da diri_"

As they continued to sing some more Decepticons' ears sparked and they held them as they screamed in pain. One was flying toward some jets to destroy them but when it heard the chipmunks singing it covered its ears in pain and the jets fired missiles at it and its right arm blew up and it crashed into the ground and more pieces broke off. The Autobots and soldiers looked up at the rooftop the chipmunks were on and realized what they were doing and they began to fire at the Decepticons whose ears were hurting and they destroyed them.

The Chipmunks: "_Pressure, pushing down on me, pressing down on you_

_No man ask for_

_Under pressure, that tears a nation down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_"

On the next lines John and Leonard stared at the rooftop the chipmunks were on and they grunted angrily and Megatron stared at them with an angry expression as he snarled angrily. Megatron then pulled his long rifle of his back and held it in his left hand (the one that is the claw) and he angrily jumped off the Empire State Building but dug his right hand into the side and tore up the concrete as he moved toward the ground for their voices didn't hurt his ears. As the Chipmunks continued to sing they showed fierce and determined expressions.

Brittany and the Chipmunks: "_um ba ba bay_

_Um ba ba bay_

_Dee day duh_

_Dee day duh_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends scream 'get me out'_

_Pray tomorrow_

_Take me higher_

_Pray tomorrow_

_Take me higher_"

During the break the chipmunks hummed and some of the Decepticons that held their ears in pain were shot and killed in firy explosions. One Decepticon tried to ignore the pain of his ears as they sparked and he tried to shoot his handheld gun at a military jeep but they shot bullets at him and they blew up and some penetrated the metal. The Decepticon showed pain until a tank fired at it and an explosion occurred and it dropped its handheld gun and fell backwards dead. On the next lines Megatron was on the street and he ran through the battle field; he kneeled as he ran and knocked a few jeeps out of the way and he fired his long handheld gun at some tanks and blew them up.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Why aahh_

_Why ahhh_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why!_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance_

_Why can't we give ourselves one more chance_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love_"

During the next lines Megatron showed an angry expression as he put his rifle on his back and began to climb up the side of the building the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were on. One Decepticon that looked like Demolisher was heading for the soldiers and Autobots but his ears were hurting from the chipmunks' singing. Mudflap, Skids, and the Wreckers fired at the Decepticon's face and wheels, causing explosions, and eventually the Decepticon fell and crashed into a building and its eyes went out.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked at the sky as they raised their hands in the air. Sam, Lennox, and Epps were watching Optimus fight The Mighty and they noticed that while the chipmunks' singing was slightly weakening The Mighty he was still not easy for Optimus to beat. Optimus then transformed his right arm into a large gun (which he used when he was flying) and he fired at The Mighty when his ears sparked.

Sam looked up at the roof the chipmunks were on and yelled, "Keep it up guys!"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_cause love's such an old fashion word_

_And love dares you_

_To care for, the people on the edge of the night and_

_Love dares you_

_To change our way of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_"

On the next lines Sam noticed Megatron was almost to the top of the building the chipmunks were on and he pointed and yelled, "Guys, Megatron's gonna kill them!"

Mudflap and Skids jumped behind him and Mudflap pointed at himself with his thumb and said, "We got their backs!"

The Autobot twins then ran in the direction of the building.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_"

On the next lines Megatron's head rose from the side of the building and he looked at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes evilly.

Chipettes: "_People of the world unite_

_Strengthen numbers we can get it right_

_One time!_"

When they finished they saw the Autobots shoot some Decepticons and kill them.

They showed happy expressions and Alvin looked at the others and said, "It's working! We're gonna win this!"

Suddenly they all stopped and stared forward in fear when they heard Megatron's voice next to them sarcastically say, "Provo rodents."

They slowly turned their heads in fear and looked up to see him looking down at them with an angry expression. Megatron snarled before he raised his long handheld gun in the air and held the front in his right hand like a rifle and aimed it at them.

**Author's note: Sorry for those of you who don't like cliffhangers. I know I used the song from Happy Feet 2 but I couldn't think of a better song to suit the situation. Sorry this took so long to make.**


	23. Bring the Rain

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Bring the Rain

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes quickly turned and ran toward the opposite side of the building when Megatron fired his gun and blew up the stage in a firy explosion. The chipmunks escaped the cloud of smoke that came when the explosion occurred and Megatron fired again and nearly hit them but he missed. As they ran Brittany dropped a small bomb that Wheeljack gave her earlier. He blew up the edge of the roof the chipmunks were at when they jumped off the side to try and get to the other building, but they began to fall toward the ground. They were screaming in fear as they waved their arms and looked down toward the ground. Suddenly Skids swung toward them with his grapple and he was holding onto Mudflap, who caught the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in his left hand.

He curled his fingers to protect them and Skids retracted his grapple and they grabbed the side of the building. Megatron then jumped down and grabbed the side of the other building and hit both of them before blasting them with his gun. Megatron fell to the ground in the alley and destroyed a dumpster while Mudflap and Skids went flying through the air toward the other Autobots and the soldiers. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes screamed in fear as Mudflap put both his hands around them and held them close to his chest as he and Skids landed five feet away from Sam and the others and they landed and tore up the pavement.

Mudflap let go of the chipmunks and they ran to Sam and Mikayla and he and Skids gut up and Skids said, "Woah that was a ruff landing."

Skids put his left hand on his head in pain and he said, "Megatron packs a huge punch yo."

Sam looked down at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and pointed to the Tetrahedral as he said, "Thanks for the help guys but we still need to destroy the Tetrahedral before all the Decepticons get here!"

Meanwhile

More of the Decepticon fleet was heading for the portal but some carrier ships were destroyed. From behind the other side of the portal came another fleet of Transformer ships. There was one in the center that was as big as the giant Decepticon ship but it looked different and had the Autobot symbol on the front. This fleet was an Autobot fleet and some fighter ships and ships similar to the Ark started destroying more Decepticon ships.

Meanwhile

Optimus was still fighting The Mighty when suddenly someone fired at The Mighty from behind. The Mighty turned around to see Lifesaver looking down at him and pointing two missile launchers on his shoulders at him. The Mighty quickly kicked Optimus away and flew at Lifesaver and stood on his shoulder and destroyed his gun with his axe and then did the same thing with the other one. Explosions occurred as The Mighty shot his guns at Lifesaver, causing explosions and made Lifesaver scream in pain as he moved his arms in pain. The Mighty then climbed on Lifesaver's left elbow and used his axe to destroy the metal spike sticking out of it (I described Lifesaver in the earlier chapter, look back if you need to refresh your memory). The Mighty then climbed to Lifesaver's right shoulder and blasted the metal sticking out of the top of it and then he shot Lifesaver in the face causing explosions. Lifesaver then screamed in pain as he fell on his back and destroyed the outside walls of a building. The Mighty stood on Lifesaver's chest and was about to shoot him in the face again when suddenly Optimus tacked him and knocked him off and tried to stab him in the face with his sword. The Mighty kicked Optimus off and they continued to battle.

Meanwhile

The Autobots and soldiers were still firing at the Decepticons along with the soldiers; Lennox, Epps, Sam, Mikayla, Carly, Leo, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were hiding behind the abandoned car as they looked at the path ahead.

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune came and Wheelie looked up at Lennox and said, "Yo we gotta get to that building now!"

Epps looked at everyone and said, "We can't go now we've got air strike coming in a few minutes."

Suddenly the Autobots moved back when a giant Decepticon that looked like Devastator came. The Decepticon stood at the intersection and put his hands on the sides of the buildings at the end; the one on the right (your right) was the building the chipmunks were singing on earlier. Small machine guns came out of the Decepticon's forearms and some large cannons came out of its kneecaps and two missile launchers came out of the tops of its shoulders. The weapons turned to aim at the Autobots and fired at them causing explosions in the ground. Road Block, Ironhide, and the twins were shooting at the Decepticon's face. Sam and the others were under the Decepticon's left arm and near the Decepticon's left leg as they looked up at it with fear; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were hiding under the back of the abandoned car as they looked up at the Decepticon with fear.

Meanwhile

Pile Driver was still fighting with Shadowcaster and they crashed into the building the chipmunks were on the roof of earlier (which the giant Decepticon was currently holding onto). Pile Driver angrily blasted Shadowcaster with the guns in the palms of his hands and he blew up the missile launcher coming out of the side of his left shoulder. Shadowcaster roared angrily as he dug the blade on his left forearm into Pile Driver's chest and severely dented his chest while he screamed in pain. Pile Driver was on his knees in pain when Shadowcaster fired the machine gun on his left forearm (look up a picture of Brawl from the first movie and you'll see what I mean since I have them look the same). Pile Driver angrily stood up and grabbed Shadowcaster's machine gun and blade on his left forearm and ripped both off.

Shadowcaster then angrily punched Pile Driver in the head and then grabbed the top of his helmet (or whatever you want to call it) and ripped off all of the protective metal that went over his head (as I mentioned in the previous chapter). Shadowcaster then grabbed Pile Driver's right arm and pulled off the metal that went over his forearm and then he did the same thing with the left arm. Pile Driver showed an angry expression as spikes went over his knuckles (like Optimus did in the third movie) and (in slow motion) punched the left side of Shadowcaster's chest and broke off a large fraction of metal. When the metal was broken off an explosion occurred and some green fluid came of the metal inside and some red liquid poured out the side for a moment. There was now a completely visible hole in the side of Shadowcaster's chest.

Shadowcaster was till far from dead as he fired his right missile launcher at Pile Driver and fired the machine gun on his right forearm.

Meanwhile

The Autobots were still trying to defeat the giant Decepticon standing in their way. Some military jeeps and tanks fired missiles at machine gun on the Decepticon's right forearm and managed to blow it up. The Decepticon showed signs of pain but was far from defeated. The Wreckers fired the guns on their arms and shoulders at the Decepticon but it showed no serious signs of damage. Sam peered at the Decepticon from behind the abandoned car and looked between the giant Decepticon's legs to see two wrecking balls dangling next to each other between them.

Sam looked at Lennox as though he was angry and pointed at the wrecking balls as he yelled, "Tell them to aim for those wrecking balls!"

Lennox turned and saw where he was going and said, "Good call."

He looked back toward Ironhide, who was firing the cannons on his forearms at the Decepticon's face, and cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Ironhide, aim for the wrecking balls!"

Ironhide saw the wrecking balls between the Decepticon's legs and looked at Lennox as he pulled the rifles of his back and said, "You're a genius!"

He held both rifles in his hands and aimed them and fired two missiles at the Decepticon's wrecking balls. The missiles hit and blew up the wrecking balls and the Decepticon turned its head upward and closed its eyes as it roared in pain.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes saw the whole thing from underneath the bumper of the abandoned car and they looked up and squinted their eyes as they simultaneously said, "Oooooh!"

Alvin did not change his expression as he gently said, "Right in the acorns!"

The Decepticon looked back at the Autobots and continued to shoot its weapons; Alpha stood in front of Ironhide with a determined expression as he aimed the guns coming out of his back near his rear femurs. He fired large bullets (like the ones Optimus shoots) at the cannon on the Decepticon's right kneecap they caused explosions but the cannon was still firing energy blasts. Two small cannons with long nozzles came out of the sides of Alpha's shoulders and he fired two missiles at the cannon on the kneecap. The cannon blew up and sent fire everywhere and the kneecap itself was dented and the Decepticon briefly moved its head and roared in pain. Skids was shooting his handheld gun while Mudflap was shooting the small gun in his right forearm and he shot energy blasts (like in the second movie when the twins fought Devastator).

Their shots blew up the missile launcher in the Decepticon's left shoulder blew out a large portion of the shoulder where it connected to the arm. There was now a huge hole in the Decepticon's shoulder and part of the top of the arm. There was a damaged round piece of metal surrounded by sharper and thinner pieces of metal, which were glowing orange on the ends from the explosion.

The Decepticon looked toward the sky and roared in pain and Mudflap and Skids pounded their knuckles (of their smaller hands) and they smiled as they looked at the Decepticon and Skids yelled, "Don't mess with Autobots!"

The Decepticon looked at all of the Autobots and soldiers with anger and it began to fire its remaining weapons more rapidly. The Decepticon hit Speeder with a missile and the explosion knocked Speeder off his feat as he screamed in pain and his chest was dented and some small pieces of metal broke off. Speeder got on his knees and his guns came out of his shoulders and he fired large explosive bullets at the Decepticon's mouth and it showed signs of pain as a few small pieces blew off his bottom jaw. The Decepticon continued to fire bullets, missiles, and energy blasts at them; it blew up a few tanks and jeeps and hurt Mudflap, Skids, and the Wreckers as they fell to the ground.

Wheeljack quickly pulled out his rocket launcher and aimed it at the Decepticon's face and yelled, "Chew on this!"

He launched a missile at the right (your right) side of the Decepticon's face and blew off some of the metal on the outside, revealing the silver metal on the inside, and destroyed some of the green lights that made up its right eye. The Decepticon could still see fine and it angrily roared as it continued to fire at them.

What no one knew was that on the roof of the building that the chipmunks were on earlier (which the giant Decepticon was holding onto) was Monty (the old chipmunk from before). He was standing on the edge of the roof that had a rough surface because of an explosion; he looked down with both hands on top of his cane in front of him as he saw the Autobots shooting at the giant Decepticon and causing explosions. Monty had a blank expression as he turned around and saw the bomb that Brittany dropped when Megatron attacked them.

Monty held the bomb in his hand and walked back to the edge and saw the hole in the giant Decepticon's shoulder and he looked at the bomb in his hand before he stared into space and said, "I must fulfill my destiny. My time has come. In all my life I have never done anything worth doing until now."

Meanwhile

Pile Driver was still fighting Shadowcaster in the building and as they fought they destroyed walls and desks and caused explosions and they destroyed parts of the ceiling. They were now at the side of the giant Decepticon and were higher than his head. Shadowcaster had Pile Driver pinned down on the floor and Pile Driver was struggling to get him off, suddenly the nozzle of the gun in his chest came out and he shot Shadowcaster and then pushed him off. Pile Driver pulled out his long war hammer and swung it at Shadowcaster and hit him so hard the metal on the outside of the right side of his head broke off as he roared in pain. Pile Driver swung it at him again but Shadowcaster angrily grabbed the hammer before it could hit him and he threw it out of the building.

Shadowcaster then punched him in the face and knocked him onto the ground then he held him down and fired at Pile Driver's legs and destroyed them. Pile Driver screamed in pain as the bottom halves of his thighs, there were some short pieces of metal sticking out of what was left of his thighs (like Bumblebee in the first movie). Pile Driver had his back on the ground when Shadowcaster was about to shoot him to finish him off. Pile Driver quickly transformed his right arm into his long cannon (very similar to Shockwave's) and shot Shadowcaster in the chest, causing an explosion that blew him out of the building and into the air. Shadowcaster then landed in the hole in the giant Decepticon's shoulder and the giant Decepticon simply ignored him. Shadowcaster shoed severe signs of pain as he had his arms near the edges of the hole and he looked at his chest to see that Pile Driver's shot widened the hole in the side of his chest. The hole now also went into the front of his chest and exposed the round metal sphere that was his spark, which had electricity visibly surging through it. Shadowcaster struggled to move as he saw Pile Driver pulling himself toward the edge of the floor of the building; he was dragging himself on the ground while moving his femurs some. Shadowcaster snarled angrily as he slowly raised his right arm to point his machine gun at Pile Driver.

From on top of the roof of the building Monty was looking down at Shadowcaster in the giant Decepticon's shoulder and he could see the hole in his chest revealing his spark. Monty showed a serious expression as he activated the bomb and after it started beeping he dropped his cane to the side and jumped off of the building and began to fall toward Shadowcaster. Pile Driver looked up and could see Monty falling down with the bomb in his hand.

In slow motion, as Monty fell his serious expression turned into an expression of sadness and despair as he regretted all his past actions he performed to help the Decepticons. Monty hit Shadowcaster's spark and the second he did the bomb went off and blew up. When the bomb blew up it caused Shadowcaster's spark to overload and his entire body blew up. The explosion was so powerful that it blew off the giant Decepticon's arm. This all happened so fast that the second the top of Monty's head touched the surface of the spark no one could see him touch it because he disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke and fire. When the giant Decepticon's arm came off it roared in pain as it stumbled backwards into the intersection and fell backwards into the street at the left and was dead. The Autobots advanced toward the intersection and began firing at the smaller Decepticons that were Bumblebee's size.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes climbed on top of the abandoned car as everyone looked ahead and Epps said, "We have got to get to that building!"

Lennox just put away a radio as he said, "We got air strike coming in five minutes."

Meanwhile some jets were flying toward their position. They all turned when Pile Driver fell out the side of the building and landed a few feet in front of the car.

They ran to him and Carly and Mikayla stood in front of him with worried expressions and Carly said, "Oh my god are you okay?!"

Pile Driver looked up and said, "I'm fine, except for my legs."

Miayla, who had her hair messed up, ash on her face, and tears in her clothes, looked around for something when Epps yelled, "We got an Autobot down!"

Mikayla saw an abandoned tow truck across the street and she nudged Carly said, "Come on!"

They ran to the tow truck while Lennox looked ahead and saw the Empire State Building and all the explosions occurring on the street leading to it and he said, "Oh god!"

Carly and Mikayla were at the tow truck when Mikayla used an axe to break the window to the driver's seat. She unlocked it and opened the door and began to connect the blue and red wires under the wheel.

Carly watched with surprise as she yelled, "You can hotwire a car?!"

They both got in the tow truck and started driving while Lennox looked at Epps and said, "Okay, we can't go up there with our men in trouble down here."

Epps looked at him with a scared expression as he said, "Well someone's gotta go up there and take that thing down or we're in for worse shit!"

Mikayla and Carly drove the tow truck and pulled it up in front of Pile Driver and they quickly climbed out and started running when Mikayla said, "Carly help me get this around him."

Carly and Mikayla began to wrap the tow cable around Pile Driver's chest while Lennox and Epps looked at Sam and the chipmunks and said, "Alright we got air strike coming any minute and we can't leave the soldiers so Sam… we need you and the chipmunks to go and take down the Tetrahedral."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed shock and Simon said, "What?! We'll never make it!"

Epps looked down at them and said, "Look you got to! If you don't go and do it then we're all dead!"

Sam and the chipmunks looked ahead with nervousness but the they turned to Ironhide, Mudflap, Skids, Speeder, and Bumblebee looking down at them with their guns ready and Ironhide said, "Sam, we'll protect all of you."

Mudflap pointed his finger and said, "Yeah we got your back!"

Alvin looked ahead and said, "Okay let's go!"

Epps held out his hand and said, "No, we got air strike coming and Decepticons shooting at our asses left and right! We gotta run before the air strike."

Sam looked at Mikayla and said, "I want you to go somewhere safe."

Mikayla showed determination as she said, "There's no way I'm letting you go alone!"

Lennox looked at Carly and said, "You have to get out of here!"

Carly waved her hand as she said, "No I'm not going anywhere until I get Pile Driver moving."

Leo ran into the passenger seat with a scared expression while he yelled, "Don't forget me there's no way I'm staying out here alone!"

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune climbed on the back of the truck and began to run toward the driver's seat while Brains said, "Don't leave us!"

Tune showed fear as he said, "Yeah never leave a bot behind!"

They climbed in and Carly looked at Sam as he stared forward next to Milayla with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to the left of his feat.

Carly then went to him and said, "Sam! Whatever happens, I want you to know that I don't care whether you love me or Mikayla. Just know that I love you!"

Sam and Mikayla stared at her until Lennox yelled, "Everyone get ready!"

Carly turned and ran into the tow truck and started the engine while Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune were looking out the back window (tow trucks have those behind the seats).

Meanwhile

Optimus was still fighting The Mighty and The Mighty held his axe in his right hand and his sword in the left hand. He hit Optimus twice before Optimus blocked his sword and stabbed him in the back.

The Mighty and Optimus's fists touched each other as they held their weapons and The Mighty showed an evil expression as he said, "The creatures of this world don't deserve freedom!"

Optimus moved closer as the metal over his mouth came off and he angrily said, "They deserve to make their own decisions!"

The Mighty raised his leg and kicked Optimus in the chest and knocked him away as he angrily yelled, "Then you shall perish with them!"

The Mighty put his axe away and his hand turned into a large gun with three sharp pieces coming out of the sides in a triangular position. The Mighty shot Optimus in the chest and caused an explosion but Optimus put his axe away and pulled out his long handheld gun and fired at The Mighty's chest. The impact caused an explosion that knocked The Mighty off his feet and sent him flying into the wall of a building. When he got up he saw Optimus running toward him with both swords coming out of his forearms. The Mighty quickly did a drop spin kick as he spun around on the ground with his leg out and he knocked Optimus off his feet. The Mighty then stood up and used his sword and stabbed Optimus in the chest. Optimus showed pain but quickly kicked The Mighty off and he got up and swung his swords at the Mighty's chest and cut off some small pieces of metal. The Mighty then used his free hand to perform a roundhouse punch and he punched Optimus in the side of the head. The punch was so hard it knocked off some of the metal on the outside of Optimus's face and showed the silver metal on the inside (in slow motion).

Meanwhile

Some jets were flying toward Sam's position and the pilot of the jet at the front spoke into a radio as he said, "Air support coming in sixty seconds."

Meanwhile

Lennox got the pilots call and they all stared forward with nervous expressions as Lennox said, "I hope the pilot has good aim."

Simon stared forward and did not change his expression as he said, "Why is that?"

Lennox nonchalantly said, "I told him to hit the green smoke."

Brittany stared forward and her eyes widened when she saw some green smoke a yard ahead of them, on the path they would take to the Empire State Building.

She showed fear as she pointed to it and said, "You mean that green smoke?!"

Lennox nonchalantly and quietly said, "I wanted it to be where the action was okay."

They then started running as Epps showed a fearful expression and yelled, "Move!"

They all started running toward the Empire State Building as fast as they could. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were running on all fours in front of Sam's feet with expressions of fear. Carly started driving the tow truck and carried Pile Driver away as the metal coming out of what was left of his thighs scraped the ground. They drove into the crowd of Decepticons and two tried to shoot at them but Pile Driver turned his right arm into his long cannon and shot them and killed them. Leo showed a fearful expression as they continued to drive. A Decepticon then ran to the side of the tow truck to attack them but Pile Driver looked to his side and angrily grabbed the Decepticon's head and slammed it on the ground, as the rest of the body moved through the air. When he slammed the head on the ground it blew up and the pieces scattered while some red liquid spewed out.

While they were driving Epps, Lennox, Ironhide, Speeder, Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids were protecting Sam, Mikayla, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. As they ran into the crowd of Decepticons they tried to shoot Sam and the others but Ironhide shot two with the guns on his forearms. Then a few Decepticons shot energy blasts at Ironhide and explosions occurred and he moaned in pain as sparks came from his body. Speeder shot the Decepticons with the guns on his shoulders but they shot him a few times and blew up the gun on his left shoulder.

Ironhide quickly pulled the right rifle of his back and held it in both hands and shot one of the Decepticons that hit Speeder, as he did this he said, "Come on, cover fire!"

Another Decepticon tried to shoot Sam from the left (your left) but Bumblebee blocked the shot before firing his cannon at the Decepticon's chest. The Decepticon fell backwards when an explosion occurred and it dropped its handheld gun. Ironhide was holding his rifle in both hands as he shot a few Decepticon fighter ships but he was shot in the back. The shot caused an explosion and he screamed in pain as he dropped his rifle to the ground.

He quickly saw that the Decepticon that shot at him was running at him and it had a body similar to some sort of insect. It had six legs and moved each one in front of the other as it quickly ran toward him. The Decepticon had two cannons with long nozzles coming out of its back and it had curved metal spikes coming out of its elbows (or knees) with fingered claws for feet. It had a large head with multiple red lights for eyes (close to each other making two eyes). The Decepticon also had a large mouth with sharp teeth and long curved metal spikes coming out of the sides of its mouth and pointing outward. The Decepticon roared and as its mouth moved when it roared the spikes in the side of it slightly moved back and forth.

Suddenly the insect-like Decepticon was shot in the face (causing a small explosion) and it looked to see Mudflap firing at it with the gun in his right forearm. He nailed a few shots at its legs while Skids held his handheld gun in his right hand (which is the larger one) and shot energy blasts at the Decepticon's left cannon, causing it to fall off in two pieces that had fire and smoke coming from it. The Decepticon shot Mudflap's arm, destroying his cannon, and then it shot him in the right side of his chest, severely denting it and cracking the head light. Then the Decepticon shot Skids in the shoulder, knocking off the metal on the outside of it; then it shot him in the chest, severely denting it and causing a small explosions and sparks to come from his chest. When it shot Skids in the chest he showed pain and he dropped his handheld gun onto the ground.

The insect Decepticon then immediately shot Skids in the face and knocked out his golden tooth; Skids turned away and screamed, "Aww man, he shot me in the face!"

They continued to run and Bumblebee shot the Decepticons body twice before Ironhide shot it with both of the cannons on his forearms simultaneously. A massive explosion occurred and sent the Decepticon hurtling through the air for a moment before it rolled on the ground and three of its thighs (or whatever you want to call them) broke off sending sparks into the air. The remaining gun on its back blew up as it rolled parts of the metal on the outside of the front of its body broke off. Then the when the Decepticon's body stopped rolling it was laying on its thorax and its head fell off and rolled onto its side as its eyes went out and the spike on the right side of the mouth broke off.

Ironhide, Bumblebee, Speeder, Mudflap, and Skids turned away from the other Decepticons and ran with Sam, Mikayla, Lennox, Epps, and the chipmunks to protect them. As they ran they were being fired at by a bunch of silver Decepticons and three large Decepticons that looked like Long Haul (look him up on wikepedia or something). The Decepticons shot them from behind and caused explosions and sparks came from their bodies as they briefly showed signs of pain. As Bumblebee ran he made mechanical sounds that indicated he felt pain as the door on the top left side of his back (you know he has those sticking out of his back) fell off and some smoke and fire came from his right shoulder. Speeder was rolling using the wheels he had for feet and as he moved he showed signs of pain from being shot in the back and in the sides. As he was shot the gun on his right shoulder fell off while on fire and the wheel on his left shoulder fell off. A silver Decepticon shot its large handheld gun at Speeder's left foot and blew up the wheel and part of the bottom of his thigh. Some green fluid and some red liquid poured from Speeder's leg for a second and he started to lose balance. Ironhide quickly ran behind him and grabbed him and held him at his side by his shoulders. As they all ran Ironhide took his right arm off of Speeder's shoulder and put it on the right side of his chest in pain. Ironhide showed signs of pain as he was shot and sparks came from his shoulders and then the cannon on his right forearm fell off in flames (in slow motion with Sam and Mikayla running in front of him).

They were in the intersection and halfway to the building when Ironhide stared forward with a determined expression as he yelled, "Keep going!"

While he said this the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had their eyes wide open in fear as they ran and Mudflap and Skids had their arms bent up behind their heads in both fear and protection. Suddenly the jets were flying above the buildings in the direction of the Autobots and Decepticons fighting and they launched a bunch of missiles at the ground. Some of the missiles destroyed a few low flying Decepticon fighter ships, including the largest kind of fighter ship (look it up on wikepedia and you'll find a description) and they blew up and some of the engines fell to the ground. The rest of the missiles hit the ground and caused so many explosions that it looked as though a giant cloud of smoke and fire was coming out of the ground. Before the missiles hit the ground Dino, Que, Sideswipe, Road Block, Alpha, Leadfoot, Topspin, and Roadbuster ran for cover and jumped into buildings at the side of the street, leaving holes in the walls at the ground and sending rubble falling. As the explosions occurred not many Decepticons could be seen but some were struck and fell to the ground with their heads falling off, some fell and dropped their handheld guns, and some fell with their thighs blown off and their arms that were turned into guns blown up. As the smoke and fire went up two of the Decepticons that looked like Long Haul were completely blown up and the third one's left arm blew off along with some of the metal on its right leg and the large wheel on its right shoulder was blown off as it fell backwards dead.

Carly was driving the tow truck carrying Pile Driver when Leo looked in the right rear view mirror and saw the cloud of fire and smoke quickly coming behind them; he turned his sweaty face with a scared expression and looked at the cloud as he yelled, "Oh no, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

Tune quickly looked at him and angrily yelled, "Yo shut up!"

They drove to the right street (your right) of the intersection and kept going as the cloud moved. Lifesaver was sitting up at the end of the street at the right of the intersection with his hands on the ground as he struggled to pull himself up. He looked up and when he saw the missiles coming down toward him he crossed his arms like an "X" in front of his face as the bombs hit him and he protected his face. The missiles did not kill him but tons of sparks came from different parts of his body when they hit him and he moaned in pain. Optimus and The Mighty were fighting when the missiles came down as they swung their weapons at each other and when the missiles hit them and blew up they struggled to maintain their footing until they fell down and briefly moaned in pain but they got up and continued to fight.

When the missiles came down Sam, Mikayla, Lennox, Epps, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes were running with their mouths open in fear (in slow motion) as the cloud of smoke and fire rushed behind them. They were only a few yards away from the entrance to the Empire State Building as they ran; Sam was holding Mikayla's hand. Ironhide and Speeder were consumed by the cloud of smoke and fire while Bumblebee tumbled to try and dodge it but was hit and Mudflap and Skids jumped forward but were also consumed. The could was right behind them when Epps and Lennox jumped onto the ground and Mikayla did after Sam let go of her hand. Sam jumped in the air with his arms out and when he landed he grabbed the chipmunks in his arms.

(All of this stuff happened simultaneously.)

Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks turned to the others when the cloud of smoke was gone and they heard Speeder talking while Bumblebee fell to his knees with some sort of white mist leaking from his chest (like Ratchet in the first movie, I think it was plasma or something). Ironhide had both his arms on Speeder's shoulders as he held him up but got on his left knee. Mudflap and Skids were struggling to pull themselves off the ground as they moaned in pain.

While all of this happened Speeder looked at Sam and the others with a wounded expression as he said, "Sam, hurry and get to the Tetrahedral!"

(Note: When Speeder said Sam's name he was referring to Sam, Mikayla, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes, not just Sam.)

Sam showed a fearful expression as held Mikayla's hand in his right hand while he had his left arm against his chest holding the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, who had their hands on his forearm while they stared forward in fear. They started running toward the Empire State Building; suddenly some military jeeps and tanks were firing at something in an alley when Megatron stepped out of it and used his rifle to destroy the two tanks and then he kneeled down and knocked the jeeps away, dented and on fire. He stepped out of the alley (which was the same alley he landed in when he jumped off the building to try and kill the chipmunks) and he stared forward with an angry expression as he saw Sam and Mikayla running toward the Empire State Building and he gritted his teeth angrily for a second.

Megatron then quickly put his rifle on his back as he ran while knocking away jeeps in his way as he angrily yelled, "Surrender those rodents boy!"

Sam and Mikayla did not stop but Sam turned his head and saw Megatron running after them from the street where they battled the giant Decepticon.

They continued to run and Lennox looked ahead and saw Megatron heading in their direction and he and Epps showed fear when he pointed at him and yelled, "We got Megatron!"

Epps showed fear as they began to run behind an abandoned bus and he yelled, "Oh shit we're dead!"

Bumblebee got up and saw Megatron running and knew he was after Sam. Bumblebee's right arm transformed into his cannon and he aimed it at Megatron and fired a few shots. Bumblebee nailed every shot but as the explosions occurred on Megatron's chest he showed no pain as he looked at Bumblebee with a furious facial expression. Megatron did not stop as he reached his right arm (the large one with the humanlike hand) over his shoulder and pulled his rifle off his back. He held it in his right hand and kept running as he fired it and hit Bumblebee in the chest. The energy blast was so powerful it hurled Bumblebee into the air at great speed as he rolled through the air. Bumblebee landed and tore up the pavement as crashed into another abandoned bus in front of the Empire State Building and broke it in half; the pieces of metal sticking out of the broken halves were on fire. Bumblebee landed on his back and slightly tore up the pavement before moving onto his right side. He made a mechanical sound of pain as he had a wounded and defeated expression on his face. In front of the Tetrahedral at the top of the Empire State Building Leonard and John were looking down at Sam and Mikayla with binoculars (Leonard had very tiny binoculars).

They both threw their binoculars away and showed determined yet nonchalant expressions as Leonard stared forward and cracked his knuckles while saying, "Looks like I'm gonna earn my trophies myself."

John stared forward with the same expression as he moved his neck to crack it and said, "Me too."

Meanwhile

Sam and Mikayla ran through the entrance to the building and they were in the lobby when Sam let go of the chipmunks.

Sam looked back before they started running and he gently spoke with a scared tone as he said, "Go, go, go! He's right behind us!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were running on all fours in front of them when Alvin turned back with a scared expression as he said, "Let's get out of here!"

They quickly began to run up the stairs when Megatron ran to the entrance and broke through the giant glass window at it (look up a picture of the entrance to the Empire State Building).

Megatron stood and looked around for a brief second before he fiercely and angrily yelled, "(Roar) I know where you are boy! And I will ensure your and those rodents' destruction!"

When Megatron yelled this Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks were running through a hallway with scared expressions as they heard his voice echo throughout the building. Megatron was on the ground floor as he looked around until he angrily growled and looked up at the ceiling. Sam was running up a large stair case with Mikayla following him and the chipmunks running on all fours behind them. Everyone except Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore had just stepped onto the next floor. Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore were on the last few stairs when suddenly came up and broke through the stairs behind them. The stair Theodore was on was starting to fall when he grabbed the edge of the next one and screamed. Everyone turned around and screamed in fear and Alvin and Brittany quickly went back and grabbed both of Theodore's hands and pulled him up.

They looked back at Megatron, who looked at them angrily and evilly as he snarled when they turned and ran away and he angrily yelled, "Vermin!"

They all quickly ran to the next set of stairs that was the closest to them and they breathed heavily as they ran.

**Author's note: If this was a movie the parts with the giant Decepticon, the Autobots protecting Sam and the others, and the missiles would be much shorter because the physical details would not have to be described, but they're supposed to be in like a few minutes. I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger but again, my apologies to those of you who hate them. Please read and review, preferably with some detail.**


	24. No Sacrifice No Victory

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

No Sacrifice No Victory

Optimus Prime was still battling The Mighty as they swung their weapons at each other. The Mighty hit Optimus in the chest with his axe and caused some sparks to come out of it before Optimus had a sharp orange glowing hook come out of his left forearm and he dug it into the side of The Mighty's leg. Optimus held The Mighty's leg in the air and drove his elbow into it. The Mighty screamed in pain before he held his sword upside down and dug it into Optimus's chest. Optimus showed signs of pain as he released The Mighty's leg.

The Mighty then used the jets in his back (I described him in an earlier chapter, look it over if you don't remember) and he flew away high into the air but then turned around and began to fly toward Optimus at great speed. Optimus showed an angry expression as his jet pack came out of his back while his right arm turned into one of his large guns (you see him use those when he flies in the third movie). Optimus started running before he started to fly toward The Mighty and as he flew his orange glowing sword came out of his left forearm. As they got closer Optimus began to fire missiles at The Mighty; The Mighty ignored the explosions against his body and flew at Optimus with his sword and his axe pointed out. When they were close enough Optimus put his arms out and he put his right arm (which was still a gun) against The Mighty's side and he dug his sword into The Mighty's right shoulder.

Optimus held onto The Mighty as they spiraled through the air (in the direction Optimus was flying) and then flew toward an office building. In slow motion, they crashed into the wall of the building and destroyed the windows, floors, walls, and furniture. They did not stop (still in slow motion and showing the side of the building and then the other side where they come out) as they kept flying and straight through to the other side and came out causing small explosions and sending rubble falling. Then they crashed on a rooftop and got on their feet as they continued to fight. Optimus turned his right arm back to normal and had his other sword come out of his right forearm. They swung their weapons at each other and blocked a few attacks before Optimus dug both his swords into The Mighty's shoulders and The Mighty dug his axe into the top of Optimus's right shoulder.

The Mighty also dug his sword into left side of Optimus's chest and they both struggled to move as The Mighty angrily said, "This planet belongs to us!"

They split apart and The Mighty lunged forward to stab Optimus but Optimus quickly spun to the side and stabbed The Mighty in the back while saying, "This is not yours to take!"

Meanwhile

At the top of the Empire State Building the Chipmunks and the Chipettes came out from a doorway to a staircase with Sam and Mikayla following them. They were now on the roof of the Empire State Building where the antenna once was. They stared out at the city before they turned around to see the Tetrahedral shooting the beam of energy into orbit that was causing the portal to increase in size.

Alvin pointed at the beam of energy in the center of the Tetrahedral and said, "That beam is the power core. We just need to take it out and we're home free!"

Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out the bomb (same size as it was in the third movie) that Wheeljack gave him and held it in his hand as he looked at the core.

They began to run while Sam yelled, "Let's do it!"

They ran toward the core but stopped and stared forward with their eyes wide open in fear when they saw John standing in front of it with Leonard standing on his shoulder.

They both showed angry expressions as John said, "Going somewhere?!"

Jeanette stepped forward and showed a pleading expression as she said, "Please stop! What you're doing is awful!"

Leonard did not change his expression as he said, "Maybe, but what you're doing is stupid!"

John pulled out a handheld gun and pointed it at Sam as he held it in both hands and Sam and Mikayla stood still. Simon started to panic as he looked around until he saw that next to him was a large piece of rubble. He slowly picked it up and held it in both hands; he then quickly screamed as he threw it at John's face.

It felt like someone threw a rock at his face as he put his hand over it in pain and closed his eyes as he angrily yelled, "Oww!"

Sam quickly ran toward John and grabbed his arm before John could shoot the gun and Sam knocked it out of his hand and it slid on the ground and toward the edge of the building. John then punched Sam and knocked him toward Mikayla. John looked at them angrily as his right eye turned into a red light and the skin and hair on the top right half of his face disappeared and turned into metal. John then ripped off the left sleeve of his black jacket and the skin on is hand disappeared and it was made of metal.

They all stared in fear as Sam yelled, "You're a Decepticon?!"

John angrily said, "No, I'm a human but when I was younger I had a horrible car accident that took off my arm and nearly killed me. But the Decepticon's experimented and did this to save my life using Cybertronian technology."

John's hand turned into a small machine gun as he said, "So I have an obligation to fulfill!"

John started shooting bullets and they scattered and ran; Sam dropped the bomb and tried to grab it but he ran back with Mikayla as John ran toward them while shooting. While he was shooting Alvin quickly ran behind him and picked up the bomb and held it in both his arms like a log.

He started running toward the Tetrahedral but Leonard ran in front of him and put his arm around Alvin's neck and angrily yelled, "I don't think so!"

Alvin dropped the bomb and tried to pull Leonard's arm off him but couldn't.

Brittany ran behind Leonard and jumped on him and pulled on his shoulders as she angrily yelled, "Let him go!"

Leonard looked up at her angrily and took his left arm off of Alvin and punched her in the face. Brittany fell down but Alvin looked at her with shock and he turned his eyes to Leonard and angrily stomped on his foot.

Leonard let go of Alvin as he yelled, "Oww!"

Alvin then looked up at him (because he's taller than all of them) and punched him in the face. Leonard screamed in pain but then turned to Alvin and angrily backslapped him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Theodore and Eleanor showed courage as they ran and Theodore jumped to the ground and grabbed Leonard's feet. Eleanor jumped in the air and onto Leonard's back as she put her arms around his neck. Leonard angrily snarled as he tried to pull Eleanor off of him and tried to shake Theodore off of his legs. While he struggled Simon ran and picked up the bomb and began to run toward the Tetrahedral with Jeanette behind him.

Leonard continued to struggle when he saw Simon running with the bomb and he angrily gritted his teeth before he threw Eleanor over his shoulder and kicked Theodore.

Simon was in the Tetrahedral and heading for the energy core when Leonard grabbed his tail and angrily yelled, "Oh no you don't!"

He pulled Simon toward him and angrily punched him in the side of the head and threw the bomb to the ground. Jeanette picked up the bomb and made a run for the core but Leonard quickly and angrily threw Simon backwards and knocked her to the ground.

He took the bomb and threw it behind him as he angrily held her to the ground and yelled, "I am not letting you brats ruin my future!"

Simon, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor ran to him and grabbed parts of his body but he struggled and made it difficult for them. While they fought Sam was in a fist fight with John when John punched Sam in the side of his face with his mechanical arm. Sam fell to the ground as he screamed in pain.

Suddenly Mikayla ran and knocked John to the ground as she yelled, "Get away from him!"

The rolled on the ground and Mikayla punched him in the face twice before he kicked her in the stomach and knocked her off of him. John then stood up and angrily turned his hand into a machine gun and aimed it at Mikayla. He was about to shoot when Sam charged into his side screaming and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. John angrily struggled to get Sam off of him.

While they continued to fight Leonard was angrily punching and kicking the chipmunks as they attacked him. Leonard then picked up Theodore and threw him at the others and knocked them backwards.

Leonard then picked up the bomb and held it over his head before he threw it over he Chipmunks' and the Chipettes' heads. It went behind them and landed on the concrete railing of the roof.

It began to roll toward the edge and the chipmunks ran toward it on all fours panicking while Simon yelled, "Oh no it's gonna fall!"

They ran to the railing and climbed on top of it and Simon took a small leap forward to try and grab the bomb but he fell on his stomach with his arms out as the bomb fell and he yelled, "Noo!"

They watched as it fell to the ground before they heard a noise and looked up in the sky to see thousands of dots moving high in the sky.

They realized the dots were Decepticon ships and they looked at Leonard as he smiled evilly and said, "It's over chipmunks! You chose your side and now you're gonna fall with it!"

The rest of the Autobots looked up at the thousands of ships with worried expressions and so did the soldiers.

Lifesaver has his left hand on his right shoulder in pain as he looked up with a worried expression and said, "This isn't good."

He stared into space in thought for a moment then he looked up at the portal and said, "I know what I must do!"

Lennox and Epps were standing near his feet when they heard him and they looked up and Epps yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Lifesaver looked down at them and said, "It's time for me to fulfill my destiny! I have got to get up there and slow down that fleet!"

Lennox looked with surprise as he asked, "How the hell are you gonna do that?!"

Lifesaver turned from them and stared up at the portal and said, "Optimus Prime isn't the only ground Autobot who can fly."

Suddenly a giant jetpack came out of Lifesaver's back; it looked very similar to Optimus's. The jetpack had two large engines with nose cones coming out of the tops of them and two huge wings coming out of the sides. However, it also had two smaller engines coming out of the bottom between the two larger ones and two more small ones in the middle between the two large engines.

Fire started to come out of the engines and Epps and Lennox showed fear as they started running and Lennox yelled, "Get clear!"

All the soldiers and Autobots around Lifesaver scattered away from him as he kneeled down before flying into the air. As he flew his legs straightened and he put his arms out with his hands clinched in fists. He stared straight up as he flew into the sky and as he flew the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Leonard, Sam, Mikayla, John, and all the Autobots and soldiers watched him fly into the air. They lost sight of him as he got higher but they kept staring at the sky and at the portal wondering what he was doing. Lifesaver kept flying as he left the atmosphere and went through the portal (imagine the theme music from the first movie in the background, or play and listen to it while reading this).

As he flew he had an expression of courage and determination. Some Decepticon carrier ships and fighter ships fired missiles and energy blasts at him but he kept flying and showed no signs of pain. The Autobot fleet on the other side of the portal had a visual of him as he flew toward the giant Decepticon ship in the center of the fleet. It had hundreds of the three kinds of fighter ships (small, medium, and large; look em up) coming out of the bottom and out of the sides. The giant ship fired some missiles at him but they had no effect and then a giant circular hatch opened in the front of it. It was a huge missile launcher that was so big Lifesaver could fit in it. As Lifesaver continued to fly toward the ship the memory of what the chipmunks told him quickly echoed in his mind (imagine it in the background).

He remembered Alvin saying, "You are who you choose to be."

Immediately after he remembered that he remembered Simon saying, "There are good ways to die."

Then he finally remembered most of all Theodore mentioning how Sam told them, "No sacrifice, no victory."

Lifesaver was only a fifty miles from the huge missile launcher of the giant Decepticon ship as it was preparing to fire.

Lifesaver's eyes widened and he showed an expression of truth and gratefulness as he softly said to himself, "Thank you chipmunks."

(Note: when he said "Thank you chipmunks" he was referring to the Chipmunks AND the Chipettes.)

Lifesaver then closed his eyes like he was courageously ready to face something and he flew directly into the circular missile launcher the second the missiles started to launch and before they could get out of the launcher. Then the entire ship blew up in an explosion so big and powerful that it destroyed twenty carrier ships and thousands of fighter ships, which were heading for the portal. From Earth all anyone could see was the oncoming increase of fighter ships stopping and a huge fireball that was the size of the moon.

Everyone's eyes widened, especially the chipmunks' and they showed devastation as Simon said, "Guys… I think Lifesaver is gone."

Leonard looked back at the chipmunks and angrily said, "Yeah, that's because he chose the wrong side! If he had chosen the right side he would have lived!"

John looked at Sam angrily and yelled, "Yeah, he made the wrong decision and now he paid the price!"

Sam looked at him angrily while the chipmunks looked at Leonard angrily and Alvin said, "Hey! He was a great guy!"

Jeanette angrily stepped forward and said, "Yeah, and what he did was very brave and noble!"

Leonard crossed his arms as he said, "He was weak, just like you!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes angrily ran forward while Sam punched John in the face and Mikayla grabbed his shoulder. John angrily kicked Sam away and put his left (mechanical) arm around Mikayla's neck. Mikayla grabbed his forearm and tried to pull it off as they walked around while struggling. Sam ran toward him and tried to attack but John angrily kicked him in the face and knocked him down. While they continued to fight the chipmunks jumped forward to attack Leonard but Leonard started punching and kicking them. Brittany and Theodore jumped at him again but he grabbed both of them and threw them toward the front right (your right) corner of the building. Alvin jumped toward him screaming angrily and grabbed him. Leonard angrily pulled him off him and grabbed him by the shoulders and spun around and threw him in the same direction he threw Theodore and Brittany. Then Eleanor jumped at him but Leonard angrily snarled as he grabbed the front of his shirt and threw at Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore. Simon and Jeanette ran toward him on two legs and then grabbed his arms before Simon angrily punched Leonard in the face.

Simon angrily said, "That's for hurting my family!"

Leonard shook his arms free and grabbed both their shirts and bumped their heads into each other before angrily saying, "You should have given up a long time ago! Then at least, you might have lived!"

He then threw them at the others and they struggled to get up. John still had his arm around Mikayla's neck as he held Sam's shirt and spun around before throwing him in the chipmunks' direction. Sam was on his feet but was struggling to maintain his footing as it looked as though he was running but without balance. He then tripped and fell down in front of the chipmunks as they got up. They all got up and looked at Leonard and John angrily and started running toward them screaming angrily. Suddenly they stopped and quickly backed away as they screamed in fear, for Megatron's giant right fist come smashing out of the roof of the building in front of them.

They screamed in fear as they ran back to the front fright corner of the building and while they screamed Optimus was still fighting The Mighty when he turned his head to the Empire State Building and yelled, "Hold on Sam!"

(Note: When he said Sam's name he also meant the chipmunks.)

Sam put his back against the concrete railing at the front right corner and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran between his legs and put their backs to he concrete railing in fear. Megatron's other hand broke through the roof and then his head and upper body came out as he looked at them and roared angrily. As he roared Sam climbed on the concrete railing and stood on it with his heels up against the edge as he looked down in fear. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes sat down in fear and huddled together with their arms around each other in fear as they stared at Megatron. Simon and Jeanette had their backs touching both concrete railings (Simon on left and Jeanette on right) and Simon had his left arm around Jeanette and his right arm around Alvin's shoulder. Alvin was in front of Simon (on right) and he had both his arms around Brittany. Brittany had her right arm around Alvin and her left arm around Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor was had both arms around Theodore (on right) and he had both arms around Eleanor. Jeanette had her right arm around Simon's shoulder and her left arm went past Brittany and around Eleanor's shoulder. They made low sounds of fear as one could see everything on them; they had a little bit of dirt on their faces and some small tears in their sleeves, the shoulders of their shirts, the sides of their shirts and the front of their shirts. Sam stood with his arms out as he stood straight but was careful to maintain balance so that he would not fall backwards. Sam had some ash and dirt on his face and a small cut on his left cheek and many tears in his jacket and pants.

Megatron climbed out of the hole he made in the roof and spoke with an evil expression as he looked at them and said, "Even now I cannot conclude what drives you on in your futile resistance. So tell me boy… and rodents, is it fear or courage that compels you?"

Sam and the chipmunks only stared forward in fear while Leonard and John watched from behind Megatron with angry expressions. Mikayla was trying to break free from John with an expression of fear as she watched with worry.

Megatron then took a few steps closer to them with the rag on his head blowing in the wind and he evilly said, "Or is it blind false hope that encourages you to go on?"

None of them changed their expressions but Jeanette said, "Yes, it is hope, it is mostly are will. We have the will to go on!"

Megatron took a few more steps forward to where he was just ten feet away from them and Sam breathed heavily as a small piece of cement fell from beneath his right heel and he said, "Oh no, no, no!"

Megatron showed an evil smile as he moved his right arm up and pulled the front of the rag on his head up to reveal the hole in his head and he evilly said, "Surrender yourselves and you may live to repair my head!"

Sam showed an angry and scared expression as he said, "I'd rather die!"

Alvin showed a bit of courage as he showed an angry expression and said, "Yeah, what he said!"

Megatron pulled the front of his rag back down and smiled evilly as he said, "Oh, so noble and yet so foolish!"

Theodore watched in fear as Megatron pulled the rifle off his back and held it in his right hand as he pointed it directly at them while his rag was blowing in the wind. Theodore was more afraid than he had ever been in his life, for he remembered his dream (which I mentioned in chapter 2) and felt as though it had actually come true. Suddenly Optimus knocked The Mighty away and held his long handheld gun in his hand and fired it at Megatron's shoulder. The giant bullet hit Megatron just as he was firing his rifle so when it hit his shoulder it knocked him to his side and he struggled to maintain his footing as he missed the shot. When he fired the chipmunks closed their eyes in fear as they braced for the worst. When they heard the explosion they opened their eyes and saw Megatron turn his attention away from them as jets flew toward the building and fired missiles at Megatron's chest. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes quickly got up and ran in the direction of the back right corner with Sam following them. Mikayla quickly elbowed John in the chest and got him to let go of her. She ran behind Megatron and joined Sam and the chipmunks while Megatron was firing at the jets with his rifle. Megatron was still being fired on by the jets when he turned his head and saw Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks. He then turned and angrily fired his rifle at them in slow motion while they were running. Sam and Mikayla turned around and saw him and they ran to the left to avoid his shot. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes turned around and when they saw him fire they jumped in the air simultaneously and they held each other's hands in fear. The energy blast hit the ground behind them where they jumped from and caused a huge explosion that sent the Chipmunks and the Chipettes hurtling through the air still holding each other's hands when they landed on their backs with their eyes closed.

When they landed Sam and Mikayla looked back and fell to the ground in slow motion as Sam held out his hand and screamed, "Noooooo!"

More jets flew over the top of the building and blasted Megatron as he turned around and continued to fire at them. Sam and Mikayla ran to the chipmunks with fearful expressions while Leonard and John watched with blank expressions even though they felt extreme satisfaction.

Sam and Mikayla got on all fours as they looked down at the chipmunks and started shaking some of them while Sam screamed, "Alvin, Simon, Theodore! Open your eyes!"

Brittany shook Jeanette and Eleanor as she looked at them and Brittany and yelled, "Come on guys! Please be alive!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked around and saw each other and they were standing in a bright sunny area with clouds moving around them (they would be up to a human's thighs).

They looked around with fear and Eleanor asked, "Where are we?!"

Theodore showed fear as he began to panic and he yelled, "(Gasp) You guys we're dead!"

They all showed fear and Simon said, "No! We can't be dead! We can't have gone through all of that to just get killed!"

Alvin's expression of fear turned to an expression of surprise as he looked around and said, "Wow! Heaven is not what I expected."

(Dramatic music in the background) Suddenly they heard a mysterious voice say, "Do not fear. We have been watching you all your lives."

They looked up and huddled close to each other in fear as the five golden Primes (as I mentioned and described in chapter 11) walk in front of them with the light reflecting off their bodies.

The Prime that looked like a wise Chinese monk spoke with a deep voice as he said, "You have fought not only for your people, but for ours, and for Optimus, the last of the Primes."

The Prime that looked like a viking also spoke with a deep voice as he said, "The pieces of the activation code were not put into your minds by mistake; you were chosen to hold them. For you and your human friend are the warriors who will help Optimus defeat The Mighty."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stepped forward with expressions of shock and amazement as they could not believe what they were hearing.

The Prime that looked like a monk in a robe spoke with a deep voice as he said, "You children and your friend have fought with courage and sacrifice."

The Prime that looked like a Greek god wearing a toga looked down with a peaceful expression as he said, "You must return to your friends and to Optimus. Destroy the Tetrahedral and help Optimus defeat The Mighty. It is and always has been… your destinies."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stared up with their eyes wide open as the five Primes turned to dust and were blown away in the wind and then a bright light shined and made it impossible to see. Then the Chipmunks and the Chipettes opened their eyes in shock as Sam and Mikayla looked down at them with surprise.

Sam showed amazement as he shook and said, "You're all alive!"

Simon straightened his glasses as he said, "I don't believe it!"

Suddenly their eyes widened and Sam and Mikayla turned around when they heard Megatron say, "Then you shall die again!"

Megatron aimed his rifle at them but he stared forward in surprise when he heard Optimus's voice yell, "Nooooo!"

He turned around to see Optimus flying toward him with The Mighty angrily holding onto him and tried to stab his chest. Megatron fired his gun at Optimus as he flew toward him but Optimus kept flying and held his right arm back with the sword coming out of his forearm. When he came closer Megatron jumped toward him with his arms in the air but Optimus dug his sword into Megatron's chest as the three of them crashed into the roof of the building. Sam and Mikayla jumped over the chipmunks and laid on the ground with their hands over the backs of their heads. As they crashed the chipmunks sat up with fearful expressions as they turned around and got on their chests as they covered their heads. Optimus, Megatron, and The Mighty crashed in front of the Tetrahedral as they laid on the ground. The Mighty and Megatron were on the left side of the building and Megatron was closer to the Tetrahedral. Optimus was on the right side of the building and he was lying on his side with Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks a few feet in front of his face.

Optimus looked at Sam and Mikayla as they all got up and he said, "Sam…"

The metal protecting his mouth went back into the sides of his head and as he continued they all turned to him but then the chipmunks turned and looked up at Sam as Optimus said, "Thank you for everything you have done, my friend."

Sam showed an honest expression as he said, "You've always protected me, it's the least I could do."

Optimus then turned and looked down at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as he said, "And Alvin…"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes turned around and looked up at his face as he continued and said, "You and your family were willing to risk your lives to protect your world!"

Simon showed an honest expression as he said, "No sacrifice, no victory."

Optimus looked at the chipmunks, Sam, and Mikayla as he said, "If I cannot defeat The Mighty and Megatron, you all must do everything you can to destroy the Tetrahedral. I will make sure neither Megatron nor The Mighty do you any harm."

Alvin showed a serious expression as he said, "We'll take it down! And you can beat both of them!"

Optimus pulled himself up and turned to The Mighty and Megatron while the chipmunks, Sam, and Mikayla backed away and Optimus said, "This ends now evil ones!"

Megatron showed an evil expression as he pulled the rag off his head and tossed it to the ground as he said, "It ends for you Prime!"

Optimus flew at them and knocked them off and Optimus began to fight The Mighty while Megatron shot him from behind. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were running toward the Tetrahedral on all fours with Sam and Mikayla running next to them. Suddenly John came and punched Sam and then tackled him to the ground and they rolled toward the edge of the building but stopped. Mikayla ran toward them with a fearful expression as she sought to help Sam; meanwhile the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were climbing up one of the metal structures on the side of the Tetrahedral. They climbed up and stood up on one that was going toward the energy core, which had a metal ring around it that was like a balcony for a human to stand on. They ran toward the core when suddenly Simon was punched and knocked to the ground. They looked to see Leonard standing in front of the core with an angry expression. The next thing they saw was him jumping toward them with an angry expression.

Meanwhile

Optimus had the sword coming out of his left forearm and he held his axe in his right hand as he swung at The Mighty who was swinging his axe and sword at him. Suddenly Sideswipe and Dino came and Sideswipe fired his handheld guns at The Mighty from behind and Dino dug his wrist blades into his thighs. The Mighty then kicked Optimus away and dug his axe into Dino's shoulder and then swung it over his shoulder with Dino stuck to it. Dino came off of it and some red liquid came from his shoulder as he screamed in pain. Sideswipe fired his handheld guns at The Mighty's back as Optimus started fighting him again. Suddenly Megatron fired his rifle at Sideswipe's shoulder and then destroyed the handheld gun in his left hand. Sideswipe turned to him as Megatron quickly ran toward him and kicked him in the face before grabbing him in his right hand and throwing into the air. Sideswipe landed and slide on his chest for a moment before he stopped and moaned in pain.

Optimus was still fighting The Mighty when the Wreckers drove toward them in their vehicle forms and shot their weapons at The Mighty. Some explosions occurred and the Wreckers transformed and Topspin fired the guns on his shoulders while Roadbuster and Leadfoot climbed on The Mighty's shoulders and started punching his face. Megatron then pulled both of them off by the arms and squeezed them until sparks came from their arms and they screamed in pain. He then threw both of them at Topspin and they fell to the ground.

Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Road Block came and Road Block fired all the guns on his forearms at Megatron. Megatron fired his rifle at Road Block and caused an explosion before running toward him and kicking him and fiercely back slapping him. Megatron blew up all of the guns on Road Block's forearms and then stomped on his left thigh, crushing it. Road Block screamed in pain and Megatron turned and saw Wheeljack firing his handheld guns at The Mighty's back while Ratchet fired the gun his right hand transformed into. Megatron ran toward them when Ratchet grabbed The Mighty's shoulder and flipped into the air and hit him in the face with the round saw coming out of his wrist. The Mighty kept fighting Optimus when Megatron fired at Wheeljack, causing an explosion that made Wheeljack fall to his knees with a few small parts falling from him. Megatron then angrily fired at Ratchet and dug the fingers of his left hand into Ratchet's left shoulder and pulled out a large portion of metal, causing an explosion. Some tanks and military jeeps came and Lennox and Epps stood next to a military jeep as Megatron grabbed Ratchet by his right arm (holding it in his left hand) and he threw him in the direction of Epps and Lennox.

Ratchet landed in front of the jeep and looked at the soldier manning the gun mounted on top of the jeep and he said, "Fire at Megatron!"

The tanks, jeeps, and soldiers began to rapidly fire at Megatron, causing many explosions and made him struggle to maintain his footing. Megatron fired his rifle at a few tanks and jeeps and blew them up but they kept firing at him.

Meanwhile

Sam was fighting John near the front edge of the Empire State Building; Sam punched John in the face twice before John punched him with his metal hand. Sam had his heels against the edge when John was about to punch him; Sam quickly moved to the side and John lost balance and fell over the edge. Sam turned around but John quickly grabbed Sam's ankle and pulled him down. Sam screamed as he fell and grabbed the edge with his hands.

Mikayla held her hand out in fear as she yelled, "Saaaam!"

Mikayla ran to the edge and saw Sam hanging from the edge as he held on for deer life with John holding onto his right ankle. Mikayla kneeled down and Sam took his right hand off the edge as Mikayla grabbed it and tried to pull him up. Unfortunately she couldn't because their combined weight was too heavy.

John held onto Sam's ankle with an angry expression as he yelled, "If I'm going down you're going with me!"

Mikayla kept trying to pull Sam up but eventually Sam yelled, "Mikayla, it's no use! Go on without me! Destroy the Tetrahedral!"

Mikayla showed a fearful expression as she yelled, "No I won't! I need you! I'm not going to let you die! I love you!"

John did not change his expression as he sarcastically said, "That's so sweet."

Sam looked down and saw John take his metal hand off Sam's ankle and raised it to try and grab Sam's knee. Sam then angrily raised his left leg and kicked John in the face, forcing him to let go.

John fell toward the ground as he angrily looked up at them and yelled, "Noooooo!"

John fell to the ground and landed behind a huge pile of rubble; and in slow motion his metal hand stuck out from behind it and shattered to pieces.

Mikayla began to pull Sam up and his upper body came on the edge with his legs hanging off as he looked up at Mikayla and said, "I love you! I love you!"

She continued to pull him up while they turned and looked to the chipmunks fighting Leonard. Leonard angrily threw Simon at Alvin and then knocked Brittany and Jeanette toward the ground.

He angrily picked up Theodore and Eleanor and hit them against each other and threw them at Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany while angrily yelling, "You know you kids are a lot like your friend Sam! And you're all just like Optimus! You fight for the weak, and that is why you lose!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes moaned in pain as they pulled themselves up as they looked at Leonard standing in front of the energy core. He smiled at them conceitedly and victoriously as he spoke as if he was gloating.

Leonard looked at them as he did not change his expression as he said, "It's kind of ironic kids; you kept trying to save the world from the Decepticons but you only gave them the key to taking it. I'm sure your parents are very proud!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed angry expressions because of what he said and they ran at him and angrily pushed him into the energy core. Sam was now on the building when he and Mikayla turned around and they heard Leonard scream in pain as the energy core electrocuted him. As he screamed the chipmunks backed away in fear as he stared into space and moved his arms and the core sparked in a dangerous manner. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes watched in fear as Leonard's body came apart and looked as though he was breaking apart into tiny pieces like dust coming from his body and disappearing. When his body had completely broken apart the chipmunks turned around and ran toward Sam and Mikayla in fear and they stood where they were as they watched sparks of fire come from the sides of the Tetrahedral as the core overloaded.

Optimus and The Mighty stopped fighting for a moment as they looked up at the Tetrahedral on the building and The Mighty yelled, "Nooooooo!"

Optimus then quickly swung his sword at The Mighty and knocked him down before he flew up toward the roof of the building. As he flew The Mighty angrily followed him; Optimus quickly flew toward Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks with his arms out and he quickly grabbed them and held them close to his chest. The Mighty then grabbed Optimus's back as they tumbled through the air and in slow motion Simon looked at the Empire State Building and saw the Tetrahedral explode. The beam of energy that came from the Tetrahedral disappeared and the portal slowly began to decrease in size as all of the Decepticon ships began to get sucked into it, some exploded as they moved through the air and crashed into others.

Optimus and The Mighty landed at the intersection in front of the Empire State Building and Optimus put Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks down behind him before The Mighty angrily charged toward him and yelled, "Suffer the same fate as your brothers!"

Optimus quickly pulled out his long handheld gun and shot The Mighty before digging his swords into his shoulders as he yelled, "They were the noblest of Primes!"

The Mighty swung his sword and axe at Optimus but Optimus quickly turned his left arm into his large gun (which he uses when flying) and fired at The Mighty; driving him far away. Megatron quickly shot Optimus in the back and used his right hand to pull out some of the metal in Optimus's hip. Optimus quickly curled his left hand into a fist and the spikes went over his knuckles as he punched Megatron in the left side of his chest and caused an explosion as he knocked out a large portion of metal. Megatron kept fighting but Optimus took Megatron's rifle and used it to shoot Megatron's chest, driving him back into an alley between two buildings.

Megatron showed pain as he got up and yelled, "Starscream! Come to me!"

The Mighty attacked Optimus again and Optimus had both swords coming out of his forearms as he swung them at The Mighty. Optimus stabbed the Mighty with one of his swords but The Mighty quickly used his sword to cut off the sword coming out of Optimus's left forearm. Optimus quickly pulled out his orange glowing axe and dug it into The Mighty's right shoulder. The Mighty pushed it off and used his sword to block Optimus's and the handles of their axes were pressed against each other as they pushed against each other to try and overtake the other. Soldiers shot at The Mighty but made no difference; Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks watched with fear when the chipmunks got an idea. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran close to The Mighty but stayed a safe distance away from him as they started singing and as they sang The Mighty showed pain as sparks came from the sides of his head.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_We're leaving together_

_But still it's farewell_

_And maybe we'll come back_

_To Earth, who can tell?_"

On the next lines Optimus pushed The Mighty backwards and dug his axe into The Mighty's thigh and pulled out a large portion of metal as The Mighty screamed in pain.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_I guess there is no one to blame_

_We're leaving ground (leaving ground)_

_Will things ever be the same again?_"

On the next lines Optimus swung his sword and axe at The Mighty's chest and then moved his upper body back and jerked it forward as he head butted The Mighty. He head butted him so hard that the top of The Mighty's head shattered (in slow motion) and he screamed in pain; it looked as though there was a huge hole in The Mighty's head above his eyes.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_It's the final countdown!_

_The final countdown!_"

The chipmunks stopped singing as The Mighty dropped to his knees with his hands on the ground.

The Mighty slowly pulled himself onto his feet in pain as he spoke with an angry and wounded tone as he said, "You… can't defeat me! You're… you're only a weak… Prime!"

Optimus pulled out his long handheld gun and held it in his left hand as he aimed it at The Mighty's chest and fiercely said, "You've lost this battle!"

He then shot The Mighty in the chest and The Mighty fell down dead with a huge hole in the left side of his chest with some orange glowing liquid coming out of the side of his mouth and sparks coming from the hole in his chest (imagine dramatic background music).

Megatron looked through the alley and saw The Mighty dead as he showed shock as he said, "No!"

Starscream stood behind him and said, "Not to show fear master, but sometimes… it is… wise to run."

Starscream grabbed Megatron's right hand and flew into the air with him and Megatron angrily said, "This is not over!"

**Author's note: This is the end of the battle, but not the story. If all goes well there will only be two more chapters to add.**


	25. This is our home

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

This Is Our Home

Optimus took a few steps away from The Mighty as the soldiers gathered around them. Sam, Mikayla, and the chipmunks stood a few feet in front of Optimus while everyone gathered around them. The Autobots gathered around them and Ironhide held Speeder up as his left foot was still destroyed and he couldn't walk by himself. The others came by and they limped as they came; Jolt held Bolt's dead body in both of his arms while Alpha laid his body on the ground in pain. Ratchet came holding up Road Block (because his leg was destroyed by Megatron) and Road Block held Mole's dead body in his top right hand. Carly and Leo drove to them in the tow truck that was pulling Pile Driver and they, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune came out and gathered with the others. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes came and stood near Optimus and Bumblebee limped by and stood behind Sam as he looked at Mikayla.

Sam turned to Optimus as he said, "Thank you Sam. You have once again helped us achieve a great victory."

Sam smiled as he said, "You saved my life tons of times. It's the least I could do."

Optimus turned and looked at the chipmunks and he kneeled down and said, "Alvin, I owe you and your family my life. Your efforts have not only saved your world but my life and the lives of many Autobots."

Alvin smiled with pride, as did Simon, Theoodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Optimus stood up again and began to turn to Jolt, Ratchet, and Road Block as they brought the bodies of Bolt and Mole.

While they did this the chipmunks turned to see Sam staring at Mikayla and they watched as Sam softly said, "I love you!"

Mikayla showed an expression of amazement and love as she said, "I love you too."

Sam and Mikayla held each other as they kissed passionately; Alvin and Brittany (Alvin on the right and Brittany on the left) looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes and showed nervous expressions as they remembered when Brittany kissed Alvin earlier. They then turned their eyes away from each other as Alvin nervously rubbed the back of his head while Brittany nervously put her right hand around her left upper arm as she slightly looked down; they both nervously smiled. Simon and Jeanette smiled as they watched Sam and Mikayla kiss; Jeanette suddenly smiled as she turned to Simon and kissed his right cheek. Simon's eyes widened in shock but then he smiled as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Theodore and Eleanor happily watched and Eleanor looked at Theodore out of the corner of her eye and she kissed his left cheek. Theodore smiled after she did this and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sam and Mikayla stopped kissing and Sam looked behind Mikayla and saw Carly standing with a sad but understanding expression; he walked toward her and said, "Listen Carly I do love you, but like a friend. I'm sorry but Mikayla is the girl I love."

Carly did not change her expression as she softly said, "It's okay. I still love you. If your happy with her than I'm happy for you. Something tells me you're better off with her than you are with me."

Sam frowned with a slightly sad expression as they hugged goodbye and when they let go Sam joined Mikayla. They turned and saw Lennox standing next to Epps as he hugged his wife and daughter.

Lennox's daughter slightly cried from being overwhelmed as she said, "You saved us daddy!"

Epps showed now emotion as he said, "You're my family, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Ian walked out from behind the soldiers and looked around with a relieved smile as he said, "I'm glad that's over."

Suddenly Ben came and stood next to Ian with an angry expression; he had many tears in his shirt and some small blood stains on his pants. He also had a cut on his left cheek and dirt on his face as he held a small Decepticon's head in his right hand.

Ian showed a blank expression as he looked at Ben, who softly and angrily said, "I am going to kick… your… ass!"

Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune stood on the hood of an abandoned car next to them and Text happily said, "Yo boy, you're still kicking!"

Ben's angry expression turned into a happy expression as he looked around and then at them and said, "You see guys? This is the kind of destruction I'm talking about!"

Wheelie pointed the Decepticon head Ben was holding and said, "Whatcha gonna do with that?"

Ben held it up as he said, "I'm taking a few souvenirs to remember this."

Wheeljack stood in front of them as he looked down at Ben; Ben looked at his body and saw that he still had the rifle, sword, handheld guns, and bombs Wheeljack gave him earlier.

Ben showed a nervous expression as he said, "I guess you want your stuff back, huh."

Wheeljack smiled as he said, "No, you can keep it. You deserve it."

Ben smiled as he said, "Thanks."

Sam turned around and saw his parents walking toward him with dirt and ash on their faces as they held Mojo and Frankie. Sam walked toward them and they showed moved expressions as they hugged him and the dogs licked him.

The chipmunks smiled and then they turned around to see Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie coming toward them from behind the Wreckers.

They smiled as they all exclaimed, "Dave!"

They happily ran on all fours as Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie smiled; they all climbed on Dave's chest and hugged him. Then they happily hopped off and hugged Tobe, then Aunt Jackie.

While the Chipmunks and the Chipettes made sounds of happiness Dave looked around and saw Sam, his family, and the soldiers with an expression of pride. Then he looked up at all of the Autobots with an expression of both confusion and pride.

Dave turned to the chipmunks with a confused expression as he said, "I don't know what's going on, but I can see you kids made some special friends."

They all smiled and climbed on Dave's chest again and Alvin smiled as he said, "Yeah, it's a long story."

Simon smiled as he straightened his glasses with his right hand and said, "Yeah, we'll tell ya later."

Dave smiled as he looked down at all of them and happily said, "Well, I have to say I'm proud of all of you! I may not know how it happened but you kids saved us all! I couldn't ask for a better family!"

They all turned to the Autobots as Road Block and Jolt handed Bolt and Mole to Optimus and Ratchet said, "Prime, we couldn't save them. And I'm afraid they're beyond resurrection."

Optimus held Bolt in his right arm (he held him by his back with his arms and legs dangling) and Mole in his left hand and he showed a mournful expression as he gently said, "Awww! Mole! Bolt!"

He looked at their lifeless bodies as he said, "We lost true comrades..."

He then looked at the soldiers and the chipmunks, Ben, Ian, Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie as he said, "But gained new ones. Thank you! All of you! We are honored with your bravery, your courage, and your sacrifice!"

Suddenly they all looked up as they heard a sound; they saw the portal in Earth's orbit close but immediately after they did they saw fire balls moving in the sky in their direction. They turned their heads as they saw the meteors move over them and crash at an intersection behind them. They all went to the intersection and saw oddly shaped metal lying in small craters in the streets and near the sidewalks. They stood near them as the giant pieces of metal transformed into eight silver Autobots. They were of different sizes; three of them were the size of Bumblebee and had thin arms and legs, but one of them slightly slouched. Two more of them were the size of Ironhide, one had a muscular body and one had a round body with muscular arms and legs. One had a slightly muscular body and he was only slightly bigger than Optimus. One of them was four thirds the size of Optimus and he had a large muscular upper body and muscular legs. The remaining Autobot was three halves the size of Optimus and he had a larger upper body and arms and legs with more muscle than the other one (the one that was four thirds the size of Optimus). All of these Autobots had the Autobot symbol on their foreheads so everyone knew they were Autobots.

Optimus spoke with a serious and pleased expression as he stated, "We are among friends. The surviving Autobots who fled Cybertron defended us in our time of need. And fate has granted its reward: a new group of friends to help our cause."

The silver Autobots said nothing but simply examined Optimus and the others as well as the soldiers, Sam, and the chipmunks. The Autobot that was three halves the size of Optimus looked down at Ben standing with the others in front of him. He showed an expression of thought and emotion as he noticed Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune standing with him. The Autobot saw something in Ben at that moment; he walked in front of him and kneeled down. A small hole opened in the Autobot's chest as he held his hand out in front of Ben. Then two Autobots the size of Brains and Wheelie came out of the hole in the large one's chest and they walked along his arm and into his palm as they both stared at Ben in thought. One of the small Autobots had a body like a cat but its front paws were like hands; it also had a small stubby tail similar to a bear's. The other small Autobot had a body like a human as it stood up on two legs; however it had a thinner figure and thinner arms than Brains', but thicker than Wheelie's.

Ben smiled as he moved his arms out and held them, then he smiled at the large Autobot as it stood up; Ben smiled at the two small Autobots as he happily said, "This is great, I've got a feeling my little sister's gonna love you two!"

Lennox stood next to him as he looked at him with an unsure look; Ben turned his face to Lennox and smiled reassuringly as he said, "Don't worry she's just as good as keeping secrets as I am. And our parents won't know a thing!"

Lennox briefly nodded as he trusted him; Simon suddenly took a few steps forward and saw a ninth crater behind all of the Autobots that had just crashed to Earth.

Simon pointed at the crater and said, "What's that?"

They all moved around the Autobots and walked to see that in the crater was the lifeless head of Lifesaver. His head was tilted a sideways in the crater as his eyes and mouth were closed with an expression that was both lifeless and sad. The metal of his face was severely dented and a small piece of the left side of his forehead was on fire.

They all showed sad expressions as Sam looked at him and gently said, "Lifesaver. He flew into that portal and died to save us!"

Optimus looked down at Lifesaver's head as he said, "A noble sacrifice. He gave his life to protect your world. And it was not in vain."

They all lamented Lifesaver's death for a moment and Alvin's eyes widened as he realized something and he turned and began to walk away, Simon grabbed him and said, "Where are you going?"

Alvin showed an honest expression as he said, "I have to get something."

After a minute Alvin returned and Optimus turned his when he heard him say, "Uh Optimus…"

Alvin walked toward Optimus walking on two legs as he held the Matrix of Leadership in both his hands as he smiled and said, "I believe this is yours."

Optimus opened his palm and made the Matrix float out of Alvin's hands and it floated in his hand blue glowing energy emitted from it and it slowly spun through the air.

Optimus looked at the Matrix floating in his hand as he said, "Thank you Alvin."

Optimus clinched the Matrix and put it into his chest and looked at Alvin as he said, "You are a true leader. You lead your family in times of need and drive them toward victory. As long as your heart is in the right place, you will never fail your family."

Alvin smiled both conceitedly and proudly as he looked up at Optimus.

The next day at the Pentagon

The Secretary of Defense was talking to the council who were on monitors as he stood at the platform and spoke into the microphone as he said, "Gentlemen, the President has demanded that all human and animals who were helping the Decepticons, be arrested, the chipmunks be returned home, and the new Autobots be sent to Nest."

Later that night in LA

The Autobots were in their vehicle forms as they were parked in front of a building that had a sign for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in front of it and crowds of people entering. People were standing in front of a stage that had a band ready to play music; they were all cheering happily. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were backstage with Dave, Ian, Tobe, Aunt Jackie, Sam, Mikayla, Ben, Carly, Leo, Lennox, and Epps. The Chipettes were wearing glitter dresses while the Chipmunks were wearing glitter T-shirts and glitter jackets. Brittany's glitter dress was pink, Jeanette's was blue, and Eleanor's was green. Alvin's glitter T-shirt and jacket were red, Simon's were dark blue, and Theodore's were green. All six of them had microphones on their right ears; Dave and Ian were wearing suits while Sam, Mikayla, Ben, Carly, Leo, Lennox, and Epps were dressed casually.

The chipmunks were getting ready to perform when they all looked at Sam and the others and Simon said, "Thanks guys. Thanks for everything!"

Sam smiled as he said, "You're welcome. We couldn't have done it without you guys."

Sam then turned to Dave, Ian, Aunt Jackie, and Tobe and happily said, "You guys got a good family: Dave, the lady in the wheelchair, and Tobe."

Ben showed a displeased expression as he pointed at Ian and said, "Yeah but I don't know about the rat."

Ian turned to Ben and angrily yelled, "That's it! I'll show you who's a rat!"

Ian then pounded his fist angrily and Ben angrily stood in a karate fighting stance and punched the air; then he moved his fingers towards him as he angrily yelled, "Bring it on baldy!"

They began to move closer when Dave stood between them with his hands out as he exclaimed, "No! Stop it! Both of you stop!"

Ben shoved Dave out of the way and kicked Ian in the face; Ian angrily punched Ben in the face. Ben quickly delivered a back knuckle to the side of Ian's head and knocked him down. Ian quickly got up and punched Ben in the face and knocked him backwards and he fell on Dave. Dave tried to get up but Ian quickly jumped in the air with his left elbow out and he body slammed Ben while he was on Dave. Dave screamed in pain as everyone watched. Alvin smiled as he watched and they heard Ben and Ian screaming angrily and a few times Dave screamed in pain.

Simon turned away and pointed his left thumb out as he said, "Let's go."

Alvin smiled as he put his left arm out and waved his hand as he said, "Just a minute, this is getting good."

Jeanette tapped Alvin on the shoulder to get his attention and she said, "Alvin, we have to perform."

Alvin realized she was right and said, "Oh, right!"

They then walked toward the stage to perform their concert. A few minutes later the Chipettes were on stage as they happily sang; on the first lines of their song the Chipettes happily waved their arms to the rhythm and closed their eyes as they sang.

Chipettes: "_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel,_

_Feel so paper thin,_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in?_"

As they sang the next lines they happily opened their eyes and quickly waved their arms across their bodies to the beat.

Chipettes: "_Do you ever feel_

_Already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams,_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's_

_Still a chance for you_

'_cause there's a spark in you?_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks jumped onto a circular platform with steps around it behind the Chipettes, and they joined in the song.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July!_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks stood next to the Chipettes as they jumped to the beat while waving their arms.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_'cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show em what you're worth!_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh!_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst!_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down-own-own!_"

As they sang the next lines each of the chipmunks stood with their counterparts as they danced and pounded their fists in the air to the beat.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_You don't have to feel_

_Like a wasted space!_

_You're original,_

_Cannot be replaced!_

_If you only knew_

_What the future holds_

_After a hurricane_

_Comes a rainbow!_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks took the Chipettes' hands and held them high as they twirled them around. Then they swung them out like whips and then pulled them toward them and they smiled as they held their hands and put their backs against each other while looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Maybe you're the reason why_

_All the doors are closed_

_So you could open one_

_That leads you to the perfect road!_

_Like a lightning bolt,_

_Your heart will blow!_

_And when it's time,_

_You'll know!_"

As they continued to sing the next lines they happily let go of each other and stood in rows next to each other. They spun around and put their hands out and the Chipettes waved their hips while the Chipmunks jerked their heads to the beat.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine!_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July!_"

As they sang the next lines Simon and Theodore switched rows with Jeanette and Eleanor and they all started clapping and shaking their buts to the beat. Then they jumped and moved their feet out and tapped them to the beat. Then they turned sideways (facing each other) as they moved their upper bodies back and forth to the beat.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_'cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show em what you're worth!_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst!_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down-own-own!_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks stood in front of the Chipettes and all six of them moved their upper bodies side to side, but the Chipettes moved their upper bodies in the opposite directions of the Chipmunks. As they did this they made gestures with their arms as they shook them and pounded their fists in the air to the beat.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Boom boom boom,_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through, through, through_"

On the next lines Alvin and Brittany ran in opposite directions while Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor lied on their backs and moved their arms, legs, and bodies around to make images as though they were synchronized swimming. As they did this a huge screen behind them showed Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor from an aerial view and the crowd cheered. Then Alvin and Brittany jumped ran to trampolines at the sides (Alvin at your right and Brittany at your left) and they jumped and went high in the air flying toward each other, over the others. They both held out their left hands and grabbed each other; then moved through the air to where their feet were pointing down as they fell towards Simon. They smiled as they fell down towards the others; Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor got on their feet and Simon and Theodore caught Alvin by his feet and Jeanette and Eleanor caught Brittany by hers.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_'cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show em what you're worth!_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down-own-own!_"

On the final lines the Chipmunks started twirling the Chipettes by their arms; then they whipped them out and pulled them out and held them as they tilted their bodies with the Chipettes leaning on their arms. Then they continued to hold them like so as they quickly spun around. Then they quickly pulled them up and finished the song as they were all standing up, the Chipmunks had their arms around the Chipettes' shoulders and the Chipettes did the same.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_"

They happily smiled as the crowd cheered but they did not take their arms off each other as they happily waved to the crowd while red, dark blue, dark green, pink, light blue, and light green lights shine around the chipmunks.

Later that night

The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie were finally home and they entered their house happily.

Alvin looked around as he happily said, "Oh it's good to be home!"

Theodore ran over to the window and watched as the Autobots drove away and as they drove he waved goodbye.

Theodore jumped down and walked to the others and he asked, "You think we'll ever see them again?"

Simon pushed his glasses forward and he honestly said, "I don't know Theodore. But if we do hopefully it won't be as dangerous."

They all turned to Dave as he turned his head to reveal his left eye was a black eye and he said, "Well let's hope if we do see them again that Ian and Ben don't get in another fight."

Alvin gently chuckled; Dave ignored him and said, "Okay guys you'd better get to bed, it's late."

Alvin suddenly stepped forward with his arms out as he said, "But I'm not tired."

Dave showed a responsible expression as he said, "Well tomorrow is the start of your vacation, so you need some sleep."

He began to walk away and Alvin climbed on the back of the couch and said, "I'm still not tired."

Dave turned around with a slightly annoyed expression as he said, "Alvin don't argue, go to sleep."

Alvin smiled as he stayed where he was and said, "Still not tired, in fact I think I'll have some cheese balls."

Dave showed an angry expression as he pointed at Alvin and said, "Alvin, I'm not playing around!"

He began to walk away but he stopped when he heard the TV; he turned around and saw Alvin with the remote and Alvin smiled as he said, "I told you I'm not tired."

Dave then angrily started marching toward Alvin as he said, "Alvin that's it, you're going to bed!"

He tried to grab Alvin but Alvin jumped and started running on all fours as he yelled, "You'll never take me alive!"

Alvin ran across the floor and Dave ran after him but he tripped and fell on a nightstand. Alvin stood with Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they all looked and saw the night stand fall down and a lamp fell off of it and broke next to Dave.

They all showed nervous expressions and they closed their eyes with scared expressions as the gritted their teeth while Dave yelled, "Alviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !"

Alvin then smiled and looked at the others as he happily said, "It's good to have everything back to normal."

The rest of them smiled and slowly nodded as they agreed with him.

A few minutes later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in their bedroom with the lights off and they all climbed on their bunks in their pajamas.

Eleanor laid down as she happily said, "Goodnight guys."

Alvin lied down and said, "Goodnight."

Brittany did the same thing as she said, "Goodnight."

Simon yawned as he lied on his side and said, "Goodnight."

Theodore happily curled up in his blanket as he said, "Goodnight."

Not long afterward they were all sleeping with smiles on their faces.

In the background was Optimus's voice as he gave a speech and said, "The creatures of this world are just as essential to it as the human race. And though they are very different from the humans they are much alike: courageous, brave, caring."

The scene changed to Optimus standing in front of the back of a plane where the Autobots were in their vehicle forms as they drove into a military plane that would return them to Nest. He had his fists on his hips as he stared out into the starry sky in thought.

In the background Optimus continued his speech as he said, "I have seen what they are capable, and though we are so very different, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to all Autobots throughout the universe: This is our home, and all the creatures that inhabit it… are our friends."

**Author's note: This is the end of the story but this is not the last chapter, I will have the last one up either today or tomorrow.**


	26. Credits

The Cybertronian Chipmunks

Credits

Credits began to role and the letters looked like the ones from the Transformers movies, but in the background there were colorful images that were shaped like the characters as they moved, like in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked. While this happened the Chipmunks were singing a song; while they sang the first lines of the song the screen showed a grey image shaped like Sam walking by as it listed the actor who plays him. Then it showed a yellow image shaped like Mikayla and a black one shaped like John as Mikayla struggled to escape him and the credits stated who played them. Then it showed an orange image shaped like Dave staring into space as it listed the actor who played him.

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up_

_It's time to slam now_

_We got a real jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam_

_Alright!_"

On the next lines two blue images shaped like Brains and Wheelie shooting their guns appeared while the credits identified the actors who played them. Then it showed a red image shaped like Text shooting his guns and a green one shaped like Tune shooting his guns and the credits said who played them.

Chipmunks: "_Come on and slam!_

_And welcome to the Jam!_

_Come on and Slam,_

_if you wanna Jam!_"

During the short instrumental break a dark blue image appeared that was shaped like Parasite underground with his tentacles out as the credits stated the actor who played him. Then as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes continued to sing the song a yellow image that looked like Ironhide firing the guns on his forearms as the credits listed the actor who played him. Then an orange image appeared that looked like Ratchet appeared and it looked like him firing his gun as the credits listed the actor who played him. Then a blue image that was shaped like Wheeljack appeared and it looked like him firing his rocket launcher as the credits listed the actor who played him.

As the Chipmunks sang the next lines the Chipettes repeatedly simultaneously said, "_Uh oh!_"

Chipmunks: "_Hey you whatcha gonna do_

_Hey you whatcha gonna do_

_Hey you whatcha gonna do_

_Hey you whatcha gonna do_"

On the next lines a grey image shaped like Mearing walking with a phone and the credits listed the actress who played her. Then the credits listed the actress who played Carly as a bright yellow image shaped like her driving appeared. Then a blue image that looked like Ian appeared and the credits listed the actor who played him as it looked like he was running away from something. Then a black image shaped like Mayhem running appeared as it listed the actor who played him.

Chipmunks: "_Party people in the house let's go_

_It's your boy 'Jayski' a'ight so_

_Pass that thing and watch them flex_

_Behind my back, you know what's next_

_To the jam, all in your face_

_Wassup, just feel the bass_

_Drop it, rock it, down the room_

_Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM…_"

On the next lines the screen showed a red image shaped like Speeder jumping high in the air with his feet pointing up in slow motion as the credits listed the actor who played him.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Just work that body, work that body_

_Make sure you don't hurt nobody!_"

On the next lines there was a blue image of Sideswipe rolling with the wheels he had for feet and shooting his guns and next to it was a red image shaped like Mirage swinging the blades on his wrists, the credits listed both actors who played them. Then two images appeared, one was bright green and one was bright red and they were shaped like Mudflap and Skids flipping through the air with Mudflap's axe and Skids' mallet and the credits listed the actors who played them. Then the screen showed a black image that was shaped like Barricade swinging his fists as the credits listed the actor who played him.

Chipmunks: "_Get wild and lose your mind_

_Take this thing into over-time_

_Hey DJ, TURN IT UP_

_QCD, goin' burn it up_

_C'mon y'all get on the floor_

_So hey, let's go a'ight_"

As they continued to sing a gray image that looked like Starscream flying through the air firing his missile launcher appeared and the credits listed the actor who played him. Then a bright orange image appeared that looked like Lifesaver flying up with his jetpack and his fists pointing up while the credits listed who did his voice. Then a dark red image, a dark green image, and a dark blue image appeared and all three of them were shaped like the Wreckers shooting their guns at the same thing while the credits listed the actors who played them. Then there was a blue image shaped like Mole holding both his handheld guns and shooting them like a cowboy as the credits stated who did his voice.

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up_

_It's time to slam now_

_We got a real Jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

_Alright!_"

On the next lines there was a blue image shaped like Jolt and a purple one shaped like Bolt and the credits listed both actors who played them as they fired their guns. Then the screen showed an orange image shaped like Pile Driver as he jumped high and then grabbed a black image shaped like a Decepticon and threw it like the Hulk and the credits said who played him. Then a brown image that was shaped like Tobe appeared as he played a videogame and the credits identified the actor who played him.

Chipettes: "_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

_We're gonna take it into overtime_

_Welcome to the Space Jam_

_It's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam!_

_Alright!_"

As they sang the next lines the Chipettes joined in when appropriate; there briefly was a black image that was shaped like Road Block shooting his guns while the credits stated who played him. Then there was briefly a light blue image shaped like Aunt Jackie with her hands in her lap as she shook her head back and forth to the beat and the credits listed the actress who played her. Then it showed Megatron (not an image) driving in his truck form through a dessert in Africa on a sunny day as the credits below him listed the actor who played him. Then there was a light black image shaped like Leonard punching the air like he was fighting someone as the credits listed the actor who played him. Then a brown image appeared on the screen shaped like Monty walking with his cane as the credits listed the actor who played him.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_C'mon it's time to get hyped say 'Hoop there it is'_

_C'mon all the fellas say 'Hoop there it is'_

_C'mon one time for the ladies say 'Hoop there it is'_

_Now all the fellas say 'Hoop there it is'_"

As they sang the next lines a yellow image appeared, it was shaped like Dutch typing as the credits listed the actor who played him. Then it showed a dark black image shaped like The Mighty swinging his axe around as the credits listed the actor who did his voice. Next came two camo green images appeared that were shaped like Lennox and Epps shooting their rifles at something while credits beneath the two of them listed the actors who played their parts. Then two white images shaped like Sam's parents appeared, they were running while holding the dogs and the credits listed those who played them. Next came a dark green image that was shaped like Shadowcaster firing his cannons as the credits listed the actor who did his voice. During the lines the Chipettes sang when appropriate.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_C'mon and run, baby run_

_C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run_

_Yeah, you want a hoop… so shoot, baby shoot_

_Yeah, it's time to hook… so shoot, baby shoot_

_C'mon and slam, and welcome to the Jam_

_C'mon and slam, if you wanna Jam_

_C'mon and slam, and welcome to the Jam_

_C'mon and slam, if you wanna Jam_"

On the next lines two yellow images appeared shaped like Lennox's wife and daughter happily sitting while the credits identified the actresses who played them. Then there was a brown image shaped like Condor standing like a normal eagle as the credits listed the actor who did his voice. Then a dark brown image appeared that looked like Hugh (reread chapter 5 if you need to refresh your memory) standing in a manner indicating he was scared and the credits mentioned who did his voice.

As the Chipmunks sang the Chipettes repeatedly simultaneously said, "_Uh oh!_"

Chipmunks: "_Slam, Bam, thank you ma'am_

_Get on the floor and jam_

_It's the QCD on the microphone_

_Girl you got me in the zone_

_C'mon, C'mon and start the game_

_Break it down, tell me your name_

_We the team, I'm the coach_

_Let's dance all night from coast to coast_"

On the next lines there was a light blue image shaped like Maggie typing on a computer as the credits listed the actress who played her. Then a dark red image that was shaped like Glen appeared and he was also typing on a computer as the credits identified the actor who played him. Then there was a dark blue image that looked like the Secretary of Defense standing in front of a platform as the credits identified the actor who played him.

Chipmunks: "_Just slide, from left to right_

_Just slide, yourself at night_

_QCD, drop the base_

_3-point-1 all in your face_

_Jam on it, let's have some fun_

_Jam on it, One on One_

_You run the hole and I run the 'D'_

_So C'mon baby just Jam for me_"

As they continued to sing a light blue image shaped like Alpha appeared as he stood in a fighting position and fired guns coming out of his thighs; the credits listed the person who drew and designed him. Then a yellow image shaped like Bumblebee appeared and he had his right arm turned into a gun as he moved around and shot while the credits identified who drew and designed him. Then a dark green image shaped like General Moreshower appeared and he was sitting at a table talking (imagine the side of his head moving like he was talking) and the credits below him listed who played him.

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up_

_It's time to slam now_

_We got a real Jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

_Alright!_

_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

_We're gonna take it into overtime_

_Welcome to the Space Jam_

_It's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam!_

_Alright!_"

On the next lines a grey image appeared that was shaped like the Decepticon that made itself look like Brittany walking like it was ready to attack and beneath it the credits said the actress who played her (when she spoke with a normal voice and not Brittany's).

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Hey ladies!_

_Yeah_

_Y'all ready to stop?_

_NO!_

_Y'all wanna know why?_

_Why?_

_Cuz it's time to Slam Jam_

_Fellas_

_Yeah_

_Y'all ready to stop?_

_NO!_

_Y'all wanna know why?_

_Why?_

_It's time to Slam Jam_"

During the next lines a gray image appeared that was shaped like Tyrannotron appeared and he was standing in a fighting stance with the guns coming out of the tops of his thighs. Then he charged and started spinning around and biting the air as the credits showed the actor who played him (he briefly talked in the first chapter).

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up_

_It's time to slam now_

_We got a real Jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_

_Alright!_

_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_

_We're gonna take it into overtime_

_Welcome to the Space Jam_

_It's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam!_

_Alright!_"

During the next lines four different images appeared, the two on the left were shaped like the Chipmunks' parents and the two on the right were shaped like the Chipettes' parents. The Chipmunks' dad was red and their mom was pink; the Chipettes' dad was dark green and their mom was light green. All four of them were dancing as the song continued and beneath them the credits identified the actors and actresses who played them. Then there were five bright yellow images shaped like the five Primes and they were just standing and slightly swaying as the credits beneath them stated the actors who played them.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_C'mon everybody say, 'Nah nah nah nah nah'_

_C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say, 'Hey-ey-ey O'_

_C'mon, C'mon everybody, 'Nah nah nah nah nah'_

_Just take the time to say, "Hey-ey-ey O'_"

On the final lines of the song six images appeared and they were shaped like the Chipmunks and the Chipettes dancing simultaneously. Alvin was red, Brittany was pink, Simon was dark blue, Jeanette was light blue, Theodore was dark green, and Eleanor was light green. The Chipmunks had their hands on their waists as they bounced and swayed to the beat and the Chipettes were swaying their hips girlishly and they waved their arms girlishly while the credits identified the actors and actresses who played them. Then finally a dark blue image shaped like Optimus Prime appeared; he was standing with his hands on his waist as he stared up into space (like at the end of the last chapter) and beneath his feet the credits listed the actor who did his voice.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Check it out, check it out, y'all ready for this?_

_You know it_

_Nah, y'all ain't ready, y'all ready for this?_

_You know it_

_C'mon check it out, y'all ready to Jam?_

_You know it_

_Nah I, I don't think so, ya'll ready to Jam?_

_You know it_"

The music continued to play and the credits quickly listed the producers and stuff until they were over. Afterwards a black man walked to a table in some sort of government facility. The man was bald and he was wearing all black; he had on a black T-shirt, a black jacket, some black jeans, black shoes, and some black gloves. The man had an eye patch over his left eye; he walked to the table and grabbed a folder that had "Top Secret" on the front of it. He opened the folder with a blank expression and looked to see some documents and a paper clip that had a picture of the chipmunks and another one that had a picture of Optimus Prime.

Suddenly a lady in a gray suit walked in and he turned to her as she said, "Fury, I think we've got a problem."

She turned around and began to walk out; the man put the folder down and began to follow her.

**Author's note: Alright so now it's finished. Now there will be a sequel to this; I won't get to it any time soon because I have other stories in mind that I want to get finished first, so hopefully I'll get to it before next year. It will be a three-way crossover and after reading this I'm sure you can all guess what will be the third one. Unfortunately I don't know if there's a way to put it under a category for a crossover between three things. I think I once saw something like that so if any of you know how I can do that please tell me.**


End file.
